Kabale und Liebe
by GlowDraconis
Summary: Draco Malfoy erkennt, dass er durch das Schicksal an Harry Potter gebunden ist. Er hat es satt, den Schoßhund des Dunklen Lords zu spielen und schlägt sich auf die Seite seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes. Warnung: Slash! Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen
1. Prolog

_Hallo Ihr, _

_Ja, ich versuche es jetzt doch einmal: Meine noch nicht fertige, Mehr-Kapitlige Fanfiction über mein Lieblings-Pärchen (das einzige, über das ich bisher schreibe) ;-) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :-) Ich jedenfalls genieße es, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Sie ist auch schon etwas länger, als erwartet.  
Der Prolog ist noch nicht so lang, wie ich es mir damals gewünscht habe, aber hey, man muss klein anfangen, nicht wahr ^^  
Das war es von meiner Seite. Ich will euch ja nicht voll-labern xD _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure  
GlowDraconis  
Ach ja, P.S.: Was ich vergessen habe, im Prolog beziehen sich die Zeilenangaben (die ich ganz gewissenhaft selbst gezählt habe) auf HP und der Halbblutprinz. In den folgenden Kapiteln ist es dann HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes. Wollte ich nur noch gesagt haben. _

_P.P.S.: Ich verdiene kein Geld usw. muss ich nicht extra erwähnen. _

**Prolog**

Draco Malfoy saß auf der Trauerfeier in der hintersten Reihe, teilnahmslos, starrte ins Leere, gerade weit genug in die Richtung, in der das weiße Grabmal errichtet worden war. Dumbledore war eine Ehre zuteil geworden, die ihm nicht gebührte. Was hatte dieser alte, kranke Knacker schon groß geleistet? Er hatte die Schlammblüter fest in Hogwarts etabliert...welch _große _Leistung.

Endlich war das vorüber. Nicht auszudenken, was er getan hätte, würde dieses Begräbnis noch länger gehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Draco, wie sich das ach so tolle Griffindor-Trio vom Grabmal entfernte... Der _berühmte _Harry Potter hatte dieses Mal eben NICHT das schlimmste abwenden können. Das musste ihn, so Dracos heimlich Vorstellung, sicherlich innerlich zerreißen, da er doch immer _nur_ das beste für alle wollte. Was die drei wohl wieder ausheckten?

Draco folgte den dreien unauffällig. Er wollte wissen, was sie im Schilde führten, schließlich hatten sie ihn auch schon 6 Jahre lang beschattet. Jetzt war es an ihm, sie einer Tat zu entlarven. Wie ihn das ärgerte, dass _St. Potter _immer mit allem durchkam.. egal, was er auch angestellt hatte. Selbst, als er mit einem fliegenden Ford Anglia in die Peitschende Weide gekracht war wurde er nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Zum Glück war das jetzt mit dem Tod Dumbledores vorbei...

_Die drei bleiben endlich stehen.._ Draco war schon ungeduldig geworden. In gewisser Entfernung, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, blieb er stehen und lauschte.

„Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass wir vielleicht nie wieder hierher zurückkehren", hörte er das Schlammblut leise sagen. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht fassen. Wo sollte sie dann denn auch hin. Am besten zurück zu ihren Muggel-Eltern, dann wäre sie aus dem Weg. In Gedanken versunken, hatte er nur Fetzen von Weasleys Gesagtem gehört. Dass Hogwarts wahrscheinlich sicherer sei als sein zu Hause. Was natürlich kein Wunder war. Weasleys … so genanntes _Haus _war ja keines reinblütigen Magiers würdig... Aber..was war das:

„Ich komme nicht zurück, selbst wenn Hogwarts wieder öffnet." Potter...Potter wollte nicht zurückkommen. Was..?

„Ich geh noch einmal zu den Dursleys zurück..." Waren das nicht die Muggel, bei denen er aufgewachsen war? Aber...wieso? Es ergab keinen Sinn für Draco. Wie in Watte gebauscht lauschte er weiter dem Gespräch zwischen den Dreien. Nur wenige Worte, die sie sprachen ergaben einen Sinn für ihn.

„...und dann werden wir mit dir gehen..."

„Du hast einmal zu uns gesagt, dass noch Zeit sei umzukehren..."

„Wir sind bei dir, was auch immer geschieht."

_(Gesprächsfetzen aus: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz S. 654/655)_

War nicht auch er, Draco, die ganzen sechs Schuljahre einen gewissen Weg mit Harry Potter gegangen?

Es war seltsam, dieses Gespräch mit anzuhören. Denn dadurch fühlte sich Draco verpflichtet, auch zu Hause zu bleiben. Doch...er wusste was kommen würde... Er hatte sich schließlich dem Dunklen Lord verschrieben. Aber dadurch, dass er in seiner Aufgabe gefehlt hatte, so ahnte er, würde der Dunkle Lord ihn bestrafen...keine schönen Zukunftsaussichten waren das für ihn. Aber hatte er denn eine Wahl? Er fühlte, dass auch er diesen letzten Weg mit Harry Potter gehen musste. Irgendwie, seltsamerweise, fühlte er sich mit seinem Erzfeind verbunden. Sein Schicksal war seit dem ersten Tag, als sie sich im Zug das erste Mal begegnet waren, mit dem Harry Potters verbunden gewesen. Und er, Draco Malfoy, hatte nicht die Kraft und nicht den Willen das Schicksal zu verändern...


	2. Kapitel 1

_Und hier ist auch schon Kapitel 1. Ich sagte doch, ich bin weiter, als ich selber erwartet hätte. Um genau zu sein ... SEHR weit. Vielleicht lade ich dann, bis ich an meinem aktuellen Stand angekommen bin, täglich ein, zwei Kapitel hoch (wenn ihr Glück habt auch mehr *zwinker*). Mal sehen.  
Ihr erinnert euch doch sicherlich daran: Ab diesem Kapitel beziehen sich alle Seiten- und Zeilenangaben auf HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes (auch wenn ich nicht aus Harrys Sicht schreibe, was ihr im Prolog auch schon bemerkt haben solltet, finde ich es wichtig, nicht einfach Gespräche zu klauen..das mag ich nicht).  
In den ersten Kapiteln treibe ich die Haupthandlung erst einmal ein wenig voran (dann habe ich später mehr Platz für Drarry ;-) ). Außerdem finde ich es für eine erste längere Fanfiction etwas gewagt, gleich eine Geschichte zu schreiben mit eigenem Rahmen. Ich nutze einfach JKR's vorgegebenen Rahmen. Bitte verzeiht, ich bin Anfängerin ;-)  
So, das war es auch schon wieder von meiner Seite.  
Nochmals viel Spaß beim Lesen, _

_Eure GlowDraconis _

__**Kapitel 1**

Das Zimmer ihrer stattlichen Villa war nur schal beleuchtet. Der Dunkle Lord wohnte nun bei den Malfoys zu Hause. Sie hielten eine Sitzung, eine von vielen in letzter Zeit, doch diese versprach schon jetzt … anders zu werden..

Schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde warteten die versammelten Todesser auf Snape und Yaxley. Draco war die Anspannung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Direkt über ihm hing eine Lehrerin aus Hogwarts, kopfüber, wie von unsichtbaren Seilen getragen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste wahrscheinlich, dass ihn das quälte... Er hatte ja seine Aufgabe im letzten Schuljahr nicht erfüllt.

Wie er sich selbst geschworen hatte, war Draco im 7. Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Sein Vater, Lucius, hatte diese Entscheidung durchaus begrüßt, doch Narcissa, seine Mutter, hatte befürchtet, er sei hier nicht sicher genug. Doch warum sollte er fortlaufen? Sein Schicksal hatte es so gewollt... Harry Potter hatte es so entschieden...

Wieder wanderte sein Blick hoch zu der sich über ihm befindlichen Person. Er rätselte schon seit langem, wie die anderen Todesser solche Anblicke ertrugen... Kein normaler Mensch konnte einen derartigen Schutzwall in sich selbst errichtet haben, um völlig gefühllos zu bleiben...

Endlich hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm aufschwang und die beiden fehlenden Gäste traten in den Raum. Draco fühlte Snapes Blick im Rücken. Er wusste, welche Wirkung sein noch blasser erscheinendes Gesicht auf seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer haben musste. Und er wusste auch, dass sein Blick automatisch minütig zu der Lehrerin über ihm wanderte, ohne, dass er es wollte. Da half es auch nicht, dass er sich immer wieder den Grund für sein Fernbleiben von Hogwarts ins Gedächtnis rief. _Ich bin hier für Potter. Ich gehe diesen letzten Weg auch mit Potter. Es ist mein Schicksal._ Immer und immer wieder. Seit die Sommerferien nach Dumbledores Begräbnis begonnen hatten.

„Yaxley, Snape. Ihr kommt äußerst spät." (S. 11). Bei dem Klang der schnarrenden Stimme des Dunklen Lords zuckte Draco unmerklich zusammen. Seit Wochen hörte er sie immer und überall. Selbst in seine Träume verfolgte sie ihn schon. Er war nie allein, das wusste er. Immerzu wurde er von dem neuen, dauernden _Gast_ der Familie beobachtet. Rund um die Uhr ruhten diese roten, zu Schlitzen geformte Augen auf ihm, ließen ihn nicht los. Manchmal hatte Draco das Gefühl, der lippenlose Mund würde einfach irgendwann kommen und ihn verschlingen. Dass das letzte, was er vom Leben sah, diese blasse Gestalt war, wie er sich über ihn beugte und fraß.

Das neuerliche schnarren der Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Den beiden Neuankömmlingen wurden ihre Sitzplätze zugeteilt. Draco folgte jedem Schritt Snapes. Zu gerne, würde er ihm verraten, weshalb er wirklich hier geblieben war. Er brauchte jemanden, er brauchte doch Hilfe. Seine Eltern hatten andere Sorgen und wären mit Sicherheit auch nicht gerade erfreut über die Gesinnung ihres Sohnes gewesen. Doch der Gedanke, Snape die Wahrheit zu sagen, war ebenso lächerlich. Er war immer der treuste Diener Lord Voldemorts gewesen, ihm wurde selbst hier, in der Malfoy'schen Villa, der Platz direkt neben seinem Herrn zugewiesen. Er konnte nichts tun...er war allein.

Snape erzählte, dass der Orden des Phönix, eine Organisation von Rebellen gegen Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter von den Dursleys wegschaffen wollte. Er verriet sogar den Tag und die Tageszeit, wann es geschehen sollte. _Harry Potter... _er konnte ihm nicht helfen... Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Am liebsten hätte er Potter vorgewarnt, doch alle Kommunikationsnetzwerke, Eulen, Flohpulver, wurden ja vom Ministerium kontrolliert, und damit von den Todessern.

Die weitere Unterhaltung hatte er nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgt. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Vater den Zauberstab an den Dunklen Lord abgeben musste. Welche Schande! Noch vor wenigen Monaten waren er und seine Familie eine der höchst angesehenen Zaubererfamilien Englands gewesen. Und heute krochen sie vor Lord Voldemort im Dreck, buckelten für ihn und ließen sich schlimmer als Hauselfen herumkommandieren!

Voldemort sah die Angst in Lucius' Augen. „Ist meine Rückkehr, mein Aufstieg zur Macht, nicht genau das, was sie angeblich so viele Jahre lang ersehnt haben? (S. 17) Natürlich musste sein Vater dazu positiv Antworten. Er und seine Mutter Narzissa waren ja schon damals vor 16 Jahren Unterstützer Voldemorts gewesen. Sie hatten sich nach seinem Sturz zwar vollkommen zurückgezogen, waren aber vor drei Jahren sofort zur Stelle gewesen, als Lord Voldemort zu neuer Macht gelangt war. Aber er selbst, Draco, hatte eigentlich nichts mit dem bisher geschehenen zu tun. _Außer, dass mein Leben mit dem Harry Potters verwoben ist... und es auch immer sein wird. _Sollte der Dunkle Lord nur denken, dass er den kurzen Blick, den er ihm zuwarf nur aus Angst wieder abwendete. Er war keineswegs der ergebene Diener, den er immer spielen musste. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Zeit irgendwann einmal kommen würde.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Zauberstab angeboten. Doch Voldemort war nicht weiter darauf eingegangen als sie zu demütigen. Kam er wirklich mit dieser Geschichte von Nymphadora Tonks, die dummerweise mit Bellatrix und dadurch mit ihm, Draco selbst, verwandt war. Sie hatte tatsächlich den Werwolf Remus Lupin, einen ehemaligen Lehrer auf Hogwarts geheiratet. Dadurch wurden sie jetzt hier natürlich zum Gespött der Versammelten. Aber was man nicht alles über sich ergehen lassen musste, wenn man für einen höheren Zweck lebt.

Alles was danach passierte, verschwamm einige Zeit später schon in Dracos Erinnerungen. Er erinnerte sich noch an Professor Charity Burbages schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, als sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erweckt wurde und dort an der Decke hängend gegen ihre unsichtbaren Fesseln ankämpfte. An die Tränen der Handlungsunfähigkeit, die sie vergoss und Tränen der Enttäuschung darüber, dass Snape ihr nicht half. Auch wenn Draco genau gewusst hatte, was kommen würde, auch wenn er wusste, dass Voldemort eine Lehrerin von Hogwarts, die das Fach „Muggelkunde" unterrichtete, niemals wie einen gleich würdigen Gast behandeln würde, auch wenn er das beachtete, man konnte sich nicht auf die Schrecken vorbereiten, die ihm wirklich durch Mark und Bein gingen, als Voldemort den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf Burbage losließ.. „Avada Kedavra" (tut mir Leid, dass ich hier keine Seitenzahl angebe, aber das kommt zu oft im Buch vor, da müsste ich ja dann jede Seitenzahl verewigen).

Noch lange hatte Draco den Anblick der Toten Charity Burbage vor Augen, wie sie vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte; hatte noch lange die Stimme Voldemorts im Ohr, der weitersprach als wäre nichts gewesen und seine Schlange dann mit „Abendessen, Nagini" (S. 20) auf den Leichnam losgelassen hatte. Zum Glück war die Versammlung bald danach aufgelöst worden. Draco war sofort nach oben in sein Zimmer gerannt, Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen, die Haltlos über sein Gesicht liefen. Tagelang verkroch er sich oben, ließ niemanden an sich heran. Seine Mutter brachte ihm täglich zu Essen und die Zeitung, aber das war auch schon alles, was er zuließ.

Während dieser Tage wurden seine Gedanken immer stärker, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich mit Harry Potter in Verbindung setzten musste.

_Harry Potter ist meine einzige Chance hier herauszukommen. _

Doch selbst diese Gedanken halfen ihm nicht. Er träumte, Nagini würde des Nachts in seinem Bett lauern, würde ihn zerfleischen oder zu ihresgleichen machen. Täglich wachte er schweißgebadet und mit einem tränennassen Gesicht auf. Und die Träume wurden immer schlimmer.

Und dann kam der Samstag Abend. Der Tag, an dem Harry Potter vom Haus seiner Zieheltern abgeholt werden sollte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort selbst ausrücken würde, um ihn auf dem Weg abzufangen und zu töten. Doch Draco blieb zu Hause. Und würde erst wieder mit jemandem sprechen, wenn er die Gewissheit hatte, dass Harry Potter auch dieses Mal der Junge war, der überlebte.


	3. Kapitel 2

_So, und hier bin ich also schon wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Vielleicht habe ich es schon einmal erwähnt, aber ich habe wirklich schon einiges an Material geschrieben, das heißt, am Anfang geht es noch schneller mit dem Hochladen voran.  
__Danke schön Katnissloves für die lieben Worte ;-) so etwas höre ich immer gerne. _

_So, und das war es auch schon wieder von mir. Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung und versuche natürlich, Kritiken etc. auch umzusetzen. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen :-) Eure  
GlowDraconis_

**Kapitel 2**_  
_

Die Tage zogen sich wie Kaugummi. Lord Voldemort war nach seiner Rückkehr an jenem Samstag sofort nach unten in den zum Kerker umfunktionierten Keller gerannt und hatte Mr. Ollivander angeschrien und ihn gefoltert. Das hatte Draco sofort gesagt, dass Harry Potter _wieder_ überlebt hatte. Seit dem hatte er sich so viele Gedanken gemacht, wie er mit Harry Potter Kontakt aufnehmen könnte und hatte jede Idee sofort wieder verworfen.

_Sogar die Muggel-Post habe ich bedacht... _Es war zum Verrückt werden. Eine Eule würde abgefangen, er hatte keine Adresse und das Flohnetzwerk wurde vom Zaubereiministerium, also von den Todessern, kontrolliert.

Er sprach kaum mit den anderen, verweilte die meiste Zeit oben in seinem Schlafzimmer, lag auf seinem großen, runden Bett und starrte an die Decke. _Noch_ ließ man ihn gewähren, schließlich kam er zu den Treffen im Speisesaal nach unten, doch er glaubte, der Dunkle Lord würde ihm bald eine Aufgabe geben, die seinen so lange aufrecht erhaltenen moralischen Vorstellungen komplett widersprach...

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Harry Potter dachte, wo er war, was er tat, ob er in Sicherheit war. Wie er herausgefunden hatte, wollte er ihn bald wieder wohlbehalten vor sich stehen sehen.

_Was für ein Unsinn..._ zornig stand er auf, das dringende Bedürfnis, seinem Ärger durch einen Tritt gegen den Bettrand Luft zu machen, was er jedoch gleich bereute, als er den Schmerz sein Zehen hinauffahren spürte. Und doch...Die Gedanken an Harry Potter hatten ihn aufgewühlt. Dummerweise, so glaubte er, betrachtete ihn Harry Potter als einen seiner schlimmsten Feinde. Und er, Draco, war auch noch selbst daran schuld. Hätte er nur nicht immer diese bescheuerten Witze über ihn gerissen; wäre er nur nicht die ganze Zeit dieser Kotzbrocken gewesen...

_Hätte, wäre, aber... das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter. Und ihm auch nicht. Und es bringt die Vergangenheit auch nicht zurück. Scheiße, wie kann ich ihm helfen? _

Das war doch wichtiger als irgendwelche trübseligen Gedanken über die Vergangenheit zu verlieren.

Plötzlich begann das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm stark zu brennen. Voldemort rief ihn und die anderen Todesser. Was er wohl wollte? Schwerfällig, mit jedem Schritt zögernd, als würde ihn ein unsichtbares Seil in seinem Zimmer zurückhalten wollen, stapfte Draco nach unten in den Speisesaal. Die schnarrende Stimme seines Herrn ließ ihn zucken und, wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er sofort nach draußen gerannt. Doch er konnte nicht, durfte nicht.

„Draco, mein jüngster Diener." Draco verneigte sich, schauernd ob der Stimme Voldemorts. „Du bist mir ein wenig zu abwesend in letzter Zeit. Wir fragen uns, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Er hörte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schluckte schwer und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf, außer Stande, einen kompletten korrekten Satz zu formulieren. Er war wie gelähmt.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." Ein schreckliches Lächeln verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Boshaftigkeit. Noch einmal schluckte Draco, versuchte seine Kehle aus der Dürre herauszuholen, in die sie getaucht war. Doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer; sein Speichel floss wie flüssiges Feuer seine Kehle hinunter, brannte wie Salzsäure und ließ ihn nur stockend und keuchend atmen.

„Schon so aufgeregt?" ein kaltes Lachen entwand sich der schlangengleichen Fratze, die sich sein Herr nannte. _Oh, wenn ich doch nur..._ „Nun, du bist der einzige, der dieser Aufgabe...würdig ist", wieder dieses ekelerregende Lachen, „wer sonst könnte Harry Potter aufspüren, wenn nicht du?"

Draco stockte der Atem, ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, speiübel. Ihn schwindelte. Er musste Acht geben, dem Dunklen Lord nicht kurzerhand vor die blassen, geschuppten Füße zu brechen. Der letzte Satz seines … „Herrn"... spukte schwindelerregend durch seinen Kopf, ließ ihn alles andere vergessen.

_Wer sonst könnte Harry Potter aufspüren... Wer sonst?...Wer, ja wer könnte das? Harry Potter aufspüren...ihn aufspüren...Harry Potter... Scheiße, verfickte Scheiße, was soll ich tun? Was, verdammt WAS? So will ich das nicht, so nicht! Ich darf ihn nicht finden, auch wenn das vielleicht meinen Tod bedeuten könnte. Aber ich bin unwichtig, Harry zählt. Nur Harry...Harry Potter muss leben. _

Ein zurückgedrängter Schrei ließ ihn beinahe ersticken. Das schlimmste an allem war, dass er diesem Auftrag folgen musste. Der Dunkle Lord merkte, wenn man ihn betrog, wenn man versuchte zu flüchten.

„Nun, Draco", diese Stimme, die er am meisten von allen anderen hasste, fürchtete und verabscheute, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „was also, gedenkst du zu tun, um Harry Potter aufzuspüren und hierher zu bringen?" _Harry Potter_. All seine Gedanken waren nur auf ihn gerichtet. Was sollte er Voldemort antworten?

„Ich... ich bin noch nicht sicher, Herr." Wie ein Wurm kroch er sprachlich vor diesem Geschöpf...diesem Monster. Er verstand Menschen wie Bellatrix Lestrange nicht, die alles für dieses...etwas taten, beinahe schon in exzessiver Liebe mit ihm umsprangen, sich vollkommen unterwerfend unter den Willen Voldemorts. „Ich denke, ich werde das auf meiner Reise entscheiden."

„Nun denn. Du wirst noch heute aufbrechen. Sofort. Geh." Wieder verneigte sich Draco in gespielter Unterwerfung, wandte sich um und schritt zur Tür, als: „Ach, Draco. Eines noch... Wage es ja nicht, mich noch einmal zu enttäuschen. Wage es ja nicht, zu versagen." Er nickte und ging nach draußen in den Flur, über die Treppe, in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und brach in hilflose Tränen der Verzweiflung aus. Harry Potter aufzuspüren, würde ihn wahrscheinlich seinen Verstand kosten.


	4. Kapitel 3

_Hallo liebe Leute ^^  
Ich habe ja irgendwann einmal angekündigt, dass ich täglich ein, zwei Kapitel hochladen will/werde (kommt auf meine Stimmung und Zeit an, habe noch ein bisschen was zu tun), so lange, bis ich beim aktuellen Stand der Dinge angekommen bin.  
Und hier ist das zweite Kapitel für heute. Ihr werdet vielleicht bemerken, dass es am Anfang etwas anders ist, als die Kapitel davor. Ich hab dieses Kapitel als eines der "Proben" verwendet. Für was, erfahrt ihr im Laufe der Geschichte. Hoffentlich ist es zufriedenstellend.  
Mir ist bewusst, dass meine Kapitel noch relativ kurz sind (es ärgert mich selbst). Aber es folgen irgendwann einmal längere, verlasst euch drauf ;-)  
So, das wars von mir.  
Das obligatorische "Viel Spaß" sei an dieser Stelle noch gesagt ^^ Bis morgen, eure  
GlowDraconis. _

__**Kapitel 3**

_Dort ist er. Harry Potter. Er kommt von einer scheinbar unbedeutenden kleinen Lichtung in diesem dunklen Wald an mir vorbeigelaufen. Ich halte mich hinter den Bäumen versteckt, damit er mich nicht sieht. Ich kann fühlen, wie die Luft um ihn herum vibriert, als er den magischen Schutzwall durchschreitet. Das ist sicher das Werk dieser Granger gewesen. Er geht weiter und ich folge ihm seitlich versetzt. Sein Gesicht sieht traurig aus, mitgenommen, müde. Die Augen sitzen tief in ihren Höhlen umgeben von dunklen Ringen. Wohin er wohl geht? _

_Wir erreichen einen kleinen Bachlauf, an den er sich setzt und ins Wasser starrt, nachdenkend. Ich kann nicht anders als jede Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und mich einfach neben ihn zu setzten. Er blickt nicht einmal auf dabei. _

„_Ich wusste, dass du hier bist", er lächelt melancholisch, als er zu sprechen beginnt. „Ich weiß schon eine Weile, dass du hinter uns her bist." _

_Ich sehe ihn verwirrt von der Seite her an. Woher weiß er...? Jetzt hebt er den Kopf und sieht mir in die Augen._

„_Wirst du uns verraten?", seine Augen scheinen sich tief in meinen Kopf zu brennen, bis in mein Herz zu sehen. Ich kann nicht anders, als zu verneinen. Ich muss mich räuspern, um meine Kehle anzufeuchten, damit ich sprechen kann und nicht nur wie ein Idiot stumm hier sitze. _

„_Nein", bringe ich endlich heraus. „Nein, ich werde euch nicht verraten. Aber sie werden die Greifer auf euch hetzten. Ich werde nichts gesagt haben, aber sie werden euch kriegen. Sie haben bisher jeden und alles bekommen, was sie wollten..." _

_Er hat sich jetzt mit seinem ganzen Körper in meine Richtung gewendet. „Sieh mich an." Ich gehorche. Wieder dieser durchbohrende Blick. Beschwichtigend legt er eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Ich glaube dir." _

Draco erwachte. Er merkte zuerst nicht, dass sich eine einzelne Träne auf seine Wange geschlichen hatte, die er dann aber schnell und zornig wegwischte und aufstand. Verwirrt sah er sich in dem kleinen, schäbigen Raum um, in dem er sich befand, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass er letzte Nacht in einem heruntergekommenen Muggel-Gasthof eingekehrt war. Seit Wochen schon war er jeder Spur, jedem Gerücht über Harry Potters Verbleib nachgegangen – ohne jeden Erfolg. Und dieser Traum war leider nur sein eigenes kleines Wunschdenken über die Zukunft. Doch so einfach würde es nie werden. Harry Potter misstraute ihm mehr denn je seit dem letzten Schuljahr...zurecht, wie er fand.

_So ein Schwachsinn.. _Diese Gedanken mussten aus seinem Kopf. Er war doch kein dummer, verweichlichter Schuljunge mehr! Alles war anders!

Ohne zu bezahlen, verließ Draco seine Absteige. Es war noch spät in der Nacht, es würde niemandem auffallen, und wenn doch, war es schon viel zu spät, um ihn noch zurück zu rufen. Er war in der Nähe von Godric's Hollow. Gerüchten zu Folge, war Harry Potter vor einigen Tagen hier in der Nähe gesehen worden. Vielleicht würde er also auch in das kleine Dorf gehen, in dem seine Eltern gestorben waren. _Möglicherweise habe ich Glück..._

Zielsicher ging Draco die kleine Straße entlang zum Friedhof, auf dem Potters Eltern begraben waren. Mit Sicherheit würde er dort als erstes hingehen.

Auch Draco lief einmal langsam über den Friedhof, sah bekannte Namen auf den marmornen Grabsteinen stehen. Auch Dumbledores Mutter und Tochter lagen hier. Und hier, ganz am Ende des kleinen Friedhofs, las er die Namen _Lily und James Potter. _Er blieb eine Weile stehen, die Augen auf den Grabstein geheftet. Dachte nach. _Wenn Harry an diesem Tag auch gestorben wäre...oder wenn der Dunkle Lord an jenem Tag ein für alle Mal gestorben wäre...Wäre ich jetzt..? _

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese sinnlosen Gedanken loszuwerden... von irgendwo ein wenig hinter sich hörte er ein leises _Plopp _und in seine Richtung kommende Schritte. Schnell sprang Draco über die niedrige Friedhofsmauer, lief an ihr entlang, bis er ein kleines Loch fand, aus dem wohl der Stein hinausgebrochen war, und wartete. Zwei unbekannte kamen auf den Friedhof, gerade als Draco sich hinter der Mauer versteckte... _Muggel_. Dachte er auf den ersten Blick. Aber dann hörte er Worte: „Schau dir das an, es ist ein Abbott, könnte ein seit langem verschollener Verwandter von Hannah sein!"

„Sprich leise." (S. 333) Das war Grangers bittende Stimme. Als ob jemand hier wäre, außer den beiden und ihm. Als ob die Kirchgänger heute, an Heilig Abend, sich darum kümmern würden, dass drei Teenager auf ihren Friedhof gingen. Sie hatten wohl Vielsafttrank genommen, um nicht aufzufallen, um sich vor etwaigen Todessern zu verstecken.

Die beiden gingen wie vorher Draco selbst von Grabstein zu Grabstein. Auch sie blieben vor dem Grab der Dumbledores stehen und einmal vor einem sehr bemoost aussehenden alten Stein. Beide Male hatte Granger Harry aufgehalten, der ja eigentlich nach seinen Eltern suchte, wie er ihr auch nach diesem zweiten Stopp zu verstehen gab. Draco beobachtete sie immer weiter, hörte wie die Kirche irgendwann aufhörte, die Weihnachtslieder zu spielen und wie die Muggel in ihre Häuser zurückgingen. Und dann wurde Harry zum dritte Mal von Granger auf seiner Suche unterbrochen.

„Harry, sie sind hier... hier ist es." (S. 336) Sie stand vor dem Grab der Potters. Draco konnte die widerstreitenden Gefühle auf Harrys Gesicht sehen, Erwartung, Angst, Trauer. Er sah, wie Harrys Augen die Grabinschrift lasen, hörte, wie er Granger nach der Bedeutung des darunter stehenden Aphorismus „Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod" fragte und er sah ihn schließlich unbeschämt vor dem Grab seiner Eltern stehend weinen. In diesem Moment verspürte Draco den plötzlichen Drang, zu ihm zu gehen, ihn festzuhalten, zu trösten, wie er dort stand, den Kopf gesenkt, so schutz- und hilflos. Als Granger seine Hand nahm, eine erbärmlich mickrige Geste, schnürte es Draco die Kehle zu... _Stopp! _Was dachte er denn da! Harry Potter trösten... ach was! Das einzige, was er tun musste, war mit Harry Potter Kontakt auf nehmen, um ihn zu warnen und dann seine Strafe vom Dunklen Lord entgegen zu nehmen. _Oder die Anweisung des Dunklen Lords ausführen... _Er schüttelte den Kopf...das war unmöglich für ihn. Das widersprach all seinen moralischen Vorstellungen und würde dem Verkauf seiner Seele, wenn es so etwas denn gab, gleichkommen.

Unvorsichtig lief er die niedrige Friedhofsmauer entlang, den beiden getarnten folgend, und in seine Gedanken versunken war er lauthals in einen kleinen Busch gerannt. Das erregte natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Granger. Sie hielt Harry an, deutete auf den Busch, in dem er sich gerade noch verstecken konnte. _Dieses verdammte Schlammblut. _Seine Atmung ging keuchend und bei jedem Atemzug wurde Schnee von den Zweigen des Busches geschüttelt... _Verdammter Winter..._

„Das ist eine Katze oder ein Vogel. Wenn es ein Todesser wäre, dann wären wir längst tot. Aber lass uns verschwinden und dann ziehen wir auch wieder den Tarnumhang über." (S. 339) Harry Potter versuchte so diese Granger zu beruhigen und ging mit ihr zusammen vom Friedhof. Draco wusste, dass Potter nur so tat, als mache er sich keine Sorgen. Irgendwie fühlte er das. _Schon wieder diese Gedanken. _Ärger machte sich in ihm breit, dennoch folgte er den beiden, die kurz hinter dem Tor unter dem Tarnumhang verschwanden. Aber Draco konnte noch die leisen Schritte hören und verfolgte sie weiter. _Wieso spreche ich sie nicht einfach an? _Er wusste ganz genau, dass das nicht möglich war und war dennoch verärgert darüber.

Die Schritte führten ihn in eine dunkle Gasse, in welcher er Granger leise nach dem Haus einer gewissen „Bathilda" fragen hörte. Der Name kam ihn seltsam bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn noch nicht einordnen. Und da hörte er auch schon schneller werdende Schritte, ein Stolpern und den verzweifelten Ruf „Harry" aus Grangers Mund. Um mit den beiden Schritt halten zu können, musste auch Draco seine Schritte etwas verschnellern, dennoch sorgfältig darauf achtend, nicht von den beiden bemerkt zu werden, drückte sich ganz dicht an die Häuserzeile in den Schatten der Winternacht. Etwas weiter voraus hörte er Harry unter dem Tarnumhang hervor rufen „Schau mal – schau mal da, Hermine..." (S. 340), anscheinend ganz außer Atem. Und Draco wusste, weshalb Harry Potter so aufgeregt war: Dort, am Ende der Häuserzeile stand das Haus, in dem seine Eltern gestorben waren. Er bildete sich ein, Harrys Gesicht ungläubig über das heruntergekommene Haus wandern zu sehen, hörte die beiden sprechen und sah plötzlich Harrys Hand unter dem Tarnumhang auftauchen, um das Tor zu berühren. _Es muss schrecklich für ihn sein... _Draco schüttelte den Kopf. _Jetzt nur nicht sentimental werden, Draco! _Wie Harry und Granger sah auch er das Holzschild aus dem Boden aufsteigen, und auch er las die Inschrift des Schilds:

_An dieser Stelle verloren in der Nacht des 31. Oktober 1981 _

_Lily und James Potter ihr Leben. _

_Ihr Sohn Harry ist bis heute der einzige Zauberer, _

_der jemals den Todesfluch überlebt hat. _

_Dieses Haus, für Muggel unsichtbar, _

_wurde in seinem zerstörten Zustand belassen _

_zum Gedenken an die Potters_

_und zur Erinnerung an die Gewalt, _

_die ihre Familie zerriss. _

_(S. 341)_

Wut überkam Draco, Wut auf den Dunklen Lord, der Harrys Familie zerrissen hatte, der das alles ausgelöst hatte, der es zu Stande brachte, Harrys Leben auch heute noch so verdammt zu beeinflussen. Und Wut auf sich selbst, dass er, aus Angst um sein unwichtig erscheinendes Leben, der Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords beigetreten war, dass er jetzt hier stand, eigentlich im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, die er ungeduldig wegwischte. Und im selben Moment, in dem auch Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang die alte Frau auf der Straße ihnen entgegen gehen sah, bemerkte sie auch Draco. Er stutzte.

„Sind Sie Bathilda?" (S. 343). Das war Harry. _Bathilda..._ Fieberhaft überlegte Draco, wo er diesen verdammten Namen schon gehört hatte. Die Schritte unter dem Tarnumhang entfernten sich, folgten der Frau und Draco musste schnell machen, wenn er ihnen folgen wollte, nichts verpassen wollte, während er immer noch stark nachdachte, woher er Bathilda kannte...

Die drei verschwanden im Haus, er sah noch, wie Harry den Tarnumhang abnahm und die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer ging an und er sah die drei wieder deutlich vor sich, ihre Worte aber drangen nur gedämpft durch das Fenster. Irgendetwas hatte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregt, auf das er wild deutete, und sich schließlich an die alte Frau wandte. „Mrs – Miss – Bagshot? Wer ist das?" (S. 346).

Der Nachname löste etwas in Draco aus, alle Glocken in seinem Kopf klingelten, aber noch immer konnte er keine Verknüpfung dazu herstellen...

Harry wurde von der Alten aufgefordert, mit ihr zu gehen, Granger wurde zurückgelassen. _Bagshot...Bathilda Bagshot..._ Der Name spukte Draco wie ein Gesang im Kopf herum, immer und immer wieder wiederholte er ihn... und dann

„_SCHEISSE!"_ Mit einem Zauber sprengte er die Tür auf, Harry war schon eine Weile nicht mehr aufgetaucht. „GRANGER!", voller Verzweiflung rief er nach dem Schlammblut, aber es war ihm egal. Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an, als sie aus der Tür des Wohnzimmers stolperte, seinen Namen auf den Lippen, doch er unterbrach sie: „ES IST NICHT BATHILDA BAGSHOT! Granger, verdammt, geh nach oben! Hol Harry, er ist in Gefahr!" Immer noch stand sie nur da, unfähig sich zu bewegen, er griff sie am Arm, stieß sie zur Treppe. „Jetzt MACH endlich! Disappariert! Flieht! Oder _ER _wird euch hier finden!" Endlich rannte sie nach oben. Auch Draco eilte ihr nach, sah Harry, wie er von Nagini festgehalten wurde, die von Granger gerade geschockt wurde.

„Hermine! _Er kommt!" _(S. 350) Harry hatte Draco noch gar nicht bemerkt, bis sich wieder an die beiden wandte. „Schnell jetzt, flieht, verdammt, warum braucht ihr so lange! Los jetzt, LOS!" er sah, wie Harrys Gesicht sich noch ihm zuwandte, bevor es vor Schmerz verzerrt wurde. _Die Narbe...! _Und endlich, _endlich_ handelte das Schlammblut. Sie streckte eine Hand nach Harry aus, doch bevor sie disapparierte wendete sie sich ein letztes Mal Draco zu, ungläubig, doch sie dankte ihm. Er wollte das nicht hören, winkte ab. „Flieht endlich! Ich finde euch und erkläre euch dann alles, aber jetzt FLIEHT!" Und sie flohen. Gerade im richtigen Augenblick, denn schon apparierte Lord Voldemort an der Stelle, an der Granger und Harry gerade noch gestanden hatten.


	5. Kapitel 4

__Hallo ihr ^^

Da bin ich auch schon wieder mit Kapitel 4. Hoffentlich ließt meine kleine Geschichte auch jemand, wenn nicht wäre das nämlich sehr schade.  
Ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch noch an Kapitel 3. Wenn nicht, rate ich euch: Lest es nochmal, ihr kommt sonst nicht mit!  
So, und das war es auch schon von meiner Seite. Kapitel 5 folgt denke ich auch gleich.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Eure GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 4  
**

_Die braunen Augen dieses Granger-Mädchens schauen mich ein letztes Mal dankend an, bevor sie zusammen mit Harry Potter disappariert. Genau im gleichen Augenblick höre ich ein weiteres _Plopp _und Lord Voldemort steht vor mir, seine schlangengleichen, roten Augen vor Wut verengt. Diese unbändige, überwältigende, mächtige Wut lässt er nun auf mich los, mit einem Schrei und dem Fluch, der mich direkt in die Brust trifft. „_CRUCIO" _Ich werde nach hinten geworfen, mein Körper krampft unter unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen, doch ich schreie nicht. Will dem Dunklen Lord diese Genugtuung nicht geben. Ich wende alle meine Willensstärke auf, keinen Ton von mir zu geben. _

_Immer und immer wieder feuert er den Fluch auf mich ab. Dazwischen schreit er mich an: „Du warst zu langsam, ZU LANGSAM, Draco." Nicht im Traum denkt er wohl daran, dass ich ihn verraten könnte. Das ist mein Vorteil bei all der Pein, die mir dieser verdammte Cruciatus-Fluch beschert. Immer noch bleibe ich stumm, lasse die Schmerzen über mich ergehen, beuge meinen Körper unter ihnen, doch kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. _

_Die Flüche werden weniger, vereinzeln schließlich und endlich, ENDLICH nach einer Ewigkeit, so scheint es mir, lässt Voldemort keine Flüche mehr auf mich ab. Mein Körper zuckt noch immer, von den Nachwirkungen der Flüche erschüttert, deren Schmerz immer wieder durch meine Glieder fährt. _

„_Eine Sekunde früher, Draco, und Harry Potter wäre in meinen Händen gewesen", schnarrt die Stimme des einzigen Geschöpfes, dass ich wirklich zu hassen gelernt habe. „Du hast wieder versagt." _

_Ich schaffe es endlich, mich aufzusetzen, in dieses schlangenartige Gesicht zu sehen. „Herr", ich spiele Unterwürfigkeit. „Ich musste Gerüchten folgen, um Harry Potter überhaupt aufzuspüren." Voldemort sieht mich an, seinen lippenlosen Mund zu einem bösartigen Lächeln, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann, verzerrt. „Ich werde ihn erneut finden, Herr. Nur lasst mich noch einmal aufbrechen." _

_Der Dunkle Lord streckt seine Hand nach mir aus und hebt mich am Kinn nach oben, bis meine Füße nur noch den Hauch des Bodens unter mir spüren. Ich schlucke unter diesem erbarmungslosen Blick, der tief in meinen Kopf eindringt, so scheint es mir. _

„_Eigentlich hattest du deine Chance. Und du wagst es, mich um eine weitere anzuflehen!", mein _Meister _flüstert gefährlich, presst mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, seinen erbarmungslosen Griff um mein Kinn festigend. Ich wage es nicht an etwas anderes zu denken, als an das hier und jetzt. Voldemort ist Meister der Legilimentik, aber Professor Snape übte mich in der Abwehr, der Okklumentik. Beinahe verspüre ich körperlichen Schmerz, als der Mann, das _Geschöpf_ vor mir versucht, meinen Geist zu unterwerfen. Aber ich bin stark, MUSS stark sein. _

_Ich kann die Anstrengung auf Lord Voldemorts Gesicht sehen, obwohl er es nur kaum merklich verzieht. _

_Nach Stunden, so scheint es mir, zieht er sich endlich aus meinem Kopf zurück. Er lässt mein Kinn los und ich sacke schwach auf den Boden, bewege mich nicht. Das boshafte Grinsen ist wieder auf dieses aschfahle Gesicht gekrochen. Jetzt höre ich auch einen langen, schweren Körper durch das Zimmer kriechen. _Nagini_, ich wage es nicht, den Namen der Schlange laut auszusprechen, noch den Blick zu heben zu Voldemorts treuester Gefährtin, die jetzt aus der Ecke geschlängelt kommt, in die sie Granger_ _ mit ihrem Schockzauber katapultiert hatte.. Sie legt ihren langen Körper um die Beine ihres Herrn, zischt. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass diese Zischlaute Worte in dieser unheimlichen Parsel-Sprache sind. _Sie wird mich verraten, s_chießt es mir wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Diese Erkenntnis lässt mich schauern. Wenn sie zu Voldemort spricht, bin ich verloren... _

„_Aaah, Nagini", spricht die Stimme des Grauens, das meine Träume seit so vielen Wochen und Monaten heimsucht, wieder. „Ich hätte dich nicht hier lassen sollen." Wieder an mich gewandt fährt er, schnarrender, bosartiger fort: „Nun, Draco. Ich bin sicher, deine letzte Chance wirst du zu nutzen wissen. Aber nur, um mich klar und deutlich auszudrücken: Die Greifer sind auch losgeschickt. Kommen sie früher zurück, ohne dich aber mit Potter, hast du gefehlt. Und jetzt geh!" _

_Ich nicke, verneige mich ein letztes Mal und disappariere, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu kennen. _Nur weg, weg von hier. _Schießt mir noch durch den Kopf und ich verschwinde, lasse meinen schlimmsten Alptraum zurück. Dieser hatte sein boshaftestes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Ein Lächeln, das selbst die Zeit kurz stehen bleiben lässt. Vielleicht höre ich auch noch, wie er irgendetwas an Nagini gerichtet in dieser unheimlichen Schlangensprache sagt. _

Unzählige Wochen war Draco jetzt in ganz Groß Britannien umhergeirrt, immer auf der Suche nach Harry, Granger und wahrscheinlich Erfolg. Schließlich war er nach London zurückgekehrt. In den Tropfenden Kessel. _Ich muss planen, ich kann nicht einfach immer wieder apparieren, nur um dann festzustellen, dass ich falsch bin... _Aber sein Kopf war so vollgestopft mit Dingen, die so wenig mit seiner „Mission" zu tun hatten, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Tag ein Tag aus verbrachte Draco in seinem angemieteten Zimmer auf dem unbequemen, immer staubig wirkenden Bett im Tropfenden Kessel liegend an die Decke starrend, ohne dass er einmal gedanklich bei der Sache bleiben hätte können. Immer wieder verlor er die weitere Planung aus den Augen, schweifte ab in die Vergangenheit, oder in eine lächerlich fröhliche Zukunft, die es so niemals geben könnte...

Wieder ertappte er sich selbst dabei, einfach blicklos Löcher in die Luft zu starren. _Das muss aufhören! _Er würde noch wie dieser Hagrid, den man als Lehrer auf die Schüler losgelassen hatte. Dumm, naiv und verliebt in jede Art von Monster. Zornig setzte er sich auf dem muffigen Bett auf, krallte seine Hände in seine sauber zurückgelegten Haare. _Als ob das hilft... _Resignierend stützte Draco seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und legte sein Kinn in die offenen Handflächen. Es war sinnlos, hier in dieser Absteige von Zauberer-Lokal zu bleiben. Aber er konnte sich nicht aufraffen, zu gehen. _Denk nach, Draco! Wo würdest du hingehen, wärst du Harry Potter... _Immer wieder wiederholte er es, wie ein Mantra bei einer Meditation.

„Hogwarts?", er hatte damit begonnen, die Orte laut vor sich hinzusprechen. „Nein...wohl noch nicht... Fuchsbau? Zu offensichtlich, die Todesser würden das vermuten. Hogsmeade? ZU nah an Hogwarts."

_Wo wäre ich jetzt, WO WÄRE ICH ALS HARRY POTTER_? Immer und immer wieder. Und dann... _Der Traum... Ich hatte diesen Traum... Wo war dieser Wald? _Fieberhaft überlegte Draco, wo dieser Wald aus seinem Traum gewesen war, dem Traum, den er in Godric's Hollow gehabt hatte. Er war ihm so bekannt vorgekommen...

Und plötzlich verstand er. _Die Quidditch-WM. _Sofort disapparierte er aus dem Tropfenden Kessel. Keine Minute später hätte man ein leises _Plopp_ an dem Ort vernehmen können, an der Harry Potter und seine Freunde drei Jahre früher während der Quidditch-WM kampiert hatten. Doch niemand war nah genug, um Draco Malfoy hier ankommen zu hören.

Beinahe eine Woche war vergangen, seit Draco am ehemaligen Quidditch-WM-Gelände angekommen war. Er hatte sich schnell damit abgefunden, dass er wohl hier in der Pampa übernachten musste und hatte (_Merlin sei dank gab es Aufrufezauber_) eines dieser magischen Zelte erscheinen lassen. Er war immer noch sicher, dass die drei früher oder später hier auftauchen würden. Auch wenn er noch Monate darauf warten musste, _was ich natürlich nicht hoffe... _Draco hasste das Warten...

Er glaubte aber auch nicht, dass es so einfach werden würde, wie in diesem Traum _obwohl das natürlich das beste wäre. _Dafür hatte er ja während der sechs gemeinsamen Schuljahre durchaus gesorgt. _Als wäre ich alleine daran schuld, wie es gekommen ist... Wie auch immer. Was sage ich denn, wenn ich Harry Potter schließlich finde... oder er mich? _

Draco war vom Boden aufgestanden und ging jetzt hin und her, während er nachdachte. So in Gedanken versunken, nahm er das altbekannte _Plopp_ nicht wahr, ebenso wenig wie das geflüsterte „Ist das nicht Malfoy?" Er sah auch den Fluch nicht auf sich zukommen und fand sich dann, keine Sekunde später, durch eine Körperklammer mit dem Gesicht voran im Gras liegen.

„Ich errichte die Abwehrzauber", das war eine weibliche Stimme... „wenn ich zurückkomme, reden wir mit ihm."

Stille. Sein Kopf triumphierte. _Das sind Harry und die Granger. _Sein Verstand aber sagte ihm, dass diese Begegnung anders werden würde, als er sich erhofft hatte. Schon allein, dass er den beiden hier so ausgeliefert war, durfte ihn eigentlich nicht hoffen lassen...


	6. Kapitel 5

_So, und hallo zum Zweiten ^^  
__Tatsächlich ist Draco Malfoy jetzt bei Harry und Hermine angekommen. Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich mich bis zum letzten Kapitel ziemlich an die Buch-Vorlage gehalten, die JKR vorgibt. Damit ist jetzt erst einmal Schluss. Ich baue mir langsam aber sicher meine Fanfiction auf ;-)  
__Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was man noch von mir erwartet zu schreiben, es tut mir leid...  
__Daher sage ich schon wieder Tschüss und bis zum nächsten Mal. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

_Eure GlowDraconis_

__

**Kapitel 5**

„Komm schon, Hermine, wir müssen ihn wecken..."

„Na gut..."

_Was...? _

„Malfoy. HEY Malfoy! Genug geschlafen jetzt!"

Draco gab ein Grummeln von sich und wollte sich noch einmal umdrehen, als ein wütendes Schnauben vernahm und einen Strahl kalten Wassers mitten ins Gesicht bekam.

„WAS ZUM...!" Sofort war er hellwach und saß kerzengerade auf dem Bett, auf dem er geschlafen hatte. Wütend funkelte er seine Peiniger an, die ihn um den letzten Rest Erholung gebracht hatten.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie mehr aufstehen."

Erst jetzt registrierte Draco, wo er eigentlich genau war und wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Du bist eingeschlafen, kurz nachdem Hermine gegangen ist, um die Abwehrzauber zu erneuern", Harry versuchte dem Slytherin zu erklären, warum er auf einem Feldbett in einem magischen Zelt lag. „Wir dachten uns, es wäre vielleicht das beste, dich ins Bett zu legen. Du hast furchtbar ausgesehen."

Draco starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden weiter an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. _Harry Potter. Ich habe ihn gefunden... _

„Wenn du jetzt endlich deine Sprache wieder gefunden hast, sollten wir wirklich reden", hörte er wieder Granger zu ihm sprechen. „Du bist uns einiges an Erklärung schuldig, Malfoy."

Er funkelte sie wütend an. Was erlaubte _die_ sich denn. „_Dir_ bin ich schon mal gar nichts schuldig, _Granger_." Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, den er noch immer in seiner Hose vermutete, doch Fehlanzeige. Er hörte das Schlammblut leise und verächtlich lachen und als er sie wieder ansah, hatte sie seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Dachtest du wirklich, Malfoy, wir lassen dich bewaffnet in unser Zelt", wieder lachte sie. „Deinen Zauberstab bekommst du erst wieder, wenn wir sicher sind, dir vertrauen zu können." Sie ließ ihn wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Hocker im Zelt neben Harry.

Draco schwieg beharrlich. Warum sollte er dieser Granger denn entgegenkommen, wenn sie ihn hier wie einen Gefangenen behandelte? _Ich hätte sie einfach in Godric's Hollow sterben lassen sollen. _

„Dein Schmollen wird dir nicht helfen, Malfoy." Wie sie ihn ansah. Diese Verachtung in ihrem Blick.. im Blick einer _Schlammblut_...dafür hasste Draco sie noch mehr … Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Harry an, der kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte. Er sah müde aus. Tiefe Ringe hatten sich unter seine Augen gegraben, sein Haar war verfilzt und stand noch mehr ab als sonst, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen waren stumpf. _Er braucht Hilfe. _Draco atmete schwer aus und wandte sich wieder dem Schlammblut zu.

„Schön", begann er. „Aber ich möchte mit Harry allein sprechen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry mit dir alleine sprechen möchte." Skeptisch musterte sie ihren früheren Erzrivalen. „Entweder, du sprichst vor uns beiden oder du gehst. Und glaub mir, im Vergessenszauber anwenden bin ich mittlerweile sehr gut."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Granger?"

Doch bevor sie zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen konnte, wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen: „Hört auf, alle beide. Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens für jetzt einfach über euren Schatten springen und zur Abwechslung einmal nicht gleich übereinander herfallen wie die Geier?" Er seufzte erschöpft und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Er wird nicht reden, wenn du bleibst. Du hast doch seinen Zauberstab, also kein Grund zur Panik, Hermine. Und du, Malfoy", er wandte sich jetzt Draco zu, „ich rate dir, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Oh, glaub mir, Harry. Das wird er", konnte man Hermine von der Seite schnauben hören und dann einen geflüsterten Zauberspruch, unverständlich für Dracos Ohren. Doch er glaubte, Harry einen Augenblick verschmitzt grinsen zu sehen, als Granger die beiden im Zelt allein ließ.

Harry räusperte sich nach einigen, quälend lang erscheinenden Sekunden des Schweigens.

„Warum?", fragte er nur.

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. Er wusste, was Harry meinte. Er wusste es. Und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß (_natürlich, ein Wahrheitszauber … ich hätte es wissen müssen …_): „Ich möchte euch helfen. Für meine Familie. Für mich selbst. Ich will nicht mehr der 'treue Diener' des Dunklen Lords sein, will ihm nicht mehr ausgeliefert sein wie ein dummer Hauself. Ich hasse seine Stimme, ich hasse die Art, wie er mit mir und meinen Eltern umgeht. Ich verachte ihn mit all meinem Selbst." Er hielt inne.

Sein gegenüber sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Das weiß ich schon", war alles, was er dazu sagte.

Fragend sah Draco ihn an. _Was weiß er noch? _„Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich gezwungen hat, diesen Rowle zu foltern." Draco sah, wie es Harry fröstelte, als wäre ihm schon allein von der Erinnerung daran übel geworden (vgl. S. 182*). „Ich habe deine Verachtung in dein Gesicht geschrieben stehen sehen, Malfoy." Der Gryffindor sah ihn an, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt. „Erzähl mir alles", sagte er dann nach einer Weile. „Er hat eine Aufgabe für dich, nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte, senkte den Kopf und begann unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitszaubers zu erzählen. Und zwar alles, ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, dass er die drei belauscht hatte. Er erzählte von seiner Aufgabe, von seinen sich widerstreitenden Gedanken bezüglich dieser.

Harry hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, stellte keine Zwischenfragen. Was sein Glück war. Hätte er ein einziges Mal nach dem genauen Grund gefragt, hätte er wegen dieses verflixten Zaubers ein Geheimnis erzählt, das sich sein Bewusstsein selbst noch nicht verstand und in vollen Zügen kannte. Als er geendet hatte, saßen sich die beiden zunächst einmal eine Weile schweigend gegenüber. Harry musste sicherlich das gehörte verarbeiten und Draco war gespannt auf seine Nächste Frage. _Wie ein Verhör … als wäre ich ein Verbrecher. _In seinen Gedanken verbesserte er sich schnell. Schließlich **war** er genau genommen ein Verbrecher … _ein Todesser … _Und dann:

„Wirst du uns verraten?"

Draco musste nicht einmal überlegen. Selbst ohne den Zauber, der ihn an die Wahrheit band, hätte er den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich hätte euch spätestens in Godric's Hollow verraten können."

Harry nickte. „Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass du mir noch etwas verschweigst..."

Draco zögerte und biss sich auf das Innere seiner Unterlippe, bis der Schmerz zu groß war. „Der Dunkle Lord hat die Greifer losgeschickt...", jetzt war es raus. Als Harry ihn trotzdem nur weiter fragend ansah, versuchte er zu erklären: „Eine Gruppe Werwölfe, die allein auf das Kopfgeld unerwünschter Personen aus sind." Er seufzte kurz. „Sie haben bisher jeden geschnappt, auf den sie angesetzt waren. Früher oder später … werden sie euch finden."

Harry schloss die Augen. Ob er so etwas geahnt hatte? Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er wieder langsam zu sprechen: „Wir können nur hoffen, dass Hermines Schutz- und Abwehrzauber stark genug sind."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag etwas in seinem Blick, das Draco sagte, alles würde von seiner nächsten Antwort abhängen. Alles.

„Sag mir noch eines", begann der Gryffindor. _Oh nein … _„Wie kommt es, dass du uns auf einmal helfen willst? Wie kommt es, dass du, nachdem du letztes Jahr hättest Dumbledore umbringen müssen, auf _einmal_ auf unsere Seite wechselst? Kannst du wirklich erwarten, dass wir dir nach all den Jahren einfach so trauen? Der Zauber hält nicht ewig, weißt du? Schon morgen könntest du ganz andere Absichten haben. Erwartest du, dass wir ab jetzt befreundet sind, ohne Vorbehalte, die Vergangenheit einfach vergessen? _Was willst du, Malfoy?" _

Das letzte hatte er nur gezischt, was Draco dazu brachte, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. „Das erwarte ich nicht", begann er. „Mir ist bewusst, dass das nicht geht." _Und doch kann er doch nicht nur mir allein die Schuld an der Vergangenheit geben, oder?_ „Ich weiß, dass ich mir mein Vertrauen erst verdienen muss." _Verdammt, warum dieser Zauber? _„Weißt du, Harry", _nein, sag das bloß nicht, Draco! _„vielleicht war ich nie auf der anderen Seite." _Scheiße. _„Weißt du, seit wir uns das erste mal bei Madame Malkin's gesehen haben", _oh Draco … jetzt ist alles aus. _„Seit dem denke ich, dass es etwas gibt, das uns … verbindet." _Oh Merlin... _„Vielleicht haben wir nicht umsonst alles daran gesetzt, uns die letzten sechs Jahre hinterher zu spionieren. Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du das getan hast." _Draco, du bist krank. Trotz Wahrheitszauber. Muss das sein?_ „Vielleicht ist es Schicksal, ich weiß es nicht. Nenn es wie du willst. Jedenfalls habe ich nicht die Absicht, so ohne weiteres einfach wieder zu verschwinden." _Wehe du sagst noch mehr komische Dinge, Draco! _Er zuckte mit den Achseln, sah Harry direkt in die leuchtenden grünen Augen, hielt seinem Blick stand, der ihn bis in Mark und Bein zu durchdringen schien. „Jedenfalls sieht man dir an, dass du Hilfe brauchst." Er grinste, streckte die Hand aus, wie damals vor so langer Zeit. Beinahe schien es ein fremdes Bild aus einem anderen Leben zu sein, als sie sich, wie jetzt, im Hogwarts-Express gegenüberstanden, Dracos Hand ausgestreckt, darauf wartend, dass Harry einschlug und seine Freundschaft akzeptierte. Er schluckte bei diesen Gedanken, wartete auch dieses Mal. Und wartete. Quälende Sekunden verstrichen. Harry sah ihn an, abwechselnd ins Gesicht und auf die ausgestreckte Hand. Prüfend. Zweifelnd. Hoffend?

Gerade, als Draco die Hand enttäuscht wieder zurückziehen wollte, fasste der Gryffindor bestimmend danach, hielt sie fest, schüttelte sie kurz. _Endlich! _

Draco konnte es kaum fassen. Alles, was er sich vor so vielen Jahren schon gewünscht hatte, trat jetzt ein. Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, vertraute ihm, wollte seine Freundschaft.

Sie standen noch eine Weile so da, die Hände in einem festen, freundschaftlichen Händedruck verschränkt. Auf Harrys Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, eines, das Draco wohl nie wieder aus seinem Kopf verbannen konnte oder wollte. Eines, das das Herz des Slytherin höher schlagen ließ, seine Vernunft ausknockte und seine Beine erweichte. Und als Harry seine Hand aus dem Druck löste, empfand er plötzlich eine bedrückende Leere in seiner Magengegend. Draco hätte noch lange so dastehen können. Doch Harry entschied hier.

Es war ein behagliches Schweigen eingekehrt. Keiner der beiden wollte es unterbrechen. Denn eine Unterbrechung hätte Taten folgen lassen müssen. Und sie waren noch nicht bereit, etwas zu tun, das alles verändern würde.

Irgendwann jedoch hörten sie Granger von draußen rufen. Draco verstand es nicht ganz, war sich jedoch des genervten Untertons durchaus bewusst. Keine Minute später stürmte sie auch schon ins Zelt.

„Harry!", rief sie, sobald sie die beiden erblickte, die sich seelenruhig gegenüber saßen, die Gesichter ihr zugewandt. „Und ich dachte, es wäre etwas passiert!"

Sie wandte sich zu Draco um, funkelte ihn an, scannte ihn von oben bis unten und sprach schließlich wieder zu Harry. „Was hat so lange gedauert?"

Harry senkte den Blick, seufzte kurz und sagte dann langsam: „Wir … ich glaube, wir … können ihm trauen."

Draco musste sich ein Glucksen verkneifen, als er Grangers Kinnlade nach unten klappen sah. Ihre Augen wanderten ungläubig von Harry zum Slytherin und wieder zurück.

„H-Harry..", mit fiepsiger Stimme sprach sie wieder, „hat … hat er dich verhext? Bist du dir darüber im Klaren _was du gerade gesagt hast_?", jetzt schrie sie beinahe. Es war zu grotesk. Draco wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, dass sich das Bild des Feindes so in allen Köpfen eingeprägt hatte und er jetzt und hier gerade von seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind verteidigt wurde. Er hörte Granger etliche Gegenflüche auf Harry anwenden. _Sie wird mir nie trauen. _

Als alles nichts nützte und sie davon überzeugt war, dass ihr bester Freund nicht unter einem Imperius-Fluch oder ähnlichem stand, wandte sie sich Draco schließlich zu, einen skeptischen Blick in den braunen Augen.

„Glaub bloß nicht, ich lasse dich auch nur _einen _Augenblick aus den Augen, _Malfoy_!", zischte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du uns gerettet hast, in Godric's Hollow. Aber ich werde es herausfinden. Und ich rate dir, Malfoy, wehe du hast irgendetwas teuflisches Zauberstab behalte ich noch. Der Wahrheitszauber verfällt von alleine. Sie zu, wie du _damit_ noch eine Weile klar kommst."

Die Haare zurückwerfend schritt sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes dem Zelteingang entgegen. „Es gibt gleich essen", sagte sie noch, und verschwand.

Zurück blieben nur Harry und Draco. Beide schüttelten die Köpfe und der Gryffindor seufzte erneut. „Es wird für mich sicherlich nicht leicht mit euch beiden", er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch Draco empfand es eher als gequälte Grimasse, die auch sofort wieder von seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Versuch wenigstens so wenig Streit anzufangen wie möglich." Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Nur, wenn sie auch ruhig bleibt." _Diese Granger wird es nicht wagen, gegen mich vorzugehen. _Sein Gegenüber schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wie auch immer", resignierend schloss er kurz die Augen. „Jedenfalls: Bleib noch kurz hier, bevor es essen gibt. Vielleicht kannst du uns ja tatsächlich schon ein erstes Mal helfen … außer in Godric's Hollow meine ich", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. _Hat er Angst, ich könnte ihn doch noch verfluchen? _Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich kurz auf Dracos Gesicht, das er aber schnell in ein (so hoffte er) nettes Lächeln verwandeln konnte, um Harry nicht zu verunsichern.

„Okay, Potter. Dann teste mich mal."


	7. Kapitel 6

_Unglaublich aber wahr, ich sage wirklich schon wieder hallo. Wir sind schon bei Kapitel 6 ... wie die Zeit doch vergeht :-)  
__Eigentlich will ich gar nicht viel sagen. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist einigermaßen lesbar. Und ohne viele Stilblüten (wenn die doch mal vorkommen, tut mir das leid, aber ich bin immer zu faul alles neu zu schreiben, also lasse ich die immer drin ^^)  
Wir nähern uns außerdem den Drarry-Momenten. Zwar noch nicht in diesem und auch noch nicht im nächsten Kapitel, aber bald wird mal einer auftauchen :-)  
Länger will ich euch auch gar nicht aufhalten.  
viel Spaß beim Lesen, _

_Eure GlowDraconis _

__

**Kapitel 6**

„Okay, Potter. Dann teste mich mal." Draco sah den Gryffindor noch eine Weile an.

„Vorher will ich, dass wir wenigstens anfangen, uns beim Vornamen zu nennen, _Draco_", begann Harry. „Wir haben uns jetzt schließlich eine Weile am Hals. Da sollte man beginnen, die Feindschaft ruhen zu lassen."

Der Angesprochene verdrehte nur die Augen. Das konnte nicht alles sein, was er gewollt hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei's drum", resigniert setzte er sich auf einen der beiden Hocker. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen, unsere Mission betreffend. Da du an den Wahrheitszauber gebunden bist, zumindest noch für eine Weile, wirst du mir alles sagen, was du weißt. Verstanden?"

Draco sah ihn an, nickte. Er empfand es als kleinen aber doch mächtigen Vertrauensbeweis von Seiten Harrys, dass er ihn etwas bezüglich der Mission fragte. Vielleicht redete er sich das auch nur ein. _Vielleicht __**will**__ ich auch nur, dass es so ist … dass mir endlich jemand vertraut. _Er schloss kurz die Augen, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Harry begann in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu sprechen. „Hermine wird es nicht gut finden, dass ich gerade dich darüber befrage", brabbelte er vor sich hin, „aber du gehörst jetzt ja schließlich quasi zum Team, wenn man so will. Wenn wir uns nicht vertrauen können, wem denn dann? Hermine wird mich umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich dir ohne, dass ich sie um Einverständnis gebeten habe, davon erzählt habe..."

„Komm zum Punkt, _Harry_." Verdutzt sah Harry Draco an, nickte aber. Die Nennung seines Vornamens musste ihn stutzig gemacht haben. Nach Dracos Reaktion vorhin hätte er nicht erwartet, dass der Slytherin darauf eingehen würde. _Obwohl ich ihn gedanklich ja schon längst so nenne … _Kaum vernehmbar seufzte Draco.

„J-Ja, du hast recht." Er suchte etwas in einer kleinen, mit perlen besetzten Handtasche. Als er Dracos gehässiges Lächeln bemerkte, wurde Harry kurz zornig. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass das meine ist, Ma-... Draco." Aber das lächeln verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht und Harry suchte mit einem Seufzen weiter. „Aha!" Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und Draco bekam eine einzelne Seite Pergament zu sehen, auf der ein eigenartiges Zeichen prangte.

„Luna Lovegoods Vater hatte es um den Hals, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Krum meinte, es wäre das Zeichen Grindelwalds. Genau genommen soll ich darüber nicht sprechen, aber ich habe es letztens in Godric's Hollow noch einmal gesehen, auf einem Grabstein", er hielt kurz inne um durchzuatmen. Anscheinend hatte er, ohne es zu bemerken, während des Sprechens die Luft angehalten. _Das hat er früher schon immer getan_, schoss es Draco kurz durch den Kopf, bevor Harry wieder ansetzte zu sprechen. „Ich habe mir gedacht, das wäre doch genau das richtige, um zu testen, ob du uns irgendwie helfen kannst. Ich meine, Grindelwald war einer der berüchtigsten Schwarzmagier seiner Zeit und naja … ich meine … ", er stockte, aber er musste auch nicht mehr sagen. Draco wusste, was gekommen wäre. _Die Dunklen Künste sind ja mein „Spezialgebiet". _

Er streckte die Hand aus, um das Pergament an sich zu nehmen und das Zeichen genauer zu begutachten. Als er es so direkt vor Augen hatte, glaubte er zu wissen, was es war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch er es nur im Vorbeigehen in Godric's Hollow gesehen hatte, ihm aber keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Er lächelte.

„Weißt du, was es ist?", Ungeduld schwang in Harrys Stimme mit.

Draco nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, ja", sein lächeln wurde breiter, echter. „Beedle der Barde ist dir ein Begriff?" Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Flüchtig", sagte dieser nur. „Ich bin unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, schon vergessen?"

„Richtig, wie konnte ich nur", ein leises lachen stahl sich aus Dracos Mund. „Beedle der Barde war Märchenerzähler. Und der erste, der sie aufgeschrieben hat in einem Sammelband. Eines der Märchen war „Das Märchen von den Drei Brüdern". Ich kann es nicht erzählen, darin … bin ich nicht gut", eine kurze Pause folgte, in der er kurz seinen Erinnerungen nachhing. „Jedenfalls geht es darin um drei Brüder, die den Tod umgehen wollen und sich die so genannten Heiligtümer des Todes beschaffen: Den Elderstab, den Stein der Auferstehung und der Tarnumhang des Todes. Alle drei gemeinsam machen den, der sie Besitzt, zum Herrscher über den Tod. Dieses Symbol hier", dabei tippte er abwesend auf das Blatt Pergament auf seinem Schoß, „zeigt die drei Heiligtümer vereint." Ein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf Dracos Antlitz. „Harry, sei dir gewahr, dass, wenn ihr die Heiligtümer sucht, Du-weißt-schon-wer auch auf der Suche nach mindestens einem davon ist. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass nur _er_ den Tod besiegen kann, dass er _allein_ die Macht über Leben und Tod haben sollte. Er … sucht den Elderstab."

„Den Elderstab?", Harry sah ihn an, fragend, unwissend. „Was genau tut der?"

_Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du ein wenig mehr wüsstest, Harry. _Wollte Draco eigentlich sagen. Doch der Wahrheitszauber hinderte ihn daran. Meinte er nicht, was er dachte? Log ihn sein Verstand an? _Du wirst verrückt, Draco. So langsam aber sicher. _„Der Elderstab ist der mächtigste Zauberstab, der jemals hergestellt wurde, schließlich ist er der Zauberstab von Gevatter Tod höchstpersönlich", begann der Blonde zu erklären. „Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass er mithilfe dieses Stabes die Macht der Zwillingskerne umgehen kann, die deinen und seinen Zauberstab verbindet." Er stockte kurz. „Mit dem Elderstab … wird er in der Lage sein, dich zu töten, Harry … so glaubt er."

Bei der Erwähnung der Zwillingskerne schluckte Harry, was Draco am Auf und Ab seines Adamsapfels bemerkte. _Ob er etwas Wichtiges verschweigt? Auch wenn ich nicht in der dominanten Situation bin, um etwas zu fordern, würde mich das doch brennend interessieren. _

„Der Elderstab also", nachdenklich strich der Gryffindor sich durch das zerzauste Haar und Dracos Augen hefteten sich dabei auf den Anblick der schlanken Finger, die die Haarsträhnen zwischen sich einfingen und in andere Richtungen legten, sie noch mehr verwuschelten und Harry ein verwegenes Aussehen gaben. „Und was hat das mit Grindelwald zu tun? Ich meine, was hat Grindelwald mit den Heiligtümern und mit mir, mit dir, mit ihm und mit dem ganzen Geschehen hier zu tun? Hat er den Stab oder eines der anderen Heiligtümer?"

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, überlegte, wie er es sagen sollte. „Er _hatte_ den Elderstab. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn in seinem Gefängnis besucht, wollte den Stab von ihm zurück nach England holen, ihn für sich haben", er schluckte kurz. „Doch Grindelwald hatte ihn nicht mehr, was ihm zum Verhängnis wurde...Wo die anderen Heiligtümer sind, weiß ich nicht. Der Stein der Auferstehung ist schon lange verschollen. Und der Tarnumhang", bei diesen Worten sah er Harry noch intensiver an, „was ihn betrifft, habe ich eine Vermutung, dass er die letzten sechs Jahre in Hogwarts war und sich jetzt hier bei uns befindet."

Der Gryffindor sah ihn an, kurz mit fragendem Blick, bis er verstand. Er riss die Augen auf, seine Augen wanderten zu der kleinen Perlentasche und er flüsterte: „Der Umhang meines Vaters." Draco nickte. „Genau. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Vermutung."

Dann schwiegen die beiden erst einmal. Beide dachten darüber nach, was nun zu tun war. Irgendwann Stand Harry auf, lief im Zelt herum. Draco verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen, kein Schlucken oder Blinzeln entging ihm. _Wie ein Löwe im Käfig_, dachte er. Es machte ihn schier verrückt, den Gryffindor so zu sehen, bis er es nicht länger aushielt: Er stand auf, stellte sich Harry in den Weg und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn in seinem Lauf aufzuhalten. Es half. Draco fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, doch versuchte es zu ignorieren, schluckte.

Harry sah ihn eine weile nur intensiv an, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, kaute sich abwesend auf der Unterlippe herum. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte angespannt, selbst auf seinem Gesicht konnte man das erkennen. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine Sorgenfalte mittig eingegraben, die selbst, wenn er die Stirn nicht bewusst runzelte, zu sehen war. Am liebsten wäre Draco mit einem Finger darübergefahren, allein schon, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. _Was? Nein, nein, Draco, du willst Harry Potter nicht im Gesicht berühren! _Sein Verstand schalt ihn einen Narren, verdrängte auch diesen Gedanken tief in sein Unterbewusstsein, das jetzt wohl schon zum Bersten voll sein musste.

„Weißt du, Draco", begann Harry nach einer Weile zu sprechen, „hätte mir vor wenigen Monaten jemand gesagt, dass du und ich heute hier in diesem Zelt stehen werden und du mir die geheimsten Pläne deines … _Herrn _… verrätst, ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich verflucht." Er lachte kurz freudlos auf und legte jetzt auch eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, was dem Slytherin einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du uns helfen würdest. Selbst unter einem vorgetäuschten Wahrheitszauber."

Draco sah Harry noch kurz tief in die Augen. _Moment mal … _„Vo-vorgetäuscht?", der Slytherin zuckte zurück, brachte einigen Abstand zwischen sich und den Schwarzhaarigen. „Was meinst du damit?"

Harry lächelte. „Hermine sagte mir, es gäbe keinen Wahrheitszauber, der länger als eine halbe Stunde anhält", dabei zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Die Halbe Stunde war schon nach unserem ersten Vieraugengespräch abgelaufen", wieder ein Achselzucken. „Ich musste aber weiterhin sichergehen, dass du mich nicht belügst. Also hab ich dich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass der Zauber noch eine Weile länger anhalten würde. Es war so geplant, Hermine hat mir geholfen."

Zornig funkelte Draco ihn an. _Soviel also zum Vertrauen. _„Ich dachte wirklich, ich stünde noch weiterhin unter diesem Scheiß-Zauber! Ich dachte, wir würden uns vertrauen, schließlich gehöre ich doch zum 'Team'!"

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. „Ich würde daher sagen: Prüfung bestanden, oder? Nicht nur Slytherins können hinterhältig sein, weißt du?" Draco schnaubte.

„Wie auch immer", Harry seufzte. „Ich glaube, das Essen ist fertig. Komm oder bleib, mir egal. Ich jedenfalls habe Hunger." Und er verschwand aus dem Zelt und ließ Draco noch wütend und verwirrt zurück. Hätte nicht auch er solchen Hunger verspürte, wäre er wohl wirklich geblieben.

Die drei hatten eine Weile schweigend gegessen. Draco hing, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, seinen Gedanken nach, die er dieses Mal nicht abschüttelte. _Das hilft sowieso nicht._

„Wir müssen bald weiter", hörte er schließlich die Granger sagen. „Schließlich müssen wir die H- … die Mission vollenden, die Dumbledore uns aufgetragen hat."

Draco hatte den Beinah-Ausrutscher bemerkt und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist denn eigentlich _die Mission_? Auf was lasse ich mich hier ein?", skeptisch ließ er seinen Blick von Granger zu Potter wandern und wieder zurück. Beide sahen ihn nicht an. „Meint ihr nicht, ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren?"

„Theoretisch...", begann Harry, doch bemerkte wohl Dracos wütenden Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Suppe.

„Theoretisch?"

„Es ist nur so, dass … Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich solle niemandem, außer Ron und Hermine, von der ganzen Mission erzählen", Draco hörte ihn hart schlucken. „Naja, ich möchte das eigentlich einhalten …"

Draco schnaubte. „Schön", zornig stand er auf und funkelte Harry an, „wenn das so ist, kann ich auch wieder gehen. Ich werde mich nicht in irgendein dummes Abenteuer voller Gefahren stürzen, wenn ich nicht einmal über dessen Inhalt informiert werde."

Er wandte sich zum gehen. _Typisch, aber was habe ich erwartet? Gryffindors sind doch alle gleich. _

Er war schon beinahe an der Grenze des geschützten Bereiches angekommen, als er Schritte hinter sich herkommen hörte. Da brauchte es das gerufene „Draco, warte" nicht, um ihn zum Anhalten zu bewegen.

„Hör mal, du machst es uns wirklich nicht leicht", prustete Harry hinter ihm.

„Sagt der, der mich letztes Jahr mit _Sectumsepra_ verflucht hat."

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Harry sich hinter ihm versteifte. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht wollte", sprach er durch seine zusammengekniffenen Zähne hindurch.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. „Wie auch immer", war alles, was er dazu noch sagte. „Was willst du noch? Ich wollte gerade gehen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du immer schmollend wegrennst, wenn es Streit gibt, ist das echt nervig", fing er an, doch fuhr bei dem wütenden Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht schnell fort, „aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war, dass wir deine Hilfe wahrscheinlich brauchen werden. Auch wenn ich dir wirklich nicht genau sagen kann, was wir tun, ist es wichtig, dass du bleibst, das spüre ich."

„So, so. Du _spürst_ es", er lachte verächtlich.

Wieder verdrehte Harry die Augen. „Ja, wenn dir das nicht reicht, kann ich auch nichts tun."

Draco verschränkte die Arme. _So leicht lasse ich mich trotzdem nicht auf eine mir unbekannte Gefahr ein!_ „Sag wenigstens _ansatzweise_ was ihr … ich meine _wir_", _puuh...daran muss ich mich auch gewöhnen_, „vorhaben. Dann überlege ich mir, vielleicht doch zu bleiben."

Harry seufzte. „Mir bleibt ja nichts Anderes übrige, oder?", als Draco ihn nur weiter mit hartem Blick ansah, fuhr er fort. „Schön, aber komm erst zurück zum Feuer, Hermine soll hören, was ich dir sage."

Ein letztes resignierendes Kopfschütteln und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

„Ah, hält Mr. Malfoy uns doch für würdig genug, um uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren", begann Granger eingeschnappt.

„Hermine, lass", Harry seufzte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass es mit den beiden Streithähnen noch alles andere als lustig werden würde. „Wir müssen ihm von unserer Mission erzählen. Nicht alles", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Granger nach Luft schnappte. „Nur so viel, dass er weiß, was auf ihn zukommt. Du würdest das auch wollen, oder?"

Sie musste nachgeben, was Draco zu einem Grinsen verleitete.

„Gut", sie verschränkte die Arme, „dann fang an, Harry."

Er nickte, überlegte kurz, was er sagen durfte und konnte, holte Luft, und begann: „Dumbledore und ich haben letztes Schuljahr einen Weg gefunden, V-... Du-weißt-schon-wen zu schwächen", er sah Draco an, der jedoch (so hoffte er) keine Reaktion zeigte. „Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist er noch unbesiegbar, unsterblich, könnte man sagen." Draco hörte ihn schlucken und sah förmlich auf Harrys Gesicht, wie die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel zu verraten, aber ihn gleichzeitig zufrieden zu stellen. „Wir … wir müssen...", doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Ach, Harry, das hilft nichts, das ist zu kompliziert", _Granger? Was hat sie vor?_, „Dumbledore hat nur _dir_ gesagt, du darfst nichts sagen, richtig?", auf das langsame Nicken Harrys hin fuhr sie zögerlich fort: „Nun … _Ich_ darf", und damit wandte sie sich wider Erwarten Draco zu und erzählte ihm alles: Von den Horkruxen, die Stücke von Voldemorts Seele enthielten, den bisher gefundenen und zerstörten Seelensplittern und ihren bisher angestellten Vermutungen, was letzten drei verbliebenen Horkruxe sein konnten, dass sie aber ziemlich sicher waren, dass einer davon Nagini war .

Sowohl Draco als auch Harry starrten sie beide mit offenen Mündern an, beide konnten nicht glauben, dass sie soeben ihrem ehemaligen Erzrivalen vertraut und ihm alles erzählt hatte, was sie wussten. Selbst, wenn er nicht alles genau verstanden hatte, weil es einfach eine Flut von Informationen gewesen war, so wusste er doch jetzt eines: Er hatte sich auf ein Selbstmordkommando eingelassen.

Er bemerkte den erwartungsvollen Blick Harrys auf sich ruhen. _Als ob er nicht wüsste, wie ich mich jetzt entscheiden muss. Soll er noch zappeln._ Draco ließ noch einige quälende Minuten verstreichen, dachte nach.

„Egal, was auch geschieht", begann er dann langsam, leise zu sprechen, „ich kann jetzt nicht mehr zurück." Er sah die beiden Gryffindors mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an, drehte sich dann um und sagte nur: „Ich übernehme die erste Wache." Er musste nachdenken. Schließlich hatte er gerade sein sicheres Todesurteil unterschrieben. Als er hörte, wie Harry und Hermine leise ins Zelt krochen, legte er sein Gesicht kurz in seine Hände, Verzweiflung überkam ihn, die ihm auch noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als er die Hände wieder senkte. Dass er dabei noch kurz von Harry Potter beobachtet worden war, der mit einem leisen, mitleidigen Seufzen endgültig im Zelt verschwand, hatte er nicht bemerkt.


	8. Kapitel 7

_so, und hier ist das zweite Kapitel von heute.  
__Wer sich schon gefreut hat, dass ich mich vom Buch distanziere, den enttäusche ich in diesem Kapitel glaube ich. Es kommt nämlich zurück. Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn ihr es lest, aber ich habe bestimmt schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich eben nicht kreativ genug für einen eigenen Rahmen für meine Geschichte war. Das heißt, es werden immer mal wieder bekannte Szenen aus Dracos Sicht auftauchen.  
__Kapitel 7 also schon ... wow ^^  
__Viel Spaß auch hier,  
Eure GlowDraconis_

__

**Kapitel 7**

Einige Wochen waren vergangen, seit Draco sich Harry und Hermine angeschlossen hatte. Das neue Trio war täglich an einen anderen Ort in Großbritannien gereist, um keine Spuren für Voldemort zu hinterlassen. Draco half ihnen so gut er konnte mit dem Medaillon und dachte länger als die beiden anderen darüber nach, wie man den Horkrux darin zerstören konnte. Seltsamerweise hatte das Medaillon auf ihn eine geringere Wirkung als auf seine Begleiter, sodass er angeboten hatte, es dauerhaft zu tragen und nur weiterzugeben, wenn es für die beiden anderen ersichtlich wurde, dass seine Laune schlechter war als sonst.

Als Hermine ihn einmal gefragt hatte, weshalb er den Horkrux so gut auf seiner Brust dulden konnte, hatte er ihr nur gesagt, er sei schließlich mit den Dunklen Künsten groß geworden, was ihm einen mitleidvollen Blick Harrys eingebracht hatte. Seit dem wurde er nicht mehr nach seinem Befinden gefragt, wenn er das Medaillon trug.

Der Winter schritt weiter voran. Ein Winter, der durch die Dementoren, die überall zu sein schienen, noch kälter und dunkler wirkte. Und trotz aller Freundlichkeit, die sie sich alle drei entgegenbrachten, trotz der nun begrabenen Feindschaft, die sie während ihrer Schulzeit begleitet hatte, blieb es nicht aus, dass Hermine und Draco sich oft genug wegen Nichtigkeiten in den Haaren lagen. Das begann schon alleine bei der Essenszubereitung und ging weiter, als Hermine erst nach Wochen von den Heiligtümern des Todes erfuhr, weil sie vorher einfach in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Harry hielt sich dabei immer aus den Streitereien heraus und Draco hielt es nach einiger Zeit jedes Mal für das beste, Klein bei zu geben und auf Abstand zu gehen, da er Angst vor einer Eskalation hatte. So hatte er sich angewöhnt, nachdenkend auf einem ihrer Stühle vor dem Zelt zu sitzen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

So war es auch heute wieder gewesen. Hermine und er hatten sich um das Abendessen gestritten, _das scheußlich geschmeckt hat, da kann Granger sagen, was sie will._ Da es schon auf die Dunkelheit der Nacht zugegangen war, hatte er während des Streits einfach beschlossen, die erste Wache zu übernehmen und war aus dem Zelt gerannt. Es war ein kalter Januarabend und er saß fröstelnd alleine vor dem Zelt, zu stolz, um noch einmal nach drinnen zu gehen und sich eine Decke zu holen, die die Kälte etwas abschirmen würde.

Vom Inneren des Zeltes hörte er leises Gemurmel, wie es immer war, nach einem solchen Streit. _Sie versucht wahrscheinlich wieder, Harry auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. _Er musste unwillkürlich in sich hineinlächeln. Harry würde für keinen der beiden Partei ergreifen und dafür war Draco ihm dankbar. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich endlich die Freundschaft gebildet, die der Slytherin schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts haben wollte. Zwar nicht so stark, wie sie zwischen Harry und Hermine war, aber es wurde immer besser. Er wusste jetzt auch den Grund, weshalb Weasley nicht mehr bei den beiden war. Draco verstand es aber nicht ganz, wie Weasley darauf kommen konnte, dass Harry sich nicht um seine Familie kümmerte. _Aber was erwarte ich von jemandem, dessen Gehirn der Größe einer Walnuss entspricht._ Er seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. _Das ständige Streiten bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. _Doch auch hier war er zu stolz, um Granger nach einer Medizin oder einem Gegenzauber zu fragen.

Erst, als hinter ihm im Zelt Ruhe einkehrte und die Lichter bis auf die kleine Petroleumlampe auf dem Tisch gelöscht wurden, entspannte sich Dracos Körper vollkommen. Die Stille tat ihm gut. Sie gab ihm jedes Mal das Gefühl, über der Welt zu schweben und alles von weit, weit oben beobachten zu können, ohne sich darum kümmern zu müssen.

So saß er vor dem Zelt seine Wache ab. Die Stunden verstrichen beinahe unbemerkt und Draco war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die ganze Welt um sich herum ausgeblendet hatte. Deshalb zuckte er auch zusammen, als er eine Stimme vom Zelteingang hörte.

„Ich löse dich ab." _Harry..._ Der Slytherin drehte sich nicht um und blieb unbewegt auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Er war noch nicht bereit das für ihn erdrückend wirkende Innere des Zeltes wieder zu betreten, wollte noch einen Moment der Ruhe genießen. Er spürte förmlich Harrys mitleidigen Blick auf sich ruhen, der jetzt langsam an seine Seite trat und sich auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen ließ. Das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen lag, war alles andere als entspannt, jedoch auch nicht mehr von der früheren Feindschaft belegt.

„Weißt du", begann Harry nach einigen Minuten wieder zu sprechen, „du darfst Hermine ihr Verhalten nicht übel nehmen … sie … Sie vermisst Ron."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Harrys Gesicht wurde halbe vom Mond hoch oben am Himmel beschienen, der ihm so eine seltsam weiche Erscheinung annehmen ließ. Bei diesen Gedanken fluchte Draco stumm in sich hinein und spürte, wie er leicht errötete und schnell sein Gesicht wieder abwandte. _Reiß dich zusammen! _

„Außerdem", sprach Harry weiter, _er hat zum Glück nichts bemerkt_, „ist es für sie, denke ich, noch seltsam, dich jetzt als jemanden anzusehen, der uns Hilft anstatt sich über uns lustig zu machen." Er lächelte und sah hinauf zum Mond, was Draco nur noch mehr erröten ließ. _Sag etwas, Draco. Sitz nicht da wie ein Dummkopf, der seine Sprache verloren hat! _Aber alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein schwaches Nicken und ein zustimmendes Brummen. _Idiot! Was ist nur los mit dir? _

Plötzlich spürte er etwas seine Hand berühren, die auf der Lehne des Stuhls ruhte. Er sah hinab und sah Harrys Hand auf seiner. „Ich finde es gut, dass du uns hilfst", die Worte drangen wie durch eine wattige Wolke zu ihm durch. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Hand auf seiner gerichtet. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass Harry ihn wieder ansah und hörte auch nicht, was er noch zu ihm sprach, bis der Gryffindor seine Hand wieder zurückzog.

Er hob den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen. Doch er spürte, wie sich in seinem Hals ein dicker Kloß bildete, der es unmöglich machte, auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort zu Stande zu bringen.

Zu seinem Glück bemerkte Harry gar nicht, dass Draco ihn die ganze Zeit ansah, da er seinen Blick schon wieder dem Mond zugewandt hatte, der ein seltsames Licht auf den Wald vor ihnen fallen ließ. Alls wirkte dadurch surreal, als wären sie in einem Traum gefangen.

Das Schweigen, das sich dieses Mal über sie legte, war angenehm. Es brauchte keine Worte, um ein behagliches Gefühl wie von einem wärmenden Feuer zwischen sie zu legen.

„Es tut mir leid." _Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

Als Harry ihn verwirrt ansah, und ihn fragte, was genau ihm leid tue, wusste er, dass er es wirklich gesagt hatte. Jetzt musste er aber auch weitersprechen... Draco schluckte.

„Naja, dass … dass …", _Scheiße, Draco, seit wann denn so verlegen?_, „dass ich all die Jahre … all sie Jahre so ein … hochnäsiger, gemeiner, schleimiger Scheiß-Kerl gewesen bin", mit einem Lächeln versuchte er sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Diese Worte waren so überhaupt nicht seine Art, das wusste er, musste Harry denken. Aber irgendwie hatte er es für nötig gehalten, sie auszusprechen. Er wartete auf irgend eine Reaktion des Gryffindors, der ihn nur Kurz von der Seite her ansah und dann plötzlich irgendetwas zu seinen Füßen total interessant fand.

„Mir tut es auch leid", sagte er schließlich.

„Was denn? Dass _ich _ein.."

„Nein, nicht das", er grinste, „zumindest nicht nur." Grüne Augen trafen auf Dracos stahlgraue, drangen in sie ein und versuchten sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren, so schien es ihm. „Mir tut leid, dass ich deine Freundschaft damals abgewiesen habe", er überlegte kurz, „die letzten Tage und Wochen haben mir gezeigt, dass es so schon immer hätte sein können, unsere Freundschaft, meine ich", wieder hielt er kurz inne. Draco schluckte. Er war immer noch gefesselt durch den intensiven Blick Harrys, der ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte. „Ich glaube sogar, dass ich sowohl die deine als auch die Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine hätte aufbauen können. Es hätte nicht viel geändert, außer, dass ich einen Freund mehr gehabt hätte, dem ich vertrauen kann."

Sie warfen sich einen letzten Blick zu und sahen dann beide in Richtung des Waldes.

„Ich schlage vor, du gibst mir den Horkrux", sagte Harry nach einer Weile, „und gehst dann schlafen. Ruh dich aus."

Draco nahm das Medaillon vom Hals und gab es Harry, der es mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck umlegte. Der Slytherin wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als er etwas Silbernes zwischen den Bäumen stehen sah. Er rieb sich die Augen, dachte erst, es wäre nur der Mond, der seine Scherze mit seinen Müden Augen spielte, doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er ganz deutlich den silbernen Körper einer Hirschkuh. _Ein Patronus?_

„Harry", mit einem Finger deutete er auf die Erscheinung, plötzlich hellwach, „wann hast du deinen Patronus heraufbeschworen?"

„Meinen Pat-... ooh", Harry Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Das ist nicht _mein_ Patronus. Meiner ist ein Hirsch, keine _Hirschkuh_." Er legte den Kopf schief, doch die Hirschkuh bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Deiner ist das auch nicht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nie einen Patronus heraufbeschworen..."

Harry sah ihn an, kurz, als wollte er sagen _dann lern es,_ und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen zu. „Ich glaube, sie will, dass wir ihr folgen." Der Gryffindor stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf die Hirschkuh zu. Als er merkte, dass Draco keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen, drehte er sich um. „Kommst du nicht mit?"

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich passe auf … _Hermine_ auf."

Harry nickte. „Wenn ich bis zum Morgen noch nicht zurück sein sollte, reist weiter. Es könnte eine Falle sein." Und ohne eine Antwort von Draco abzuwarten, wandte er sich um und verschwand gemeinsam mit der silbernen Hirschkuh im Wald.

Jede Minute kam Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vor, während er vor dem Zelt saß und auf Harrys Rückkehr wartete. Er machte sich sorgen um seinen neuen Freund. _Merlin, das darf ich ihm auf keinen Fall sagen … _Er hoffte inständig darauf, dass Harry wohlbehalten wieder zurückkommen würde.

Aus den Minuten wurde eine Stunde. Draco scannte seine ganze Umgebung mit seinen Blicken ab, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen von Harry. Er sprang auf und ging hin und her wie ein Löwe im Käfig. _Was, wenn es doch eine Falle war? Einer der Greifer oder einer der Todesser die Hirschkuh geschickt hat? _

Irgendwann hörte er Schreie, zu weit entfernt, um genau zu hören, was geschrien wurde, aber nah genug, um das Grauen aus ihnen herauszuhören. Endlos, so schien es, zogen sich die Schreie dahin. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten. Und dann plötzlich kehrte Stille ein. Gespenstische Stille. Dracos Herz setzte einige Schläge aus. Doch er wagte es nicht, Harry nachzulaufen, konnte Hermine nicht zurücklassen, während dort unten vielleicht die Todesser nur auf sie warteten.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als er Schritte aus dem Wald auf ihr Lager zukommen hörte. Schritte und gedämpfte Stimmen. _Sie können uns nicht sehen, oder?_ Er hoffte inständig, dass die Schutzzauber um sie herum wirkten.

Die Stimmen wurden deutlicher, bis er schließlich Worte vernehmen konnte. Draco fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er ganz deutlich Harry Stimme erkannte. Er wollte schon auf ihn zulaufen, als er auch die zweite zuordnen konnte. _Das Wiesel... _Draco zögerte. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte keinen Kampf mit Weasley, aber er würde mit Sicherheit auch nicht mit sich reden lassen. Er warf einen letzten Blick in die Richtung, aus der Harry und Weasley gleich auftauchen mussten, und wandte sich zum Zelt um, stürmte beinahe hinein. Hermine vollkommen vergessend, suchte er eine dunkle Ecke, in der er hoffte sich verbergen zu können, und wartete, wartete, …

Nicht lange und er hörte Harry und Weasley vor dem Zelt.

„Ich wecke mal Hermine", und der schwarzhaarige junge Mann trat ins Zelt, dicht gefolgt vom Rotschopf. Da Hermine fest schlief, musste Harry ihren Namen mehrmals sagen, bis sie sich rührte und aufsetzte. Sie war besorgt, als sie Harry ansah. Doch Harry beseitigte ihre Sorge schnell und als sie Weasley bemerkte ging alles ganz schnell: Hermine stand auf, ging erst ungläubig auf Weasley zu, nur um kurz darauf auf ihn zu zustürzen und jeden Zentimeter, den sie erreichen konnte, mit den Fäusten bearbeitete.

„Du – komplettes – _Arschloch –_ Ronald – Weasley!" (S. 389), rief sie dabei, was Draco unwillkürlich ein leises Glucksen entlockte, das glücklicherweise im Lärm, den sie veranstaltete unterging. Weasleys einziges Glück war, dass Harrys Zauberstab in Godric's Hollow zerstört worden war und er jetzt Hermines Zauberstab einen Schildzauber ausführen ließ, der Hermine von Weasley trennte, ansonsten hätte wohl Hermine einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf diesen Dummkopf abgefeuert.

Egal, was die beiden auch versuchten, Hermine beruhigte sich noch lange nicht. Draco hatte seine liebe Mühe, ruhig in seiner Ecke zu bleiben, da er dieses Geplänkel äußerst interessant fand. Erst mit Weasleys Geschichte, wie er die beiden wiedergefunden hatte, konnte Hermine etwas besänftigen*. Und als Harry und Hermine ihr von den neusten Begebenheiten mit der Hirschkuh erzählten, wurde auch Draco wieder hellhörig.

Harry hatte das Schwert Godric Gryffindors am Ende des Weges, den ihm die Hirschkuh gewiesen hatte, in einem Weiher gesehen und war ins eiskalte Wasser gesprungen, um es herauszuholen. Draco sah ihn aus seinem Schatten heraus unverwandt an, scannte jede einzelne Faser von ihm, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht verletzt war und folgte dann weiter der Erzählung: Weasley hatte ihn nach einer Weile aus dem Weiher gerettet und das Schwert auch geholt, um dann das Medaillon damit zu erstechen. Der Horkrux war zerstört. Doch trotz der Freude, die er dabei verspürte, wagte Draco es noch nicht, sich aus seinem schützenden Schatten zu wagen.

Erst, als sich Hermine wieder ihrem Bett zuwandte, richtete er sich auf.


	9. Kapitel 8

__So, da sind wir wieder für heute. Wie die Zeit vergeht ^^ Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass DAS schon Kapitel 8 ist o.O Das Schreiben hat um einiges länger gedauert als das Hochladen, das könnt ihr mir glauben ^^  
Kapitel 8 enthält noch kein Lemon ... ihr könnt die *oooh*-Rufe wieder einstellen. Immerhin gibt es langsam aber sicher mal eine Drarry-Handlung xD Hoffentlich ist die an dieser Stelle schon etwas zufriedenstellend. Aber wenn die jedes Kapitel rum*hier beliebiges dreckiges Wortteil einfügen* gefällt mir das selbst nicht sonderlich.

Was an Kapitel 8 noch anders ist, sollte euch auf den ersten Blick auffallen: Alles kursiv o.O Was ist da los?  
Ganz einfach: Ich versuche mich an der Ich-Perspektive. Nicht einfach, aber mir gefällts ^^ Drum ist Kapitel 8 auch etwas wie die Generalprobe für...bestimmte Handlungen ;-)  
So, bevor ich mich aber noch mehr verquassel: Hier ist es also, Kapitel 8.  
Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)  
Eure GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 8 **

_Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf, will von Weasley eigentlich noch nicht bemerkt werden, wie ich mich langsam in meinem schützenden Schatten in der Zeltecke bewege. Aber irgendetwas muss ihn auf mich aufmerksam gemacht haben. Vielleicht das Rascheln meiner Kleidung oder nur die Bewegung der Zeltwand. Ich höre noch Harry rufen, wie er versucht das Wiesel aufzuhalten, doch zu spät. Er hat mich schon geschockt und ich liege lang hingestreckt auf dem Boden. Schnelle Schritte kommen auf mich zugelaufen und eine Hand taucht in meinem Gesichtsfeld auf, um mir aufzuhelfen. Harry. Ist mein einziger Gedanke und ich nehme seine Hilfe an, stehe schwerfällig auf und klopfe mir den Dreck von den Kleidern. _

_„Was macht der hier, Harry?", höre ich Weasley sagen. Aber Harry beachtet ihn zunächst nicht, sieht mich mit besorgtem Blick an, lässt seine Augen über meinen Körper wandern, um sicher zu gehen, dass mir nichts fehlt. Unter diesem durchbohrenden Blick bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen. Hoffentlich sieht er das nicht._

_Als er sich wieder Weasley zuwendet, streift er kurz besänftigend meine Hand, was mich nur noch mehr schaudern lässt. _

_„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen", sagt er nur. _

_Weasley versteht ihn offensichtlich nicht. Was mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundert. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sieht er uns abwechselnd an, klappt dabei seinen Mund auf und zu, als wüsste er nicht, was genau er sagen sollte. Als er schließlich seine Sprache wiederfindet, stottert er, als wäre er betrunken: „D-du weißt, w-wer das ist, oder, Harry?", er macht einen zaghaften Schritt auf seinen langjährigen besten Freund zu, als befürchte er, dass Harry bei einer schnelleren Bewegung auf ihn losgehen würde. „Mann, das ist nur Malfoy!", er kotzt meinen Namen beinahe aus. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ihm jetzt einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry mich dann weggeschickt hätte. „Er hat dich verflucht, oder? Komm zu dir, Mensch! Er hat hier nichts verloren."_

_Ich kann sehen, dass Harry anfängt zu grinsen und meine sogar ein unterdrücktes Lachen in seiner Kehle glucksen zu hören, bevor er anfängt zu sprechen und alles erklärt. Er verteidigt mich, nennt mich einen Freund, was ein wahres Glücksgefühl in mir aufsteigen lässt, erzählt die ganze Geschichte von Godric's Hollow bis zu dem Moment, an dem wir die Silberne Hirschkuh zu zweit entdeckt hatten. Ich beobachte Weasley, wie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund seinen Blick zwischen Harry und mir hin und her wandern lässt, ungläubig, ja, beinahe schockiert. _

_Harrys Augen sind jetzt erfüllt von einem Blick voller Erwartung, Aufregung, Neugierde, Angst und weiteren widerstreitenden Gefühlen, als er seinen besten Freund ansieht. _

_Der Rotschopf bleibt noch einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund stehen. Und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Er scheint alles zu vergessen, selbst, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Furienartig kommt er auf mich zugerannt, lässt dabei seinen Zauberstab fallen, und beginnt mich mit seinen Fäusten zu schlagen. Immer wieder in die Magengrube, auf die Brust und einmal auch mitten ins Gesicht. Ich höre ein lautes Knack und spüre Blut aus meiner Nase laufen. Doch Weasley hört nicht auf mich zu schlagen, schreit dabei immer etwas von „Mistkerl" oder „Nimm den Fluch von ihm". Ich hätte keine Chance gegen den größeren, kräftigeren Jungen und kann so nur versuchen, das schlimmste von meinem Gesicht fernzuhalten. Immer wieder höre ich, wie aus weiter Ferne, Harry etwas rufen, der wohl versucht, Weasley von mir abzulenken, verschiedenste Flüche auf seinen Freund abschickt, doch nichts hilft. Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, höre ich Harry „Protego!" rufen. Der Zauber ist so stark, dass er Weasley und mich einige Schritte zurückwirft. Endlich bleibt mir Zeit meine Nase zu betasten, während ich Weasley und Harry lautstark streiten höre. Trotz allem, was Harry erzählt hat, hält der Rotschopf immer noch an der Theorie fest, ich hätte Harry mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Lächerlich, denke ich nur und zucke zusammen, als meine Nase bei der kleinsten Berührung meiner Finger schmerzhaft pocht. Das wird er bereuen!_

_Ich bemerke gar nicht, wie Weasley an mir vorbei zu Bett geht. Erst, als Harry mir ein Taschentuch unter die Nase drückt, schrecke ich kaum merklich zusammen. _

_„Er schläft", beginnt er schlicht. „Er will morgen Hermine fragen, ob sie dir glaubt und zur Not noch einmal einen Wahrheitszauber auf dich anwenden." Ich nicke, um Harrys Hand nicht zu sehr gegen meine Nase zu drücken, um keine weiteren Schmerzen zu verursachen. „Wenn die Blutung gestillt ist, solltest du auch schlafen gehen. Du hattest einen langen Tag."_

_Ich starre ihn einige Sekunden an, entreiße ihm dann das Taschentuch und sage: „Spinnst du? Nur, damit mich Weaselby nachts noch weiter zusammenschlägt?"_

_Seltsamerweise bringt das Harry zum Lachen. „Weißt du, ihr seid gar nicht so verschieden, du und er. Beide denkt ihr immer gleich das schlechteste über den anderen." Das entlockt mir ein Schnauben, welches ich jedoch sofort bereue, da ein weiterer Schwall Blut gefolgt von Schmerz aus meiner Nase gelaufen kommt. „Ich sollte Hermine wecken, sie könnte dich sicher heilen." Ein besorgter Blick liegt auf Harrys Gesicht. Andere bluten zu sehen scheint ihm mehr auszumachen, als alle Wunden, die er selbst bisher ertragen musste. Irgendwie belustigt mich das. _

_„Lass nur", sage ich und winke mit der freien Hand, die nicht mit dem Taschentuch unter meiner Nase beschäftigt ist, ab. „Das reicht morgen. Zur Not kann ich das auch selbst, wenn sie sich weigern sollte." Ich versuche ein Lächeln, sehe jedoch daran, dass Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht ändert, dass es mir gänzlich misslingt. _

_„Ich … könnte es auch selbst versuchen", schlägt er zögernd vor. „Ich kenne den Zauber aber … es wird schmerzen."_

_Ich seufze. Als wüsste ich nicht, dass Heilzauber immer schmerzen. „Gut, versuch es", stimme ich zu, da ich weiß, dass der Gryffindor mir keine Ruhe lassen wird, und Harry setzt seinen Zauberstab an meine gebrochene Nase. Er räuspert sich, sagt „Episkey", man hört ein weiteres Knacken und sofort rinnt das Blut wieder aus meiner Nase. _

_Er entschuldigt sich sofort, führt mich zu unserem Esstisch, setzt mich dort auf die Bank und hält mir sofort ein frisches Taschentuch unter die Nase. Immer wieder und wieder sagt er: „Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es schlimm würde. Wenigstens ist deine Nase nicht mehr gebrochen." Immer und immer wieder, bis ich ihn endlich zum Schweigen bringe, indem ich ihm meine Hand auf den Mund presse und nur sage „So schlimm war es nicht." Erst dann bemerke ich, was ich da eigentlich gerade tue, bin jedoch noch einige Schocksekunden unfähig mich zu rühren. Ebenso mein Gegenüber. Wir starren uns an mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, bevor ich meine Hand schnell wieder wegziehe. Ich räuspere mich verlegen, nehme Harry das Taschentuch aus der Hand und halte es mir jetzt selbst unter die Nase, um die Blutung jetzt endlich zu stillen. Krank, Draco, du bist krank, denke ich. _

_Einige Momente sieht mich Harry mit einem seltsamen Blick an und setzt sich schließlich neben mich. Wir schweigen, vielleicht beide zu verlegen, um das Wort zu ergreifen, vielleicht auch weil keine Worte nötig sind. _

_„Ich hoffe, Ron besteht nicht auf diesen bescheuerten Wahrheitszauber", beginnt Harry nach einigen verschwiegenen Minuten._

_Ich unterdrücke ein Schnauben. Da die Blutung jetzt langsam aber stetig zurückgeht, möchte ich ein neuerliches Aufreißen der Wunden um jeden Preis verhindern. „Wenn er darauf besteht, muss ich sowieso zustimmen oder mir passiert schlimmeres als eine gebrochene Nase, so glaube ich", ich überlege kurz, zucke dann kaum merklich mit den Achseln und frage dann: „Wie macht Granger das eigentlich?"_

_Harry legt den Kopf schief, als wisse er nicht genau, von was ich spreche. „Es gibt keinen Zauber, den Hermine nicht hinbekommt. Das solltest du wissen." Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. _

_„Ich meine, wo lernt sie das? Bringt sie sich das selbst bei oder wie?"_

_Harry kichert, es ist fast ein kindisches, mädchenhaftes Glucksen. „Frag sie das bloß nicht. Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band Soundsoviel, Kapitel Diesunddas." Wir sehen uns an und beginnen dann beide lautstark zu lachen. Es stört mich nicht, dass dabei meine Nase wieder zu schmerzen beginnt, da ich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich einer der glücklichsten Menschen auf der Erde bin. Ich wünsche mir, dass es immer so ist. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte ich mir nie zu träumen wagen, dass ich mit meinem früheren Erzfeind in einem Zelt sitzen würde, Horkruxe suchend, und mit ihm endlich befreundet wäre. Und das sich das alles so richtig, so behaglich anfühlen würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich jeden, der mir davon erzählt hätte, verspottet...wie bald müssen wir uns gegenseitig stützen, um vor Lachen nicht von der Bank zu fallen. _

_Nach einiger Zeit verebbt unser lautes Lachen schließlich, geht in ein Kichern über und verschwindet dann ganz. Doch die Heiterkeit und die Wärme bleiben. Man kann sie förmlich in der Luft spüren, als könne man die Hände danach ausstrecken und sie einfangen wie einen Käfer. Draußen kann man schon die ersten Vögel singen hören, die den bald kommenden Tagesanbruch ankündigen. Ich beobachte Harry, wie er erst auf seine Uhr und dann mich ansieht. _

_„Du solltest wirklich noch ein-zwei Stunden schlafen", er steht auf, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich zu seinem Bett, „leg dich hier hinein. Ich wecke dich, sobald Ron zu ungeduldig wird. Aber selbst er wird einsehen müssen, dass du so müde, wie du aussiehst, den Wahrheitszauber nicht ertragen könntest."_

_Ich will noch protestieren, doch Harry schiebt mich einfach weiter in Richtung des Bettes und ich muss schließlich nachgeben. Erst jetzt bemerke ich auch wieder die schwere Müdigkeit, die mich nach dieser durchwachten Nacht belastet. Tatsächlich bin ich vor Müdigkeit schon so schwach, dass ich es zulasse, dass Harry mich sanft auf sein Bett drückt und mich mit der Decke zudeckt, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich höre noch ein leises „Gute Nacht", fühle etwas sanft über meine Wange streichen und rieche Harrys Geruch in der Bettwäsche, als ich in einen erholsamen Schlaf falle, traumlos, aber glücklich. _


	10. Kapitel 9

_So.  
__Das zweite Kapitel für heute ist auch schon angerichtet ;-) Dieses Kapitel ist sowas von schnulzig ^^ Aber immerhin gibt es noch mehr Drarry als in Kapitel 8. Ich mag es ... auf gewisse Weise ^^  
__Wieso ich mir die Mühe mache, immer Vorworte zu schreiben, weiß ich selber nicht. Ich finde einfach, wenn man sofort in ein Kapitel hineingeworfen wird, ist man so unvorbereitet *lach* Ihr müsst gar nichts lesen, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Niemand zwingt euch ;-)  
__Zum Glück kann ich mich kurz fassen, wenn ich will ;-)  
__Deshalb sag ich jetzt auch schon wieder Tschüss, viel Spaß und bis zum Nächsten Mal _

_Eure GlowDraconis _

__

**Kapitel 9**

„Draco. Draco, du musst aufstehen." Wie aus weiter ferne drang eine Stimme gedämpft an Dracos Ohr. Er war noch nicht bereit seinen Schlaf voll aufzugeben, befand sich gerade noch im Raum zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen. Doch die Stimme war hartnäckig. Immer wieder sprach sie seinen Namen und beförderte ihn dadurch immer näher an den Wachen zustand heran. Langsam spürte er seine Glieder, jedes einzelne, und die Schmerzen in seiner Nase kehrten zurück. Schließlich wusste er, dass er verloren hatte, der Frieden des Schlafs war vorbei. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und setzte sich schließlich auf. Seine Augen mussten sich noch an die Helligkeit um ihn herum gewöhnen, er nahm alles nur in schattigen Schemen war, auch die Person, die vor ihm stand und ihn geweckt hatte, seltsam vorgebeugt, als hätte sie ihn gerade wachrütteln wollen.

„Guten Morgen", wurde er freundlich begrüßt. Es war Harry, _wer sonst? _Er richtet sich auf und Dracos Sicht wird immer klarer. „Du siehst schon deutlich besser aus als gestern", ein Lächeln erhellt sein Gesicht, lässt die grünen Augen des Gryffindors erstrahlen. „Was macht die Nase?"

Draco übergeht diese Frage zunächst, schwingt die Beine aus Harrys Bett und steht auf. Erst dann tastet er vorsichtig nach seinem Nasenbein, das gestern zuerst unter Weasleys Faust dann unter Harrys Heilzauber deutlich leiden musste. Doch nur ein leichtes, unangenehmes Pochen ist die Antwort auf seine Berührung. Er nickt nur, doch Harry scheint zu verstehen.

„Ron hat vorhin schon mit Hermine gesprochen. Er verzichtet auf den Wahrheitszauber", sein Lächeln wird breiter. „Es hat doch Vorteile, dass er eigentlich schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr praktisch mit ihr zusammen ist. Dass sie das jetzt erst verstehen ist … naja sagen wir, es hat lange gedauert. Dein Glück ist das, Draco." Er spricht immer weiter und weiter. Irgendetwas von wegen, es habe lange gedauert, Ron zu überzeugen. Doch Draco hört nicht richtig zu, hört nur die Stimme seines neuen Freundes auf sich einprasseln, warm, ehrlich. Er verliert sich im Redefluss und in den Informationen, die ihn nicht wirklich erreichen, lässt sich treiben, wie er es bei niemandem sonst jemals tun hätte können.

Erst als Harry ihn neugierig und mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansieht, bemerkt Draco, dass wohl schon eine ganze Weile Stille im Zelt eingekehrt war. Er läuft leicht rot an, weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, weiß nicht, ob Harry ihn am Ende etwas gefragt hat oder einfach am Ende angekommen war. Doch sein Gegenüber lächelt immer noch dieses warme, alles umfassende Lächeln, dem Draco nicht widerstehen kann. Auch er grinst jetzt.

„Du scheinst wohl doch noch nicht ganz fit zu sein, oder?", fragt ihn Harry.

„Doch, natürlich. Ich habe ja auch … wie lange geschlafen?"

„Nur ein paar Stunden. Es ist jetzt zehn Uhr", er zögert kurz, „hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Der Slytherin läuft noch ein wenig mehr an und stottert ganz untypisch herum, verlegen, dass er nur am Anfang folgen hatte können. „Der Wahrheitszauber wird nicht mehr benötigt...", war alles, was er darauf erwidern konnte. Natürlich entlockt das Harry ein Glucksen.

„Das ist das wichtigste." Er kichert noch einmal. _Potter, sei froh, dass du mich nicht mehr zum Feind hast! Das Gespött eines Gryffindors. Pah! _Draco rümpft die Nase, froh, dass er dabei keine Schmerzen mehr verspürt.

„Jedenfalls", beginnt Harry von Neuem zu sprechen, „Ron und Hermine sind ein wenig … unterwegs", er sieht den Slytherin jetzt seltsam ernst an. „Ich habe uns draußen ein Frühstück hingerichtet. Dachte, vielleicht hast du Hunger." Verlegen kratzt er sich am Nacken und geht dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zelt. _Ein Frühstück zu zweit mit … Harry Potter. _Auch Draco ist leicht unerklärlich verlegen und folgt Harry zögernd aus dem Zelt hinaus.

Was er draußen sieht, verschlägt Draco die Sprache: Im Gegensatz zu den letzten paar Wochen hat Harry ein wahres Festmahl, bestehend aus verschiedensten Sorten Wurst, Käse, Cornflakes, Joghurt, Obst, Marmelade, Honig, Brot und Brötchen,... hingerichtet. Außerdem hat er den Tisch, der die letzten Wochen deutlich unter dem Staub der immer wieder gleichen Wälder und Felder gelitten hat, gründlich gereinigt, dass er (beinahe) weiß im Sonnenlicht strahlt. Ebenso die Stühle. Neben ihrer „Tafel" brennt ein mittelgroßes Feuer, dass die noch kalte Frühjahresluft ein wenig erwärmt, sodass das Sitzen und Essen draußen behaglicher und angenehmer gemacht wird. Harry sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Draco kann nicht sprechen vor Erstaunen. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, auf diesem selbst gewählten Selbstmordkommando ein so reichhaltiges Frühstück zu bekommen.

Langsam geht er auf den Tisch zu, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, dass der Gryffindor ihm nicht einen Streich durch eine Illusion spielt, und setzt sich schließlich auf einen der beiden Stühle. Harry ihm gegenüber. Als Draco zu essen beginnt, huscht ein Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht und die beiden frühstücken in angenehmem Schweigen.

Nach einer Weile beginnt Harry zu erzählen, dass er mittels Vielsafttrank in den nahegelegenen Supermarkt gegangen ist, behauptet hat, ein Muggel auf der Durchreise zu sein, und deshalb so viel Nahrung brauche. Draco weiß, dass es dennoch sehr gefährlich war für Harry, sich von ihrem Camp zu entfernen und weiß es durchaus zu schätzen. _Irgendwie hat er das ja für mich getan … _

Draco hört ihn gerne sprechen. Ihm gefällt das weiche, warme in Harrys Stimme und er schilt sich nur noch in den hintersten Winkeln seines Bewusstseins für diese Gedanken.

Irgendwann sprechen sie von der Vergangenheit in Hogwarts, wie man Jahr für Jahr versucht hat, sich gegenseitig bloßzustellen, welche idiotischen Ideen dabei herausgekommen sind. Und sie lachen darüber. Draco gesteht sich ein, dass er eigentlich all die Jahre über nur enttäuscht von der zurückgewiesenen Freundschaft und deshalb so unfreundlich zu Harry war. Aber er wagt es nicht, das laut auszusprechen. Also sprechen und lachen sie weiter über das Offensichtliche. Und Draco ist fasziniert davon, wie sich Harrys Lachen als ein goldenes Leuchten in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen widerspiegelt und fragt sich, ob sein Lachen sich auch in seinen Augen zeigt.

Nach dem Frühstück (Harry hat ihr „Festmahl" auf magische Weise ins Innere des Zeltes in die Küche verschwinden lassen) legen sich die beiden gemeinsam aufs Gras neben ihr Feuer, das mittlerweile ziemlich heruntergebrannt ist, jedoch immer noch genug Wärme abgibt, um sie nicht frieren zu lassen. Eine Weile liegen sie stumm, mit geschlossenen Augen, nebeneinander und hängen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. _Man könnte beinahe unsere Mission vergessen, den Dunklen Lord, Granger und Weasley, Hogwarts, einfach alles. Nur das Hier und Jetzt zählt, so könnte man meinen. _Draco wird melancholisch, als er daran denkt, wie das Schicksal diesen Moment wie ein dunkler, bedrohlicher Schatten überlagert. _Und ich bin dennoch froh, jetzt hier sein zu dürfen. _

Er hört eine Bewegung neben sich im Gras, ein geflüstertes „Was?" von Harry und wird sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er das letzte leise geflüstert haben musste. Er wiederholt sich nicht, ist sich sicher, dass Harry ihn genau verstanden hat. Und auch der Gryffindor schweigt ein wenig.

„Ich … bin auch froh, dass du hier bist", sagt er dann langsam, dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Draco von der Seite ansehen zu können. „Dass wir beide jetzt hier sind", verbessert er sich dann und greift kurz nach Dracos Hand. Ohne es bewusst zu steuern, verschränken sich ihre Finger für einen kurzen aber intensiven Moment ineinander. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagen über Dracos Körper und er sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich auch Harrys Haare ein wenig aufrichten unter dieser Berührung. Und so schnell, wie der Augenblick gekommen ist, genauso schnell ist er auch wieder vorüber. Beide ziehen ihre Hände weg und sehen in unterschiedliche Richtungen, um sich nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen. _Draco, das war's. Händchen halten mit Harry Potter!,_ er errötet leicht bei dem Gedanken. _Jetzt bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt, Draco. Was mag er jetzt von dir denken? _

Schweigen legt sich über die beiden. Für Draco ist es nicht angenehm, seinen Gedanken in der Stille zu lauschen, sich immer wieder zu fragen, wie es _dazu_ kommen konnte. Doch wagte er einen einzigen, kurzen Blick auf Harry, sähe er das warme, ehrliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und dass Harry glücklich war in genau diesem Moment und dass er mit nichts und niemandem hätte tauschen wollen, egal wie Glücklich das Leben des anderen gewesen wäre. Er fühlte sich durch und durch wohl.

Langsam, ganz langsam verging die Zeit an diesem Morgen, bis die Sonne im Zenit stand und das kleine Camp leicht zu erwärmen schien und mit ihren goldenen Strahlen die beiden jungen Männer berührte, die über ihre Gedanken hin eingeschlafen waren. Eben diese goldenen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Dracos Nase und brachten ihn zum Niesen, was ihn aufweckte. Er sah sich um, noch etwas schläfrig und deshalb noch zu verwirrt, um zu begreifen, wo er sich befand. Dann sah er Harry neben sich liegen, noch immer ruhig schlummernd, und ihm fiel alles wieder ein. Es musste um die Mittagszeit sein, _wir sind tatsächlich auf dem kalten Boden eingeschlafen_, das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und spendete keine Wärme mehr. _Ich muss ihn wecken, wer weiß.. _

Aber er bringt es noch nicht über sich, den Frieden des Gryffindors zu stören, sieht noch ein wenig auf ihn hinab, sieht das Lächeln, das Harry in den Schlaf begleitet hatte und sich hartnäckig auf seinen Lippen hält. Zärtlich streicht er Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich im Wind leicht über sein Gesicht bewegte, und führt seinen Finger langsam Harrys Wange nach unten. Er ist fasziniert davon, wie sich die feinen Haare auf Harrys Arm unter dieser Berührung aufstellen. Doch er wacht nicht auf davon. _Aber er muss aufstehen_. Er legt seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und rüttelt ihn leicht, spricht dabei den Namen des Schlafenden. Doch nichts passiert. Harry murmelt nur etwas, dreht seinen Kopf auf die Seite und schläft weiter. Draco versucht es noch einmal und noch einmal. Doch die Reaktion bleibt aus.

Also beugte sich Draco ganz tief zu Harrys Ohr herab, sodass seine Lippen dieses beinahe berührten und flüsterte, so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte, einige Worte, um den Gryffindor zu wecken. Und selbst als Harry sich unter ihm zu bewegen begann, hörte er zwar auf zu sprechen, setzte sich jedoch noch nicht wieder auf. _Falls er wieder fest einschlafen sollte. _Doch Harry schlief nicht mehr ein.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf, sodass Draco bald seinen warmen Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte. Unter diesem begann sein ganzer Körper unter angenehmen Schauern zu erzittern, immer wieder. Und selbst als Harrys Augenlider unter dem Erwachen zu flattern begannen und ihn schließlich die smaragdgrünen Augen verschlafen ansahen, richtete er sich aus seiner gebeugten Haltung noch nicht auf, war noch nicht bereit, das warme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aufzugeben, wollte immer wieder _nur noch einmal_ unter dem stromähnlichen Zustand stehen, den Harrys Blick und Atem in ihm auslösten. Und als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass sich auch die feinen Härchen auf Harrys Armen sich bei jedem Atemzug Dracos etwas aufrichteten, was den Slytherin nur noch weiter dazu ermutigte, in dieser Position zu verharren. Und sie sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen.

Einige Momente verstrichen so, keiner der beiden hätte im Nachhinein sagen können, wie lange sie so dalagen. Und gerade, als Harry zu einer folgenreichen Erkenntnis gekommen war und einen Entschluss gefasst hatte (was Draco daran erkannte, dass der Gryffindor sich kurz _einmal, zweimal _auf der Unterlippe kaute), hörten sie Schritte und Stimmen auf ihre Lichtung dringen.

Erschrocken richtete Draco sich auf und Harry stand schnell auf, beide klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern und sahen, wie Granger und Weaselby aus dem Wald heraustraten. _Nein, warum jetzt?_ Draco war verärgert. Immer, **immer** waren die beiden zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

_Ich glaube, Harry leise neben mir (etwas verärgert) seufzen zu hören, was mir ein leises Glucksen entlockt. Dann winkt er und ruft. _„Hi, wo wart ihr so lange?" _Doch nur ich scheine den etwas genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu bemerken. Welche Genugtuung. _


	11. Kapitel 10

_So, hier bin ich mit Kapitel 10. WOW. Die erste Hürde ist also geschafft (ja, ich bezeichne das "Jubiläum" als Hürde). Ich finde, es mach sehr viel Arbeit überhaupt auf die 10 zu kommen.  
__Mal sehen, wie viele Jubiläen meine kleine Fanfiction feiern darf *zwinker*. Es macht mir so großen Spaß, diese Geschichte zu schreiben *hach* am liebsten würde ich sie ewig lang ziehen ... aber das wäre dann nach einer Weile denke ich sehr langweilig.  
__Wie auch immer, dieses Kapitel ist wieder in der "normalen" Form verfasst (wie ich euch sicherlich gleich auffallen wird). Und wer sich auf Lemon freut, wird von Kapitel 10 enttäuscht werden. Aber nur kurz ;-)  
__So, länger will ich euch nicht aufhalten. Lest selbst und bildet euch einfach eure Meinung. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen!  
__Viel Spaß beim Lesen, wünscht euch_

_GlowDraconis _

__

**Kapitel 10 **

Es dauerte lange, bis sich noch einmal eine ähnliche Gelegenheit ergeben sollte. Granger und Weasley hatten einige Greifer im nahe gelegenen Muggeldorf bemerkt und befanden folglich, dass es besser wäre, lieber irgendwo in der Pampa ihre Camps aufzuschlagen, als das Risiko einzugehen, gefasst zu werden. Also war niemand von ihnen lange allein. Sie hatten ja alle keinen Grund, auszugehen. Es gab nichts zu entdecken.

Und selbst wenn Draco mit Harry einmal alleine war, zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich gegenseitig von der Wache ablösten, vermied der Slytherin jeden Blickkontakt und sprach nur das nötigste. Zum einen war er zwar neugierig, welchen Entschluss Harry an jenem Tag gefasst hatte, zum anderen aber wusste er es von sich selbst nicht einmal genau. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den einen kurzen Moment, in dem sich ihre beiden Hände verschränkt hatten und dann um den Moment, als Harry aus dem Schlummer erwacht war und sie sich tief in die Augen geblickt hatten. Immer wieder liefen Draco dabei Schauer über den Rücken und an der Wärme, die sein Gesicht zu überfluten drohte, bemerkte er selbst, dass er errötete. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein schon lange die eigenen logischen Schlüsse aus seinem Verhalten und seinen Reaktionen gezogen, wusste wahrscheinlich, dass nichts mehr so war wie vorher. Draco selbst aber sollte das erst später begreifen. Vielleicht weigerte er sich dagegen, ein letztes schwaches Aufbäumen gegen das Offensichtliche.

Ein, zwei Wochen vergingen, bis sich alles von Grund auf ändern sollte. Sie waren mal wieder irgendwo ins Nirgendwo gereist, ganz in der Nähe ihres Lagers plätscherte ein Flüsschen, beruhigend, wie nicht von dieser Welt in all der Hektik und den Sorgen des Krieges.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Draco sollte eigentlich Wache halten, wurde aber immer wieder von eben jenem Plätschern eingelullt und nickte immer öfter ein.

Er hört die leisen Schritte nicht, die sich aus dem Zelt heraus nähern und zuckt deshalb heftig zusammen, als zwei Hände seine beiden Schultern sanft berühren. Und trotzdem benötigt er das leise Glucksen hinter sich nicht, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm steht.

„Vielleicht solltest du besser jetzt schon zu Bett gehen", sagt Harry hinter ihm. Draco wendet sich leicht um, sieht ihm ins Gesicht, dessen Züge von einem Lächeln gezeichnet sind. Das sanfte Mondlicht zeichnet seine Züge weicher und die Hände verharren noch immer auf Dracos Schultern. Draco wendet den Blick wieder ab und schließt kurz die Augen. Er spürt das Kribbeln, das seine Haut immer wieder durchfährt und fühlt sich wohl unter Harrys Berührung, der jetzt anfängt, den Slytherin sanft zu massieren; er entspannt sich, alle Sorgen scheinen in diesem Augenblick von ihm abzufallen. Es gibt nur noch das Hier und Jetzt.

Einige wunderschöne Minuten vergehen so. Und als Harry seine Hände wegziehen möchte, greift Draco nach der einen und hält sie fest, drückt sie sanft. „Draco", flüstert der Gryffindor hinter ihm. Nur seinen Namen und er bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Es tut mir leid", ist das nächste, das er hört. Draco runzelt die Stirn, lässt die Hand los, steht auf und sieht Harry fragend an. „Naja, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Ron und Hermine so schnell wieder kommen", Draco meint leichte Röte in Harrys Gesicht aufsteigen zu sehen, als er hinzufügt: „Es war dennoch ein schöner Morgen, findest du nicht?" Er lächelt und auch Draco lächelt ihn an. Das ist Antwort genug, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er auch nur ein Wort herausgebracht hätte. Harry brauchte keine Zaubersprüche, um ihn zu verhexen, das hatte er bemerkt. „Vielleicht kann ich die beiden noch einmal irgendwann zu einem längeren Ausflug überreden, wer weiß. Dann wiederholen wir das." Draco weiß, dass er das als versprochen ansehen kann, daher nickt er. Sie stehen kurz schweigend da und der Slytherin meint schon, dass das alles war, über das sie heute sprechen werden, alles, was heute geschehen sollte. Vielleicht hoffte er tief in seinem Inneren, dass es so war, aus Angst vielleicht? Er schließt die Augen, versucht ruhig zu atmen. Es misslingt ihm aber, da er ein, zwei zaghafte Schritte im Gras hört. Er wagt es nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen, weiß sehr wohl, dass Harry nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt steht. Er spürt den warmen Atem des Gryffindors auf seinem Gesicht, wie an jenem Morgen, als er ihn aus seinem Schlummer auf dem Boden aufgeweckt hatte. Und wie an dem Tag richten sich die feinen Härchen auf seinem ganzen Körper bei jedem Atemzug Harrys auf, wohlige Schauer überlaufen seinen Rücken und er weiß, dass er leicht errötet.

Endlich öffnet er die Augen und sieht direkt in Harrys smaragdgrüne, die wieder von Innen heraus zu leuchten scheinen. Auch der Gryffindor scheint eine leichte Röte im Gesicht zu haben, doch er lächelt. Draco meint, eine Sanfte Berührung auf seiner Hand zu fühlen, doch wagt es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden, noch sich sonst zu bewegen, bis er Harrys Finger fühlt, die sich in die seinen verschränken. Aus einem inneren, unbewussten Impuls heraus erwidert Draco den sanften Druck auf seiner Hand. So stehen sie da, die beiden ehemaligen Erzrivalen, im kalten Schein des beinahe vollen Mondes, beide lächelnd, mit verschränkten Fingern. Und beide wissen spätestens jetzt, dass alles anders ist als jemals zuvor. Selbst, als Draco Harrys Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken streicheln fühlt, zieht er sich nicht zurück. Er ist gefangen in diesem Moment, lebt den Augenblick, genießt jeden Atemzug, den Harrys Warmer Atem zu ihm zurückzubringen scheint. Und gerade, als er glaubt, der Moment könnte nicht noch perfekter werden, sieht Harry ihm noch durchdringender in die Augen, senkt seinen Kopf kurz und beugt sich dann nach vorn. Es ist nur eine sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen, doch Draco spürt förmlich die Elektrizität zwischen ihnen knistern. Draco erwidert den Kuss, vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst. Und genau jetzt weiß er, dass er sich das schon lange gewünscht hat.

Und er kann nicht anders. Gerade, als Harry sich zurückziehen möchte, um den Kuss zu unterbrechen, legt Draco einen Arm um ihn, löst seine immer noch verschränkten Finger aus Harrys Hand, um auch diesen Arm um den Gryffindor zu schlingen und vertieft den Kuss. Und Harry lässt sich in die innige Umarmung fallen, legt auch beide Arme um Draco und ihr Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Bald schon spürt der Slytherin Harrys fordernde Zunge über seine Lippen streichen, die er gerne einlässt. Draco spürt, wie sich ihre beiden Herzschläge in Einklang bringen, _bumm-bumm, bumm-bumm_ immer im gleichen Takt, wie sich ihre Atemzüge zwischen den leidenschaftlichen Küssen angleichen und wie ihre Körper verschmelzen wie zu einem einzigen, großen Ganzen. Und er verbannt eine Stimme, die sich stark nach seinem Vater anhört, tief in sein Unterbewusstsein, will nichts hören, was sie vielleicht zu sagen hätte. Dafür ist diese Nacht zu perfekt.

Noch nie hatte sich ein Kuss so richtig angefühlt. Von Dracos Magengegend scheint eine Wärme auszugehen, die sich auf seinen Körper und auch auf Harry überträgt. Seine Hände wandern langsam Harrys Rücken entlang, hoch-runter, hoch-runter, immer weiter und weiter. Er möchte so viel von ihm abtasten, wie Harry es in dieser Nacht zulässt. Und auch er spürt die Hände des Gryffindors über seinen Rücken streicheln, zart, zögernd, und doch auch verlangend.

Keiner der beiden hätte später sagen können, wie lange sie so unter dem Mondschein standen. Doch als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, waren ihre Lippen rot und Trockenheit breitete sich in ihren Mündern aus, als lechzten sie nach mehr. Eine Zeitlang standen sie noch Arm in Arm auf dem Vorplatz ihres Zeltes. Oh, wie Draco ihn begehrte, jede Faser seines Seins, seines Wesens, jedes Härchen! Wie Draco jeden Blick dieser grünen Augen einfangen und als sein Eigen bezeichnen wollte! Und er schämte sich nicht einmal für diese Gedanken, sie trafen ihn nicht unvorbereitet. Er hatte es schon lange gewusst, vielleicht schon vor seinem Entschluss, von Hogwarts fern zu bleiben, für Harry. Er wusste es nicht genau, und eigentlich war es ihm gleich. _Was zählt ist das Hier und Jetzt. Und die Zukunft nach dem Krieg. _Der Krieg … in diesem Moment wollte Draco nichts sehnlicher, als diesen verdammten Krieg endlich zu beenden, um ein ruhiges Leben führen zu können. Und wie er sich in diesem Moment ein Leben mit Harry Potter vorstellen konnte!

Und noch immer standen sie da, in einer Umarmung, die das intimste war, das sich Draco jemals vorstellen konnte. _Naja, bis auf..._ Aber weiter dachte er (noch) nicht. Er wollte mit seinen Gedanken den Augenblick nicht zerstören. Doch dann bewegte sich Harry langsam in seinen Armen, gab ihm einen letzten, zärtlichen, doch nicht minder leidenschaftlichen Kuss als den vorherigen, und löste sich gänzlich von Draco, lächelnd, strahlend wie die Sonne. _Meine Sonne._ Doch diesen Gedanken würde Draco niemals laut aussprechen. Das waren nicht die Worte eines Malfoy. Plötzlich verlegen, rieb sich der Slytherin den Nacken und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sich auf einmal für seine törichten Gedanken verfluchend. Warum musste dieser Moment so schnell vorübergehen? Und warum musste Draco genau jetzt unter Gewissensbissen leiden. Er schluckte, als ihm Harrys Freundin _Weaslette_ einfiel.

„Das hier hat nichts mit Ginny zu tun?", Harry war auf einen Schlag ernst geworden. _Hatte ich das wirklich laut gesagt? Draco, du bist bekloppt. _„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

Draco sah auf. _Was? _„Was?"

„Naja, inoffiziell natürlich schon", jetzt wurde der Gryffindor verlegen, „zumindest denkt sie das … und Ron und Hermine … naja und ich denke ganz Hogwarts." Er lächelte verlegen. „Aber hör zu Draco", er schluckte, „hätte … wollte ich die Beziehung zu Ginny noch … ich wäre … ich hätte das nicht getan." Er machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf den Slytherin zu, traute sich jedoch anscheinend nicht weiter. _Angst, Potter?, _kam es Draco in den Sinn, wie damals bei der einzigen Duell-Stunde, die sie jemals gehabt hatten. Beinahe hätte er gelacht wegen dieses Gedankens … beinahe. _Warum musste ich den Moment zerstören? _Auch er ging jetzt ein wenig auf Harry zu. Doch er wollte mehr.

„Versprich mir eines, Harry", eine Hand schob er unter das Kinn des Gryffindors, drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihn ansehen musste. „Sag zumindest Weasley und Granger die Wahrheit." Ein letzter Kuss und Draco ließ ab von dem schwarzhaarigen. „Ich gehe zu Bett. Und morgen sagen wir es den beiden gemeinsam. Schöne Nacht noch." Sein Blick wanderte nach oben zum Himmel, der immer noch wolkenlos von den zahllosen Sternen und dem silbernen Mond erhellt wurde, und wieder zurück zu Harry, der wie verdattert dort stand, beinahe flehend in seine Richtung sah. Und doch wusste Draco, dass alles perfekt werden würde. Kurz sah er ihn noch an, seine Züge weichgezeichnet vom silbernen Mondlicht, die Augen strahlend hell, das Haar vom Wind gekräuselt, und Draco lächelte und verschwand im Zelt. Vielleicht sollte jetzt endlich alles gut werden, zumindest besser, als vorher.


	12. Kapitel 11

So und hier das zweite Kapitel für heute. Mensch, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich glaube, das habe ich an anderer Stelle schon einmal genauso gesagt ...  
Was euch in Kapitel 11 erwartet ... verrate ich nicht *lach*, das wäre nicht meine Art. Jedenfalls finde ich, dass sich die kleine Generalprobe in Kapitel 8 gelohnt hat ;-)  
Mehr sage ich nicht.  
Ich mag die Ich-Perspektive. Ich denke, da werden noch ein paar Kapitel folgen. Die hat es mir irgendwie angetan ^^  
Aber ... gehört so etwas in ein Vorwort? Ich weiß nicht.  
Deshalb sage ich jetzt zum zweiten Mal "Tschüss" für heute,  
Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 11  
Eure GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 11  
**

_Ich sitze vor dem Zelt. Allein. Potter hat sein Versprechen nicht eingehalten, Granger und Weasley wussten nichts von unserem Kuss. _

_Ich hätte es mir denken können. _Pah!_ Potter hing wahrscheinlich immer noch an dieser Weaslette … warum er gelogen hatte, war mir schleierhaft. Hätte ich nicht erkannt, dass ich schon lange an Harry Potter gebunden bin, wahrscheinlich länger, als ich mir selbst eingestehen möchte, ich wäre sofort gegangen, geflohen vor diesen treulosen Gryffindors, zu denen Potter anscheinend doch auch gehört. _

_Ich versuche mich dennoch so natürlich wie möglich zu verhalten … scheitere aber immer öfter. Es tut mir aber nicht leid. Ich merke, dass meine Stimmungsschwankungen den anderen Angst machen. Sie haben gelernt, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn sie die Wut in mir hochkochen sehen - was der Fall ist, wenn ich Harry gegenübertrete, und mir diese sternenklare Nacht, die Küsse, die Leidenschaft, wieder in den Sinn kommen, den Betrug, die Verletzung meiner Seele. _

_Hätte er ein, zwei Tage Zeit gebraucht, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, seinen besten Freunden von unserem Kuss zu erzählen, ich hätte sie ihm gewährt. Merlin, er hätte nur fragen müssen! Aber er spricht nicht mit mir, nur das nötigste, geht mir wie die anderen beiden aus dem Weg. Das tut mehr weh, als selbst die Schnitte durch Sectumsepra, die Potter mir letztes Schuljahr beigebracht hatte. Als würde man mir immer wieder einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. _

_Nicht einmal mehr bei den Wachwechseln kommt Potter, um mich abzulösen, sondern Weasley. Und jedes Mal, wenn wir allein im Zelt sind, ergreift er die Flucht. Was das soll? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es schmerzt. _Und wie es schmerzt! _Wäre ich nicht schon so weit mit ihnen gegangen, ich hätte die Flucht ergriffen, vielleicht außer Landes, weg von alledem hier. Doch es ist unmöglich! Ich versuche schon gar nicht mehr, mich gegen die Erkenntnis zu wehren, dass genau dieser Moment wohl schon seit meinem ersten Besuch bei Madame Malkin's Laden festgeschrieben war. _

_Ich grüble weiter so vor mich hin. Es ist eigentlich ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne strahlt hell vom Himmel herab und wärmt mich auf. Langsam kommt der Frühling. Doch es ist mir egal. Ich höre die Stimmen der drei Gryffindors aus dem Zelt hinter mir dringen. Sie planen unser weiteres Vorgehen. Ich halte mich heraus. Ich weiß sowieso, dass wir wieder nur an einen anderen, mir unbekannten Ort mitten im Nirgendwo apparieren, dort einen Tag verweilen und weiterziehen werden. Immer wieder. _Eigentlich habe ich mir das anders vorgestellt._ Ich hatte erwartet, dass Potter wenigstens _irgend einen _Plan haben würde ... Aber er weiß genauso viel wie ich. Nämlich nichts. _

_Ich bemerke nicht, dass hinter mir die Stimmen verstummen, noch, dass Weasley und Granger schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr auf unserem magisch geschützten Zeltplatz sind. Alles, was ich wahrnehme, ist der Wind in den Bäumen um uns herum, den Gesang der Vögel und mein eigener Atem, der nicht in das ganze Szenario zu passen scheint. Als ich dann eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Schulter spüre, erschrecke ich, springe auf und zücke meinen Zauberstab, halte ihn zur Abwehr vor mich, bereit, einen Fluch loszuschicken. _

„Potter?",_ irgendwie überrascht mich nicht, dass ich ihn vor mir stehen sehe. Doch ich senke meinen Zauberstab nicht. _„Was willst du?"

_Er sieht mich nur an. Wartet. Auf was weiß ich nicht. Ich sehe, wie er sich ein paar Mal auf der Unterlippe herumbeißt, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Ich denke an diese Nacht vor ungefähr einer Woche, wie meine Lippen genau diesen Mund liebkost haben, meine Zunge eingelassen wurde und..._STOPP!_ Ich darf jetzt nicht nachgeben. Nicht jetzt! Ärgerlich bemerke ich die Spannung, die sich bei meinen Gedanken in meiner Lendengegend gebildet hat. Hoffentlich sieht Potter das nicht! Ich versuche ihn neutral zu betrachten, scheitere aber, als ich seine hängenden Schultern, seine tiefen Augenringe und _sind das Tränen? _in seinen Augen sehe. Aber ich muss hart bleiben (_zumindest ist das eines meiner Körperteile _denke ich verschmitzt). Schließlich bin nicht ich es, der sich für diese Nacht schämt. _

_Als er immer noch nicht spricht, wiederhole ich meine Frage, senke dabei aber meinen Zauberstab. _

_Er sagt noch immer nichts, sieht mich nur an, scannt meinen ganzen Körper mit seinem Blick (bleibt dabei ein wenig zu lange in meinem Lendenbereich hängen) und tritt dann langsam, vorsichtig auf mich zu. _

_Doch ich weiche zurück. _So nicht, Potter_, denke ich. _So lasse ich nicht mit mir spielen. _Ich sehe ihn fragend an, hoffe, dass auf meinem Gesicht wenigstens noch eine Spur der Wut zu sehen ist, die ich noch vorhin verspürt habe und die jetzt – seltsamerweise – tief in meinem Kopf verschwunden ist. Er bleibt stehen, seufzt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, was ich hören will … hören wollte, bis vor wenigen Augenblicken. Bevor ich meine Selbstkontrolle verloren habe, bevor ich ihn als dieses Häufchen Elend vor mir stehen sehen habe. Dieses Häufchen Elend, das ich glücklich machen möchte. _

_Ich lächle in mich hinein. _Und wie ich ihn glücklich machen werde!

_Ich überbrücke die letzten paar Meter zwischen uns. Es ist vorbei mit meinem Vorsatz, erst die Entschuldigung anhören zu wollen. Ich kann nicht mehr. _

_Ich presse mich mit meinem ganzen Körper gegen Harry, wohl wissend, dass er damit meine immer noch harte Körpermitte spüren kann, sage: _„Weißt du _Potter_, ich weiß genau was du willst." _und lege meine Lippen auf seine, liebkose sie, begehre mit einem Streicheln meiner Zunge Einlass. Harry, Anfangs noch zu geschockt von meinem plötzlichen Meinungsumschwung, erwidert den Kuss schließlich, lässt mich seine Mundhöhle mit meiner Zunge erforschen und umschlängelt sie schließlich mit der eigenen. _

_Wir sind, wie in dieser sternenklaren Nacht, eng ineinander verschlungen. Doch ich will mehr! Ich lasse erst eine, dann die zweite Hand unter Harrys T-Shirt wandern und streiche ihm über die nackte, perfekte Haut an seinem Rücken und seinem Bauch, befühle die wohldefinierten Muskeln. Ich höre und fühle, wie Harry mit heißem Atem in unseren Kuss hineinstöhnt, fühle das heiße Feuer, das meine Hände auf Harrys Oberkörper verteilen, immer noch von seinem Shirt bedeckt, behindert beinahe. Und während ich ihn so berühre, merke ich, wie sich auch in Harrys Körpermitte etwas zu regen beginnt. Ich lächle kurz, ziehe ihm dann das lästige T-Shirt über den Kopf und lasse meine Hände nun ungehindert über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und seinen Rücken gleiten. Ich spüre, wie Harry unter jeder Berührung erschaudert. _

_Doch auch seine Hände sind nicht untätig. Auch er hat kurzerhand einfach mein lästiges Kleidungsstück entfernt, lässt die eine Hand über meinen Rücken wandern, nur sachte, vielleicht nur mit ein-zwei Fingern. Die andere hat er (vielleicht unbewusst) auf meinem Schritt liegen, was mir bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung eine Gänsehaut bereitet. _

_Ich verteile jetzt Küsse über seinen Hals, seinen Nacken, seine Brust. Wandere immer tiefer, lasse dabei meine Hände auf seiner Brust verharren und berühre, liebkose mit ihnen seine Brustwarzen, die sich schnell unter lustvollem, leisem Stöhnen zusammenziehen. Mit meiner Zunge lecke ich ihm leicht über seinen Bauch, lasse sie kurz das Rund seines Nabels umfahren und komme schließlich am Hosenbund seiner Jeans an, kehre um und küsse Harry wieder wild, leidenschaftlich auf die roten Lippen, die diese Küsse sofort und genauso stürmisch erwidern. Während dieser Küsse öffne ich mit geschickten Handgriffen seine Hose und lasse eine meiner Hände unter seine Boxershort gleiten. _

_Die Antwort darauf ist, wie ich mit Freuden feststelle, ein dunkles Keuchen des Schwarzhaarigen. Auf dieses Keuchen wiederum reagiert mein eigener Körper mit einem neuerlichen Schauern. Ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange gut gegangen wäre, stünden wir noch länger. Also ziehe ich den Gryffindor kurzerhand auf den bemoosten Boden unseres Zeltplatzes, bewege meine Hand an seinen Lenden jedoch nicht. _

_Er gibt ein leises, gestöhntes _„Draco"_ von sich, welches meine Lust auf ihn nur noch steigert. Ich liege nun über ihm auf dem Boden, betrachte ihn, der mich aus verdunkelten grünen Augen ansieht, seine Hände langsam auch nach meinem Hosenknopf ausstreckt und ihn ebenso geschickt öffnet, wie ich es getan habe. Seine Hand wandert meinen Hosenbund entlang nach hinten und verharrt auf meinem Po. Er drückt mich noch näher an sich heran, lässt die zweite Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf gleiten und presst mich in einen innigen, zärtlichen, aber nicht minder leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei bewegen sich unsere Hüften wie von selbst gegeneinander, was uns immer wieder aufkeuchen und -stöhnen lässt. Und meine Hand ruht immer noch auf Harrys steifem Penis, der beengt wird von Boxershort und Jeans. _

Lästig _entscheide ich kurzerhand und ziehe ihm beides bis zu den Knöcheln nach unten, betrachte seine vollkommene Perfektion, wie er – unter meinen Küssen zitternd – dort liegt, Laute von sich gibt, die mich nur noch mehr anstacheln. _

_Wieder verteile ich Küsse über seinen Oberkörper, sauge kurz an einer seiner immer noch harten Brustwarzen und wandere schließlich tiefer. _

_Ich nehme seine Essenz in mich auf, rieche ihn, schmecke seine Haut, fühle seine Bewegungen unter mir, seine Hände, die über meinen Körper wandern, sich in meinen Haaren festkrallen, als ich mit meinem Gesicht zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen bin. _

_Unbewusst hat er diese um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen, fesselt mich damit vollkommen an seinen perfekten Körper. Doch bevor ich den nächsten Schritt wage, sehe ich ihn von unten herab an, wartend, fordernd. _

_Harry atmet nur flach. Ich nehme das als positive Antwort und setzte meine Arbeit fort. Mit meinen Küssen wandere ich den halb erigierten Penis nach oben, lasse meine Zunge um dessen Schaft wandern, was Harry weiteres Stöhnen entlockt und ihn seinen Rücken im hysterischen Bogen nach hinten bewegen lässt, was seine Hüfte noch näher an mein Gesicht heranbringt. Ich muss lächeln bei dieser Bewegung. _Oh ja, er will es. Er will mich. _Ich gewähre ihm diesen stummen Wunsch. _

_Mit meinen Lippen behandle ich seine Eichel wie zuvor seinen Mund, ergreife dabei mit einer Hand seinen harten Schaft, während ich die andere auf seine schlanke Hüfte lege. _

_Nur langsam, quälend langsam, lasse ich meinen Mund seinen Penis hinuntergleiten, in der selben Bewegung umschließt meine Hand seinen Hoden, meine Zunge leckt über sein Glied, kreist um seine Eichel, schmeckt die ersten Lusttropfen, die daraus hervortröpfeln. _

_Harry bewegt seinen Kopf beinahe unkontrolliert hin und her, hat seine Hände noch immer in meine Haare verkrallt, führt meinen Kopf vor und zurück, dirigiert ihn in seinen Bewegungen. Der Gryffindor stöhnt bald hemmungslos vor Lust und Leidenschaft, während sowohl mein Mund als auch meine Hand seine Geschlechtsteile liebkosen, abtasten und ich so viel seines harten Glieds in mir aufnehme, ohne würgen zu müssen. Im Einklang mit meinem Vor und Zurück des Kopfes bewegt Harry seine Hüfte, lässt sie kreisen in der Umarmung, in der seine Beine meinen Oberkörper immer noch umschließen._

_Ich sauge weiter an seinem Penis, lasse ab und an noch meine Zunge über seinen Schaft gleiten. Doch ich weiß, dass Harry nicht mehr lange stand halten wird. Seine Bewegungen werden hektischer, abgehackter, sein Stöhnen lauter, schneller. Und ich bin wie in Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig, fühle, dass es genau _das_ ist, das genau _jetzt_ richtig war, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ich lasse meine Hand, die nicht auf seiner Hüfte fixiert ist, über seine Oberschenkel gleiten, knete seine Po-Muskeln, was Harry nur noch heftiger stöhnen lässt. Immer weiter und weiter bewege ich mich dabei zwischen seinen Beinen. _

_Und ich merke zu spät die Eruption, die von ganz unten aus Harrys Schaft entspringt. Er stößt heftiger in meinen Mund als zuvor, der Takt wird schneller, seine Hände verkrallen sich so fest in meinen Haaren, dass es mir beinahe schmerzt. Und bevor ich mich zurückziehen kann, bevor ich überhaupt an irgend eine andere Bewegung denken kann, als das erregende Vor und Zurück meines Mundes, explodiert Harry, ergießt seinen weißen Samen direkt in meinen Mund. _

_Sein Orgasmus erschüttert den wohlgeformten Körper des Gryffindors, lässt ihn lauter aufstöhnen als zuvor. Es ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren, die schon so lange vorher ihr Orchester begonnen hat. Das hier ist nur einer der Höhepunkte, ein strammer, starker Akkord inmitten einer lang anhaltenden, kräftigen Komposition. _

_Und es ist mir vollkommen egal, dass sein Samen sich komplett in meiner Mundhöhle verteilt, während ich seinen Penis noch ein wenig mit den Lippen berühre, küsse. _

_Harry atmet flacher als vorher, ist erschöpft von seinem Orgasmus. Sein Gesicht ist mit roten Sprenkeln übersät, als ich mein Gesicht ihm zuwende, seine Augen glasig, erschöpft aber zufrieden an mich geheftet. Ich wische mir (endlich) sein Sperma aus dem Mundwinkel, der Rest verschwindet... _

_Ich ziehe Harry die Boxershort, die Jeans wieder nach oben, lasse wieder kleine, weiche Küsse über seinen Oberkörper wandern, liebkose seinen Hals, sein Ohrläppchen, an welchem ich kurz liebevoll knabbere. Und verschließe seine Lippen wieder – wie nach einer Ewigkeit, so scheint es mir – mit zärtlichen Küssen. _

_Ich weiß, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe in diesem Moment. Ich weiß, dass es perfekt war, denn auch ich habe mich perfekt gefühlt. Ich weiß auch, dass ich nichts mehr leugnen kann, egal, wie sehr sich mein Verstand in nächster Zeit auch anstrengen sollte. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt die Bestätigung, dass Harry genauso fühlt wie ich. Während unserer Küsse öffne ich kurz die Augen, sehe, dass Harry die seinen immer geschlossen hält, genießerisch, während seine Hand meinen Rücken streichelt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es kein _vielleicht _mehr gibt. _

_Irgendwann löse ich meine Lippen von seinen, streiche ihm durch das wirre schwarze Haar und sehe mit ihm gemeinsam in den wolkenlosen stahlblauen Himmel, dessen Sonne unsere nackten Oberkörper wärmt. _

_Irgendwann setze ich mich auf und sehe, dass Harry neben mir eingedöst ist. Die Sonne gibt seinem wunderschönen, perfekten Gesicht einen goldenen Schein. Seine Lippen sind zu einem feinen Lächeln verzogen und ich frage mich, was er wohl träumt. Dabei muss auch ich lächeln._

_Doch auf einmal finde ich es falsch, ihn, so hilflos wie er ist, einfach nur zu betrachten, stehe auf und setze mich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er mich – _oh vor Ewigkeiten – _aufgeschreckt hatte. Irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin lese ich mein Shirt auf und zeihe es mir über. _

_Ich lasse mein Gesicht von den Sonnenstrahlen über mir wärmen, schließe die Augen und denke nach. _

_Und meine anfängliche Euphorie über das eben Geschehene, wandelt sich langsam aber stetig. _

_So richtig, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, Harry mit all meinen Mitteln zu beglücken, so falsch ist es jetzt. Ich bin wütend auf Harry, dass er mich verführt hatte, auf mich selbst, dass ich darauf eingegangen und so weit fortgeschritten war. Schließlich kann ich, trotz meiner Okklumentik-Künste, nie wissen, was der Dunkle Lord alles von dem sah, was ich sehe, ob er ebenso Harrys Gedanken und Gefühle miterlebt, wie dieser die des Dunklen Lords. Der Gryffindor war nicht annähernd so bewandert in der Kunst der Gedankenabschirmung wie ich. Ich hatte mit dieser kleinen … „Einlage" sowohl mich selbst als auch Harry, Granger und das Wiesel in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht. Und auch Harrys Erwachen hinter mir, bessert meine Laune nicht im geringsten. Er bemüht sich nicht einmal – nach ein, zwei letzten verzweifelten Versuchen, auf einer anderen Seite noch einmal einzuschlafen – seinen Schock zu verbergen, als ihm das Erlebte wieder in den Sinn kam: Unter einem für mich deutlich vernehmbaren _„Scheiße"-_Ausruf, steht er schnell auf, klopft seine Hose ab und zieht sich schnell sein T-Shirt wieder an, wie ich höre. _

_Er kommt von hinten auf mich zugelaufen, steht dann plötzlich vor mir, sieht mich an, einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen. Irgendwie … unheimlich. _

„Steh auf!"_, ordnet er irgendwann an. Ich muss schlucken, gehorche aber, auf alles gefasst, was vielleicht kommen mag... _


	13. Kapitel 12

__So hello again, ich sag einfach hello again.

Genau genommen bin ich zu spät dran mit meinen beiden Kapiteln von heute. Aber was solls.  
Bekommt ihr am 31. eben vier.  
So  
Und jetzt zum Kapitel.  
Ich versuche mich dieses mal an einer anderen Ich-Perspektive. Ist es zu viel verraten, wenn ich sage, dass wir dieses Mal in Harrys Kopf sitzen? Ich finde nicht. Das könnte ja alles bedeuten :-)

In der Urfassung von Kapitel 12 hatte ich ein sehr sehr sehr sehr SEHR kitschiges Drarry-Geschehen geplant. Was jetzt daraus geworden ist, gefällt mir viel besser ;-) Genau genommen, ist es etwas fies, im Bezug auf Kapitel 11 wo alles noch so rosig schien ;-) (da...wo = mein toller Dialekt, es tut mir leid, sollte der irgendwann einmal in der Geschichte auftauchen, ich geb mir mühe, dass das nicht geschieht).

So. Aber jetzt genug der Worte. Lassen wir Harry ran ;-)  
Viele liebe Grüße,

GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 12**

_Ich liege nur mit meiner Jeans bekleidet auf dem Boden. Das Moos kitzelt mich an Rücken und Schultern, bringt mich langsam von Schlaf in einen wachen Zustand. So fällt mir auch wieder ein, was Draco noch vor wenigen Minuten mit meinem Körper angestellt hat. Beim Gedanken daran, fährt mir eine wohlige Wärme in den Bauch. _

_Ich lächle selig … und spüre eine mächtige fremde Präsenz in meinen Geist eindringen. „Scheiße" entfährt mir noch, als ich schmerzhaft daran erinnert werde, dass ich in Okklumentik eine glatte Niete bin, und fühle mich plötzlich so leicht. Wie aus meinem eigenen Körper gekickt. Ich sehe die abgehackten Bewegungen, die mein Körper unter der Kontrolle des Anderen vollführt, als ich aufstehe, die zackigen Schritte, mit denen mein Körper auf den Blonden in seinem Stuhl zugeht. _

_Und mir fällt ein, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn jemand anders meinen Körper besitzt! Als ich beginne, dagegen anzukämpfen, schlägt mein Kopf unkontrolliert hin und her wie im Rausch. Meine Glieder zucken, als ich vor Draco zum stehen komme, ihn anstarre aus fremden Augen. Und auch eine fremde Stimme, halbe meine eigene, halbe ein schauriges Zischen, spricht schließlich aus meinem Mund zum Slytherin: „Steh auf." _

_Draco sieht mich an, gehorcht aber. Er hat die Veränderung in meiner Stimme bestimmt auch bemerkt. Ich spüre, wie der Fremde in mir meinen Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzieht. Draco erschaudert unter meinem Blick. Ich hasse mich dafür, aber der Teil meines Geistes, der meinem Willen nicht untersteht, genießt das unterwürfige Verhalten meines Gegenübers. Ich wehre mich noch immer gegen die Kontrolle des Fremden, als er meinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Herz richtet. Mir stockt der Atem, doch gleichzeitig feuere ich den Fluch auf ihn ab. „Crucio." _

_Mit Schrecken und Genugtuung gleichzeitig sehe ich, wie der Blonde vor mir unter Krämpfen zu Boden geht, unter den Schmerzen leise aufstöhnt. Doch er schreit nicht und ich bewundere und hasse ihn dafür. _

_Immer wieder feuere ich den Fluch auf Draco ab. Dazwischen redet die fremde Stimme Dinge, die ich als Harry nicht verstehe. „Das also ist deine Taktik, Draco." oder auch „Wenn du es nicht schaffst, sie hier festzuhalten, bis die Greifer dir helfen..." und immer noch wendet sich der blonde Slytherin unter den Schmerzen der Flüche vor meinen Füßen auf dem Boden. Bei jedem Fluch versuche ich mich stärker zu wehren. Doch vergeblich. Der Fremde in meinem Körper ist zu stark und meine Abwehr mehr als dürftig. _

_Doch irgendwann darf ich aufhören. Draco vor mir atmet schwer. _

_Mit einem widerlichen Lächeln sehe ich auf ihn herab. Lache. Freudlos und gemein, zischend, wie eine Schlange auf Beutezug. „In wenigen Tagen sind die Greifer bei dir." _

_Und dann ist er fort. Voldemort hat sich aus meinem Geist, meinem Körper zurückgezogen und ich sacke neben Draco zu Boden, bewegungsunfähig vor Erschöpfung und Angst. _

_Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sowohl Draco als auch ich ganz genau wissen, dass Lord Voldemort es sich nicht nehmen lassen wird, uns immer wieder heimzusuchen. In Momenten wie diesen verfluche ich die Narbe und damit meine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord mehr denn je. _

_Mir werden langsam die Worte Voldemorts klar, die er an Draco gerichtet hatte und mir wird schlecht. Ich kann nicht anders, drehe mich zu dem Slytherin um. Auch er scheint vor wenigen Sekunden aus seiner Schreckensstarre erwacht zu sein, ist aufgestanden und klopft sich nun den Dreck von den Kleidern. Von meiner knienden Position aus sehe ich ihn von unten an, versuche ihn mit meinem Blick zu fixieren, den seinen einzufangen. Doch er weicht mir aus. _

„_Draco?", frage ich. „Draco, hast du das gewusst?" _

_Er stellt sich dumm und es macht mich halb rasend. Vielleicht ist genau das der Teil von mir, den der Sprechende Hut damals nach Slytherin stecken wollte. _

„_Hast du gewusst, dass er uns beobachtet?" _

_Draco seufzt nur. Ich springe auf, zwinge ihn mich anzusehen, indem ich sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen mir zuwende. _

„_SAG'S MIR, du _hast_ es gewusst!" _

_Wieder ein seufzen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich geirrt", sagt er dann. Ich zucke zurück. _Hat er das von Anfang an geplant gehabt? Mich nur benutzt? _Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass es anders ist, als ich vermute. Merlin, ich habe wirklich begonnen, den Blonden vor mir zu mögen … und mehr als das. Und ich hatte mir eingebildet, dass auch er … _

_Sein Glück ist es wohl, dass Ron und Hermine noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihn hätten sprechen lassen … _

„_Harry", unterbricht er meine Gedankengänge, „ich wollte, es wäre anders … der Dunkle Lord er … ist mächtig. Ich hätte das nicht vergessen dürfen." Er senkt den Kopf, ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Durch zusammengekniffene Zähne spricht er weiter: „Ich als sein … 'Diener' … bin ihm genauso ausgeliefert, wie du." _

_Ich sehe, wie ihn die aufgestockte Wut in seinem Inneren peinigt, ihn schüttelt. Doch ich wage es nicht, mich ihm wieder zu nähern. Noch nicht. Seine Augen zucken nach oben, fangen meinen Blick ein, wie Eis durchbohren sie mich, kalt, lassen mich frieren. In seinem Blick liegt tiefer Hass auf Voldemort (so glaube ich). _

„_Dieses eine Mal", fängt er an, „nur dieses _eine_ Mal will ich derjenige sein, der die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft." Er schweigt kurz. „Nur dieses Mal möchte ich nicht derjenige sein, der den Schwanz einzieht und sich dem Willen eines Anderen unterwirft. Ich will mein Schicksal nur dieses Mal selbst in die Hand nehmen." Er schluckt. Ich sehe, wie es ihn Überwindung kostet, die Entscheidung in seinem Kopf zu festigen, sie zu begreifen und die logischen Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen. „Ihr reist weiter, Granger, Weasley und du. Ohne mich. Es kommt nicht darauf an, was mit mir geschieht." Sein Blick wird plötzlich weich, als er die nächsten Worte spricht: „Nur du zählst." Er schluckt wieder. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Greifer euch finden, verlass dich drauf. Für mich gibt es Hoffnung auf ein Hauselfen-Dasein … vielleicht." Er lächelt traurig und es schnürt mir die Kehle zu. _

_Endlich wage ich es wieder, den Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen, ihn mit einer Hand sanft am Ellenbogen zu berühren. Und bevor ich weiter über die nächste Handlung nachdenken kann, ziehe ich ihn in eine lange, innige Umarmung. _

_Meine Gefühle schlagen in diesem Moment Purzelbäume. Doch ich muss es ignorieren. _

„_Du glaubst wohl selbst nicht", beginne ich, „dass ich dich jetzt nach _allem_ zurücklasse? Schon allein, weil du viel zu viel weißt, und ich es vermeiden will, dich einem Vergessenszauber zu unterziehen..." Ich schiebe ihn kurz von mir, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sind das Tränen? _

_Ich ziehe ihn wieder zu mir, verschränke die Finger einer Hand in seine blonden Haare. „Du bleibst", sage ich bestimmend. Mehr nicht. _

Keine Stunde später waren Ron und Hermine zurückgekehrt. Wo sie waren wusste weder Draco noch Harry, doch es interessierte den Gryffindor in diesem Moment nicht. „Wir müssen weiter, sofort", sagte der Schwarzhaarige an seine beiden besten Freunde gewandt. _Und … was ist Draco für mich? _Immer wieder diese Gedanken. Sie waren so unpassend. Darüber musste er später nachdenken … wenn sie in Sicherheit waren. Zumindest halbwegs.

Die fragenden Blicke und die „Warum"s ignorierend, stopfte Harry das soeben von Draco abgebaute Zelt in Hermines Perlentasche. Er griff nach den Händen der beiden anderen Gryffindors und spürte, wie sich eine zarte, feingliedrige Hand auf eine seiner Schultern legte.

Den wohligen Schauer ignorierend, disapparierte Harry von dem Ort, der ihm wohl für immer in Erinnerung bleiben würde … und trotz allem waren es wohl nicht nur schlechte Erinnerungen. Er musste lächeln. Trotz allem.


	14. Kapitel 13

_So, und hallo zum Zweiten für heute Nacht.  
__mann ist mir das peinlich, dass ich gestern nicht einmal die zwei Minuten aufbringen konnte, um 12/13 hochzuladen. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid.  
__Aber naja, man kann nicht alles schaffen, wa :-)  
__Eigentlich sollten Vorworte doch für die Kapitel genutzt werden, oder? Egal. Ich finde es viel schöner, mich schon einmal vorträglich fürs Lesen (und vielleicht für Reviews) zu bedanken :-) Das würde mich wirklich riesig freuen.  
__Mehr gibt es für mich eigentlich nicht zu sagen, außer das obligatorische "Viel Spaß" ;-) und Liebe Grüße, _

_eure GlowDraconis _

__

**Kapitel 13**

„Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte dieses Granger-Mädchen nun schon zum x-ten Mal. Sie konnte noch nerviger sein, wenn man tagein tagaus mit ihr verbringen, als wenn man sie vielleicht zwei Stunden wöchentlich im Unterricht ertragen musste.

Draco seufzte. Wie oft waren sie jetzt die Geschichte vom Dunklen Lord in Harrys Gedanken durchgegangen? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Und was hatte es gebracht? Nun, so ungefähr … GAR NICHTS! Sie kreisten immer wieder um die eine Frage herum, was der Dunkle Lord jetzt vorhatte, da sein ach so treuer Diener sie ja nicht hatte festhalten können.

Seit dem war es seltsam ruhig geworden. Was nicht zuletzt an ihrer noch mehr gesteigerten Vorsicht lag. Aber es war beinahe unheimlich. Natürlich hatten sie auf ihrer Reise immer wieder einzelne Greifer gesehen. Aber so selten, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten. Zumindest noch nicht. So glaubten die Gryffindors.

Draco machte es rasend. Als ob sie jemals zu einem Ergebnis kommen würden?

Da hatte das Wiesel wenigstens einmal (ausnahmsweise) richtig gehandelt: Er hatte sich vorhin aus dem Zelt verzogen. „Um Wache zu halten", hatte er behauptet. Aber Draco wusste es besser. Weasley war es genauso leid wie er, immer wieder das gleiche durchzukauen.

Das schlimmste für Draco war jedoch, dass Harry ihn seit dem Tag, an dem Voldemort durch ihn zu dem Slytherin gesprochen hatte, ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er himmelhoch jauchzend auf dem Zeltplatz gestanden. Doch so? Harrys Blick war kalt wie Eis, kein goldenes Leuchten traf Draco mehr, kein Lächeln. Nichts. Der Gryffindor traute ihm nicht mehr. Nicht mehr vollkommen. Zwischen ihnen war eine Barriere entstanden. Selbst, dass Harry den beiden anderen nicht erzählt hatte, dass Draco so etwas geahnt hatte, besserte die Lage nicht. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren. Nichts lief so, wie der Slytherin es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Malfoy?", drang es an sein Ohr. „Malfoy! Verdammt ich hab dich was gefragt!"

Er wendete seinen Blick etwas verwirrt zu Granger, die, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt am anderen Ende des Zeltes stand.

„Hör mir wenigstens _einmal_ in deinem _verdammten _Leben zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Sie schnaubte.

Draco war wirklich versucht mit „Hast du etwas gesagt" zu antworten, doch der warnende – beinahe wütende – Blick Harrys, den er aus dem Augenwinkel einfing, hinderte ihn daran und er sah die Granger nur an. Wartend. Diese schnaubte noch einmal und wiederholte dann, etwas entnervt, ihre Frage: „Hast _du_ vielleicht einen Plan? Wie finden wir den nächsten Horkrux? Was könnte es sein?" Natürlich. Sie glaubte immer noch, dass er in alle Pläne eingeweiht war, alles wusste, was irgendwie mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte, da er eines der Schoßhündchen des Dunklen Lords hatte sein müssen.

Und wie oft genau hatte sie ihn das jetzt schon gefragt? Draco seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Woher", sprach er durch seine zusammengekniffenen Zähne hindurch, um seine Wut im Zaum zu halten, „woher, soll ich bitte wissen, in welche Gegenstände der Dunkle Lord seine Seelensplitter gebannt hat?" Er sah sie genau an, taxierte sie beinahe mit seinem Blick. „Wieso sollte der Dunkle Lord _mir_ solches Vertrauen entgegenbringen? Niemand weiß von den Horkruxen, geschweige denn, _was_ sie sind."

Er zögerte kurz. Schon lange hatte er eine Idee, wie sie den nächsten Horkrux finden könnten. Doch es war … gefährlich.

„Wie auch immer", fiel Harry ihm gerade ins Wort, als er dazu ansetzen wollte, seine Idee darzubringen. „Es hilft nichts,wenn wir jeden Tag das selbe diskutieren." Er wendete sich jetzt direkt an Granger. „Hermine, lass uns doch mal einen Augenblick alleine. Bitte."

Sowohl sie als auch Draco sahen ihren Freund ungläubig an, klappten gleichzeitig die Münder auf und zu. Doch sie tat ihrem besten Freund den Gefallen und ging – nicht ohne einen weiteren prüfenden Blick – aus dem Zelt zu Weasley.

Einige Sekunden schwiegen die beiden verbliebenen. Draco war neugierig, was Harry wollen könnte.

„Du scheinst anzufangen, die beiden zu mögen.", begann er endlich. Der Slytherin schnaubte. _Als ob ich mich jemals mit einer Schlammblut und einem Blutsverräter anfreunden würde_, dachte er. Dass er die beiden Schimpfwörter laut ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte Draco erst an dem wütenden Funkeln in Harrys Augen, dem Seufzen und dem resignierenden „oder auch nicht".

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein. Draco hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen, wie wie er sich hätte verhalten sollen. Seit dem Tag, der so schön begonnen und mit dem Einfall des Dunklen Lords in Harrys Gedanken geendet hatte, waren die beiden nicht mehr alleine gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm stand, war sich noch nicht einmal selbst im Klaren, welche Auswirkungen jener Tag auf ihn selbst hatte. Eines jedoch war klar: er wollte mehr wagen … irgendwann. Sein ganzer Körper lechzte nach den feurigen Berührungen.

So in seine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Draco erst jetzt, dass Harry ihn beobachtete, jede Regung seines Körpers und jedes Zucken in seinem Gesicht mit diesen leuchtenden grünen Augen in sich aufnahm. Draco erwiderte den Blick. Und lächelte plötzlich. _Kannst die Augen wohl auch nicht von mir lassen, was Potter_, dachte er. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er errötete leicht bei den aufploppenden Erinnerungen an … jenen Tag. Er sah Harrys Augen seinen Körper entlangwandern und bemerkte, dass auch das Gesicht des Gryffindors eine gesunde Röte erhielt.

„Weißt du, Draco, ich weiß, was du vorhin sagen wolltest", grüne Augen taxierten den Slytherin, ließen ihn den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich opferst, nur um uns dem nächsten Horkrux näher zu bringen. Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen." Draco schluckte. War Harry ihm gerade ein, zwei Schritte näher gekommen oder bildete er sich das nur ein? „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben", sprach der Gryffindor weiter. Draco musste wieder schlucken. Dieses Mal war die Distanz zwischen den beiden eindeutig geringer geworden. Wieder zuckten Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf: Harry, der ihn an die Hand nahm, ihm über den Handrücken streichelte. Harry, der ihn mit weichen, vollen Lippen küsste, ihm über den Rücken und durch die Haare strich, sie zerzauste. Harry, der mit ihm auf dem bemoosten Boden auf einer Waldlichtung lag. _**Stopp! **_

Doch zu spät. In seiner Lendengegend hatte sich schon etwas geregt, was seine Hose plötzlich viel zu eng erscheinen ließ. Und immer noch sprach Harry einfach weiter, kam bei jedem beendeten Satz näher, doch Draco fasste nichts mehr auf. Er war hingerissen von diesem ebenmäßigen Gesicht, den tiefgründigen Augen, dem leichten Lächeln, das auf diesen geschwungenen Lippen lag, dem zerzausten, widerspenstigen Haar, das dieses schöne Gesicht umrahmte. Der Slytherin wagte es nicht, seinen Blick über den Körper vor ihm wandern zu lassen. Er stand nur da, erstarrt, unbeweglich.

„Weißt du", Harry stand jetzt ganz nah vor Draco. Warmer Atem striff über sein immer noch seltsam errötetes Gesicht, blies ihm Harrys Geruch direkt in die Nase. „Weißt du, seit dem Tag auf der Lichtung … seit dem ist … einiges anders."

Der Slytherin atmete schwer aus, als er sah, dass Harry sein Gesicht immer näher an das seine brachte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe, als der Gryffindor etwas flüsterte, das Dracos Ohren jedoch schon nicht mehr wahrnahmen, trotz der geringen Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Und Harry machte keine Anstalten, den Slytherin von der Qual zu erlösen, ihre Lippen sich endlich berühren zu lassen, der Anziehung nachzugeben. Und als der Blonde seinerseits die Initiative ergreifen und den Abstand überbrücken wollte, zog Harry sich ein kleines Stückchen zurück, sodass ihre Lippen sich nicht trafen. _So will er also spielen. _Ein fieses Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht._ Nun, das kann ich auch. _Er war nicht gewillt, sich von einem Gryffindor dominieren zu lassen. Schneller, als sein Gegenüber reagieren konnte, überbrückte er den letzten Rest Distanz zwischen ihnen mit dem ganzen Körper, schloss Harry in einer starken Umarmung ein. Wie erwartet, seufzte Harry in seinen Armen. Auch er schien die Elektrizität, die Funken zwischen ihren Körpern vermisst haben, die ihnen beiden jetzt einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagten, ihre Haare zum Stehen brachten. „Du kannst genauso wenig widerstehen wie ich, _Potter_", flüsterte Draco, legte eine seiner Hände auf Harrys Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss.

Voller Leidenschaft schmeckten sie den jeweils anderen. Viele zu lange waren sie sich beinahe aus dem Weg gegangen, viel zu lange hatten sie es vermieden, allein mit dem anderen zu sein. Ihre Zungen umwanden sich bald in einem Kampf um die Oberhand, bald in einer zärtlichen, liebevollen Umarmung. Ihre Lippen spielten ein Spiel mit den anderen, saugten sich manchmal in den Mundwinkeln fest und ließen die Zunge des Anderen die eigene Mundhöhle erkunden, nahmen sie vollkommen auf.

Dracos Hände wanderten, ohne dass er es explizit gesteuert hätte, unter Harrys T-Shirt und berührten dessen perfekte Haut, die sich über seinen trainierten Körper spannte. Und auch Harrys Hände waren unter sein Hemd gewandert, hoben es an und streiften es schließlich über Dracos Kopf. Um die Zeit zwischen den Küssen nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen, folgte auch Harrys T-Shirt kurzerhand und fiel neben dem Hemd auf den Zeltboden.

Jetzt rieben ihre nackten Oberkörper aufeinander, ihre Hände streichelten ungehindert von jedwedem Stoff über ihre Rücken, kniffen bald hierhin bald dorthin, während ihre Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher, intensiver und verlangender wurden.

Draco spürte, wie Harrys Hände seine Hüften entlangstreiften, wie er seine Finger unter den Bund seiner Jeans schob und nach vorne gleiten ließ. Es entlockte dem Slytherin ein leises Stöhnen, dass von Harry in einem langen Kuss aufgefangen wurde. Er bemerkte, wie der Gryffindor seinen Gürtel löste, die Hose aufknöpfte und eine seiner Hände unter die Jeans auf seinen Schritt schob. Jede Bewegung, die Draco in den Feurigen Küssen machte, ließ Harrys Hand über seinen halb erigierten Penis über der Boxershort streifen, was ihn immer wieder aufkeuchen ließ und die Wölbung immer deutlicher machte, die in seinem Schritt entstanden war.

Harry ließ gerade seine zweite Hand unter die Boxershort auf seinen Po gleiten, kniff immer wieder mal rhythmisch während ihrer Küsse zu, als Draco am Rande seines Bewusstseins ein Geräusch hörte, das so gar nicht zu ihrem … „Spiel" passen wollte. Zunächst tat er es ab, zog Harry noch näher an sich heran, bewegte sich noch verlangender in seiner engen Umarmung, um Harrys Hand auf seinem Schritt nicht zum Stillstand zu bringen.

Doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich. Und auch der Schwarzhaarige hatte es jetzt gehört. Er spürte, wie Harry den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte, um die Ursache des Geräusches auszumachen. Er versteifte sich, zog seine Hände von Dracos Körper, stieß ihn sanft von sich und drehte den Blonden um, um auch ihn auf die Störung aufmerksam zu machen.

Es war Weasley, der sich geräuspert hatte. Mit einem Gesicht, dessen Farbe beinahe die seiner Haare angenommen hatte, stand er im Zelteingang, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, rieb sich den Ellenbogen. Draco hätte ausrasten können. _WIESO JETZT? _

Und die gemurmelten Worte des Rotschopfes, man höre sie bis hinaus oder, es tue ihm leid, es gäbe ja jetzt essen, halfen auch nicht, seine Laune zu bessern. Er hatte gehofft, dass es weiter ginge als letztes Mal. Seufzend, resignierend, zornig, beschämt knöpfte Draco seine Hose zu und schloss seinen Gürtel. Weasley war von Harry nach draußen geschickt worden, sie kämen gleich, hatte er gesagt.

Er spürte eine weiche Hand auf seinem immer noch nackten Rücken, sah die zweite Hand ihm sein Hemd reichen. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, es sich überzuziehen. Also ergriffen die Hände, die es ihm vorher in dieser feurigen Umarmung von seinem Körper gezogen hatten, seine Schultern, drehten ihn um, und zogen ihm sein Hemd wieder an. Eine Hand strich ihm noch kurz durch das Haar, die von der Leidenschaft geschwollenen Lippen setzten einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss auf seinen Mund. Draco war schon versucht, den Kuss wieder in die Länge zu ziehen, doch Harry wendete sich ab, schritt durch das Zelt. Ein letzter Blick, ein letztes Zwinkern dieser grünen Augen, und der Gryffindor verschwand nach draußen.

Der Slytherin seufzte ein letztes Mal und folgte Harry langsam. _Ob wir bald eine neue Gelegenheit haben werden, oder ob ich wieder so lang warten muss? _Er wusste es nicht. Und doch war er sich sicher, dass es nicht so lang dauern würde. Hoffentlich.


	15. Kapitel 14

__So, wie versprochen lade ich heute 4, statt 2 Kapitel hoch, weil ich ja gestern zu blöd dazu war xD  
Damit sind wir schon auf dem neusten Stand angekommen. Neuster Stand meiner Aufschriebe, meine ich natürlich :-)

Aber jetzt zum Kapitel.  
Wie ich schon einmal erwähnt habe, mache ich ab und an Ausflüge in Köpfe von anderen Personen.  
In diesem Kapitel ist das der Fall. Aber nicht Harry. Das wäre ja langweilig *lach*  
Lasst euch überraschen. Ihr werdet es bald erfahren (eigentlich ist es offensichtlich, wenn ihr das Ende des letzten Kapitels im Kopf habt).

Damit aber genug von meiner Seite.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Eure GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 14**

_Igitt, war mir das peinlich: Mein bester Freund und mein Erzfeind, der jetzt auf einmal doch auf unserer Seite kämpfte, knutschend und … ich will gar nicht daran denken. IN UNSEREM ZELT! Und natürlich musste ICH, Ronald Bilius Weasley, das Pech haben, sie zu … ja was? Ertappen war ja nun wirklich das falsche Wort. Man hatte Malfoys Gestöhne bis hinaus vors Zelt gehört. Nicht, das mich und Hermine das in irgendeinem wichtigen Gespräch oder so unterbrochen hätte (ich weiß bei ihr nie, wie ich mich verhalten soll). Aber etwas zusammenreißen hätte Malfoy sich schon können … musste ja nicht jeder hören … _

_Seltsamerweise war es nur die Tatsache, dass gerade _ich _das ganze habe sehen müssen, was mich irgendwie … verstörte. Nicht die Tatsache, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Und das war es, das mich sauer, beinahe rasend machte. Dass ich es schon lange wusste … eigentlich. Verdammt, ich bin ja auch nicht blind. Selbst ich hatte bemerkt, dass Harry immer weniger nach Ginny auf der Karte des Rumtreibers suchte … oder im Schlaf von ihr sprach, was er anfangs noch beinahe jede Nacht getan hatte. _

_Verdammt, wie peinlich es jetzt ist, mit den beiden an einem Tisch zu sitzen und mit ihnen zu essen. Aber wenn das _mir_ schon so unangenehm war … naja, in Malfoys Haut möchte ich jetzt auch nicht stecken. _

_Einzig Hermine scheint die Situation nicht mehr auszumachen, als sonst, wenn sie mit Malfoy länger am Tisch sitzen muss. Ja, Harry, sie und Malfoy haben sogar einen kleinen Plausch (aus welchem ich mich gekonnt heraushalte). Manchmal bewundere ich sie für ihre Ruhe … und ich bin froh, dass sie keine Gedanken lesen kann._

_Irgendwie interessiert es mich doch, wie lange die beiden schon … intim sind. Bei dem Gedanken daran läuft es mir kalt über den Rücken. Ich will mir das nicht vorstellen … OK, zu spät … Und trotzdem, irgendwie habe ich doch ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, wie lange mein bester Freund schon auf unseren Rivalen steht, oder nicht? Ob er auch irgendwann mal auf mich stand? Hoffentlich nicht! Ich merke, dass mein Gesicht schneller die Farbe meiner Haare annimmt, als dass ich „Quidditch" auch nur denken kann … Merlin, manchmal verfluche ich mich für meine Vorstellungskraft. _

_Ich werfe verstohlene Blicke zu Harry und Draco … ok, seit wann beginne ich ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen? Egal. Jedenfalls können die beiden sich wenigstens in unserer direkten Anwesenheit benehmen. Kein einziger Blickkontakt, keine Hand, die wie zufällig auf dem Oberschenkel oder sonst wo vom anderen landet, keine Kusshand. Nichts. Ich bin froh, dass ich wenigstens hier verschont bleibe. Immerhin etwas. _

_Ich bin sicher, dass eigentlich jeder erwartet hätte, dass ich ausraste und nichts mehr mit Harry zu tun haben hätte wollen, wenn ich erfahre dass er … Aber irgendwie ist das doch seine Entscheidung, mit wem er was macht. Solange er mich in Ruhe lässt. Woran ich das merke, dass sie Angst vor einem Wutanfall haben? Ganz einfach. Hermine wirft mir immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu. Und auch Harry sieht mich öfter an, als mir im Moment lieb ist. Aber nochmal: Solange er mich nicht … so berührt wie er Malfoy berührt hat, ist mir das egal, was er treibt und mit wem … vielleicht. _

_Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, wenigstens bis nach dem Essen zu warten, bis ich etwas sage. Und in diesem Moment nehme ich das letzte Stückchen Fleisch in den Mund. Na klasse. Jetzt muss ich mir auch noch überlegen, wie ich anfange. Vielleicht kann ich mit einem weiteren Teller Essen Zeit schinden? Nein. Auf dem Tisch ist nichts mehr. Verdammt, wäre ja auch zu viel Glück für mich gewesen. Also kaue ich extra langsam, trinke extra langsam aus meinem Glas, warte bis auch die anderen ausgegessen haben. Vielleicht will ja Hermine für mich sprechen? Ich sehe sie an und ihre rehbraunen Augen erwidern meinen Blick. Kaum merklich schüttelt sie den Kopf und ruckt mit ihm in Richtung Harry. Sie hat schon verstanden, was ich wollte. Manchmal kann sie schon ein gemeines Biest sein. Ich seufze und höre Harry laut schlucken. Er weiß wohl, was jetzt ansteht. Und ich bin froh, dass es ihm mindestens genauso unangenehm ist, wie mir. _

_Ich sehe ihn das erste mal wieder direkt an. Naja, es _versuchen_ ist wohl das richtige Wort, denn er weicht meinem Blick aus. Und sehe ich da eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen? Irgendwie bereitet mir das Freude. Schließlich soll nicht nur ich mich durch dieses Gespräch quälen. _

_Ein letztes mal schlucke ich. Wie soll ich denn anfangen? Ich kann ja schlecht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sagen: „Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch?" _

_Scheiße, Hermines Seufzen und Kopfschütteln, Harrys Gesicht, das noch roter wird als vorher und Malfoys verdrehte Augen sagen mir, dass ich genau _das_ gerade laut ausgesprochen habe … etwas stotternd, zögernd. Aber ich habe es verdammt noch mal genau so gesagt, wie ich es eigentlich habe vermeiden wollen. Egal. _

_Noch schweigen alle. Harry legt sich mit Sicherheit die richtigen Worte zurecht. Er ist wahrscheinlich so voreingenommen von der Befürchtung, ich könne ihn bei einer falschen Bewegung mit den Händen an die Gurgel gehen, dass er Angst hat, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich sehe, dass er stumme Zwiesprache mit Malfoy hält und tausche auch einen Blick mit Hermine. Hoffentlich ist der schön anklagend. Sie hätte das besser gekonnt als ich. _

„_So richtig", ist es wirklich _Malfoy_ der mir da antwortet?, „so richtig _geht_ da erst etwas seit … ich bei euch bin, um es mit deinen Worten auszudrücken, Weaselby." Ich hoffe so, dass der Blick, den ich ihm zuwerfe, genauso zornig ist, wie der, den er von Harry bekommt. Aber ich bin ruhig. Das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein. Und ich habe recht: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Harry denkt, aber eigentlich war es spätestens letztes Schuljahr klar, dass wir … mehr haben als Feindschaft." _

_Ich sehe, wie Harry die Augen verdreht. „Draco ist besessen von der Idee, dass es das Schicksal war, das uns zusammengebracht hat", sagt er und wirft Dra-...nein NOCH ist er Malfoy! einen seltsamen Blick zu. Merlin, ich hoffe, dass ich den falsch gedeutet habe. _

„_Schicksal, aha", weiter bewerte ich das jetzt erst mal nicht. Schließlich habe ich noch mehr zu sagen, und eine Ausweitung dieses Themas würde wahrscheinlich länger dauern. „Und wie lange hattest du … hattet _ihr_ vor, das vor Hermine und mir zu verheimlichen?" _

_Harry zuckt nur mit den Schultern, Draco schnaubt. Mehr nicht. „Wir sind deine besten Freunde, Harry", endlich bekomme ich lang ersehnte Hilfe von Hermine. „Uns hättest du das ruhig sagen können." _

_Beide sehen sie an. Es ist beängstigend, wie sich ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig bewegen, wie im Einklang miteinander. Denke ich das wirklich? Ich sollte mir selbst à la Dobby die Hände bügeln oder ähnliches. „Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte", antwortet Harry ihr nach einigem zögern. „Und wir hatten so viel anderes um die Ohren und ich dachte, es wäre wichtiger, erst einmal nach den anderen Horkruxen zu suchen, oder nach den Heiligtümern Ausschau zu halten, um zu verhindern, dass _Er_ die anderen auch noch findet und ich war mir anfangs selbst noch nicht im Klaren, wie das weitergehen soll, ich meine, das mit Draco und mir und ich wollte erst..." _

„_Okay, Harry, ist gut", unterbricht ihn Hermine. Malfoy sitzt nur da und grinst blöd. War ja klar, dass er seinem … _Freund_ nicht hilft. Habe ich gar nicht erwartet. _

_Schweigen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gut finden soll, dass wir jetzt erst einmal schweigen. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach weiterreden? Über .. puh was weiß ich. Unsere Pläne? Aber irgendwie wäre das falsch gewesen. _

_Außerdem musste ich noch eine Sache, nur noch eine Sache loswerden, die mir einen Anblick wie den vorhin ersparen würde. Danach würde mein Leben sicher um vieles leichter. Vielleicht. _

„_In unserem gemeinschaftlichen Zelt", fange ich an und klinge sogar in meinen eigenen Ohren zickig wie ein Schulmädchen, aber egal, „wird so etwas aber bestimmt nicht mehr vorkommen. Ich habe keine Lust, nachts von irgendwelchem Stöhnen und Keuchen aus eurer Ecke aufgeweckt zu werden." Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dreht sich mir der Magen um 180°. Ich will mir bitte nicht vorstellen, was die beiden schon getan haben und noch tun werden. Und erneut verfluche ich meine Phantasie, schüttle den Kopf, um die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. _

„_Wie wollt ihr das Problem..chen lösen?" _

_Seltsamerweise ist es wieder Malfoy, der auf meine Frage reagiert. Er greift nach Hermines Perlentasche, die wie immer nicht weit von uns entfernt liegt, kramt etwas darin herum (flucht, als ein paar Bücher durcheinander fallen und eines ihm mit Sicherheit auf den Finger) und zieht … ein zweites Zelt aus der kleinen Tasche heraus. _

_Ungläubig sehe ich ihn an. „Woher...?" _

_Malfoy verdreht (schon wieder) die Augen. „Irgendwo muss ich ja auch geschlafen haben, als ich Harry und … _sie_ gesucht habe." Er wirft es neben das schon aufgebaute Zelt auf den Boden, sagt: „Erecto." und ein weiteres Zelt erweitert unser Camp. Ich sehe, wie ein leises, verschmitztes Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht huscht. Hoffentlich bilde ich mir das nur ein, dass er sich außerdem mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe leckt. Als er mir dann auch noch zuzwinkert drehe ich fast durch. Mein bester Freund … _

„_Problem gelöst", höre ich ihn sagen. Na, wenigstens muss ich sie jetzt nachts nicht mehr hören … dass Hermine die erste Wache übernimmt, beruhigt mich zusätzlich und ich verziehe mich schnell in unser … Zweierzelt. _

_Mein bester Freund und Malfoy (den ich jetzt bald wirklich anfangen sollte, beim Vornamen zu nennen). Nein, mit dem Gedanken habe ich mich noch nicht ganz angefreundet. Es wird bestimmt noch dauern, bis ich vollkommen akzeptiert habe, dass Harry … schwulist. _


	16. Kapitel 15

****_Und hier ist also das aktuellste Kapitel.  
Es ist ... ein reines Lemon-/Lime oder wie man das alles bezeichnen will Kapitel. Wirklich.  
Ich dachte mir aber, so etwas darf es auch geben. Es wird bei mir ja nicht in jedem Kapitel rumge(hier beliebigen Kraftausdruck einfügen). Das wäre ja nicht mein Stil ^^  
Hoffentlich gefällt es :-)  
Damit ist die Phase der schnellen Kapitel also vorbei.  
Kapitel 16 ist aber schon in Arbeit, also keine Sorge :-)  
Ich wünsche euch auch weiterhin viel Spaß  
Eure GlowDraconis _

**Kapitel 15 **

Draco stand verschmitzt lächelnd in dem neu errichteten Zelt, das er sich jetzt mit Harry teilte. Es war um einiges kleiner als das Vierer-Zelt, in dem sie bisher alle gemeinsam geschlafen hatten. Was ja an sich nichts schlechtes sein musste. Um genau zu sein, war er sogar froh darüber, dass er sich auf der Suche nach Harry und Co. Kein größeres Zelt hatte zukommen lassen. So gab es eben hier nur ein Bett. Obwohl es extra-breit war, konnte man es dennoch nicht als „Doppelbett" bezeichnen, dafür war es zu schmal. Und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als gemeinsam zu schlafen, wollte man die Nacht nicht auf dem Sessel verbringen.

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Da hatte er doch recht gehabt, als er von Harry gefordert hatte, gleich nach dem ersten Kuss gegenüber seiner besten Freunde auszupacken. Für sie beide hatte es schließlich nur Vorteile.

„Das ging ja deutlich besser aus, als ich erwartet habe", hörte er Harry hinter sich sagen. Ob er etwas dagegen haben würde, mit seinem früheren Erzfeind ein Bett zu teilen? Zögernd drehte Draco sich um. All seine Sorgen wurden sofort zunichte gemacht: Harry bemerkte das einzige Bett, errötete aber lächelte leicht mit einem nicht zu übersehenden strahlen in den Augen. Unbewusst biss er sich auf der Unterlippe herum. _Wie immer_. Draco musste lächeln.

_Er lässt mich auf gewisse Weise weich werden. Na warte..._ Noch immer lächelnd ging Draco langsam auf den Gryffindor zu. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst, _Potter_?"

Die Sprachlosigkeit seines Gegenübers war ihm Antwort genug. Er wusste zu gut um seine Wirkung und konnte sie daher immer perfekt hervorrufen.

Draco stand nur noch wenige Finger von Harrys Gesicht entfernt. Viel zu nah, um jetzt noch zurück zu können. Der Duft des anderen betörte ihn. Er konnte nicht anders.

Wie auch schon vor der Unterbrechung durch Weasley überbrückte Draco die letzten quälenden Zentimeter zwischen ihren beiden Gesichtern. Nur ein letztes Mal blieb er gerade so weit entfernt, dass er schon den hauch einer Berührung durch Harrys weiche Lippen spürte.  
„Jetzt bist du vollkommen mein", flüsterte er und schloss Harrys Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Ihre Körper trafen sich in einer vollkommenen Umarmung, die jede Bewegung ihrer ineinander verschlungenen Münder wiedergab. Bald schon war es Harry, der durch ein sanftes Streichen über Dracos Unterlippe Einlass begehrte, den dieser verlangend, sehnend und fast zärtlich gewährte.

Immer wieder trafen ihre Körper nach den unfreiwilligen Atemzügen zwischen den Küssen perfekt aufeinander. Draco wusste, dass er sich diesen Moment, ebenso wie alle Momente, die er mit Harry verbringen konnte, schon lange herbeigesehnt hatte. Und er hoffte, dass auch der Gryffindor so fühlte.

Harrys Hände, die über seinen Körper wanderten, waren so geschickt, dass der Slytherin sich ihnen vollkommen hingab. Es war, als schwebe er, angehoben von den Berührungen seines einstigen Erzrivalen, der jetzt so viel mehr war, als ein bloßer Freund.

Gleichzeitig hoben die beiden die Säume ihrer Shirts an und sogen den lästigen Stoff über die Köpfe, nur um ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

Die so befreiten Oberkörper, rieben willig aneinander, näher an den anderen gebracht durch zärtliche Hände, die über den Rücken striffen und hier und da in die muskulöse Haut kniffen. Für Draco war das Gefühl von Harry, der ihm so nah war, vollkommen in ihn überzugehen schien, ein Gefühl, dass ihn ganz und gar alles vergessen ließ. Er liebte Harrys Hände, die es schon wieder fertiggebracht hatten, unter dem Saum seiner Jeans zu verschwinden. Die Schauder, die ihm deren Berührungen über den Rücken jagten, die Berührung des anderen Körpers, hatte außerdem eine deutliche Erhebung in seinem Schritt zur Folge, die wahrscheinlich so begierig an Harrys Hüfte traf, dass es ihm in anderen Momenten, zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt, unangenehm gewesen wäre. Harry bemerkte es, trennte seinen Mund kurz von Dracos um ihn verschmitzt anzulächeln, nur um ihm noch leidenschaftlichere Küsse zu schenken. Gleichzeitig fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter dem Hosenbund nach vorne und machte sich an Gürtel, Knopf und Zipper zu schaffen. Quälend langsam öffnete er alle drei lästigen Verschlüsse, wanderte dabei mit seinen Lippen auf Dracos Hals um kurz in der empfindlichen weichen Stelle über dem Schlüsselbein zu verharren und legte eine seiner Hände auf Dracos Gemächt über den Satin-Boxer-Shorts, was den Slytherin aufkeuchen lässt …

_Und, _oh Merlin_, er weiß mich ganz schön zu quälen. Keine einzige Bewegung führt er mit seiner Hand an dieser sensiblen Stelle aus. Nur durch die Bewegungen, die ich durch meinen eigenen Körper vollführe, reibt er über meine Erektion. Am liebsten würde ich ihn anflehen, endlich weiterzumachen. Doch dazu lasse ich mich nicht herab. _

_Ich spüre seine zweite Hand auf mein Hinterteil wandern, wodurch er unsere Körper noch näher zusammenbringt. Auch ich spüre jetzt, dass unser Tun den Gryffindor auch nicht kalt lässt: Seine Erektion stößt an meinen Oberschenkel. Und er weiß, dass ich es spüre, drängt mich zurück, was mich mit den Kniekehlen an unser Bett stoßen lässt. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und ziehe ihn mit mir auf die Matratze. Wir werfen uns lüsterne Blicke zu, bevor wir wieder in unseren Küssen versinken. _

_Und endlich, ENDLICH, bewegt er seine Hand in meinem Schritt … und zieht sie zurück! WAS? Mit beiden Händen zieht er mir meine schwarze Jeans herunter und schmeißt sie ebenso achtlos auf den Zeltboden, wie vorhin mein teures Shirt. Jetzt liege ich nur noch mit meinen Boxer-Shorts bekleidet vor dem immer noch halb angezogenen Harry. Doch er lässt mir nicht die Zeit, auch ihn seiner Hose zu entledigen, bringt unsere Münder wieder in heißen Küssen zueinander und liegt schließlich völlig auf mir, die Hände auf meinen Pobacken, die diese leicht kneten. _

_Ich bringe meine Hüfte an seine, stoße mit meiner von der Boxer-Shorts bedeckten Erektion an seine Hüfte und wandere mit meinen Händen über Harrys Rücken nach unten, um durch Druck auf seinen Hintern unsere Hüften noch näher aneinander zu bringen. Jede Berührung unserer bedeckten Genitalien ist für mich wie eine Qual, jede dieser Berührungen lässt mich in unsere Küsse stöhnen. Und oh!, ich will ihn! Ich will ihn ganz. Doch ich weiß nicht, was er will … _

_Und ich merke, dass ich zu viel denke, so viel denke, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass Harrys geschickte Hände meine Boxer-Shorts über meine Hüften nach unten gestriffen haben. Tatsächlich merke ich erst, dass meine Beinbekleidung neben all dem anderen Stoff liegt, als eine wohltuende Frische meinen halb-erigierten Penis umschmeichelt, der durch unsere Körperbewegungen immer wieder an Harrys Lenden stößt – die immer noch von dieser lästigen Jeans bedeckt werden. _

_Was Harry wohl vor hat? Lange warte ich nicht mehr. Um genau zu sein … will ich gar nicht mehr warten. _

_Kurzerhand ergreife ich die Initiative. Ich bin stärker als Harry und habe so keine Schwierigkeiten, unsere Positionen einfach zu tauschen. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe Harry unter mir _endlich_ seiner Beinkleider zu entledigen. Wird ja auch langsam Zeit! Schneller, als Harry es begreifen kann, liegt er nackt unter mir, meine eine Hand umschließt seinen Penis, ebenso wie er nach dem meinen – unbewusst – gegriffen hat. Meine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass heute noch nicht das endgültige passieren wird, aber dass alles was geschieht, richtig ist. _

_Ich sehe Harry in die Augen, dessen verklärter Blick mich ihm komplett verfallen lässt. Unsere nackten Glieder stoßen aneinander, während unsere Hände sich fester darum schließen und – wie von selbst – daran auf- und abwandern. Und ebenfalls, ohne dass wir es gezielt steuern müssen, haben wir von Beginn an den selben Rhythmus angeschlagen. Vielleicht ist es wirklich unsere eigene orchestrale Komposition, die wir beide in unseren Köpfen vernehmen, in der sich das Auf und Ab unserer Hände an unseren steifen Schäften, das Kreisen unserer Daumen über unsere Eichel und unsere leidenschaftlichen, feurigen, aber auch zärtlich-verlangenden Küsse perfekt im Einklang bewegen, immer neue Instrumente erklingen lassen, immer volltönendere, mächtigere Klänge unseres Orchesters hervorbringen. Bald schon befinden wir uns sitzend auf unserem Bett, uns gegenüber, so nah zusammen, dass unsere Hände und unsere Gemächter sich bei jeder Bewegung berühren. Unsere Lippen suchen immer neue Stellen an unseren Hälsen oder an der Brust. Unsere freien Hände wandern über den Rücken des anderen oder streichen über die Brustwarzen, kneten sie und lassen sie hart werden. Und alles im Einklang mit unserem Orchester. _

_Selbst das immer unkontrolliertere Stöhnen, das Harrys heißen Atem auf meinem Körper verteilt und auch meinen über den seinen Wandern lässt, unsere Brüste, die immer wieder wie zwei Puzzelteile ineinander einrasten und unsere lüstern verschwitze Haut aneinander reiben lässt, all das passt zu unserem Rhythmus, den unsere Hände vorgeben. _

_Und bei unserem finalen Akkord kommen wir gleichzeitig an. Gleichzeitig spüren wir den Sturm aufziehen, der sich in unseren Gliedern zusammenbraut. Und wir spüren es, als der Sturm losbricht mit all unseren Sinnen. Wir werden überwältigt vom starken Crescendo des Final-Akkords, der uns lauter aufstöhnen lässt, unsere Köpfe in unseren Nacken wirft und alles um uns herum nur noch verschwommen erscheinen lässt. Ich höre, dass Harry meinen Namen schreit, ruft, sagt, flüstert, spüre seine Lippen meinen Hals entlangwandern über das Schlüsselbein, nach oben zu meinem Ohrläppchen, spüre ihn daran knabbern, während wir ein, zwei letzte Bewegungen mit unseren Händen an unseren Penissen auf und ab ausführen, bis ich Harry schließlich sanft auf unser Bett zurücksinken lasse, beide Hände auf seinen verschwitzen Rücken gelegt. Ich lächle ihn an, müde, aber durchaus glücklich und zufrieden. _

_Es war alles richtig. Ich beuge meinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter, küsse ihn auf die Stirn, die Wange und schließlich auf den Mund. Es ist nur eine leichte, leise Berührung, die Wildheit unserer Küsse während des Höhepunktes unseres Orchesters fehlt, doch sie ist nicht minder leidenschaftlich. Schließlich rolle ich mich von Harrys Körper herunter, nur um mich eng hinter ihn zu schmiegen. Ich verteile letzte Küsse auf seinen Nacken, ziehe uns die Decke über die nackten Körper, bevor wir beide einschlafen. _

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles richtig war. _

_Alles. _

_Vielleicht gestehe ich mir selbst jetzt alles ein. Vielleicht. _


	17. Kapitel 16

****_Hauen wir doch gleich Kapitel 16 hinterher, was meint ihr? ^^ Ich meine: Wenn es schon einmal fertig ist, kann man das schon machen. War ja auch schon in Arbeit, die letzten Tage.  
Was uns erwartet, sage ich (wie immer) nicht. Ich bin nicht der Fan davon, den Inhalt eines Kapitels im Vorwort zusammenzufassen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt nach der Flut von Kapiteln, die euch die letzten Tage überrollt hat, jetzt mal wieder etwas aufatmen. Kapitel 17 entsteht zwar genau in diesem Moment in meinem Kopf, es dauert wohl aber noch ein Wenig, bis es ausgereift genug ist, um hier veröffentlicht werden zu können.  
Hoffentlich ließt jemand meine kleine Geschichte. Und hoffentlich gefällt sie auch.  
Es ist immer seltsam, sich seine eigene Fanfiction durchzulesen. Aber naja, ich kann nichts ändern, wa ^^  
Das war es wieder von meiner Seite.  
Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal und liebe Grüße, _

_GlowDraconis_

**Kapitel 16**

Draco erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er ist immer noch an Harry geschmiegt, den einen Arm zärtlich um dessen Hüfte gelegt. Es ist wohl sein ganz normaler Tagesrhythmus, der in aufgeweckt hat, seine Wache steht also an. Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu wecken, stützt er sich auf seinen zweiten Arm und steht auf, zieht sich an. Bevor er das Zelt verlässt, sieht Draco ein letztes Mal auf Harry hinunter, der friedlich schlafend gerade irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelt, leicht fröstelt wegen der plötzlich fehlenden Wärme des Körpers hinter ihm, sich umdreht und einfach weiterschläft. Draco lächelt darüber, deckt seinen Freund noch sanft zu, bevor er seine Wache antritt.

Weasley saß noch draußen, wartete darauf, abgelöst zu werden. _Natürlich. _Der Rotschopf starrte stur geradeaus auf den Wald, der ihr Zelt umgab. Wie so oft waren sie auf einer langweiligen Lichtung gelandet, die so langsam aber sicher für Draco alle gleich aussahen.

„Hattet ihr Spaß, Harry und du?", sprach Weasley ihn an. Draco war überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Gryffindor ihn aus dem Zelt hatte treten hören.

„Spaß?", und er wusste, dass diese Frage einfach nur dumm war.

„Komm, tu nicht so", Draco trat neben Weasley und setzte sich auf den zweiten freien Stuhl. Der Rotschopf sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Man hat euch … gehört."

Natürlich hatte man sie gehört. Draco grinste, als er eine deutliche Röte auf Weasleys Wangen bemerkte. Und bei dem Vorstellung, wie sein Gegenüber versuchte, sich auf irgendetwas neutrales zu konzentrieren, anstatt auf die Tätigkeiten seines besten Freundes, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, Weasley", er versuchte den Angesprochenen so ernst anzusehen wie möglich, „wir haben nichts getan, was andere Männer nicht auch tun, du verstehst schon." Nach den letzten Worten zwinkerte er ihm zu. Was jetzt in Weasleys Gesicht aufstieg, konnte man schon gar nicht mehr als „gesundes Rot" bezeichnen. Nein. Sein Gesicht _kochte_ beinahe vor Scham und er wendete den Blick wieder in Richtung Wald. Draco musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen, konnte das Glucksen, das daraus resultierte, jedoch nicht zurückhalten.

„Um ehrlich zu sein", Weasley hatte nach einigen verschwiegenen Minuten seine Sprache _doch_ wiedergefunden, „eigentlich ist mir scheiß-egal, was Harry mit wem treibt." Ein kurzer, flüchtiger Blick, und Weasley redete weiter. „Eigentlich war es ja auch spätestens ab der vierten Klasse klar, wo das hinführen würde." Weasley schluckte deutlich hörbar. „Ich meine, ihr habt euch ja bloß noch angegiftet. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil ihr euch die Wahrheit selber nicht eingestehen wolltet." _Wie kommt es, dass Weasley über so etwas mit mir redet? Und auch noch … recht hat? _Draco war schockiert. _So feinfühlig? _

„Dass ich das selber nicht geschnallt habe, wird mir jetzt erst klar", Weasley sprudelte einfach weiter drauf los, schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn um seine letzten Worte zu unterstreichen. „Ich meine, klar, Hermine hat es auch nicht gemerkt. Und, klar, Harry hatte natürlich die eine komische Möchtegern-Beziehung mit Cho und letztes Jahr dann mit Ginny", sein Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt seltsam ernst, „aber … ich bezweifle, dass seine Intimität mit meiner Schwester über das einfache Rumgeknutsche hinausging, selbst wenn die zwei sich alleine getroffen haben." Er warf Draco noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick von der Seite her zu und versuchte dann die ganze Situation durch ein Grinsen zu lockern. „Scheiße, ich rede hier mit Malfoy über das Intimleben meines besten Freundes", er lachte freudlos und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, was Draco wieder ein Glucksen entlockte. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich jetzt leiden kann, Malfoy."

„Natürlich nicht", Draco grinste.

„Versprich mir nur noch eines", dabei stand Weasley auf, bereit in sein Bett zu kriechen und nicht vor dem nächsten Mittag wieder aufzustehen, „vergesst mir diesen scheiß Zauber nicht mehr, der alle Geräusche in eurem Zelt schluckt. Ich steh nicht so drauf, von Harrys Stöhnen unter, über oder neben dir wach gehalten zu werden. Was du mit ihm anstellst bleibt bei euch, also bitte, das nächste mal: Denkt an den Zauber!"

Und damit verschwand er in dem größeren Zelt ihres kleinen Camps.

_Ja, der Zauber wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich irgendwann einmal angebracht_, dachte der Slytherin.

Seine Wache verlief alles andere als ereignisreich. Draco saß nur da und starrte Löcher in die milde Nachtluft, nur um irgendwann einmal von Granger abgelöst zu werden, die ihm seltsamerweise ein verschmitztes Lächeln, sonst aber keine weitere Beachtung schenkte. Der Slytherin kroch also für die letzten beiden Stunden der Nacht noch einmal zu Harry ins Bett und schlief sogar relativ gut.

Als er aufwachte, war Harry schon auf den Beinen. Also hatte auch Draco keinen Grund mehr, im Bett zu bleiben, stand auf und verließ – noch etwas verschlafen – das Zelt.

Der Frühstückstisch war nicht gerade reich gedeckt. Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, wagten sie es doch noch nicht wieder, aus Angst vor den Greifern. Draco dachte unwillkürlich an diesen einen Tag, als Harry nur für ihn das Risiko eines Riesen-Einkaufs eingegangen war und musste lächeln.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Harry fröhlich und zog ihn zu sich hinunter auf die Sitzbank. Jetzt, da Weasley und Granger von ihrer …. ja, was war das? War es eine Beziehung? Aus Mangel eines passenderen Ausdruckes, nannte man das wohl so. Jedenfalls, seit ihre beiden Begleiter davon wussten, wollte Harry es wohl überhaupt nicht mehr verstecken, anders, als noch vor … gestern. Und er ignorierte auch das genervte Augenrollen seines besten Freundes. _Wohl noch nicht damit abgefunden, was?_, dachte Draco. Ein fieses Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und er legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüften, drückte ihn noch näher an sich heran und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln, dabei das Shirt etwas anzuheben, um seine nackte Haut berühren zu können. Weasley schnaubte und lief, _wie erwartet_, knallrot an, konzentrierte sich dann auf seinen spärlich belegten Teller und fand seine Würstchen plötzlich sehr interessant. Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als auch Granger den buschigen Kopf schüttelte.

Harry bekam von ihrer stummen Konversation nichts mit. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge gelegt und der Slytherin spürte die Gänsehaut, die seine Berührungen über Harrys Körper schießen ließ.

Sie aßen schweigend. Weasley immer noch mit knallrotem Gesicht, Granger über ihrer alten Ausgabe von den _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ gebrütet – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – und Harry und Draco, die Arme um sich gelegt, während Harry dem Slytherin ab und an einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Er hörte, wie Granger immer wieder das Wort „Heiligtümer" vor sich hinmurmelte und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Selbst wenn seine Erklärung schon so lange Zeit zurücklag, genau genommen einige Wochen, konzentrierte sie sich immer noch starr darauf. Vielleicht glaubte sie ihm nicht? Auch Weasley schnappte das Wort immer wieder auf und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was?", fragte er. _Haben wir vergessen... _„Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?" _Oops. _

„Hmm..?", Granger wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und hatte einen recht dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Draco gluckste. „Ach so …", etwas strafend sah sie den Slytherin an, was ihn aber nicht davon abhalten konnte, noch einmal zu kichern. Auch Harry an seiner Seite lächelte.

Granger verdrehte die Augen und Schob dem Rotschopf das Märchenbuch zu, deutete auf den oberen Rand der Seite, wo das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes eingeritzt war.

„Malfoy sagte, das sei das Zeichen der so genannten _Heiligtümer des Todes_", begann sie. _Sie glaubt mir wirklich nicht. _„Er sagte, Du-weißt-schon-wer sucht sie. Zumindest eines davon."

Man sah Weasley an, dass er noch immer nichts verstand. Granger hätte ihm auch von den Tierwesen auf dem Mars erzählen können, er hätte sie genauso verwirrt angesehen wie jetzt. Bei dem Gedanken musste Draco sich erneut ein Glucksen verkneifen. „Angeblich sucht er nach dem Elderstab, dem mächtigsten Zauberstab, der jemals geschaffen wurde, da er – wie uns das Märchen weismachen will – vom Tod selbst gemacht wurde."

„Angeblich", schnaubte Draco. Sie glaubte ihm wirklich nicht.

Granger verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy, bitte. Das ist lächerlich. Es mag einen wirklich mächtigen Zauberstab geben, aber der Stein der Auferstehung ist einfach nur ein dummes Märchen für Kinder."

Wieder schnaubte Draco. „Ihr drei solltet wirklich sofort an diese Heiligtümer glauben, wenn man eure Vergangenheit kennt."

Jetzt sah Weasley _ihn_ fragend an und er verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie dumm man eigentlich sein konnte. „Euer Tarnumhang", begann er und der Rotschopf riss die Augen auf. „Es gibt Umhänge, die mit einem Desillusionierungszauber oder Ähnlichem belegt sind. Aber irgendwann lassen die Zauber nach und sie werden Durchsichtig. Der Umhang des Todes aber verliert seine Magie nicht." Er sah die drei Gryffindors an, die plötzlich ganz ruhig geworden waren. „Harrys Umhang", dabei streichelte er abwesend über die Seite seines Freundes, „gehörte doch vorher seinem Vater, oder?" Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm nickte. „So lange halten keine Desillusionierungszauber, das wisst ihr. Vor allem du, Granger."

Vielleicht hatte er das letzte etwas zu abfällig gesagt. Jedenfalls funkelte sie ihn jetzt wütend an. Mehr aber nicht.

„Wie auch immer", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle dennoch, dass es die Heiligtümer des Todes wirklich gibt. Es mag ja sein, dass Harrys Umhang etwas Besonderes ist. Mehr aber auch nicht. Das Märchen ist wie alle anderen nur eine Belehrung an die Kinder. Mehr nicht."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Und bekam unverhoffte Unterstützung.

„Naja, Hermine", Weasley drehte ihr vorsichtig den Kopf zu, als vermute er eine Ohrfeige, wenn er weiterspräche. „Irgendwie ist doch da was dran, an dem, was Malfoy da sagt. Ich meine, es muss ja nicht vom Tod selbst stammen, auch Beedle darf da etwas interpretieren. Aber … seltsam ist das schon. Mit unserem Umhang meine ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was das mit unserer Mission zu tun hat, verstehe ich immer noch nicht."

„Nichts, das ist es ja", Granger war wirklich eingeschnappt. Sie hatte ebenso wenig wie Draco erwartet, dass Weasley sich auf seine Seite schlagen würde. „Vergessen wir das ganze einfach und überlegen uns lieber, wie wir die nächsten Horkruxe finden und zerstören sollen."

„Granger, du hast wirklich nichts verstanden", Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte immer, du wärst so intelligent." Das darauf folgende Schnauben ignorierte er einfach. „Sobald der Dunkle Lord den Elderstab hat, ist es für uns noch gefährlicher, die Horkruxe zu suchen. Er wird viel mächtiger sein als jetzt schon."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte sich bisher herausgehalten, wie immer. „Es hilft doch nichts", sagte er jetzt. „Wir brauchen einen Plan. Einen Plan, der uns zum nächsten Horkrux bringt. Darüber sollten wir nachdenken. Und nicht streiten", dabei warf er Granger und Draco einige böse Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich wunderte es ihn, dass die beiden die Streithähne waren, und nicht Weasley und der Slytherin.

„Wie auch immer", Granger schnaubte ein letztes mal und ließ dann ihre Teller vom Tisch verschwinden, plötzlich ein böses Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie sah Draco an. „Ich hoffe, du hast dir schon etwas überlegt, was du uns heute kochen willst. Du bist dran."

Der Slytherin erstarrte. _Verdammt, sie hat recht. _Er hatte es ganz vergessen, verdrängt, bei den ganzen … „Liebeleien" zwischen sich und Harry. _Verdammt. _

„Oh nein, dann gibt es wieder Backsteine", beschwerte sich Weasley gespielt ernst und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Merlin meint es nicht gut mit mir."

Und das schlimmste an all dem war, dass Weasley recht hatte. Draco konnte nicht kochen. Obwohl er den drei Gryffindors immer wieder gesagt hatte, er sei darin eine absolute Null, bestanden sie weiterhin darauf, dass er kochte, wenn er dran war. Sogar Harry. Manchmal glaubte er, zumindest Granger und Weasley wollten ihn nur bloßstellen, dämliche Sprüche über ihn klopfen und ihn zum Gespött machen – vielleicht aus Rache für die Schulzeit, während der er sie immer zum Inhalt seiner Witze gemacht hatte?

Sogar Weasley konnte besser kochen als er – verdammt besser sogar. Vielleicht hielt er sich heimlich nicht an ihre Abmachung, ohne Zauberei das Essen vorzubereiten? Wer konnte das sagen, wenn jeder alleine in der Küche war?

Wieso Draco sich auf diese alberne Regel eingelassen hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Vielleicht wollte er sichergehen, dass Harry irgendwann einmal von seinem Essen begeistert war?

Wie er es hasste, an der Reihe zu sein. Zu Hause hatten das immer die Hauselfen gemacht. Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, selbst hinter den Herd zu treten.

„Auf geht's Sportsfreund, auf in die Küche mit dir", lachte Weasley.

„Glaub mir Weasley, wenn wir lebend aus dieser Horkrux-Sache herauskommen, bring ich dich um. Eigenhändig."

Wieder lachte er. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde heute wahrscheinlich tot umfallen, nachdem ich dein Essen gegessen habe."

Schnaubend verließ Draco dann doch den Tisch in Richtung des größeren Zeltes, in welchem sie ihre spartanische Küche eingerichtet hatten. _Backsteine. Dem gebe ich Backsteine. Es gibt Lasagne._


	18. Kapitel 17

_So, hier bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich habe immer noch ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Mein mündliches Abitur steht noch an *zitter*  
Und trotzdem finde ich immer die Zeit, ein kleines Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.  
Ach ja: Ich kann nicht kochen, ihr findet KEIN Rezept in dieser Fanfiction. Oder es gibt Backsteine beim Nachkochen *grins*  
Viel Spaß und viele liebe Grüße  
Eure GlowDraconis_

**Kapitel 17 **

„Lasagne ... Dieses verdammte Schlammblut mit ihrem Kochplan", Draco hasste die Granger dafür, dass sie immer alles perfekt durchplanen musste. In ihrer kleinen Küche suchte er sich eben die nötigen Zutaten für die Lasagne zusammen, von denen er glaubte, dass sie bestimmt in den italienischen Auflauf hineinkommen würden. Genau genommen hatte er keine Ahnung.

Er grummelte halblaut vor sich hin, durchwühlte sämtliche Schubladen und kleinen Schränke und machte solch einen Lärm mit den Pfannen, Töpfen und Auflaufformen, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger auf leisen Füßen in das größere der beiden Zelte ihres Camps trat und sich auf einen der Sessel setzte, um seinen Freund – vielleicht etwas schadenfroh – beim Kochen zu beobachten.

Gerade hielt Draco eine Packung Hackfleisch mit einem leicht fragenden Gesichtsausdruck in der Hand und ließ seinen Blick dann – noch fragender – von der Packung zu den dünnen Lasagneplatten und wieder zurück wandern. „Wie kocht man denn Lasagne, verdammt nochmal?" Oh, wie er es hasste, an der Reihe zu sein, wenn es ums Kochen ging. Er erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an sein letztes Desaster. Er hatte versucht, Schnitzel anzubraten. Leider war es bei dem Versuch geblieben. Die Schnitzel waren ungenießbar schwarz gewesen. Immerhin war ihm der Salat geglückt … Fertigsalat, bei welchem man nur noch das Dressing hatte darüberkippen müssen. „Sogar das Wiesel schafft es, dass man sein Essen genießen kann", murmelte er vor sich hin und knallte die Hackfleisch-Packung auf die Theke vor sich.

„Er zaubert bestimmt", Draco kratzte sich am Nacken und hörte vor lauter Schimpfen das leise Glucksen nicht, das der Gryffindor, der immer noch hinter ihm auf dem Sessel saß, von sich gab. „Was der kann...", Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, „kann ich auch."

„Na, na, Draco", erschrocken drehte er sich herum und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Harry ihn belustigt beobachtete. „Willst du wirklich schummeln? Ist der Slytherin doch noch nicht ganz aus dir raus, was." Er grinste und stand auf, kam auf Draco zu.

Dieser schnaubte nur. Ihm war gerade wirklich nicht nach Spaßen zumute.

„Was also willst du?", Draco sah ihn an. Die Wut stand ihm überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir helfen", sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber, wenn du keinen Wert darauf legst, und lieber schmollst wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, bitte. Ich kann auch wieder gehen."

Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste genau, dass Harry nicht gehen würde, ebenso wie Harry wusste, dass Draco gar nicht wollte, dass er ging. Und anstatt sich dem Zeltausgang zuzuwenden, ging der Gryffindor auch wie erwartet geradewegs in die kleine Küche.

„Was genau versuchst du da zu kochen?", fragte er seinen Freund, als er das Durcheinander aus Zutaten und Geschirr vor sich sah. Das darauf folgende genuschelte „Lasagne" wurde von ihm mit einem Glucksen quittiert, was Draco beinahe zur Weißglut brachte.

„Na dann komm. Ich helfe dir", sagte Harry immer noch glucksend.

Also trat Draco hinter Harry, um besser sehen zu können, was er tat. Da der Schwarzhaarige aber ein gutes Stück kleiner war als er selbst, wäre es keineswegs nötig gewesen, den Körper komplett an den des Gryffindors zu pressen, was Harry mit einem scharfen Atemzug durch die Zähne kommentierte. Bei jeder Bewegung, jedem folgenden Atemzug, spürte Draco Harrys Körper an seinem auf- und abstreichen, was einem gewissen Körperteil in seiner Lendengegend durchaus gefiel, sodass eben dieses auch bald mit deutlichem Druck an Harrys Hintern antwortete.

„Wenn du mir hilfst", Draco seinem Freund ins Ohr, „ist das genauso geschummelt, wie Zauberei."

Harry schluckte hart, was Draco die Gewissheit gab, dass er sich nicht lange auf das Essen machen würde konzentrieren können.

„Nein", bekam Harry unter seltsam stoßartigen Atemzügen hervor, „weil ich Hermine und Ron gesagt habe, ich könne es nicht mehr ertragen, dass mein Freund nach jedem Essen, das er zubereitet, schlecht gelaunt ist. Sie haben mir erlaubt, dir zu helfen."

„Wie edelmütig", wäre Draco alleine gestanden, so hätte er wahrscheinlich eine gespielte Verbeugung vollführt. So platzierte er gekonnt den Hauch eines Kusses an die empfindlich weiche Stelle in Harrys Halsbeuge. „Dann lass uns anfangen."

Er trat einen Schritt von Harry zurück, was irgendetwas tief in seinem inneren rebellieren ließ, und stellte sich direkt neben Harry, der – wohl teils erleichtert, teils enttäuscht – ausatmete.

„Gut", begann der Schwarzhaarige, um einen sachlichen Ton bemüht, was mit Draco neben ihm gar nicht so einfach zu sein schien, da dieser immer noch absichtlich ständigen sanften Körperkontakt zwischen ihren Armen hielt. „Ich werde dir sagen, was du zu tun hast und du führst es genau so aus, ja?"

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Heute und hier bleibt mir wohl nichts Anderes übrig, oder?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er Harrys Wangen erröten sah. Er hatte wohl Dracos Hintergedanken erraten.

„Wie auch immer", verlegen trat der Gryffindor von einem Fuß auf den anderen, „lass uns anfangen."

Und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, aus denen Harry den Slytherin jedoch jedes Mal heraushalf, arbeitete Draco bald schon hochkonzentriert und relativ selbstständig, sodass er nur noch manchmal einen fragenden Blick an Harry richtete.

„Sag mal Draco", kam seine Stimme irgendwann einmal von etwas weiter hinten. _Wann hat er sich in unser 'Esszimmer' gesetzt?_, „glaubst du wirklich, dass es die Heiligtümer des Todes gibt?"

Draco schnaubte, dachte jedoch einmal ernsthaft über diese Frage nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er zögernd, was ihn dazu brachte, die aktuelle Zutat für seine Lasagne sehr langsam zu bearbeiten. „Ich meine … Dumbledore hat der Granger dieses Märchenbuch sicherlich nicht umsonst vermacht." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, was ihn voll und ganz in die Gegenwart zurück brachte und seine Konzentration wieder auf das Kochen lenkte.

Er hörte Harry hinter sich nachdenklich mit den Fingerkuppen auf den Holztisch trommeln, was den Slytherin etwas nervös machte.

„Meinst du", begann Harry nach einer Weile wieder zu sprechen, „Dumbledore _wollte_, dass wir über die Heiligtümer nachdenken? Und alles selbst herausfinden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was im Kopf dieses alten Greises vor sich ging", ein verächtlicher Unterton lag deutlich vernehmbar in Dracos Stimme. „Er hat dir so wenig gesagt. Vielleicht war das ja irgend ein perverses Spiel." Er überging das Schnauben des Gryffindors einfach, welches seinen Worten folgte. „Ich jedenfalls glaube, dass du im Besitz von mindestens einem der Heiligtümer bist." Er überlegte kurz, während er die Zutaten in einer Schüssel vor sich vermischte. „Vielleicht ist der Stein des zweiten Bruder Peverell verloren gegangen." Er hörte hinter sich ein Klatschen, blickte kurz über seine Schulter und bemerkte, dass Harry sich die Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Fragend sah Draco ihn an.

„Vorlost Gaunts Ring", sagte dieser nur. Draco verstand kein Wort. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Der Horkrux, den Dumbledore in den Sommerferien zerstört hat."

„Was ist damit?", der Slytherin erinnerte sich vage an die Erzählung über die schon zerstörten Horkruxe, die ihm Granger und Harry am Anfang geliefert hatten.

„Der Stein darauf muss der Stein der Auferstehung sein. Darauf war ein Zeichen eingraviert. Ich hab es nicht richtig erkennen können. Aber es könnte das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes sein."

Draco seufzte. _Da hat sich einer ganz schön in die Idee der Heiligtümer vernarrt. _„Hilf mir lieber mit dem Kochen bevor wir uns irgendwo verrennen und es doch wieder nur Backsteine gibt." Er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Harry stand auf, kam zurück in die Küche und holte eine Auflaufform näher heran.

„Leg die erste Lasagneplatte hier herein", war seine erste klare Anweisung seit einer halben Stunde.

Dracos Laune besserte sich sofort, ob des Themawechsels. „Du vermeidest mit Absicht das Wort 'Nudel', habe ich recht?" Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah sofort, dass Harrys Gesicht eine gesunde Röte angenommen hatte. _Es ist so leicht, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen._ So unauffällig wie möglich rückte der Slytherin näher an den Schwarzhaarigen heran, bis er das leise Kribbeln auf seinem Arm spürte, welches der entstandene Körperkontakt auslöste. Harry neben ihm seufzte. _Er __spürt es also auch_.

„Konzentriere dich wenigstens einmal auf die wichtigen Dinge, Draco", gespielt eingeschnappt zog Harry eine Schnute und wies ihn weiter an, die vermischten Zutaten gleichmäßig auf der ausgelegten Lasagneplatte zu verteilen und den Vorgang dann noch ein paar Mal zu wiederholen, bis die letzte Platte oben aufgelegt war. Dann streute er selbst etwas Käse und schob die Auflaufform in den Ofen, was Draco einen perfekten Blick auf seinen Po gewährte. Er grinste und stand im nächsten Moment so dicht hinter dem Gryffindor, dass dieser, als er sich aufrichtete, den ganzen Körper gegen Dracos gepresst fühlte.

„Ich wüsste etwas, um uns das Warten zu versüßen", hauchte der Slytherin ihm ins Ohr. Er sah, dass Harrys Härchen im Nacken sich aufrichteten und spürte, wie er den Kopf leicht nach hinten beugte, um die Wange an die des Blonden zu bringen. Dieser sah es als Aufforderung und Bestätigung seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen und er drehte den Schwarzhaarigen um, drückte ihn gegen die Küchentheke und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, zart, aber doch bestimmend.

Sie rieben ihre angezogenen Körper aneinander, was bald schon deutliche Erhebungen in ihren Lendengegenden hervorbrachte. Ihre Küsse waren bald heiß wie eine lodernde Flamme, ihre Zungen spiegelten die Lust ihrer Körper wider.

Wie von selbst wanderten Dracos Hände unter Harrys T-Shirt, übten auf dessen nackter Haut Druck aus, um ihre Körper noch näher aneinander zu bringen und noch mehr ineinander zu verschmelzen. Doch gerade, als der Slytherin den lästigen Stoff über Harrys Schultern streifen wollte, entzog sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss aus seiner Umarmung, ein überhaupt nicht gryffindor'sches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Jedoch machte er keine Anstalten, sich weiter als nötig von Draco zu entfernen, sodass ihre Hüften sich immer noch bei jedem Atemzug aneinander rieben.

„Du vergisst, in wessen Zelt wir sind", sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als Draco eine der Bewegungen mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittierte. _Scheiße, er hat recht. _Wieder ein leises Stöhnen. Draco konnte nicht anders. Doch er sah mit einiger Genugtuung, dass auch sein Gegenüber einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu beherrschen.

„Dann vertagen wir das eben." Schneller, als Harry reagieren konnte, griff Draco mit seiner Hand unter dessen Kinn, um ein Ausweichen zu verhindern, beugte sich vor und küsste den Gryffindor wieder, während er seinen Körper so bewegte, dass eines seiner Beine zwischen Harrys positioniert war. Ganz leicht nur hob er sein Knie an und bewegte es in Richtung der immer noch deutlich sicht- und spürbaren Beule in Harrys Jeans, was diesen – _endlich –_ dazu brachte, in ihren Kuss zu stöhnen und seinen Mund damit erneut für Dracos forschende Zunge zu öffnen. Was der Slytherin nicht bedacht hatte, war die Tatsache, dass auch er nun eines von Harrys Beinen zwischen den seinen hatte und der Gryffindor damit ebenso viel Macht über ihn hatte, wie Draco über ihn. Und sie nutzten sie beide.

30 Minuten später war die Lasagne fertig gebacken und zwei ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende junge Männer servierten das Essen draußen auf dem Campingtisch. Weasley starrte sie beide abwechselnd an.

„Ihr habt aber nicht...", Unglauben spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, „... in _unserem _Zelt...?"

„Reg dich ab, Weasley", ein böses Grinsen machte sich auf Dracos Lippen breit. „Das hättest du gehört."

Das Gesicht des Rotschopfes nahm die Farbe seiner Haare an, was den Slytherin zum Lachen brachte und – wie er hörte – auch Harry ein leises Glucksen entlockte. Dieser beruhigte seinen besten Freund.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht." Mehr sagte er nicht.

_Nein, wir haben nichts gemacht_, dachte Draco und schielte zu Harry herüber, der gerade der Granger etwas von der Lasagne auftat. _Noch nicht. _

Als letztes nahm er selbst von seinem Werk und gemeinsam aßen sie das erste genießbare Gericht, welches Draco in seinem Leben zubereitet hatte.


	19. Kapitel 18

So viel wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht schreiben ^^ Aber es wurde immer mehr und mehr. Komisch, oder?  
Naja. Was euch erwartet seht ihr denke ich auf den ersten Blick.  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen. Natürlich freue mich mich auch schon darüber, dass meine Geschichte überhaupt gefunden wird. Hoffentlich schreibe ich zufriedenstellend.  
Länger will ich euch gar nicht auf die Folter spannen ^^ Viel Spaß, an alle, die auf meine Fanficiton stoßen sollten und wirklich so weit kommen.

GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 18**

_Einige Tage sind nach meiner erfolgreichen Lasagne vergangen. Niemand spöttelt mehr über meine Kochkünste … zumindest vorübergehend. Es ist irgendwann Mitte des Monats März. Wann genau, weiß jedoch keiner von uns zu sagen. Weasley versucht unablässig diesen einen Radiosender, von dem er uns erzählt hat, hinein zu bekommen, um uns davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich noch Menschen gibt, die Harry unterstützen. Und manchmal scheint mir, dass Granger die einzige ist, die sich wirklich über das Finden des nächsten Horkruxes Gedanken macht. Natürlich denke auch ich darüber nach, wie es zu schaffen sein könnte, ohne meinen Plan A … jedoch bin ich noch zu keinem Ergebnis gelangt, was mich von Tag zu Tag mehr frustriert. _

_Harry denkt natürlich auch nach. Ihm als dem _Auserwählten_ liegt die größte Last auf den Schultern. Jedoch denkt er mehr an die Heiligtümer des Todes als an seine eigentliche Aufgabe. Und ich glaube zu erahnen, welches Heiligtum es ist, das sein Interesse geweckt hat. Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. _

_Eines Abends sitzen wir zu zweit in unserem Zelt auf dem Sofa, vor uns prasselt ein magisch heraufbeschworenes Feuer, während wir eng aneinander gepresst uns gegenseitig etwas Wärme geben. So warm die Tage doch schon in manchen Teilen Britanniens sind, so kalt bleiben die Nächte. _

_Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, über was wir eigentlich gesprochen haben. Jetzt jedenfalls schweigen wir schon eine ganze Weile. Harry denkt mit Sicherheit über irgendetwas nach. Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu, und sehe, dass er an die gegenüberliegende Zeltwand starrt. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. _

_Um ihn aus seiner Starre herauszuholen, lege ich meinen Arm so vorsichtig wie ich kann um seine Hüfte. Er erschrickt trotzdem und wendet mir seinen Kopf ruckartig zu, bereit, mich zu verhexen. Ich muss lächeln als mir durch den Kopf schießt, dass er das vor wenigen Monaten noch getan hätte. Merlin, ich wäre bis vor wenigen Monaten niemals mit Harry alleine in einem Zelt gesessen. Auch Harry lächelt jetzt und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Meine Hand wandert wie von selbst zärtlich an seiner Hüfte auf und ab. _

„_Du hast einen Plan", fängt er aus heiterem Himmel an zu sprechen, „wie wir auf die Spur der nächsten Horkruxe kommen könne, oder?" Er bewegt seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter, um mir wenigstens in ein Auge zu sehen. Ich atme schwer aus. Und nicke. _

„_Du willst nicht darüber reden", stellt er als nächstes fest. Ich nicke wieder. Eigentlich will ich diese Situation, in der ich mich so wohl fühle, nicht verlieren. Doch plötzlich liegt eine unbehagliche Spannung in der Luft. Anders, als ich erwartet hätte, schmiegt sich Harry noch näher an mich heran – ich hatte erwartet, dass er aufspringt und geht. „Ich vertraue dir, Draco." _

_Ich muss schlucken, während er mir einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals platziert. Ich würde mir selbst nicht vertrauen, will ich ihm sagen. Bringe es jedoch nicht übers Herz. Er hört sich so glücklich an in diesem Moment. Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich nicht glücklich bin. Merlin, ich könnte mir im Moment nichts Besseres vorstellen, als hier mit … meinem Freund zu sitzen. Auch wenn ich mit ihm noch nie über meine Gefühle gesprochen habe, weiß ich doch, dass er mich voll und ganz versteht. Ich lächle bei diesem Gedanken … und merke dadurch gar nicht, dass Harry seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter nimmt, sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines Hält, und mein Profil eine Weile betrachtet. _

„_Ich mag es, wenn du so glücklich lächelst", holt er mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und finde unsere Nasenspitzen so nah beieinander, dass sie sich beinahe berühren. Beinahe. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem aus seinem halb geöffneten Mund auf meinem Hals, was mir sofort eine Gänsehaut bereitet. Dadurch, dass Harry einen seiner Finger ganz Zart, mit nur dem Hauch einer Berührung, meine Wange entlangwandern lässt, wird dieses Gefühl noch verstärkt. „Ich mag es viel lieber, als dieses ernste Gesicht, dass du immer öfter in letzter Zeit ziehst." Sein Finger wandert über meinen Wangenknochen in Richtung meines Mundwinkels, der immer noch zu einem Lächeln verzogen ist. Ich wage gar nicht, ihn zu senken. „Ich will nicht, dass dich etwas bedrückt, Draco." Jetzt kommt sein Finger an meinem Mund an, fährt dessen Konturen ganz sanft nach. Dabei bringt er sein Gesicht etwas näher an meines Heran, sodass sich jetzt unsere Nasenspitzen berühren. _

_Unser beider Atem kommt nun warm aus unseren halb geöffneten Mündern, trifft sich in diesem furchtbar geringen Abstand, der noch zwischen uns ist. Harrys Finger ist von meinem Mund wieder über meine Wange zurück gewandert und liegt jetzt, gemeinsam mit seiner ganzen Hand, hinter meiner Ohrmuschel, spielt dort sanft mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen. Es wird immer schwerer für mich, dem Sog entgegenzuhalten, der mein Gesicht vollkommen mit seinem verschmelzen würde. _

_Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich schmelze dahin unter diesen grünen Augen, in denen sich der Schein unseres magischen Feuers widerspiegelt. Dadurch und durch das Lächeln, das sich auf Harrys Gesicht legt, scheinen seine Augen mehr denn je von innen heraus zu leuchten. _

_Ich bin nicht sicher, was mit mir geschehen wäre, hätte Harry nicht in diesem Moment die winzige Lücke zwischen unseren Mündern mit diesem wunderbaren, sanften Kuss geschlossen. Aber er kann wohl auch nicht mehr widerstehen. Zärtlich liebkost er meine lechzenden Lippen, die sich all die Jahre schon nach ihm gesehnt haben. Er atmet flach in jeden der Küsse ein und aus und bald schon atmen wir im Einklang miteinander. Ich kann nicht mehr anders. Durch ein sanftes, wohl ein wenig flehendes Streicheln meiner Zunge über seine weiche Unterlippe, bitte ich um Einlass, welchen er mit willig gewährt. _

_Unsere Zungen werden zum perfekten Paar im Liebesspiel. Und obwohl wir uns schon öfter mit Leidenschaft und völliger Hingabe geküsst haben, merke ich doch, dass heute irgendetwas anders ist. _

_Harry merkt wohl, dass ich mir Gedanken mache, denn er will sich aus dem Kuss zurückziehen. Doch ich lasse ihn nicht. Ich mag dieses seltsame, andere Gefühl, das irgendwie vertraut ist und doch so viel mehr Tiefe beinhaltet als jemals zuvor. Ich lege eine meiner Hände auf Harrys Hinterkopf und übe sanften Druck darauf aus, um ihn im Kuss zu halten. Ich spüre auf meinen Lippen, dass er kurz lächelt und sich dann vollkommen in diesen feurigen Kuss hingibt. _

_Auch ich schwebe wie neben mir, bin vollkommen losgelöst von Zeit und Raum, spüre nur noch unsere Küsse und Harrys Körper, der sich immer näher an mich drängt, bis wir schließlich in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung landen. _

_Irgendwann setzt sich Harry auf meinen Schoß, um unsere Oberkörper noch näher aneinander zu bringen. Seine Hände liegen auf meinen Seiten, während ich die meinen auf seinen Rücken presse. Wohl unbewusst bewegt er seine Hüften sanft mit jedem unserer Küsse, was unsere Körper mit schnell entstehenden Erhebungen in unseren Lendengegenden beantworten und uns beide bald schon in die Küsse stöhnen lässt. Er schiebt seine Hände langsam meine Hüften entlang, bis sie zwischen der Lehne des Sofas und meinem Rücken liegen, was unsere Körpermitten noch näher aneinander bringt._

_In einer unserer Atempausen sieht mich Harry kurz an, einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, der diese irgendwie … dunkler erscheinen lässt als sonst. Er kaut sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, lächelt, kaum merklich, und verschmilzt unsere Körper danach in einem – wenn das überhaupt möglich ist – noch leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Was hat er vor? _

_Ich bekomme die Antwort sofort – wenn ich es nicht schon die ganze Zeit wusste. Seine Hände sind auf meinem Rücken nicht untätig. Ganz vorsichtig, zärtlich und schüchtern, lässt er sie unter mein schwarzes Satin-Hemd und unter dessen Saum wieder nach vorn in Richtung Bauch, wo er langsam beginnt die Knöpfe zu öffnen. _

_Als er an meinem Hemdkragen angekommen ist, streift er den Stoff noch nicht von meinen Schultern, sondern lässt seine Hände unter dem geöffneten Kleidungsstück meinen nackten Oberkörper entlangwandern, tastet meine Bauchmuskeln ab und schlingt seine Arme schließlich unter dem Hemd um meine Taille, um sie auf meinen nackten Rücken zu legen und daran nach oben zu streichen, um mich aufzurichten und mein Hemd – endlich – nach unten zu ziehen. _

_Und dann beschließe ich, dass es auch für mich an der Zeit ist, tätig zu werden. Ich liebkose weiterhin seine von unseren Küssen erröteten Lippen, lass meinen Mund über seinen Hals wandern, während ich mit meinen Händen den Saum seines Pullovers anhebe und kurzerhand über seinen Kopf ziehe. In der dadurch entstehenden Pause, in der unsere Münder voneinander getrennt sind, sehe ich etwas in Harrys Augen aufblitzen. Und wieder dieses leise Lächeln. _

_Ich lasse es zu, dass er mich noch einmal kurz küsst. Doch bevor er unsere nun nackten Oberkörper wieder zu einem kompletten Puzzle vollenden kann, drücke ich ihn sanft aber bestimmend mit einer Hand weg. Er sieht mich fragend an. Doch ich lasse nicht locker und drücke ihn so weit zurück, dass er – widerwillig – aufsteht. Doch er greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich mit sich auf die Füße. Das war eigentlich anders gedacht! _

_Während er mich wieder zu sich heranzieht und meine Lippen schließt, beginnt er damit, die Verschlüsse meiner schwarzen Jeans zu öffnen, während meine Hände wie von selbst seinen Rücken nach unten zu seinem Po wandern und von dort aus ebenfalls nach vorne, den Hosenbund entlang zu Harrys deutlicher Beule in der Körpermitte. Er hat es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, meine Hose komplett zu öffnen die – der Schwerkraft sei Dank – von alleine meine Beine nach unten rutscht und einen Ring um meine Knöchel bildet, aus welchem ich trotz unserer ineinander verschränkten Oberkörper einfach heraussteigen kann. _

_Harrys Mund löst sich von unserem Kuss, wandert meinen Hals hinunter zu meinem Bauchnabel. Ich beuge meine Hüften unter diesen Küssen, die ein immer heißeres Feuer in mir entfachen lassen. Harrys Zunge kreist um meinen Bauchnabel, tippt dann einmal kurz hinein, was mich aufkeuchen lässt. _

_Die Hitze ist beinahe unerträglich. Doch er hört nicht auf damit, meinen Körper entlang seine kleinen Küsse und – was? – Bisse zu verteilen. Mein Gemächt in der Boxer-Shorts wird immer deutlicher sichtbar, während Harrys Hände meine Hüften entlangstreiften, sie mit sanften Kniffen liebkosen, während seine Zunge über meinen Körper wandert. Bevor ich den Verstand vollkommen verliere, lege ich eine Hand unter sein Kinn und bringe ihn so zurück nach oben, um seine Zunge mit der meinen zu umschlängeln, während ich seine Jeans geschickt öffne und nach unten gleiten lasse. _

_Und es geschieht, während wir so dastehen, die nackten Oberkörper und Beine von der kalten Luft umspielt, da unser Feuer während unserer Liebeleien ausgegangen ist, nur mit unseren Boxer-Shorts bekleidet. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen, was es ist, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Wir sehen uns eine Weile an, die Gesichter so nah, dass man die Wimpern des anderen bei jedem Lidschlag spürt, während die Nasen sich sanft umkreisen und wir immer nur einzelne kleine Küsse auf unsere Lippen setzen. Unsere Arme sind um unsere Oberkörper geschlungen, unsere Finger wandern sanft an unseren Rücken auf und ab, während wir in unseren Blicken versinken. Ich glaube, Harry spürt es in diesem Augenblick auch. Vielleicht hätte er ausdrücken können was er fühlt. Doch er ist ruhig und genießt wie ich, man sieht es ihm im Gesicht an. _

_Ich weiß später nicht mehr, wie wir während dieser Zeit, als wir uns eigentlich nur ansehen und sich zwischen uns etwas herausbildet, wie wir uns langsam Richtung Bett bewegen. Zeit und Ort spielen keine Rolle mehr für mich. Ich spüre nur Harrys Blicke in meinen, Harrys Lippen auf meinen, Harrys Hände auf meinem Körper, die meine Boxer-Shorts als wir am Bettrand stehen abstreifen, während ich seinen Körper von dem Stoff um seiner Hüfte befreien. Ganz sanft stoße ich ihn zurück aufs Bett, halte ihn mit meinen Armen, bette ihn auf unsere weiche Matratze. _

_Ich liege auf ihm, meine Arme rechts und links neben seinen Oberkörper aufgestützt. Unsere nackten Leiber reiben aneinander, während wir auf dem Bett in innigen Küssen versinken. Ich spüre Harrys steifes Glied an meines Reiben, was unsere Erektionen noch mehr anhebt. _

_Gerade, als ich meine Hand um Harrys Penis schließen will, sieht er mir tief in die Augen, die seinen verdunkelt vor Lust. _

„_Warte", seine Stimme hört sich von den Küssen heiser an. Es ist seit langem das erste Wort, dass in diesem Zelt gesprochen wird. Ich sehe Harry an, während meine Hand auf halbem Weg zu seinem Körper verharrt. Er richtet sich etwas auf, dringt mit seinen Blicken bis in mein Innerstes vor. Versteht mich. Ich weiß es. Er braucht nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich weiß, was er möchte. _

_Wir sitzen beide auf dem Bett, kniend, unsere immer noch halb-erigierten Glieder stoßen bei jedem Atemzug sanft aneinander, während wir uns tief in die Augen sehen. Ich schlucke. Frage ihn mit Blicken, ob er sicher ist. Er nickt und küsst mich. Sanfter noch als vorher lasse ich seinen Oberkörper zurück aufs Bett sinken, verteile meine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals und wandere hinunter zu seinen Brustwarzen, an welchen ich kurz verweile. Dabei spüre ich, wie mein Penis über Harrys untere Körperhälfte wandert, schon diese Berührung reicht aus, um meinen ganzen Körper elektrisch aufzuladen, mich in jeden Kuss, den ich auf Harrys Körper setze stoßweise ausatmen zu lassen. Und ihm geht es nicht anders, da mein Oberkörper über sein Gemächt reibt, während ich an einer seiner Brustwarzen sauge, während ich mit einer meiner Hände die andere sanft zwischen den Fingern rolle. Beide werden unter meinen Berührungen hart, was mich dazu veranlasst, mit dem Mund tiefer zu wandern, während meine Hände langsam im Gleichklang mit meinen Akkorden auf Harrys Körper entlangstreiften, seine weichen, doch auch durchtrainierten Muskeln kneten. Ich wandere so lange ununterbrochen nach unten, bis ich sein Glied an meinem Kinn fühle, während Harry seine Hüfte ein wenig nach oben beugt. Nicht viel genug um aus der sanften Berührung mehr zu machen, jedoch viel genug, um ihn unter der Berührung aufkeuchen zu lassen. _

_Ich warte kurz, bevor ich mit meiner geschickten Zunge seinen stolzen, erigierten Schaft entlangwandere, bis ich an der Eichel angekommen bin, nur um gleich wieder zurückzuwandern und ohne ein weiteres Verharren zu seinem Hoden übergehe. Meine Hände liegen an seinen Hüften, während die selbe Zunge, die erst Harrys Mund und dann Harrys Penis liebkost hat, nun Bewegungen um seinen Anus vollführt. Ich fahre so lange fort, bis ich es beinahe selbst nicht mehr aushalte. Ich spüre, wie Harry mich will, indem er seine Hüften immer näher an mein Gesicht bringt, während ich ihn darauf vorzubereiten versuche, was gleich mit ihm geschehen wird. Ich höre ihn irgendwann einmal leise meinen Namen flüstern, was mir sagt, dass ich aufhören sollte mit meiner Zunge an diesen empfindlichen Stellen zu tanzen. _

_Noch ein letztes Mal verteile ich Küsse auf sein Glied, seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Sehe ihn an. Küsse ihn auf die lüstern geöffneten Lippen, die schon so rot sind. So rot von unserem Feuer. _

_Ich liege jetzt so auf ihm, dass seine Beine durch meinen Körper gespreizt sind. Harrys Hände suchen meine, die wieder neben seinem Oberkörper aufgestützt sind. Er sieht mich an, kaut sich auf der wunden Unterlippe herum, beugt sich vor und küsst mich, während er seine Beine um meine Hüften schlingt. Es ist eine stumme Aufforderung an mich, endlich zu tun, nach was ich mich schon so lange sehne. Ich drücke seine in die meinen verschränkten Hände kurz und sanft, setzte einen letzten Kuss auf seinen Mund, bevor ich langsam mit meiner Erektion an seinen mit meiner Zunge vorbereiteten After stoße. Ich sehe ihn an. Seine immer noch verdunkelten Augen sprechen mehr als tausend Worte. _

_Ich meine, das altbekannte Orchester wieder zu hören, dass mich auffordert, den Takt anzugeben. Harry – mit seinen Beinen – und ich üben gleichzeitig sanften Druck mit meiner Hüfte aus, was mich in seine Enge eindringen lässt. Sachte, vorsichtig, als könnte er zerspringen, bewege ich mein Gemächt langsam in ihn hinein, schrittweise, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Er stöhnt dennoch teilweise aus Schmerz und Erregung auf, fordert mich mit seinen Beinen jedoch auf, weiterzumachen. Seine Hände flattern in meinen, was mich dazu bringt sie noch fester ineinander zu verschränken, ihn festzuhalten. _

_Als ich ganz in Harry versunken bin halte ich, obwohl alle Fasern meines Körpers sich dagegen wehren, kurz inne, um ihm Zeit zu lassen. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, als ich das letzte Stück in ihm überwältigt habe, versucht flach zu atmen. Bis er mich wieder ansieht vergehen unendlich lang erscheinende Sekunden. Sekunden, in denen unsere Musik eine Pause einlegt. In denen kein Takt angeschlagen wird. Und selbst, als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, warte ich noch kurz. Ich löse meine Hände vorsichtig aus seinem Klammergriff, lege sie an seine Wangen und küsse ihn so zärtlich, wie noch nie zuvor. _

_Und während dieses Kusses ist es, dass ich beginne meine Hüften langsam in Harry zu bewegen. Unsere Symphonie hat begonnen. Harrys Hände wandern auf meinen Rücken, drücken meinen Oberkörper damit noch näher an ihn heran und spreizen seine Beine – ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass das möglich ist – noch etwas weiter. Unsere Küsse könnte man als die sanften Streicher des Orchesters bezeichnen, unsere Hüften aber sind der Dirigent. Bei jedem Stoß reibt mein Körper über Harrys Glied. Und ich spüre, wie ich selbst in Harry immer näher an den finalen Akkord gelange. Unsere Küsse werden hektischer, je länger ich mich in Harry bewege, bis sie schließlich gänzlich ausfallen und wir unsere Köpfe unkontrolliert auf die Schulter oder in die Halsbeuge des anderen legen und zu stöhnen beginnen. Ich bleibe immer sanft und vorsichtig, aber der Takt ändert sich beständig, wird schneller, turbulenter. Unsere vor Schweiß nassen Körper verschmelzen immer besser miteinander, passen so perfekt zusammen wie noch nie. Niemals zuvor hatte ich dieses Gefühl bei jemand anderem. Als wären wir füreinander bestimmt, als gäbe es nur uns._

_Irgendwie schaffe ich es, eine Hand zwischen unsere Leiber zu bringen und Harrys Penis mit ihr zu streicheln, auf und ab, während mich sowohl mein Stoßen in ihm als auch Harrys Hüftbewegungen dabei unterstützen. Ich setze kleine sanfte Bisse auf Harrys Hals und Schultern und merke auch, dass er sich an der meinen festsaugt. _

_Und immer noch gebe ich den Takt vor. Bis ich merke, dass ich an Harrys obersten Punkt angekommen bin. Harry stöhnt lauter als zuvor, stöhnt meinen Namen, flüstert ihn. Ich stoße noch einmal vor, umschlinge Harry dabei mit meinem Armen, hebe seinen Oberkörper sanft mit dem freien Arm an, während er seine Hüfte immer näher an die meine presst, seinen Rücken durchdrückt und meinen Takt so unterstützt, mich immer wieder an seine Prostata vordringen lässt. Auch ich bin nahe daran zu zerspringen, hauche seinen im Einklang mit seinem gestöhnten „Draco" was mich nur weiter an den Wahnsinn treibt. _

_Unsere Körper sind vollständig aufeinander abgestimmt. So vollkommen, dass unsere Laute der Lust vollkommen gleichzeitig über unsere Lippen kommen, dass unsre Hüften vollkommen gleichzeitig in kreisenden Bewegungen bis zum Final-Akkord hinarbeiten. _

_Und dieser Final-Akkord ist es, der Harry so laut aufstöhnen lässt, dass ich nicht anders kann als kurz Inne zu halten, ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen sind weit geöffnet, doch er sieht mich nicht. Als ich ihm meine Hand auf die Wange lege, spürt er sie nur sanft, was ich alleine daran merke, dass er sein Gesicht leicht der zarten Berührung entgegenbringt. Mehr nicht. Ich stoße noch einmal vor was Harry und mich wieder aufkeuchen lässt. Ich bin gezwungen meinen Rücken nach hinten zu beugen, denn der nächste Stoß ist es, der den Höhepunkt bedeutet. Mein Kopf ruckt beinahe unkontrollierbar nach rechts und links, während ich Harrys Orgasmus weiterhin hervorrufe, während ich meinen eigenen nicht mehr länger hinauszögern kann. Ich lasse meinen Liebessaft vollständig in Harrys Körper zurück, während er den seinen über unseren verschwitzten Leibern verteilt. Noch wenige Male stoße ich im Ausklang unseres Musikstückes in Harrys Körper vor, küsse ihn wieder, bevor ich erschöpft mit meinem Körper auf ihm lande, die Arme komplett um ihn geschlungen, ihn festhaltend. Ich will ihn nie wieder missen. Ich wünsche mir, dass dieser Moment, genau dieser Moment, ewig währt. _

_Ich lächle, während ich mich vorsichtig aus Harry zurückziehe, ihm wieder sanfte Küsse auf das Gesicht setze. Er sieht mich mit verklärtem Blick an und lächelt auch, küsst meine wunden aber immer weiter lechzenden Lippen. Wir sind beide verschwitzt von unserem Liebesspiel. Doch ich glaube, ich war noch nie glücklicher. _

_Ich streichle Harry zärtlich über die Wange, während ich nach meinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch taste und Harrys Erguss mit einem Schwung entferne, bevor ich mich neben ihn lege, mit der einen Hand immer noch seine Wange streichelnd. Er bewegt seinen Kopf nur ein Wenig mit dieser Bewegung, sieht mich mit seinen wieder strahlend hell erscheinenden Augen an, bringt sein Gesicht dann ein letztes Mal an meines. Wir küssen uns, bevor Harry sich ganz nah an meinen Körper schmiegt. _

_Ich hätte schwören können, dass er noch etwas sagt, bevor wir beide erschöpft ineinander verschlungen einschlafen. Ich glaube sogar zu wissen, was es war. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, schlafe ich selbst mit einem Lächeln ein. _


	20. Kapitel 19

****So, hier bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 19. Hermine kommt jetzt also auch mal zum Zug.  
Ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht. Wisst ihr wieso: Es ist komisch.  
Und es wird verdammt schwierig werden, hier die Kurve zu meinem Plan für Kapitel 20 zu kriegen (dem zweiten runden Geburtstag *freu*).  
Kapitel 19 ist das letzte "Brückenkapitel" wie ich sie nenne. Das letzte Kapitel, bevor die Haupthandlung wieder vorangetrieben wird (was einiges an Lese-Aufholstoff von mir fordern wird *seufz*).  
Das nächste Kapitel folgt, sobald ich ein bisschen HP7 weitergelesen habe. Ich hab es (natürlich!) schon einmal gelesen, aber wenn man es als Hauptquelle für eine FF hat, liest man doch nochmal intensiver und langsamer.  
Naja.  
Aber genug von meiner Seite. Lassen wir Hermine ran.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
GlowDraconis.

**Kapitel 19**

_Da immer ich die letzte Wache halte, bin auch immer ich die erste, die den neuen Tag begrüßt. Was mir eigentlich wenig ausmacht. Ich nutze meistens die einzigen beiden Stunden, in denen ich vollkommen alleine bin, um über irgendetwas unbefangenes nachzudenken oder ein Buch zu lesen. Aber heute gelingt mir das nicht. _

_Der Grund dafür sind die Gedanken, die ich mir über Harry mache. Ich mache mir regelrecht Sorgen um meinen besten Freund. _

_Da ist einerseits seine seltsame Besessenheit für die Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich weiß ganz genau, auf welches davon er es abgesehen hat – da helfen alle meine Versuche nicht, ihn davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass es die Heiligtümer gar nicht gibt. Mit der wenigen Unterstützung, die ich von Ron bekomme, ist das auch nicht verwunderlich. Merlin, er hat ihn sogar in seiner Idee bekräftigt! Ich hoffe, dass Harry die Heiligtümer einfach irgendwann aus den Augen verliert, weiß aber genau, dass das nicht seine Art ist, was mir noch mehr Sorgen bereitet. _

_Schlimmer noch – für mich – als seine Überzeugung für die Heiligtümer, ist seine plötzlich auftauchende Faszination von Malfoy! Unserem Erzrivalen! Der urplötzlich auf unserer Seite kämpft und auch noch mit uns reist, in alles eingeweiht wurde – ich verfluche mich heute noch dafür, dass ich das getan habe!_

_Dass Ron – wider allen Erwartungen – Harrys Homosexualität so gut aufgenommen hat, heißt nicht, dass auch ich alles gutheiße. Das schlimme ist, dass unsere beiden „Turteltauben" glauben, sie hätten jetzt den totalen Freifahrtschein, dürften sich alles erlauben._

_Nicht, dass ich Harry das Glück nicht gönne … aber ich denke immer noch, dass er mit Ginny glücklicher wäre. Als ich das Ron gesagt habe, hat er nur blöd mit den Achseln gezuckt. Manchmal hasse ich ihn für seine Ignoranz. _

„_Ist doch seine Sache", sagt er dann immer. Akzeptanz OK. Aber wieso ausgerechnet bei Malfoy? Malfoy, der uns die ganzen Jahre in der Schule schikanierte. Malfoy, der immer alles daran gesetzt hat, uns bloßzustellen. Malfoy, der unseren Freund Hagrid vor Gericht gebracht hat. Malfoy, der verdammt noch mal den Auftrag hatte, Dumbledore umzubringen. Der kurz davor stand, diesen Auftrag auch auszuführen! _

_So gut es geht, versuche ich mir noch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber er provoziert mich. Absichtlich. Da bin ich sicher. Mit allem, was er tut, was er sagt, wie er vor unseren Augen mit Harry umgeht. Das möchte ich eigentlich nicht sehen, es muss ja auch nicht sein! _

_Und Ron – ich habe eigentlich geglaubt, dass er der erste sein würde, der sich beschwert – unterstützt ihn auch noch. Ihn und die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Malfoy … ich glaube es immer noch nicht! _

_Gestern erst – am liebsten würde ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen – gestern hat er vorgeschlagen, als Harry und Malfoy außer Hörweite waren – wo genau ist mir egal – dass wir den beiden doch die Nacht mal Zeit für sich lassen sollten. Uns also die Wache zu zweit teilen sollten. Ich habe erst gedacht, ich höre nicht richtig. Hatte Ron einen Komplott mit Malfoy geschlossen? Oder hatte dieser fiese Slytherin-Arsch – man verzeihe mir für diesen Kraftausdruck – ihn irgendwie verhext? Irgendwann platzt mir wirklich der Kragen! Zu viel ist doch zu viel oder nicht? _

_Und trotzdem … ich habe meinen Ärger wie immer geschluckt … und zugestimmt. Was verdammt nochmal ein Fehler war. Weil ich die erste und die letzte Wache hatte – dann könne ich länger durchschlafen, meinte Ron. Wie aufmerksam von ihm … nicht! _

_Die erste Stunde hatte ich noch Hoffnung, dass nichts passiert. Dass ich einfach meine Wache absitzen könnte, dabei im Licht meines Zauberstabes ein Buch lesen könnte, und gut. _

_Die zweite Stunde zerstört meine Hoffnungen sofort wieder. Dieser verdammte Slytherin hat diesen bescheuerten Schweigezauber wieder vergessen. Ich höre sie bald noch unregelmäßig seufzen und keuchen. Eigentlich sollte ich rein stürmen und sie auseinander ziehen. Oder ich sollte sie machen lassen und warten, bis Ron wutschnaubend aus unserem Zelt gestapft kommt. Bringe es aber irgendwie nicht über mich. Ich bin einfach zu gutmütig. Murmle also „Quietus" und versuche nicht daran zu denken, was die beiden in ihrem Zelt treiben. Was genau genommen unmöglich ist. _

_Und auch, als ich schon von Ron abgelöst werde, kreisen meine Gedanken immer noch um Harry und Malfoy. Bis ich einschlafe. Und unruhig träume. _

_Und an diesem Morgen sitze ich also wieder hier, mein Buch auf den Knien und versuche – vergeblich – mich zu entspannen. _

_Erleichtert wird mir das durch die Geräusche, die ich aus dem kleinen Zelt hinter mir nach draußen dringen höre, nicht gerade. Dass die selbst am Morgen keine Ruhe geben können, stört mich schon etwas. Und dass ausgerechnet ICH wieder das Opfer sein muss, das das ganze mit anhören muss … eigentlich sollte ich mich wirklich bei Ron beschweren. Das ganze war ja schließlich seine Idee. _

_Keine fünf Minuten später kommt jemand aus genau dem Zelt, das ich innerlich so verfluche. Wir hätten die beiden einfach bei uns lassen sollen. Vielleicht wären sie dann friedlich. _

_Es ist Harry, der sich neben mich setzt. Auch das noch. Bei ihm muss ich mich anstrengen, dass ich nicht ausfällig werde. Bei Malfoy wäre mir das egal gewesen. _

„_Guten Morgen", wie er strahlt. Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn auch anzulächeln, obwohl ich ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre. Ich bin eindeutig zu gutmütig. _

„_Morgen", sage auch ich. „Gut geschlafen?" _

_Harrys Grinsen wird breiter. OK, langsam hasse ich ihn dafür. „Ja", und noch breiter. „Du auch?" _

_Ich muss schlucken, um ihm nicht einfach an den Kopf zu werfen _nein, weil ihr mich mit eurem Lust-Gestöhne wach gehalten habt! Ich hatte dann immer wieder das Bild von dir und diesem verdammten Malfoy-Arschloch im Kopf, wie ihr übereinander herfallt. Schönen Dank auch. _Ich schlucke noch einmal. Beinahe wäre mir die unschöne Bezeichnung für den Slytherin wirklich herausgerutscht. Stattdessen nicke ich nur. Ich traue meiner Stimmung heute nicht. _

„_Gut", meint Harry gerade, als Ron zu uns tritt. Zum Glück ist es Ron. Wenn Malfoy auftaucht … ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte. Ich sollte weniger an ihn denken. Das ist nicht gut für mich, glaube ich. _

_Ron gähnt herzhaft. Wieso ist er so ruhig, während ich innerlich koche? _

„_Wo ist denn unser Blonder?", fragt er gerade. Und wieso fängt er damit an? Wieso kann er nicht einfach die Klappe halten. Er scheint sich besser mit Malfoy zu verstehen, als ich gedacht habe. Und ich dachte, er unterstützt mich. _

„_Der muss seine Haare noch richten", Harry kichert überhaupt nicht männlich. Und ich dachte einmal, ihn würde überhaupt nichts weich machen. Er war immer der Held der Zaubererwelt, entschlossen, mutig, durch nichts unterzukriegen. Und jetzt kichert er wie ein Mädchen. Nicht mal ich kichere so … oder? _

_Es dauert noch einmal fast eine viertel Stunde, bis der _stolze Slytherin_ sich auch dazu bequemt aus dem Zelt zu kriechen. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn mit meinen Blicken töte. Ich hoffe so, dass er einfach umfällt. Oder, dass er geht. Eins von beidem. Aber den Gefallen will er mir wohl nicht tun. _

_Stattdessen setzt er sich – natürlich – beim Frühstück direkt neben Harry. Zwischen die beiden passt kein Blatt Pergament mehr, so dicht sitzen sie aufeinander. Ich muss mich zwingen, auf meinen Teller zu sehen. Das Frühstück ist wirklich interessant. Aber heute ist wohl jeder gegen mich und meine Gesundheit. _

„_Na", beginnt Ron – am liebsten würde ich ihn Ohrfeigen, weil ich weiß, was kommt. „Wie war die Nacht." Ich sehe, wie er errötet, aber dennoch breit grinst. _

„_Oh, Ron, lass sie doch erst mal essen", versuche ich mich aus dieser Situation zu retten. Ich will das ehrlich nicht hören. „Außerdem geht es dich doch nichts an." _

_Harry deutet wohl mein Vorhaben komplett falsch, winkt ab, lächelt dabei glückselig. „Lass doch, Hermine. Mir macht es nichts aus." Ich sehe, wie er mit der Hand, die auf Malfoys Taille liegt, sanft auf- und abstreicht. Auch der Slytherin grinst jetzt und beobachtet mich. Dieser … nein. Ich werde mich NICHT dazu herablassen, ihn mit irgendwelchen Ausdrücken zu beschimpfen. So weit kommts noch... _

„_Die Nacht war", Harry denkt kurz nach, was er sagen könnte, man sieht es ihm an, dass es ihm doch ein bisschen unangenehm ist. „...ruhig." _

_Ruhig. „Ruhig?", habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? _

_Alle drei Köpfe schnellen zu mir herum, was mir sagt, dass ich mich wirklich nicht länger beherrschen kann. Malfoys Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, während er einen seiner Mundwinkel zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzieht. Hingegen Harry und Ron sehen mich fragend an. Jetzt war es wohl zu spät, um noch irgendetwas zu retten. Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten, während ich – endlich, ENDLICH – meinem Ärger Luft mache. _

„_Ruhig war sie tatsächlich, die Nacht. In der ersten Stunde, in welcher ich Wache hielt", ich atme deutlich hörbar aus. „Sie war sogar so ruhig, dass ich lesen konnte, stellt euch das mal vor. Und dann gings los." Ich weiß, dass ich ungerecht bin. Ich weiß, dass ich Harry und Malfoy mit meinen Blicken töten könnte, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Aber es ist mir egal. „Ihr beiden habt nichts BESSERES zu tun, als die Nacht, diese wunderschöne, ruhige Nacht, mit euren Lustlauten zu zerstören." Ich sehe Harry erbleichen, sodass er beinahe so blass wird wie Malfoy. Doch es ist mir egal. Ich höre, wie Ron _also, ich habe nichts gehört _nuschelt. Was mich vollends zur Weißglut bringt. Er zieht ja nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass ich nachgeholfen haben könnte. _

„_Natürlich hast du nichts gehört, _Ronald_. Weißt du, es gibt da eine ganz bestimmte Hexe, die viel zu gutmütig ist, um dich durch deren Stöhnen aufwachen zu lassen", ich weiß, dass ich den Tränen nahe bin. Doch es ist mir egal. „Oh, ich hätte dich aufwachen lassen sollen. Du hättest es hören sollen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hätte ich es noch verstärken sollen." _

_Ich schlucke hart, schlucke die Tränen ein letztes mal herunter, ein letztes Aufbäumen gegen die Schwäche. _

„_Für mich waren die Geräusche natürlich noch schwach hörbar. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Ich saß ja direkt daneben", jetzt schluchze ich wirklich. „Eure Ignoranz ist wirklich abartig. Ich will gar nicht genau wissen, was ihr in eurem Zelt getrieben habt, selbst wenn es der beste Sex war, den man sich vorstellen kann." Ich schluchze wieder. „Ihr habt sowieso nichts besseres mehr zu tun, als euch in jeder freien Minute zu begrabschen oder herumzuknutschen. Es ist so lästig. Unsere Mission ist euch doch egal. Dass wir aus diesem Krieg nicht lebend herauskommen könnten, ist euch doch egal. Euch ist einfach alles egal, solange ihr euch habt, mit dem ihr was-weiß-ich-denn alles tun könnt. Was würde Dumbledore dazu sagen?", ich schlucke, während mir weiter die Tränen der Verzweiflung die Wangen herunterlaufen. Harrys Blick ist während meiner anklagenden Rede hart geworden. Doch er sagt nichts. Noch nichts. _

„_Ich verfluche mich für den Tag, an dem ich _Malfoy_ alles über unsere Mission erzählt habe. Ich habe mir gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Dumbledore dazu stehen könnte. Er würde uns sicherlich ewig dafür hassen, wenn nichts schlimmeres, wenn er wüsste, dass wir diesen … diesen … Fiesling in unseren Reihen dulden! Er wäre enttäuscht von uns, von dir, Harry, wohl ganz besonders, da du ja die Mission vollkommen aus den Augen verloren hast. Ich glaube, er würde uns der Reihe nach den Dementoren vorwerfen, wenn er wüsste, dass wir diesen _Todesser_, diesen _Mörder_, bei uns beherbergen. Wenn er wüsste, dass wir uns Du-weißt-schon-wen direkt ins _Haus_ geholt haben, durch diesen verdammten Slytherin, durch denjenigen, der den Auftrag hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry, dass dieser _Gretin_ vor 16 Jahren keine Sekunde gezögert hätte, wenn er deine Eltern umbringen sollte!" _

„_Es REICHT!", Harrys Ruf lässt mich zusammenfahren, während mir weiter die Tränen aus den Augen schießen. „Du hast VERDAMMT NOCHMAL nicht das Recht, ihn zu beschimpfen. Ja, er hat in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht – große Fehler sogar – und das sieht er selbst auch ein. Aber ich war auch nicht immer der beste Erzrivale, den man sich wünschen kann. Du kannst, nein, du DARFST ihn nicht immer an der Vergangenheit festnageln, Hermine! Wir haben ihn mit diesem blöden Wahrheitszauber belästigt, und er hat bestanden. Wir haben ihn nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gefragt, und er konnte uns sogar zufriedenstellend antworten – auch wenn es uns auf unserer Mission nicht unbedingt weitergebracht hat. Und glaub ja nicht, GLAUB JA NICHT, dass ich mir gar keine Gedanken darüber mache, wie es weitergeht. Scheiße, ich zerbreche mir täglich über alles den Kopf, versuche eine VERDAMMTE LÖSUNG ZU FINDEN. Und du hast hier nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu beschuldigen, ich täte nichts. Und ich würde meine Hände dafür ins Feuer legen, dass auch Draco sich den Kopf zermartert, um uns zu helfen. Ich sehe ihn immer häufiger irgendwo nachdenklich sitzen, weißt du? Aber das ignorierst du. Du bist so darauf fixiert, die Lösung in irgend einem Schulbuch zu finden, dass du die Realität aus den Augen verlierst. Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts, Hermine. Man kann nicht tagaus, tagein in irgendwelchen verstaubten Folianten blättern und eine Lösung für die Aufgabe suchen, die uns Dumbledore da gestellt hat. Und das ist verdammt nochmal keine billige ZAG oder UTZ Aufgabe, für die es eine einfache Lösung gibt. Es ist das echte Leben, Hermine. Das echte Leben, wie es uns dieser verdammte Krieg präsentiert. Dumbledore wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde." Er sieht mich jetzt mit einem noch härteren Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen an. Wenn ich Harry nicht schon öfter zornig erlebt hätte, ich würde Angst bekommen. Zornig ist dabei gar kein Ausdruck, was jetzt vor mir steht, ist die blanke Wut, was ich daran erkenne, dass Harry am ganzen Leib zittert, die Hände an steifen Armen gen Boden gedrückt hält, und wohl unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt, während Draco ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat und Ron ebenfalls näher zu ihm gerückt ist, sollte er irgendetwas unüberlegtes vorhaben. _

„_Dumbledore hat mir außerdem vertraut, Hermine. Er hat mir vertraut, dass ich ganz genau abwägen kann, wem ich von den Horkruxen erzählen kann und wem nicht. Und ich vertraue Draco. Und falls es dir entfallen sein SOLLTE, habe ich dir erzählt, dass er seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hat, als er da oben im Astronomieturm vor Dumbledore stand. Er war nicht in der Lage, den Schulleiter zu töten. Also stelle ihn nie wieder, hörst du, NIE WIEDER, mit diesen verdammten Mördern auf eine Stufe. Er ist nicht wie sie, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken so viele Menschenleben auslöschen können." _

_Harry springt auf und in Befürchtung, dass er mich schlagen könnte, ziehe ich den Kopf ein, während ich wieder laut schluchzen muss. Doch er bleibt noch stehen, sieht mich an, von oben herab. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass zwischen uns eine dicke Wand errichtet worden ist. Hätte ich doch nur den Mund gehalten. _

„_Ich gehe in unser Zelt, so lange, bis die Luft hier draußen wieder dünner ist", er geht laut aufstampfenden Schrittes an mir vorbei. Nur noch ein letztes Mal sieht er am Zelteingang über seine Schulter zu mir herüber. „Und du hattest recht", sagt er, wie beifällig, „wir hatten gestern Nacht wirklich den besten Sex, den man sich nur wünschen kann." Und er verschwindet. _

_Niemand – weder Ron noch ich, noch nicht einmal Malfoy – hätten das erwartet. Was ist nur aus Harry geworden? Hatte Malfoy wirklich einen halben Slytherin aus ihm gemacht? _


	21. Kapitel 20

****_So, Hier bin ich also ENDLICH wieder ... es macht mega-viel Arbeit, so ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich will mich entschuldigen, dass ich so lange weg war. Aber es ist gar nicht so einfach, von Drarry-Handlungen mit Lemon und Pi-Pa-Po zurück zur Haupthandlung zu finden. Aber ich hab's endlich geschafft ^^  
Ich will euch eigentlich nur noch viel Spaß wünschen. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen. Aber es freut mich auch schon, wenn sich ein Paar von euch zu meiner Geschichte verirren ;-)  
Viele liebe Grüße, _

_GlowDraconis _

**Kapitel 20 **

Die folgenden Tage versuchte Granger Draco und Harry so lange – EINZELN – zu beschäftigen, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht begegnen konnten. Während Harry kochte, schickte sie Draco Feuerholz sammeln. Was ihr eigener Schaden wurde.

Gleich am zweiten Tag, nachdem sie in der Nacht todmüde ins Bett gefallen waren, schmiedeten Harry und Draco am Morgen einen Plan. Und – bei Merlin – es war ein verdammt guter Plan, den Harry sich da ausgedacht hatte, _wieder mal so gar nicht gryffindor-mäßig_. Sie mussten nur noch jemand anderen ins Boot holen...

Draco war wieder einmal – allein – zum Küchendienst degradiert worden, während Harry mit Granger Feuerholz suchte. Ohne Harry machte das Kochen deutlich weniger Spaß, aber Draco bekam jetzt immerhin Pizza einigermaßen warm. Er wusste außerdem, dass ein gewisser Rotschopf draußen vor dem Zelt saß und wahrscheinlich nichts tat. Er drückte sich immer gekonnt um jede Aufgabe und hatte immer die besten Ausreden. Vielleicht ließ die Granger ihm auch alles durchgehen, weil sie offensichtlich in ihn verliebt war – zugeben würde sie das natürlich nie, das war selbst Draco klar. Aber, dass der Gryffindor immer allein war, wurde jetzt zu Dracos Vorteil.

„Ron", das Essen kochte, er musste warten. Genau richtig, um ihn in den Plan einzuweihen. „He, Ron!"

„Was hören meine Ohren da?", verdutzt stand der Rothaarige nun im Zelteingang. „Mein Vorname aus dem Mund unseres Blonden? Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?" Er legte eine gespielte, leicht spöttelnde Verneigung hin, die einem Hauselfen in nichts nachstand. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. Es war ihm genau genommen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihn beim Vornamen gerufen hatte. _Das ist jetzt eigentlich auch zweitrangig._

„Es muss einen Grund haben, dass du _meinen_ Namen rufst", erwartungsvoll kam Ron, _ja, ich werde mir das angewöhnen müssen, _weiter ins Zelt hinein und setzte sich bequem auf einen der Sessel. Doch Draco spannte ihn noch eine Weile auf die Folter, als er sich gemächlichen Schrittes in ihr „Wohnzimmer" begab und sich dem Rotschopf gegenüber auf den zweiten Sessel setzte. Ron war jedem seiner Schritte mit den Augen gefolgt, vermutete wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes bei der Sache. Er malte sich aus, an was sein Gegenüber dachte, während er immer unruhiger auf dem Sitz hin und her rutschte, was Draco ein Grinsen entlockte. „Also?", drängte der Gryffindor_. _

„Nun, dir mag vielleicht aufgefallen sein", begann Draco endlich, „dass Granger Harry und mich auseinanderhält. Genau genommen haben wir keine einzige freie Minute mehr." Ron nickte und schluckte hörbar, als wisse er, was folgen würde. „Uns stört das ein wenig. Oder gefiele es dir, wenn du von Granger ferngehalten würdest?" Draco bemerkte den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers und musste kurz auflachen. „Glaub ja nicht, mir fiele es nicht auf, wie du sie anschmachtest." Ron lief rot an, sagte dazu aber nichts. _Es bleibt schließlich nicht aus, so etwas zu bemerken, wenn man tagein tagaus miteinander zu tun hat... _

„Wie auch immer", fuhr der Slytherin fort. „Harry und ich, wir würden dich gerne … um einen Gefallen bitten. Naja, genau genommen könnte man es auch ein _Komplott_ nennen, wie du willst."

„Red nicht so lange um den Heißen Brei herum und sag mir, was Sache ist", fiel ihm Ron etwas nervös, ungeduldig aber – _wieso –_ lächelnd ins Wort. _Ahnt er doch etwas? _

„Nun, also", Draco musste schlucken. Er wusste doch nicht, wie Ron reagieren würde, was er dazu sagen würde. „Granger hat sich ja – unter anderem – darüber beschwert, dass wir keine Rücksicht nehmen. Nun … Harry und ich, wir würden dich bitten, uns die Nächte irgendwie von den Wachen freizustellen – wenn du irgendwann zu Wort kommst. Wir wollen die Granger etwas … 'ärgern'."

Skeptisch sah Ron ihn an, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. „Ärgern", sagte er nur. Und schwieg erst einmal.

„Wieso habe ich ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl, wenn du das so sagst?"

Draco grinste und sah, dass Rons Adamsapfel von einem harten Schlucken auf und ab hüpfte, wie ein Tennisball. Der Rotschopf hatte tatsächlich Angst.

„Wie sähe dieses … _ärgern_ denn aus?", Ron war hörbar um einen lässigen Ton bemüht, was ihm aber deutlich misslang. _Er weiß es_. Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Du weißt es", sprach der Slytherin – immer noch grinsend – seine Gedanken laut aus, was Ron noch einmal zum Schlucken brachte. Und er nickte.

„Ihr wollt die Zauber wieder vergessen … absichtlich", stellte Ron trocken fest.

Draco grinste und nickte. Aber das war nicht alles. Und der Rothaarige wusste das.

„Und ihr", er schluckte wieder. „Ihr wollt es verhindern, dass sie den Zauber selbst wirken kann."

„Erraten."

Ein böses Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus, als er Ron zuerst rot, dann käseweiß werden sah. _Er denkt wohl, wir würden nicht an ihn denken. _

Doch Draco ließ ihn schmoren. Ließ ihn über das Komplott nachdenken, ließ ihn zappeln und sich immer weiter die nächtlichen Geräusche aus dem kleineren Zelt ausmalen.

Draco ließ sich sogar die Zeit, seine Pizza aus dem Ofen zu holen, sie langsam in gleichgroße Stücke zu schneiden und etwas abkühlen zu lassen.

„Hast du dir jetzt wirklich Harrys Stöhnen vorgestellt?", Draco lachte, als er Ron hinter sich seltsame Geräusche von sich geben hörte, als müsse er würgen. „Wir haben auch an dich gedacht, keine Sorge", Draco zwinkerte dem Gryffindor zu und verließ das Zelt mit der Pizza auf einem Tablett. _Wir werden nach dem Essen weiterreden, verlass dich drauf, Ronald._

Das Mittagessen verlief schweigend. Nicht einmal hier ließ Granger es zu, dass Draco sich neben Harry setzte. Und der Tisch war lang genug, dass sie sich nicht einmal berühren konnten. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Aber bald schon sollte sich das ändern, so der Plan. Hoffentlich entschied sich Ron richtig. Und zum Vorteil für Harry und Draco. _Wäre ja gelacht. _

Draco bemerkte während des ganzen Essens die angespannten Blicke, die ihm Ron zuwarf. Er wusste jedoch nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Manchmal würde er wirklich gerne anderer Leute Gedanken lesen können.

„Malfoy, du hast gekocht, du spülst auch", riss ihn Granger aus seinen Gedanken. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse – _gut geschauspielert, Draco –_ obwohl ihm diese Aufgabe gerade einmal ausnahmsweise recht kam. Dann könnte er Ron weiter aufklären.

„Oh, ich helfe -"

„Harry, Harry, Harry", fiel ihm Granger sofort ins Wort. „Das wirst du nicht tun. Ich brauche dich hier."

Harry ließ ein Stöhnen vernehmen und verdrehte die Augen – _er spielt seine Sache auch gut_. Draco grinste. Als wäre es abgesprochen. _Oh, das ist es ja_. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, während Granger noch irgend etwas von „wo wir als nächstes hingehen" oder „noch einmal über die Horkruxe sprechen" faselte. Sollte sie nur. Draco war sich beinahe sicher, dass Ron ihnen nach dieser Szene helfen würde.

„Ron wird dir helfen, Malfoy", sagte die Gryffindor gerade. Draco nickte nur, während Ron seufzte. Was nicht gespielt war. Er hatte keine Lust mit dem Slytherin alleine im Zelt zu sein. _Er hat Angst_, dachte Draco, während er aufstand und sich, mit dem Pizzablech und den Tellern oben drauf ins Zelt aufmachte. Der Rotschopf folgte ihm vor sich hin grummelnd. Er war wirklich nicht erpicht darauf, mit Draco zu sprechen.

Und dennoch hielt Ron es nicht lange schweigend im Zelt aus. Draco hörte ihn neben sich hart schlucken und laut ausatmen.

„I-Ihr glaubt doch nicht-", begann er stotternd zu sprechen, während sie das Tablett einweichten, um es später besser sauber zu bekommen, „ihr glaubt doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich mir meinen Schlaf die nächsten zwei oder drei Nächte ...von euren … Lustlauten nehmen lasse?" Draco lächelte nur. Er wollte ihn noch etwas zappeln lassen. Nur etwas.

„Ich meine, ihr müsst doch dabei auch an _mich_ denken!", Ron lief rot an, als er das sagte. Vielleicht dachte er, dass Draco das mit Sicherheit doppeldeutig verstehen würde. Der Slytherin grinste. Es gab ja auch ziemlich viel dabei zweideutig zu verstehen.

„Oh, wir haben an dich gedacht, keine Sorge", ging Draco auf Rons Befürchtungen ein. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als die Gesichtsfarbe des Gryffindor jetzt stark an die Tomatensoße erinnerte, die sich langsam in ihrem Spülwasser verteilte. „Oder eher: Harry hat an dich gedacht", Draco wusste, dass diese Aussage die Situation nicht gerade verbesserte. „Er denkt an so ziemlich alles." Der Slytherin zwinkerte verschmitzt und konnte sein Lachen bei Rons Anblick jetzt doch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er sah aber auch aus wie in begossener Pudel. Der Rotschopf schmollte erst, wurde dann aber doch von Dracos ehrlichem Lachen angesteckt und stimmte mit ein. _Merlin, wenn mir vor wenigen Wochen davon erzählt hätte, dass ich mit „Weaselby" lachen würde … nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre! Wenn mein Vater davon erführe … _

Draco versuchte auf diesen Gedanken hin wieder einigermaßen ernst zu werden, was bei dem immer wieder aufkommenden Glucksen und dem noch immer hochroten Kopf Rons nicht ganz so einfach war, wie sich der Slytherin das vorgestellt hatte.

"Wir würden dich-", ein Glucksen unterbrach Draco kurz, "wir würden dich mit dem Muffliato belegen... oder du nimmst ... die hier." Er hielt dem Gryffindor zwei orangene, knautschige Gegenstände in der flachen Hand hin, die Ron fragend ansah. "Oder beides." Ergänzte Draco seine Ausführung noch und wartete, während Ron abwechselnd sein Gesicht und die Gegenstände betrachtete. _Merlin, sein Vater kennt doch alles von den Muggeln...gibt er so wenig an seine Kinder weiter? _

„Was soll das sein?" _Tatsächlich. Ein Glück hat Harry mir das erklärt..._ „Harry sagt, die Dinger heißen 'Ohropax', oder so ähnlich", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sagt man steckt sie sich in die Ohren und hört dann nichts mehr. Wo er die her hat, weiß ich nicht..."

Mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck nahm der Gryffindor eines der kegelförmigen Gebilde in die Hand und quetschte etwas darauf herum, bevor er es sich in das eine Ohr schob. Draco konnte den Schauer sehen, der ihn schüttelte, doch er griff auch nach dem zweiten Ohropak. Er nickte als beide orangenen kegel fest an ihrem platz saßen. Draco begann irgendwas wegen des eingeweichten Tabletts zu sagen, gestikulierte dazu wild in der Luft herum und wartete auf eine Reaktion Rons, der ihn nur weiter dämlich ansah und dann breit zu grinsen anfing.

„Die Dinger sind genial", rief er aus, während er seine Ohren befreite. „Man hört kaum etwas, nur ganz leises summen! Die Muggel sind doch erfinderisch!" Er schloss die kleinen kegel in seiner Faust ein und grinste noch breiter. „Ich nehm' die. Den Muffliato zur Vorsicht trotzdem sollte eins rausfallen oder so."

Auch Draco musste jetzt lächeln. Er hatte den Sinn der Worte schon verstanden. „Das heißt du hilfst uns?", fragte er dennoch noch einmal vorsichtshalber.

„Na klar!", Ron wurde noch einmal kurz skeptisch. „Aber ... wie wache ich rechtzeitig zu meiner wache auf?"

Auch Draco überlegte kurz und schrubbte dabei etwas an dem Tablett herum.

„Lass dir von deinem Wecker an der Nase ziehen oder so", er grinste. „Oder lass dich von Granger wecken."

Ron wurde blass und murmelte irgend etwas von „bringt mich um" oder so ähnlich. „Mir wird was einfallen. Und jetzt lass uns die Dinger hier vollends spülen, sonst kommt Hermine herein und sieht uns faulenzen." Ron griff schon nach dem ersten Teller um ihn sauber zu schrubben, stockte aber noch einmal kurz.

„Mich würde nur noch interessieren-", er sah Draco an, „-kam die Idee von dir?"

Als der Slytherin den Kopf schüttelte, ließ Ron ein pfeifen vernehmen. „Dann steckt wohl manchmal doch mehr Slytherin in unserem Harry als wir dachten, was, Draco."

Ein süffisantes grinsen legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Ronald, wohl mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Die röte, die daraufhin auf Rons Gesicht auftauchte, als er den Sinn erkannte, wich während des Spülens nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht.

Der Rotschopf ließ sich tatsächlich einiges einfallen, um den plan zu verwirklichen. Draco war nicht minder beeindruckt als Harry, obwohl er das natürlich nie zugeben würde.

Am ersten Tag war es noch ein relativ unkreatives _Sie mussten heute so viel arbeiten, ich glaube, die brauchen auch mal Ruhe_.

Der Einzige, der wohl wirklich „Ruhe" hatte in dieser Nacht, war Ron selbst. Mit den Ohropax und dem Muffliato abgeschottet, sagte er später, hätte er so richtig gut schlafen können. Granger hingegen wohl weniger. Sie hatte freiwillig die erste Wache übernommen, was ihr zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie bekam alles mit. Und meckerte am nächsten Morgen dementsprechend. Wie sie es wagen konnten, das Zelt mit _Protego_ _Maxima_ vor Zaubern zu schützen. Wie sie es wagen konnten, _Quietus_ auf ein Neues zu vergessen. Und ihr sei es egal, wie viel sie heute arbeiten würden, sie würden ihre Wachen übernehmen.

Damit hatte Ron natürlich gerechnet. Er hatte am Anfang ihrer Reise zur Vorsicht einige Artikel aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _mitgebracht … nur für den Fall. Und Harry schluckte einige der Pastillen und Tabletten. Und, Merlin, er wirkte wirklich Krank an diesem Nachmittag. Draco machte sich wirklich Sorgen und erklärte, er könne seinen Freund doch nicht so alleine im Zelt liegen lassen, „wer weiß schon, was da passieren kann!"

Widerwillig gewährte Granger ihm, bei Harry zu bleiben, solange er wenigstens eine Stunde Wache halten würde. Draco stimmte zu.

Und ihr Plan ging immer noch perfekt auf. Am Abend schon war Harry „urplötzlich" wieder kerngesund. Und nachdem Draco die erste Stunde der Nacht vor dem Zelteingang gesessen hatte, begrüßte Harry ihn mit offenen Armen im Bett.

Irgendwann einmal kam Granger ins Zelt gestürmt, wild Schnaubend, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. Harry sagte später, sie habe ihn stark an Mrs. Weasley erinnert.

„Krank", begann sie. „KRANK! Ihr miesen kleinen Ratten … ihr habt gewonnen, macht doch, was ihr wollt."

Und sie stapfte aus dem Zelt und war den ganzen nächsten Tag sauer auf Harry und Draco. Ron hatte Glück, sie ahnte – vielleicht – dass er geholfen hatte, hatte aber keine Beweise. Und sie ließ Draco und Harry jetzt wieder die Zeit, die sie miteinander brauchten. Egal wann.

Arm in Arm lagen die beiden am späten Abend im Bett. Draco strich seinem Freund zärtlich durch die schwarzen strubbeligen Haare, während die beiden sich tief in die Augen sahen. Harry hatte seine Hände im Nacken des Blonden verschränkt, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Beide wollten den Moment nicht durch ein Wort zerstören. Draco dachte an die letzte Nacht, dass Granger ihnen endlich wieder ihre Zweisamkeit gewährte – auch tagsüber. Und als er zwei sanfte Lippen auf den seinen spürte, gab er sich sofort in den Kuss hin, bewegte seinen und Harrys Körper so, dass der Gryffindor flach auf dem Rücken lag und Dracos Brust die seine berührte, ihre Körper halb übereinander lagen. Es waren zärtliche, beinahe schüchterne Küsse, die sich die beiden schenkten, die Draco das Gefühl gaben, in jeder Situation mit allen Fehlern und Makeln akzeptiert zu werden. Dieses Gefühl war es, das ihn in die Küsse lächeln ließ.

„Wir müssen aufstehen", Widerwillen klang deutlich aus Harrys Stimme heraus. „Sie brauchen uns sicher. Sie brauchen uns immer für irgendwas."

Draco seufzte, gab seinem Freund einen letzten innigen Kuss, rollte sich von dessen Körper herunter und stand langsam auf. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Kette am Bett halten wollen. Er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt. Harry hinter ihm ließ ein Kichern vernehmen, als auch er sich von der Matratze schwang.

Sie zogen sich langsam und gemütlich an, gaben sich immer wieder kleine weiche Küsse, bis sie schließlich komplett in ihren Klamotten in einer innigen Umarmung landeten. Draco wusste, dass Harry den Stoff genauso störend fand, wie er selbst. Doch sie konnten wirklich nichts ändern.

Draco wollte sich gerade aus Harrys Armen lösen, um sich nach seinem Haargel zu bücken, als der Gryffindor ihn zurück in den Kuss zog, mit den Worten: „Lass es so. Nur für heute. Es steht dir gut."

Draco lächelte. _Nur für heute_, stimmte er Harry zu und vertiefte den Kuss, fuhr mit einer seiner Hände durch Harrys ebenso strubbeliges Haar wie das seine, während er ihn mit der zweiten Hand auf dem Rücken noch näher an sich drückte. Auch Harrys Hand in seinem Nacken fuhr immer wieder durch die blonden Strähnen, brachten sie noch mehr durcheinander. Doch es war Draco in diesem Moment herzlich egal.

Und gerade als sich Harrys zweite Hand unter Dracos frisch angezogenes, schwarzes, eng anliegendes Hemd schob, über die nackte Haut des Slytherins strich und diesem einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen über die Haut jagten, gerade, als ihre Hüften sich in einem bestimmten Takt gegeneinander bewegten und deutliche Beulen unter ihren Jeans entstanden, gerade da drang ein Ruf an ihre Ohren, der sie verzweifelt aufstöhnen ließ.

„Ich hab es, ich hab es! Das Passwort war 'Albus'!" (S. 446)

Ron. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. So dankbar er ihm wegen ihres gelungenen Komplotts auch war, es war manchmal immer noch schwer, mit ihm auszukommen. Auch Harry sah alles andere als begeistert aus, als er sich aus der Umarmung mit Draco löste und seufzte.

„Wir sollten zu ihm", noch ein Seufzen. „Vielleicht ist es wichtig." Harry versuchte ein lächeln, doch Draco musste wegen dieses kläglichen Versuches, erheitert zu wirken, kichern.

„Ich rate ihm, dass es wichtig ist", immer noch glucksend, ging er auf den Zelteingang zu. „Ich bin nicht umsonst ein Slytherin." Mit einer gespielten Verneigung ließ er Harry den Vortritt aus dem Zelt. Er verstand es, seinen Freund aufzuheitern.

Zu zweit schlenderten sie in Richtung des größeren der beiden Zelte, aus dem ihnen immer noch ein aufgeregter Ron zurief, sie sollten sich doch beeilen. Sie traten ein und vernahmen gerade noch eine bekannte Stimme aus Rons kleinem Radio dringen die: „...Hausbesuchen in unserer Gegend, die uns die reizenden Todesser abgestattet haben." Draco stockte der Atem. _Der Radiosender? _

„Das ist doch Lee Jordan!", kommentierte die Granger gerade, was Ron zum Strahlen brachte.(S. 447) Er war sichtlich stolz auf sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, PotterWatch zu empfangen. Draco fand es erheiternd, dass der Rotschopf sich so kindlich über so etwas zu freuen wusste und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Ron irgendetwas über die „Decknamen" der Radiosprecher erklärte.

Sie hörten die Sendung, die voll von schlechten Nachrichten über ermordete Muggel oder Schlammblüter war (_das Wort muss ich mir auch abgewöhnen_). Immer wieder unterbrochen durch Rons Zwischenrufe, wenn eine bekannte Stimme an der Reihe war. Draco sah, dass es Harry sichtlich mitnahm, von den „Unfällen" zu hören. Er versuchte den Gryffindor zu trösten oder ruhig zu halten, indem er ihm einen Arm um die Hüften lag und seine Hand sanft über dessen Taille strich. Der zitternde Harry stand an seiner Seite, legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und ertrug das gehörte. _Er sollte diesen Retter-Instinkt ganz schnell loswerden. Er tut ihm nicht gut. _

Draco war wirklich besorgt.

Selbst als Fred Weasley mit einem – Dracos Meinung nach eher dürftigen – Witz versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern und Harry zu lachen begann, bemerkte der Slytherin doch, dass es eher freudlos war, unecht. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas in Harry hochkochte. Was ihm sogleich bestätigt wurde.

„Und die Gerüchte, dass er ständig im Ausland gesichtet wurde", (S. 452) drang die Stimme Lee Jordans gerade wieder aus dem Radio, als sich Harry an seiner Seite versteifte. _Er weiß so gut wie ich, was der Dunkle Lord im Ausland sucht. _Auch Fred Weasleys Worte machten Dracos Sorgen nicht wirklich zunichte.

Auch als das Ende der Sendung kam, änderte sich das nicht. Harry an seiner Seite war immer noch steif wie ein Brett. Alles schwieg und auch Draco bewunderte den Mut der Rebellen im Radio. Und auch er machte sich leichte Sorgen um ihren Zustand, wenn sie geschnappt würden, wie Granger verlauten ließ. Doch in Harrys gemurmeltem „großartig" lag eine solche Besessenheit, dass Dracos Sorgen um ihn nur noch verstärkt wurden.

Der Slytherin wusste, was kommen würde. Er wusste es von dem Augenblick an, an dem Lee vom Ausland gesprochen hatte. Er hatte es gespürt. Und er kannte die Idee nur zu gut, in die sich sein Freund verrannt hatte.

„Er sucht immer noch nach dem Zauberstab, ich wusste es!", rief Harry aus, was Draco in seiner Annahme bestärkte. _Er ist besessen von der Idee der Heiligtümer. _

So besessen, dass er Grangers verzweifelte Worte ignorierte, dass er alles um sich herum zu ignorieren schien. Er lies alle Vorsicht, alle Vernunft der letzten Wochen und Monate fahren, in seinem Kopf war wohl nur noch der eine Gedanke „Die Heiligtümer des Todes". Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, während seine Gedanken wohl rasten. Und Dracos Sorgen noch mehr anstachelten. Sorgen, die sich bewahrheiteten, die sich als gerecht erwiesen.

„Komm schon, Hermine", Harrys Stimme war belegt, als käme sie aus einer anderen Zeit, von einem andern Ort. „Warum willst du es partout nicht zugeben?", es hätte ausgereicht. Granger hätte verstanden. Doch Harry war wie im Rausch. „Voldemort ist hinter dem Elderstab her!" (S. 453)

Und alles ging viel zu schnell, als dass Draco später irgendetwas bestimmtes auseinander halten hätte können.

Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Ron sie aufforderte, die Schutzzauber wieder zu errichten. Er erinnerte sich noch an den lauten Knall von draußen und an das Spickoskop, das auf dem Tisch angefangen hatte zu surren. Er erinnerte sich außerdem daran, dass Ron mit dem Deluminator alle Lichter im Zelt löschte. Als letztes Aufbäumen gegen die Greifer. Viel später verwischten diese ganzen Bilder zu einem großen Wirrwarr.

Doch ein Bild prägte sich in Dracos Kopf ein. Harrys leuchtende grüne Augen im Dunkeln. Wie sie stumm mit ihm kommunizierten, währen Draco nach Harrys Hand griff, sie kurz drückte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Draco, blickte seinem Freund dabei tief in die Augen, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie sich sahen. Sie sahen sich nur an. Harry hatte verstanden und trat einen Schritt von Draco zurück.

Ob Harry noch eine weitere Reaktion zeigte, konnte Draco später nicht mehr mit Gewissheit sagen. Er disapparierte und stand kaum zwei Minuten später vor dem verhassten Anwesen seiner Familie. Vor dem Anwesen, in das Harry und die anderen mit 100%iger Sicherheit von den Greifern gebracht werden würden.

Und auch wenn er eigentlich geplant hatte, sie alle heil in dieses Anwesen zu bringen, um über den nächsten Horkrux etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, schwor sich Draco, sie auch alle wieder herauszuholen.


	22. Kapitel 21

****_So, liebe Leute. Ich melde mich auch schon wieder zurück, um den Cliffhanger nicht ganz so lange auszudehnen, wie sonst.  
Dieses Kapitel hält sich zur Abwechslung mal wieder strenger an die Vorlage, die mir JKR mit ihrem HP7-Buch liefert, wie euch die Seitenangaben sicherlich bald verraten werden.  
Mehr will ich gar nicht sagen, außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
GlowDraconis_

**Kapitel 21 **

Die Zeit zwischen Dracos und Harrys Ankunft in Malfoy Manor war schleppend vergangen. Draco hatte seinen Eltern erzählt, er habe die Greifer allein gelassen, um sie von der Aufspürung Harry Potters zu unterrichten. Seine Mutter wusste, dass er log. Das ahnte er und sah es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Doch sie hatte ihn nicht verraten. Das hatte sie noch nie getan und Draco war sich sogar sicher, dass sie ihn bei allem unterstützen würde, wenn er den Mut aufbringen würde, ihr alles zu erzählen.

Seinem Vater hingegen war erst gar nichts aufgefallen. Ihm war noch nie etwas aufgefallen. Er interessierte sich nur für seinen eigenen Ruf und dass seine Ehre wieder hergestellt werden würde. Wie immer. Ihm war alles egal, was Draco tat, so lange er den Ruf der Familie nicht beschmutzte. Wie immer.

So war es ihm auch egal gewesen, dass Draco sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, bis die Greifer eintreffen würden. Und hier saß er nun auf seinem großen runden Bett, wie vor Monaten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Der Kamin prasselte, doch ihm war kalt. Er machte sich Sorgen. Und er fühlte sich selbst schuldig, dass Harry jetzt gefasst worden war. Er hätte ihn aufhalten können, den Namen laut auszusprechen. Er hätte ihn beschwichtigen können. Und wenn nicht, hätte er sie da wegbringen können, behaupten, er habe sie schon gefunden und würde sie eigenhändig zum Hauptquartier bringen. Und dann irgendwo anders hin apparieren. Aber er hatte nicht gehandelt. Draco hatte lieber nur für sich selbst gesorgt und war alleine zu seinem Haus appariert, in dem er jetzt versuchte, einen Ausweg für Harry zu finden. Doch vor Sorge und Angst konnte er keinen richtigen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie kreisten immer wieder um Harry, nur um Harry. Und darum, ob er ihn – so wie er selbst – jetzt als Verräter ansehen würde, ihn verstoßen würde. So wie früher?

Von einer Hauselfe wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass es beinahe körperlich schmerzte. Er solle nach unten kommen. Und Draco musste gehorchen. Er musste immer gehorchen, wenn er hier war. Langsam trat er in den großen Salon, der vor so vielen Monaten das Treffen der Todesser beherbergt hatte. Aus dem Flur drang leise die Stimme seiner Mutter herein. Er hatte nicht alles verstanden und hörte sie jetzt nur sagen: „Wenn das Harry Potter ist, dann wird er ihn erkennen." (S. 464).

Kurz darauf betrat Narzissa den Salon, dicht gefolgt von Greyback, Scabior und den Gefangenen. Sie sprach kurz mit seinem Vater und rief ihn dann zu sich. Draco schluckte und kam langsam auf die Gruppe der Gefangenen zu – fünf an der Zahl. Doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit fixierte sich von selbst auf Harry. Granger hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, um seine Identität zu verschleiern. Sein Gesicht war riesig, glänzend und blutrot. Ihr Zauber hatte all seine Züge verzerrt. Sein schwarzes Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern und um seinen Kiefer zog sich ein schwarzer Schatten – der Flaum war Draco bei ihren … _Spielen _ nie aufgefallen. (S. 465).

Harrys so zugeschwollenes Gesicht bedeutete ausnahmsweise unsägliches Glück für Draco – und somit auch für die anderen. Er konnte Zeit gewinnen, konnte sagen, er sei sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Harry war, der da vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete, als sein Vater ihn drängte. Er versuchte über Blicke mit Harry zu kommunizieren, doch Harry wich seinem Blick aus, als habe er Angst. _Was habe ich nur angerichtet? _Immer wieder spukten diese Gedanken in Dracos Kopf herum. _Was habe ich nur angerichtet? _So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich so leicht von seinem Vater von Harry wegdrängen ließ, als er selbst versuchte, den Jungen zu identifizieren, der da mit seiner kreisrunden Brille an die anderen Gefangenen gekettet saß.

Als stünde er als unbeteiligter Beobachter neben sich im Raum, bekam er wenig von der Diskussion mit, ob der Dunkle Lord nun gerufen werden sollte oder nicht. Selbst, als seine Mutter ihn Fragte: „Ist das nicht diese Granger?" (S. 467) oder ob jener nicht „Arthur Weasleys Sohn" sei, antwortete er nur abwesend, beinahe gleichgültig. Er fixierte immer noch Harrys Gesicht. Es war eine Qual für ihn, seinen Freund so zu sehen, gefangen von den Greifern, ausgeliefert, trotz all seiner vorhandenen Stärke nicht im Stande, sich zu wehren.

Und Draco spürte die Blicke, die er ihm – _endlich –_ zuwarf, allesamt eine Mischung aus stummen Hilfeschreien und Wut. Wut auf den Verräter. Wut auf seinen Freund, dem er vertraut hatte. _Wut auf mich. _Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er die Hände vor die Augen geschlagen. Jetzt musste er die Tränen der Verzweiflung zurückhalten, die sich bedrohlich in seine Augenwinkel schoben. Vor Allem, da in diesem Moment Bellatrix Lestrange in den Salon trat, um den Lohn für die Ergreifung Harry Potters zu erhalten.

Auch der nachfolgende Streit um das Schwert, das Scabior in Händen hielt, interessierte Draco nicht im geringsten. Immer noch beobachtete er Harry, bewunderte seine Stärke trotz dieses offensichtlichen Moments der Schwäche, der Schikane, dass er trotz allem hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf dem Boden kniete wie ein Sklave, wie ein Hauself. Dieser Anblick führte Draco ein weiteres Mal vor Augen, wie unterschiedlich sie sich waren. Und wie sehr er Harry doch brauchte. Es quälte ihn, dass die Todesser und seine Mutter den Schwarzhaarigen zu brechen versuchten, es quälte ihn, wie sie auch mit den anderen Gefangenen umgingen. Und er wusste, dass er einen Ausweg finden würde – finden musste.

„Draco, bring diesen Abschaum nach draußen", sprach ihn jetzt Bellatrix an, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. (S. 469)

So würde er Zeit haben. Zeit, über das weitere Verfahren nachzudenken. Zeit, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Draco wusste, dass sie Harry und die anderen in den Keller bringen würden. In eben jenen Keller, in dem auch Ollivander saß, wenn er noch lebte.

Er verzog sich ein weiteres Mal in sein Zimmer, wartete, überlegte und kam doch zu keinem Entschluss. Anfangs saß er auf seinem Bett, doch schon bald konnte er nicht mehr still halten. Zu viel musste getan werden und er machte sich zu viele Sorgen. Ob die anderen seine unruhigen Schritte im Salon hörten? Mit Sicherheit nicht, da Bellatrix und Granger schrien. Erstere vor perverser Freude am Foltern, letztere wegen der Qualen der Folter. Draco mochte die Granger nicht. Nein. Doch es ließ ihn keinesfalls kalt.

Und auch, dass sein Vater ihn zu sich rief, um den eben gefangenen Kobold Griphook aus den Kerkern zu holen, um das Schwert zu analysieren, konnte Draco nicht ablenken. Seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um Harry. Nur um Harry.

Er musste weiterhin den willigen Diener spielen, da sie ihn oben im Salon hören konnten, während er unten in die Kerker schritt. Er hasste sich für die Worte, die ihm aufgezwungen wurden. Die Worte, die ihm aus dem Mund fielen, als seien sie selbstverständlich. Als hätte er sie für ein Theaterstück einstudiert und musste sie jetzt aufsagen.

„Zurücktreten. Stellt euch in einer Reihe an der Wand auf. Keine krummen Sachen, oder ich bring euch um!" (S. 475)

Er hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht seine Gedanken aussprach. _Ich halte sie auf, lauft, LAUFT!_ Dass er den Kobold stattdessen am Arm packte und mit sich zog, während er rückwärts aus dem Kellerraum hinauslief. Das einzige, das er tun konnte, war mit Harry über Blicken zu kommunizieren und zu hoffen, dass er sie richtig deutete. Blicke, die sagten _ich hole euch heraus_ oder auch _wir schaffen das gemeinsam_.

Doch er hatte keine Hoffnung. Harrys Augen waren kalt, als er ihn ansah. Das glaubte Draco zu erkennen. Hätte er gekonnt, wäre er nach dem Schließen der Kellertür in Tränen ausgebrochen. Doch es war ihm untersagt, Schwäche zu zeigen.

Natürlich hörte Draco den ersten _Knall_ aus dem Raum hinter sich. Doch er glaubte zuerst, es sein Harry, der vor Wut gegen die Tür trat. Sein Temperament war schon immer zu stark ausgeprägt gewesen. In einer anderen Situation zu einer anderen Zeit, hätte Draco wohl über diese Gedanken gelacht. Heute war er nicht einmal zu einem Lächeln fähig. Die Umstände ließen es nicht zu. Stattdessen zerrte er den Kobold weiter den Gang entlang nach oben in den Salon, in dem die Granger von ihrer Folter gepeinigt noch immer am Boden lag. Er sah ihre Lider flattern und spürte ihre anklagenden Blicke. Sie verurteilte ihn für ihre derzeitige Situation. Und sie hatte recht, _bei Merlins Bart_, _sie hat recht! _

Alles war still, als er Griphook zu Bellatrix brachte, beinahe feierlich still.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der zweite _Knall_ aus dem Kerker die Ruhe wie eine Explosion zerriss. Draco sah, wie sein Vater sich erschrocken umsah und schließlich Wurmschwanz in den Keller schickte, um die Herkunft des Geräusches auszumachen. Dass sein Vater sich für Wurmschwanz entschieden hatte, statt für ihn, so sollte er später erfahren, war Dracos Glück gewesen.

Denn es war nicht Wurmschwanz, der aus dem Keller zurückkehrte.

Draco stand genau im richtigen Winkel zur Tür, um zwei gebückt laufende Jungen die Treppe nach oben kommen zu sehen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. Er war aus dem Keller entkommen. Doch er sah auch, dass Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Granger gerichtet war, die beinahe unbewegt auf dem Boden lag, die Augen noch immer halbe geschlossen, während ihr stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Ist es das echte Schwert?", fragte Bellatrix den Kobold gerade, als Dracos Blick wieder zu Harry schnellte, von ihm Angezogen wie ein Magnet, während sein Kopf weiter an einem Plan arbeitete. (S. 479) Draco wusste, dass der Kobold log. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry ihn vorher darum gebeten, das Schwert als eine Fälschung auszumachen. Dass er sie alle damit noch in größere Gefahr brachte, hatte Harry wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig gedacht, wie der Kobold, der jetzt mit einem weiteren Schnitt von Bellatrix im Gesicht gekennzeichnet, vor der Hexe auf dem Boden lag. Sie war sichtlich erleichtert über die Auskunft, das Schwert sei falsch. Und sie allein wollte den Ruhm ernten, Harry Potter gefangen zu haben. Sie hob ihren Ärmel hoch und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger das Dunkle Mal.

Gleichzeitig mit diesem Ruf nach dem Dunklen Lord, sah Draco, dass Harry für kurze Zeit schwach wurde und sich gegen die Wand im Gang lehnen musste. Der Blonde ahnte, dass sein Freund in diesem Moment in den Gedanken des Dunklen Lords eingetaucht war, dass seine Narbe die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder hergestellt hatte. Dass Harry sich unter schmerzen im Hier und Jetzt halten musste. Die Panik drohte von Draco Besitz zu ergreifen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord wirklich hier auftauchen würde, wäre es aus. Sie wären verloren. Ihre Mission wäre gescheitert und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr aus diesem furchtbaren Krieg.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. _Harry braucht dich klar und nicht wie einen Angsthasen in seinem Loch_.

So versunken hatte er Bellatrix' Worte nicht vernommen, die Ron dazu veranlasst hatten, in den Salon zu stürmen, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren musste, wie Draco an seinem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.

Im folgenden Durcheinander aus fliegenden Zauberstäben und Flüchen war es unmöglich zu sagen, wer jetzt auf wen seinen Zauberstab hielt, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Harry sagte Draco viel später, als der Krieg schon lange vorbei war, dass er angenommen hatte, dass auch Draco Flüche auf ihn abschoss. Doch das stimmte nicht. Er musste nur den Schein waren und seinen Zauberstab in Kampfstellung halten. Kein einziger Fluch kam aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. So lange, bis Bellatrix drohte, Granger umzubringen, sollten die Zauberstäbe nicht sofort auf dem Boden landen.

Natürlich mussten Harry und Ron gehorchen. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Und auch Draco musste gehorchen.

„Draco, heb sie auf!", er hielt er den Befehl von Bellatrix (S. 481).

Und sein Instinkt oder irgend eine andere höhere Macht sagte ihm, die Stäbe von vornherein nur locker in der Hand zu halten. Niemand konzentrierte sich mehr auf ihn. Bellatrix war nur noch mit Harry Potter beschäftigt und damit, alles für den Dunklen Lord vorzubereiten. So war Draco der einzige, der den kleinen Hauselfen bemerkte, der versuchte den Kronleuchter über ihren Köpfen zum Sturz zu bringen.

Und endlich wusste der Slytherin, wie er ihnen allen zur Flucht verhelfen konnte.

Vorsichtig, um nicht durch eine hektische Bewegung auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, hob er seinen Zauberstab und flüstert einen Fluch. Er hörte gerade noch, wie Bellatrix Greyback die Granger versprach, als sie alle ein Knacken über sich vernahmen und die Köpfe hoben. Der Kronleuchter löste sich mit einem unheilverkündenden Knirschen von der Decke und landete mit einem Krachen auf Hermine und Griphook, während die Kristalle in tausenden Scherben zersplitterten und Dracos Gesicht zerschnitten. Doch es war ihm gleich. Nur Harry zählte. Harry und die Möglichkeit, endlich zu handeln. Und der Gryffindor handelte. Er sprang auf Draco zu und entnahm ihm die drei Zauberstäbe gleichzeitig aus der Hand, um einen Schockzauber auf Greyback loszulassen, dem dieser niemals standhalten hätte können. In diesem Moment kam Dobby der Hauself in den Salon getapst, einen Zauberstab in der Hand haltend, was Bellatrix und die anderen Todesser überschnappen ließ … und weiterhin von Draco ablenkten. Seine Mutter wollte ihn zu sich ziehen. Doch er weigerte sich. Schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, um Schmerzen zu vermeiden, und ließ einen zaghaften Blick zu Harry schweifen, vor dem sich der kleine Elf beschützend in seiner vollen Größe aufgebaut hatte. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz, doch Draco wendet den Blick wieder seiner Mutter zu. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte verstanden und ließ ihren einzigen Sohn, um den sie sich immer solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, los, gab ihn frei. Draco schenkte seiner Mutter einen letzten dankenden Blick. Sie war immer die einzige in ihrer Familie gewesen, die ihn bei all seinen Entscheidungen unterstützt, die ihn immer verstanden hatte.

Doch es blieb keine Zeit mehr, sich angemessener zu bedanken.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig ging – rannte er beinahe – zu Harry herüber, der Ron eben einen der Zauberstäbe zugeworfen hatte. Und ebenso knapp packte er Griphook am Arm. Das letzte, das Draco von seinem zu Hause sah, war das Messer, das Bellatrix nach ihrer Gruppe warf. Dann waren sie verschwunden. Draco von Harry mitgezogen, durch diesen schrecklichen langen Schlauch des Disapparierens.

Salzig riechende Luft drang Draco in die Nase, als er die Augen aufschlug. Sie waren an einem Strand gelandet, vermutlich in Englands Süden. Es herrschte stürmisches Wetter, die Wellen peitschten über die See und die Wolken flogen nur so über den Himmel hinweg.

Draco suchte den Strand nach Harry ab, den er in einigen Metern Entfernung dann ausmachte. Er hörte ihn nur leise vor sich hin sprechen, wagte jedoch nicht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Noch nicht.

„Sind wir hier richtig? Dobby?"(S. 483)

Harry hatte die Stimme erhoben, sodass diese Worte mit dem Wind zu Draco getragen wurden.

Er bemerkte den Elf, der kaum zwei Schritt hinter Harry stand, seltsam gebeugt, als hätte er Schmerzen. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Draco den silbernen Schaft des Messers, der dem kleinen Elfen aus der zierlichen Brust ragte. Der Brust voller Blut. Und er bemerkte Harrys verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

_Sein Helfersyndrom wird ihn irgendwann verrückt werden lassen_, dachte Draco. Es tat dem Gryffindor auf keinen Fall gut, jeden retten zu wollen. Der Blonde wollte Harry helfen, wollte ihn trösten und an sich drücken, wollte seine Tränen aufhalten, die ihm gerade über die Wangen liefen. Doch er wagte es nicht. Er wagte nicht, sich zu nähern. Er dachte, Harry würde ihn nie wieder nahe kommen lassen. _Schließlich bin ich der Verräter_.

Harrys Schreie „nicht sterben -" (S. 484) bringen ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Seine Tränen brechen Draco das Herz. Es ist nicht der Elf, der in diesem Moment mit den Worten „Harry … Potter ..." in Harrys Armen stirbt, der Draco dazu gebracht hätte, zu Harry zu laufen. Es sind nicht die trübenden Augen des Elfen, die das Sternenlicht plötzlich nicht mehr widerspiegeln.

Es wäre Harrys Verzweiflung, Harrys Trauer gewesen, die ihn schon den ersten Schritt haben machen lassen. Seine verzweifelten Rufe nach dem Elfen, die vom Wind zu Draco getragen wurden und ihn wie das Messer in die Brust trafen, als wäre nicht der Elf getroffen worden, sondern Draco.

Doch er kann nicht zu Harry treten, um ihn zu trösten.

Die Bewohner des kleinen Häuschens, die Bewohner Shell Cottages, Bill Weasley und seine Frau, halten ihn mit ihrer plötzlichen Anwesenheit zurück.

Draco kann nicht helfen. Kann nicht näher kommen. Sie würden ihn verfluchen und einsperren, so wie er es als Verräter verdient hätte.


	23. Kapitel 22

****So, ich gebe nicht auf ^^  
hier ist Kapitel 22. Hoffentlich liest meine Fanfiction überhaupt jemand *bettel* xD  
Wenn nicht, auch egal ;-) Jedenfalls ist mein Gewissen dann rein.  
Ich will eigentlich nichts verraten.  
Außer, dass dieses Mal Luna spricht, das ist vielleicht nicht ganz so deutlich.  
Danke, an diejenigen, die das Ding wirklich lesen.  
LG,  
GlowDraconis.

**Kapitel 22 **

_Ich beobachte Harry von weitem und bin wohl in Shell Cottage auch die einzige, die alles sieht. Die anderen sind viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt und konzentrieren sich immer zu sehr auf das Offensichtliche, verlieren so das Geheimnis aus den Augen. _

_Also bin ich es, die den blonden Jungen in den Schatten unweit des noch nicht ausgehobenen Grabes stehen sieht, der wie ich Harry Potter beobachtet. Harry Potter, der den kleinen Hauselfen ohne Magie bestattet und dabei Tränen um den Helden vergießt. Tränen, zu denen kein anderer Zauberer fähig gewesen wäre, die Dobby aber die nötige Ehre erweisen. Er hat uns aus Malfoy Manor gerettet. Er ist für uns gestorben. _

_Ich kann die Anspannung förmlich spüren, die von dem blonden Malfoy-Jungen in den Büschen ausgeht. Die ihn schließlich dazu treibt, aus seiner Deckung heraus zu kommen, obwohl es für ihn wahrscheinlich gefährlicher als für irgend jemanden sonst hier ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen ihn gerne gesehen hätten. Aber ich habe schon im Kellerraum der Malfoys gemerkt, dass Draco irgendwie … anders geworden ist. _

_Er tritt jetzt direkt auf Harry zu, der in seiner zornigen Tätigkeit innehält. Beinahe erstarrt. Auch Draco bleibt stehen, sieht etwas verloren aus, wie er dort im Schein des Mondes wartet. Auf eine Reaktion Harrys. Irgendwie denke ich erst, dass Harry ihn fortschicken wird, hoffe aber anders. Ich weiß, dass zwischen den beiden etwas entstanden ist. Was genau, geht mich nichts an und er würde es mir auch nie erzählen, denke ich. _

_Sie stehen lange da. Harry auf den Spaten gebeugt, Draco ihm gegenüber. Lange. Ich will schon rufen, sie auffordern irgend etwas zu tun. Lasse es aber. Denn genau in diesem Moment regt sich Harry und reicht Draco zögernd einen zweiten Spaten, geht ein, zwei Schritte auf den Blonden zu, der sofort bereitwillig nach dem Werkzeug greift. Und ich sehe, dass sie während ihrer schaurigen Arbeit schweigen. Sie ist zu wichtig für Harry, als dass er sich während ihr mit Draco aussprechen würde, zu persönlich, zu … intim. _

_Lange Zeit vergeht. Ich weiß, dass es bald Zeit ist nach unten zu gehen und den kleinen Elfen in sein Grab zu bringen. Doch noch ist es nicht so weit. Und ich behalte recht. _

_Zwei Gestalten treten ins schale Mondlicht. Gestalten, die überhaupt nicht erfreut über Dracos Anblick zu sein scheinen. Der sanfte Wind trägt mir ihre Worte entgegen bis hinauf an mein Fenster. Hysterische Stimmen, die so typisch für diesen Krieg sind. Stimmen der Angst. _

„_Was tut _der_ hier?", das ist Ronald. Ich sehe, wie Dean eine Grimasse zieht. Oder vielmehr, ich glaube zu erkennen, dass es so ist. Um es richtig zu sehen, sind sie zu weit entfernt. „Er hat uns verraten, Harry! Und du .. du .. vertraust ihm immer noch?" _

_Ich schüttle den Kopf gleichzeitig mit Harry. Ronald kann so blind sein, wenn er will … eigentlich immer. Ich weiß, dass Draco uns nicht verraten hat. Das habe ich gespürt und ich spüre es auch jetzt. Er ist anders geworden. Auch Harry versucht Ronald zu beschwichtigen. Ich höre ihn von Dracos Hilfe beim Grab sprechen. Und dass er Ronald danach alles erklären würde, aber dass sie bitte nicht am offenen Grab Dobbys streiten sollten. Das käme dem toten Helden nicht gerecht, sagt er, und fordert Ronald und Dean damit auf zu helfen. _

_Ich stehe noch eine Weile hier oben in meinem Zimmer, beobachte die vier jungen Männer, die so schnell erwachsen geworden sind, wie es Kinder in Kriegszeiten eben müssen. Ich sehe, wie Ronald seine Schuhe und Socken dem Elfen überstreift und weiß, dass es Zeit ist, nach unten zu gehen. Ich wende mich ab und gehe mit Bill, Fleure und Hermine nach draußen. _

_Alle drei halten kurz inne, als sie Draco erkennen, doch ich fordere sie stumm auf, weiterzugehen. Das sind wir dem Elfen schuldig. Später ist noch genug Zeit für Erklärungen. _

„_Wir sollten seine Augen schließen", sage ich zu Harry, als wir bei dem frisch ausgehobenen Grab ankommen (S. 487). _

_Er erschrickt etwas, er hat uns nicht herauskommen hören, so sehr war er in seine traurige Arbeit an Dobbys Grab versunken gewesen. Er sieht uns der Reihe nach an und tritt dann – vielleicht unbewusst, vielleicht nicht – an Dracos Seite zurück, während ich dem kleinen Elfen die Augen sanft mit meinen Fingern schließe. Er vertraut ihm weiterhin. Also traue ich ihm auch. _

_Draco ist auch seine Stütze während des Begräbnisses. Ich sehe, dass Harry kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch steht. Er hat schon so viele treue Freunde verloren. Er hält sich an Draco fest, der ihm einen Arm um die Taille gelegt hat, während Harry stumme Tränen für Dobby vergießt. Den immer starken Harry Potter so zu sehen, bringt mich auch den Tränen nahe. Wir sehen hinab auf den Elfen, der dort liegt, als würde er schlafen. Und ich weiß, dass Harry sich für ihn ein prächtiges Begräbnis gewünscht hätte. _

„_Ich glaube wir sollten etwas sagen", melde ich mich daher zu Wort. Ich fühle, dass sich Harry genau das wünscht. Dass jemand an Dobbys Grab spricht. Ihm so die letzte Ehre erweist. „Soll ich anfangen?" (S. 488) _

_Aller Augen wenden sich mir zu, eine stumme Zustimmung. Es ist keine feierliche Rede, die ich schwinge, nichts Großes. Doch es ist genau richtig, wie ich an Harrys Augen erkennen kann, als ich ihn nach dem Beenden ansehe. Sie sagen mir, dass ich alles Nötige gesagt habe. Dass es nichts Besseres zu sagen hätte geben können. Und es erfüllt mich mit tiefem Stolz, dass Harry so fühlt. _

_Als Harry an der Reihe ist zu sprechen, bringt er kaum etwas heraus. „Mach's gut, Dobby", sagt er daher nur (S. 488). Doch es genügt vollkommen. Draco streift ihm zärtlich, tröstend über die Seite, während Harry ihm, immer noch stumme Tränen vergießend, den Kopf auf die Schulter legt. _

_Und als Bill Dobbys Grab mit seinem Zauberstab zudeckt, meine ich einen kleinen, schüchternen Kuss von Draco auf Harrys Stirn zu sehen. Doch ich bin wohl die einzige, die es bemerkt, denn niemand reagiert darauf. _

_Wir stehen alle noch eine Weile vor dem bedeckten Grab, als es immer kälter wird. Wir wenden uns zum gehen. Alle, außer Harry – und Draco. _

„_Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich einen Moment hier bleibe?", fragt Harry uns (S. 489). Er hat sich wieder ein Stück von Draco entfernt. Ich glaube, es ist richtig, dass er hier draußen erst einmal alleine bleibt. Sie sollen sich aussprechen. _

_Daher gehen wir ins Haus. Ich kann an seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er keines der Wörter, die wir sprechen, mit dem Verstand wahrnimmt. Dass es ihm gleich ist, dass wir ihn mit unserem Schulterklopfen aufheitern, trösten wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das niemand kann. Außer Draco, vielleicht. Daher ist es richtig, dass wir gehen und Harry mit Draco und dem Elfen allein lassen. Das weiß ich. Und vielleicht wissen und verstehen es die anderen auch. _


	24. Kapitel 23

_So, hallo Freunde. Mensch, ich bin eindeutig zu langsam geworden. Und das, obwohl ich jetzt alle Zeit der Welt habe. Es tut mir leid :-( _  
_Aber Kapitel 23 hat es doch endlich aus den Kinderschuhen geschafft und das anders, als ich es noch ... gestern geplant hatte. Aber die Geschichte wollte es nicht, wie es auf meinen Post-ITs steht ^^ Auf den Post-ITs standen einige schnulzige Drarry-Handlungen (die ich jetzt entweder auf später verschieben muss oder die Zettelchen einfach ... verschwinden lasse ^^) _  
_Was es stattdessen geworden ist? Naja... _  
_Sagen wirs so: Hätte ich einen "Gefällt-Mir-Nicht"-Button, würde ich da so langsam drauf drücken, wenn ich das hier so lese... Traurig aber wahr. ^^ _  
_Hoffentlich gefällt es euch wenigstens. Das ist ja was zählt. _  
_Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen! Wer Anregungen hat, kann die natürlich auch gerne anbringen. Auch für Kritik bin ich offen. Wirklich. Ich wäre sogar dankbar ;-) _  
_So. Bevor ich mich wieder verplapper, was immer öfter der Fall wird in meinen Vorworten, mache ich noch eine Ankündigung: Das nächste Kapitel dauert etwas länger und das aus verschiedenen Gründen (bitte, die *boo*-Rufe im Rahmen halten). Aber es kommt. Wenn ich auf dem aktuellen Stand bin beim HP7-Lesen ^^ Ist gar nicht so einfach *lach* Und ich habe noch einen Auftrag bekommen, dem ich gern nachgehen würde. Und das dauert auch seine Zeit. _  
_Also. Ich sage Tschüsschen ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen und immer die Ohren steif halten. _  
_GlowDraconis _

**Kapitel 23 **

Draco war sich unsicherer als jemals zuvor. Obwohl Harry während der Beerdigung Dobbys so nah bei ihm gestanden hatte, war er nach dem zärtlichen Kuss, den Draco ihm zur Beruhigung auf die Stirn gesetzt hatte, vor ihm zurück gewichen. Er traute ihm also doch noch nicht … nicht mehr.

Jetzt standen sie alleine draußen in der kalten Nachtluft neben dem frisch bedeckten Grab. Der Mond beschien ihre Gesichter. Auf Harrys glitzerten noch immer die stumm vergossenen Tränen wegen des toten Freundes. Sie schwiegen. Draco wusste, dass Harry noch nicht dazu bereit war, sich mit ihm auszusprechen. Erst musste noch etwas getan werden.

Er sah den suchenden Blick des Gryffindors. Und er wusste sofort, nach was Harry da genau suchte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen von Wind und Wetter abgeflachten, mittelgroßen, helleren Stein. Doch er wollte, konnte, durfte sich nicht bewegen. Er würde Harry nur unnötig viel zu früh reizen. Er würde seinen Zorn noch früh genug zu spüren bekommen und sollte jetzt nur stumm dastehen und zusehen. Doch sein Körper hatte gegen seinen Verstand gearbeitet. Er bückte sich nach dem Stein und reichte ihn Harry. Dieser sah den blonden Jungen, der so sehr um eine zweite Chance bei dem Gryffindor flehte, lange Zeit nur an, bevor er den Stein wortlos entgegen nahm. _Um nicht auszurasten_, redete Draco sich ein. _Es ist alles viel zu viel für ihn. Merlin, er hat gerade einen Freund zu Grabe getragen! _

In feierlicher, beinahe andächtiger Stille beobachtete er Harry, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab den Stein langsam und sorgfältig, zwar nicht mit einer extra schönen Schrift und ohne jeglichen Schnörkel, dafür aber ehrlicher als jeder andere Zauberer es gemacht hätte und von tiefstem Herzen mit den Worten „Hier ruht Dobby, ein freier Elf" gravierte. (S. 489)

Draco stand da, bewunderte diesen außergewöhnlichen Zauberer ein ums andere Mal für seine Stärke, seinen Mut und seine Loyalität denjenigen gegenüber, die er liebte, und fragte sich dennoch, weshalb Harry diesen ganzen Schmerz auf sich nahm. Und er wusste – in diesem Moment wusste er es mehr als jemals zuvor – dass er Harry über alles liebte, dass er ihn schützen wollte und dass er sich für Harry wünschte, dass dieser Krieg endlich ein Ende nahm. Beinahe zu Tränen gerührt, regte er sich nicht, während er so dastand. Er fühlte sich wie der größte Verräter der Zauberergemeinschaft. Was hatte er schon, was Harry Potter nicht hatte? Was konnte er, der er nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zur Wehr zu setzen, schon bieten?

Er starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Grab des kleinen Hauselfen und fühlte sich das erste mal in seinem Leben nicht würdig genug, um an der Seite eines anderen Zauberers zu stehen. Denn hatte nicht selbst der Elf mehr geleistet, als Draco? Er war für Harry Potter und seine Freunde gestorben, um sie alle aus Malfoy Manor zu retten. Er war in das Haus seiner früheren Herren zurückgekehrt und hatte all diese Strapazen nur für Harry aufgenommen, während Draco untätig in seinem Zimmer gesessen hatte und nur über eine Möglichkeit nachgedacht hatte, wie er helfen könnte. Der Elf war der Held geworden, der Draco nie sein würde.

Während auch Harry sich nun neben das Grab stellte und vielleicht noch ein letztes Mal in stummer Zwiesprache mit dem Elfen versunken auf den frischen Grabstein sah, rollte eine einzelne Träne über Dracos Wange. Und er wischte sie nicht ab. Es war die erste ehrliche Träne, die er in seinem verdammten Leben vergoss und sie gebührte einem Helden – und vielleicht auch ein wenig sich selbst.

Einige Minuten lang standen sie da – der Gryffindor und der Slytherin, Erzrivalen, Feinde sogar – und blickten gemeinsam auf das frische Grab zu ihren Füßen. Und ganz langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu Draco, bereit mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch nicht hier am Grab.

Sie gingen ein Stück und währen die Meter unter ihren Sohlen dahinschmolzen, bekam Draco es mit der Angst zu tun. Was wäre, wenn Harry ihn wegschicken würde? Wo sollte er hingehen? Was sollte er tun?

An einer niedrigen Steinmauer, hinter der man das Meer im Mondlicht rauschen sehen konnte, hielten sie und schwiegen. Schwiegen wie immer. Es schien Draco, dass es nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt gab, als das Schweigen. Dass seid dem Tod des Elfen alle Laute aus Harry und damit aus der Welt entwichen waren. Er meinte schon, Harry würde nichts mehr sagen, hätte vergessen, wie Draco wartend hinter ihm stand, vergessen, wie man in die Stille die nach dem Tod folgt, hinein sprach. Er stand nur da, über die Mauer gelehnt, lauschte den leichten Wellen und beobachtete den Mond in seiner langsamen Bahn über den Nachthimmel, das Gesicht von seinem blassen Licht beschienen. Und Draco hatte Angst davor, dass das Schweigen ewig währen würde. Er wollte reden, wollte sich erklären, sich rechtfertigen und sich von seiner Schuld rein waschen – seiner Schuld als Verräter. Gleichzeitig aber hatte er Angst vor Harrys Worten, die er ihm in seiner Wut entgegenwerfen würde.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Harry schließlich. Seine Stimme war seltsam ruhig und gegen den Wind so leise, dass Draco ihn nur schwer verstehen konnte. Doch der Slytherin wagte es nicht, näher zu treten. Er schluckte, versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Kehle war trocken wie eine Wüste. Jetzt, da er die Gelegenheit hatte, die er sich so herbeigesehnt hatte, bekam er keinen Ton mehr heraus. _Typisch, Draco, wirklich typisch. _

Harry drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Mauer, fixierte Draco mit seinem Blick, der überhaupt nichts mehr mit den liebevollen Blicken vor ihrer Gefangennahme gemeinsam hatte. Nur Härte und Kälte lag in diesem Gesicht, das Draco noch vor wenigen Tagen als Leuchten am Rande der Dunkelheit beschrieben hätte, hätte er die richtigen Worte gefunden. Seine sonst so leuchtenden grünen Augen schossen Blicke wie Pfeile auf Draco ab, die ihn mitten ins Herz trafen. Er hatte es geahnt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du nur hier bist, um Dobbys Grab mit uns auszuheben", kalt. So kalt klangen die Worte. „Oder dich in einem Moment der Schwäche wieder bei mir einzuschleichen." So kalt.

Hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht, als Harry sich während der kleinen Beerdigung an ihn geschmiegt hatte, um Trost zu finden? _Ja, verdammt. Ja, das habe ich! _Wie hatte er nur so dumm, so blind sein können?

„Was also ist es?"

Sein starrender Blick raubte Draco beinahe den Atem. Als wäre es ein völlig neuer Harry, der vor ihm stand und die Erinnerungen, die Hoffnungen langsam aber stetig zu Nichte machte. Und trotz der Fragen, die er stellte, ließ er Draco keine Luft, um zu antworten. „Ich habe dir vertraut … _Malfoy_. Wir haben dir vertraut! Und du … du fliehst bei der erst besten Gelegenheit!" Wütende Tränen stiegen dem Gryffindor in die Augen. Wütende, doch zu gleich verzweifelte, trauernde Tränen. Tränen, die Draco endlich – ENDLICH – dazu brachten, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich …", es war doch schwerer als gedacht, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich wollte zurück zu euch. Ich wollte … ich habe euch nicht verraten. Ich musste gehorchen in … Malfoy Manor. Ich musste überlegen, ich hatte einen Plan und … dass der Elf … dass Dobby … es tut mir leid." Wieso stotterte er, wenn es darauf an kam? Er war sonst immer so selbstsicher gewesen. Alles was er getan hatte, war handfest gewesen. Zumindest hatte er das angenommen. Und jetzt?

„So, so, _Malfoy_, du hast uns nicht verraten."

Schweigen.

_Ich habe es gewusst!_

Schweigen.

„Du … glaubst mir nicht, oder Harry?", brachte Draco unter aufkommender Atemnot heraus. Atemnot, wie die eines Schiffbrüchigen, der sich an einem schwachen Treibholz festzuhalten versucht, um nicht zu ertrinken. Ein Schiffbrüchiger, der versucht dem gerade am Horizont auftauchenden Rettungsschiff entgegen zu schwimmen.

„Ich … weiß im Moment einfach nicht … was ich glauben kann", grüne, traurige, ernste Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. Grüne, traurige, ernste Augen, die schon viel zu viel sehen mussten. „Ich … wir …", er atmete schwer aus und ein, um sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen. „Wir können …", er sah Draco fest in die Augen. Es war Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, die ihn daran hinderte, Harry ins Wort zu fallen. „Wir können nicht weitermachen, als wäre nichts gewesen", Draco hatte es geahnt. Er schluckte schwer. „Es wäre … nicht richtig", auch Harry schluckte hart, als er seine Gedanken in Worte fasste. „Selbst, wenn ich dir trauen würde. Ron und Hermine würden es nie zulassen. Niemals."

Sie sahen sich an, lange Zeit. Der Mond zog seine Bahn über ihren Köpfen, eine langsame, quälende Reise am nächtlichen Firmament über dem Meer. Draco hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen, als sein Kopf, sein _Herz_, die Bedeutung der eben gesprochenen Worte registrierte. Doch sie rollten nicht. Sie durften nicht fließen. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.

„Du solltest", Harry wandte den Blick ab. Waren da auch Tränen gewesen? „Du solltest vielleicht … gehen", Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er seine Augen wieder Draco zuwandte. Ja. Da waren Tränen. „Es … tut mir leid. Ich kann dich nicht hineinbitten. Ich kann … ich will dir nicht trauen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht sofort. Es geht nicht."

Mit einem Stoß kam Harry von der niedrigen Mauer los und ging einige Schritte an Draco vorbei in Richtung Shell Cottage, blieb unter den Laubbäumen noch einmal stehen und sah Draco über die Schulter hinweg mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Wir …", eine einzelne Träne rollte über Harrys Wange, die Draco am liebsten weggewischt hätte. „ … mach's gut, … Draco …"

Und Harry entfernte sich zu der kleinen Hütte hin.

Erst dann kam der Schmerz. Und die Tränen. Tränen, die Draco dieses Mal nicht energisch von den Wangen wischte. Er konnte nicht.

Sein Schicksal war gerade in einem kleinen Haus verschwunden, in das er ihm nicht folgen konnte. Es war schließlich die Feuchtigkeit vom nahen Meer, die ihn weit genug in die Realität zurückholte, dass er die Kälte in den Gliedern spürte.

Er apparierte in ein kleines Dorf und kehrte dort in einen Muggel-Gasthof ein. Dass alles nach Pferdemist vom nahegelegenen Stall stank und die Betten knarzten, war Draco vollkommen egal.

Müdigkeit, Taubheit und Verzweiflung hatten sich breit gemacht. Resignation, Angst und Verlust.

Und ein Schwur.

Der Schwur, nicht aufzugeben, nichts unversucht zu lassen, um Harry wieder von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen.


	25. Kapitel 24

_Hallo Freunde! _  
_Ich melde mich ENDLICH zurück mit Kabale und Liebe (oder auch nur KuL, wie die Faulheit mir vorgibt). Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Aber ich habe ja noch dieses 100 Tage, 100 Zitate Projekt angefangen, das auch sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und den Auftrag, den ich bekommen habe, an dem arbeite ich auch noch und ja.. Aber ich will nicht quängeln. Schließlich bin ich ja selbst schuld ^^_  
_Und ich muss euch gleich schon wieder .. naja .. enttäuschen vielleicht? _  
_Ich bin ab dem 25.07. eine Woche lang im Urlaub und werde weder schreiben noch hochladen können :-( Es tut mir leid ... _  
_Aber danach.. _  
_danach werden wir diese Fanfiction irgendwann gemeinsam (hoffentlich) abschließen. _  
_In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Kapitel. _  
_Ich hoffe, es gefällt (ich weiß nicht .. irgendwie .. ach... bildet euch eure eigene Meinung xD). _  
_Liebe Grüße ^^ _  
_GlowDraconis _

**Kapitel 24 **

Draco fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die warmen Monate des letzten Jahres, als er Harry und den anderen beiden Gryffindors nachgereist war, um sie zu finden. Es blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als flucht-gleich immer im Königreich hin und her zu apparieren, da seine Familie – vor allem sein Vater – sein Verschwinden als einen Verrat ansehen würde. Draco konnte nirgends hin. Von allen verstoßen, seiner Liebe beraubt und dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert, wenn sie ihn fänden, reiste er von Gasthof zu Gasthof, von Stadt zu Stadt, immer auf der Suche nach Harry Potter – um ihn nicht zu weit aus den Augen zu verlieren...

...und Träume quälten ihn. Verwirrende Träume, die allzu real wirkten. Träume, die nicht immer einen guten Ausgang hatten. Die sich wie Schlupfwespen unter seine Haut und in seine Seele gruben.

Viele der Träume vergaß er bald nach dem Aufstehen wieder. Was blieb war das beklemmende Gefühl der Angst. Der Angst, dass Harry etwas zustoßen könnte. Dass er ihn nur tot wiederfinden würde. Eine Angst, die wie dunkle Wolken am Firmament stand, die sich stetig aufbauschte und immer näher heranrollte. Und der er entgegenging, statt auszuweichen oder gar umzukehren.

Doch Draco wusste, er konnte nicht mehr umkehren. Er hatte nie umkehren können. Dass diese Träume ihm nur eine Realität zeigten.

Und einen der Träume konnte er nicht vergessen. Er brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein, als hätte ein alter Schmied mit seinem Brandeisen einen Buchstaben in seine Seele gedrückt. Und so oft er sich auch einredete, dass es nur ein Traum war, nur ein Traum, war Draco doch der festen Überzeugung, dass Harry genau dort war oder noch hingehen würde. Dort.

Im Verlies Nr. 3.

Bellatrix Verlies.

Der Traum begann nur mit einzelnen Bildern, die sich wie Photos in einem Album vor Dracos Augen zeigten: Harry, der unter seinem Tarnumhang durch die Winkelgasse lief, den Kobold auf dem Rücken tragend. Die Granger, seltsam verschwommen, _verzaubert_? Travers, der die Granger ansprach – das Gesagte konnte Draco nicht verstehen. Dann Gringotts, die Zaubererbank. Die Fahrt nach unten über die steilen Schienen, nach unten zu tiefen Verliesen. Dann, ein Drache, angekettet vor den vier tiefsten Verliesen. Da, beinahe leuchtend, die Nr. 3.

Und dann, ganz langsam, begann der Traum sich von den starren Bildern wegzubewegen.

Er hörte, was sie redeten, wenn auch nur gedämpft.

Er hörte den Drachen, der beim Klang der kleinen Glocken brüllte, als hätte er Schmerzen.

Er hörte den Kobold, der in ihrem Keller gefangen gewesen war, Anweisungen erteilen, die Harry auch ausführte. Draco wusste, dass Harry sonst keine Chance gehabt hätte, doch es ärgerte ihn, dass der Gryffindor diesem … Geschöpf so ausgeliefert war.

Und als sich dann das Verlies öffnete, war Draco sich sicher, dass dieser Traum kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

Das ganze Verlies war voll von Münzen und Kelchen und anderen Wertgegenständen. Und hier wollten sie den nächsten Horkrux finden? Denn darum ging es hier, da war sich Draco ganz sicher.

„Sucht, rasch!", (S. 546) hörte er Harry sagen und er stürmte – nein, er flog! – mit ihnen in das Verlies und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er wusste nicht, nach was sie genau suchten. Doch er hatte immer noch das dumpfe Gefühl, dass etwas verdammt schief gehen würde.

Und er sollte recht behalten.

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die schwere Verliestüre wieder ins Schloss. Das Verlies wurde in beinahe fest wirkende Dunkelheit getaucht, Dunkelheit, die vollkommen war, die beängstigend vollkommen war. Bis Harry seinen Zauberstab entzündete.

Und er sah die gehetzte Suche der Drei nach dem versteckten Gegenstand. Er wollte helfen, wollte Harry ansprechen, ihn berühren … doch als er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, fasste er direkt durch Harrys Schulter hindurch, als sei er ein Geist. Niemand konnte ihn sehen. Und somit konnte Draco auch nicht helfen.

Also musste er bangender Zuschauer bleiben, als die Granger den ersten Gegenstand durch ihre Berührung vervielfältigte und der Kobold ihnen von den magischen Schutzmaßnahmen berichtete. Und er bangte um Harry, als dieser mit Hilfe eines Zaubers auf den eben erspähten Becher mit Helga Hufflepuffs Zeichen zuflog und trotz des offensichtlich durch Schmerz verzerrten Gesichtes nicht wieder los ließ, während das Gold um ihn herum sich immer höher türmte und sich immer öfter vervielfältigte. Draco sah die Verzweiflung der vier Einbrecher, die schwindende Hoffnung in Harrys Augen …

… und dann Schwärze. Er wurde genauso plötzlich aus dem Verlies herauskatapultiert wie er in den Traum hineingestürzt war. Doch Draco erwachte noch nicht. Er spürte Schmerzen, sengende Schmerzen ohne Ursprung. Sie quälten ihn, während er um das Aufwachen kämpfte. Und es gelang ihm unter enormem Kraftaufwand seine Augen zu öffnen.

Er nahm nur ein Wort mit. Ein einziges Wort, das aus dem Rand des Traumes noch zu ihm durchdrang.

„Hogwarts".

Mehr nicht.

Doch auch wenn es nur dieses eine Wort war, das Draco klarer als alles andere aus diesem Traum behalten sollte, er verstand sofort. Er zog sich an und disapparierte sofort aus dem kleinen Gästehaus, in das er eingekehrt war, in Richtung Hogsmeade. Er würde Harry finden. Und das schneller als das letzte Mal und schneller als erwartet. Doch erst musste er … zurückkehren.


	26. Kapitel 25

****Hallöchen ^^ ich bin nach dem Urlaub zurück mit meiner Geschichte. Mal sehen, wann ich weiter schreiben werde, wie viele Kapitel überhaupt noch folgen und so weiter und so fort.  
über Reviews würde ich mich megamäßig freuen, wirklich ^^

Viel Spaß,  
GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 25 **

_Wie ich es befürchtete, ist es gar nicht so einfach, mir einen Plan auszudenken, um Harry in Hogwarts wieder zu begegnen – was durch unseren Streit nicht gerade vereinfacht wird. Schon allein, dass ich nach Hogsmeade appariert bin, ist gefährlich genug. Ich bin sicherlich genauso unerwünscht wie Ron oder die Granger – schließlich habe ich den Dunklen Lord verraten. Ich kehre in den Schäbigen Pub „Eberkopf" ein, die Kapuze meines schwarzen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Man soll mich nicht erkennen. Besser nicht. Deshalb bin ich auch nicht in die „Drei Besen" gegangen … zu gefährlich … zu … bekannt. _

_Ich sitze in einer finsteren Ecke, ein Butterbier vor mir, das in seinem dreckigen Glas nicht gerade appetitlich aussieht. Dass darin seltsame Dinge schwimmen, blende ich einfach aus, was eigentlich gar nicht meine Art ist. Merlin, genau genommen hätte ich dem Wirt das Ding vor wenigen Wochen noch einfach über den Kopf gekippt und ihn beschimpft! Ich schiebe mein verändertes Verhalten einfach auf meine Konzentration auf das, was folgen muss … hoffentlich. _

_Doch ich kann meinen Kopf nicht frei bekommen. Es geht nicht. _

_Jedenfalls nicht hier und nicht heute. _

_Also zahle ich das nur angetrunkene Butterbier und gehe nach draußen, wage mich auf die Straßen, die so seltsam trostlos aussehen und beinahe nichts mehr von dem alten Glanz durchblickt, den Hogsmeade immer ausgestrahlt hat, als ich noch als Schüler auf Hogwarts war. Es ist seltsam, die Veränderung zu sehen, und den Blick bei der leisesten Bewegung zu senken, um die Schatten auf meinem Gesicht noch tiefer werden zu lassen. Und es ist seltsam, die vernagelten Fenster an mir vorbeiziehen zu sehen, während ich meine Schritte aus dem Dorf hinaus lenke. _

_Ich komme bei der Heulenden Hütte an, einem Ort, der schon immer eine seltsame Aura hatte. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem ich Ronald und Granger hier habe stehen sehen. Und wie ich – von einer unsichtbaren Hand – mit Schneebällen beworfen wurde. _

_Ich seufze. _

_So viele Erinnerungen an glücklichere Tage. Schnell wende ich mich ab, bevor die Melancholie die Oberhand gewinnen kann und wende meine Schritte wieder dem Dorf zu. Es hat eine Anziehungskraft auf mich, die ich nicht beschreiben kann. Eigentlich sollte ich schnellstmöglich von hier verschwinden. _

_Ziellos wandere ich durch die Gassen, bleibe vor ein, zwei bekannten Läden stehen, die in einem mehr schlecht als rechten Zustand sind und frage mich, was ich eigentlich hier suche, wieso ich nicht irgendwo weiter in den Süden appariert bin, an einen unbekannten Ort, an dem ich in Ruhe über eine Möglichkeit nachdenken kann, Harry und die anderen in ihrem Krieg zu unterstützen. _

_Ob er die Horkruxe schon gefunden hat? _

_Ob sie zerstört sind? _

_Ob er … noch lebt? _

_Ich will eigentlich gar nicht daran denken. _

_Und ich komme auch nicht weiter dazu. Hinter mir ertönen schwere Schritte, die laut auf den Pflastersteinen widerhallen. Ich weiß, dass ich entdeckt worden bin. Und ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist, um zu fliehen – es würde jede Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. _

„_Was willst du hier?", spricht mich die Person hinter mir an – der Stimme nach ein alter Mann. _

_Ich antworte nicht, höre ein Seufzen hinter mir und wieder die schweren Schritte, als er um mich herum geht, um mir in mein – immer noch in den Schatten meiner Kapuze verborgenes – Gesicht zu sehen. _

_Das erste, das mir in den Sinn kommt, ist die Erleichterung darüber, dass er offensichtlich kein Todesser ist – er trägt keinen Mantel, keine Maske und ich hätte ihn sicherlich gekannt. Es bringt mich dazu, die Kapuze etwas nach hinten zu schieben, und Licht auf mein Gesicht fallen zu lassen, gerade viel genug, dass er mir in die Augen sehen kann. Was ich sofort wieder bereue, als ich die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehe. _

_Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass ich diesen alten Mann noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen habe. _

„_Draco Malfoy, habe ich recht?", fragt er mich. _

_Und noch immer bleibe ich stumm. Er kennt die Antwort. Und doch nicke ich automatisch. Woher er mich kennt, wage ich immer noch nicht zu denken. _

_Es ist seltsam. _

_Mein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelt wohl die Fragen wieder, die in meinem Kopf herumspuken, denn der alte Mann lächelt mich warm und freundlich an. Beinahe wie … ein alter Freund. _

_Doch ich verbiete mir, ihm blind zu vertrauen. _

_Man weiß ja nie … _

„_Mein Bruder hat mir einiges von dir erzählt", spricht er weiter, als hoffe er, mich doch noch zum Reden zu bringen. „Und", er hebt den Zeigefinger, um das Wort zu unterstreichen und sich meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern, „ich habe etwas erhalten … dich betreffend." _

_Ich lege den Kopf schief, doch tue ihm nicht den Gefallen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich spreche wann ICH will, nicht, wenn mich jemand mehr oder weniger auffällig dazu auffordert. _

_Wieder lächelt er, geht wieder um mich herum, wieder erklingen die hallenden Schritte auf dem Pflasterstein. _

„_Komm mit", sagt er. _

_Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und verfolge ihn noch mit meinen Blicken. Er sieht nicht zurück. Und er muss auch nicht. Meine Beine scheinen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, als ich in Hogsmeade ankam. Sie folgen ihm, ohne dass ich es gezielt gesteuert hätte. _

_Er führt mich durch die immer dunkler werdenden Gassen des kleinen Dorfs. Und ich merke erst, wo ich bin, als ich vor der Hintertür des „Eberkopfes" stehe. _Toll, ich stehe wieder am Anfang_, denke ich missmutig. Eigentlich hätte ich von der Heulenden Hütte aus irgendwo anders hin apparieren sollen. Jetzt ist es zu spät, um zu fliehen. _Oh, Merlin, lass mich doch einmal Glück haben!

„_Komm mit rein, Junge", spricht mich der Alte an. Ich gehorche. Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen? Er führt mich in einen schäbig eingerichteten Raum, der wohl irgendwann früher einmal ein recht gemütliches Wohnzimmer gewesen sein könnte, heute aber allen Glanz verloren hat. Ich rümpfe die Nase, ob des seltsamen Geruchs, der offensichtlich von den Möbeln ausgeht – es riecht alt. _

_Der Mann setzt sich auf ein altes Sofa und sieht mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich weiß nicht, was seine Mine mir sagen soll und bleibe daher ungerührt stehen, die Kapuze noch immer auf dem Kopf, sodass mein Gesicht wegen des flackernden Lichtes der Gaslampen ein wenig im Schatten liegt und so einer Maske gleicht, so hoffe ich. _

„_Draco Malfoy also", bricht der Alte das schweigen. Ich erwidere noch immer nichts. Nicht, bevor ich weiß, was er will. „Vor wenigen Tagen hat die Schule wieder begonnen, weißt du." _

_Wieso sagt er mir das? _

_Natürlich weiß ich, dass die Osterferien vorbei sind … dass ich vor einem Jahr meiner Aufgabe, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, immer näher geschritten bin … dass ich letztes Jahr um diese Zeit immer nachdenklicher wurde, wie ich meine Aufgabe ausführen würde können … und dass ich schließlich gescheitert bin. Und dann denke ich an das Begräbnis, das schon Ewigkeiten zurück zu liegen scheint. Das Begräbnis, das mich erst hierher geführt hat. Mit dem – offiziell – erst alles begonnen hat. An dem ich meine Entscheidung gefällt habe. _

_Der Alte hat nicht weiter gesprochen. Als wüsste er, dass ich in meinen Gedanken versunken bin. Doch jetzt räuspert er sich. Es scheint wichtig zu sein, was er zu sagen hat. _

„_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du selbst persönlich hier auftauchen würdest", irgendetwas an seiner Mine kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor, als er mich unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen ansieht. „Das erspart mir die Gefahr, eine Eule zu senden, weißt du." _

_Er lächelt mich an. Ich schlucke. Was hat das zu bedeuten? _

_Seine Augen wandern an meinem Gesicht vorbei an die Wand hinter mir und sein Lächeln wird nur noch breiter – wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. _

Was, bei Merlin, will er von mir?

_Ich versuche meine Nervosität zu verbergen, als er aufsteht und augenscheinlich auf mich zu kommt – seine Schritte dann jedoch an mir vorbei lenkt. Ich folge ihm mit meinen Blicken … und erstarre, als ich sehe, wen er da begrüßt. _

„_Hallo, Draco Malfoy."_

_Unglaublich. _

_Es ist Luna Lovegood, das seltsame Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das bei dem Begräbnis des Hauselfen die Rede gehalten hat. Luna Lovegood, die wohl auf ihre seltsame Art mehr begreift, als jeder andere. _

„_Du solltest mit mir kommen, Draco, es ist dringend. Wir brauchen dich", sagt sie, ohne lang um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. „Wir warten auf Harry, dass er zurückkehrt. Im Raum der Wünsche." _

_Ich schlucke. _Harry … hoffentlich kehrt er wirklich zurück.

„_Wieso … wieso ich?", ist das erste, das ich sage, seit ich in Hogsmeade angekommen bin. _

_Luna lächelt erst, mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Wieso vertraut sie mir? „Weil du der einzige bist, der die anderen kennt", sagt sie. „Und uns daher helfen kannst, sie zu besiegen."_

_Ich schlucke wieder. Oh, ich weiß genau, wovon sie spricht, was sie von mir erwartet. Was wohl alle von mir erwarten, die sie überzeugen konnte, dass ich ein … Verräter bin. _

„_Du willst sie doch besiegen, oder?", fragt sie mich. Nein. Es ist keine Frage. Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Sie kennt die Antwort. Sie weiß, dass es mein größter Wunsch ist, dass endlich wieder Frieden einkehrt. Dass ich dann vielleicht … nein … jetzt ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken, was nach dem Krieg geschieht. _

_Vielleicht habe ich genickt, ich weiß es nicht mehr. _

_Und ich wage noch nicht daran zu denken, wohin mich das alles führen wird … wohin sie mich führen wird und was mich am Ende des Ganges erwartet … _


	27. Kapitel 26

So, hallo ihr.  
Zunächst, HERZLICHEN DANK FÜR DAS REVIEW! Ich hab mich so riesig gefreut darüber!  
Auch danke für die Favoriteneinträge!  
Es freut mich so, dass die Geschichte doch auch gelesen wird und nicht untergeht xD  
Danke!  
Und jetzt zum Kapitel.  
Wir hatten ja schon einmal einen Ausflug in einen "Nebencharakter".  
Dieses Mal wieder.  
Sagt hallo zu Neville ^^ Er darf auch mal. Weil ich Neville eigentlich mag :-)  
So.  
Mehr ... sage ich nicht. Wie immer. Wäre nicht meine Art ^^ Ich hoffe, ich hab den Stil ein wenig Neville-mäßig halten können .. und ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel. Also mir schon ^^ Endlich wieder!  
In diesem Sinne viel Spaß und liebe Grüße, man liest sich, wenn ihr wollt.  
GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 26**

_Wir waren schon alle skeptisch, als Luna uns sagte, sie wolle Draco Malfoy bei uns im Widerstand haben. Ich meine … DRACO MALFOY! Derjenige, der uns sechs Jahre lang gepiesackt hatte. Der mich bevorzugt unter seinen Witzen hat leiden lassen. Draco Malfoy, der plötzlich auf unserer Seite kämpfen sollte? Aus Gründen, die womöglich niemand verstehen könnte? _

_Ich meine … ich vertraue Luna. Verdammt, genau genommen bin ich verrückt nach ihr … aber … Draco Malfoy vertrauen? Wir werden sehen … _

_Und da kommt sie tatsächlich eines Abends vom Eberkopf zurück und bringt ihn mit. Denjenigen, den eigentlich niemand will, vor dem manche sogar Angst haben … _

_Wir machen es ihm sicherlich nicht leicht, nein. Wir meiden ihn die ersten Tage, sprechen so wenig wie möglich mit ihm und ignorieren ihn, wo wir können … alle außer Luna. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass sie ihm _vertraut_. Sie sagt immer, Draco sei der einzige, der die Todesser kennt … sie zumindest einschätzen kann. Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht … aber das hat natürlich auch nur den einen Grund, dass Draco zu ihnen gehört. Oder täusche ich mich etwa? Nein. Sicherlich nicht. _

_Und sie vertraut ihm. Sie sitzt täglich bei ihm, versucht wohl mit ihm zu reden, flüstert, während er nur in seiner Ecke sitzt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass es von den Schatten verdeckt wird. Ob er ihr antwortet sehe und höre ich nicht. Manchmal meine ich ein Nicken oder Kopfschütteln die Kapuze bewegen sehen. _

_Das ist alles. _

_Ob ich eifersüchtig bin? _

_Nein. _

_Eigentlich nicht. _

_Doch nicht auf Draco Malfoy! Als ob Luna und er … nein … nein, das wird nicht passieren. Hoffentlich. _

_Aber neugierig bin ich vielleicht ein wenig. Neugierig darauf, was sie so Ernstes mit ihm zu besprechen hat. Es betrifft sicherlich uns alle, aber wieso sagt sie es nicht laut und vor allen? Ich verstehe es nicht. Immer, wenn ich mich in der Nähe niederlasse, verstummt sie, sieht mich an und lächelt. Oh, Mann. Dieses Lächeln … und sie schenkt es mir allein … _

_Ok. _

_Zurück zum Thema. _

_Ich bekomme tagelang nichts aus Luna heraus. Immer schweift sie ab. Und meine Laune wird schlechter … was vielleicht nicht zuletzt an der zunehmend schlechten Luft im „Raum der Wünsche" liegt. Kein Wunder, da ganz Gryffindor und die restlichen D.A.-Mitglieder hier versammelt sind. Die Verpflegung wird schlecht und die Angst wächst beinahe von Minute zu Minute … und dann ist da natürlich noch Malfoy … _

_Malfoy, der uns kurz vor jenem Tag, der unsere Kampfgeister wieder aufleben lassen sollte, von seinem Plan erzählt … ich hätte nie gedacht, DASS er überhaupt einen Plan hat … _

_Ein Selbstmordkommando … aber für _ihn_ … nicht für _uns_. _

_Habe ich mich etwa doch getäuscht? Hat er doch die Seiten gewechselt? Ich war mir so sicher, dass er noch immer unser Feind ist … _

_Lieber nicht den Tag vor dem Abend loben … _

_Wer weiß, was _der_ im Schilde führt … _

_Ich glaube es immer noch nicht, dass man sich so mir-nichts dir-nichts einfach so *zack * mal ändern kann … _

_Und schon gar nicht Draco Malfoy. _

_Nein. _

_Niemals. _

_Tja. _

_Und dann werde ich von Ariana Dumbledore geholt. Von ihrem Portrait, genau genommen. Das ist der einzige Weg nach Hogwarts und wieder hinaus. In den Eberkopf. Ich werde gerufen weil … naja … jedenfalls bin ich sehr aufgeregt. Genau genommen kann ich es gar nicht glauben, dass _das_ wirklich der Grund sein soll, weshalb Aberforth mich braucht. Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich es noch nicht einmal, als ich dann wirklich mit den Worten „Ich wusste, dass ihr kommen würdet! _Ich wusste es, Harry!_" aus dem Bilderrahmen springe und die drei in die Arme schließe (S. 579). _

_Sie sehen auch wirklich sehr zerschunden und müde aus, unsere drei Helden. Unser „Auserwählter". Mensch, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so über Harry reden würde, wo ich ihn doch seit der ersten Klasse auf Hogwarts kenne. So viel hat sich verändert! Ich glaube wirklich, dass er der Auserwählte ist. Ihm das sagen? Nein. Niemals. _

_Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich jetzt wieder so dicht vor ihnen stehen kann, dass sie – bei Merlins Bart – noch leben! Die Fragen sprudeln nur so aus mir heraus, als wir uns durch den Geheimgang zurück nach Hogwarts wenden. Doch sie wollen mir nicht antworten. Stattdessen wollen sie, dass ich erzähle. Dass ich von den Schandtaten erzähle, die in Hogwarts geschehen, während sie draußen waren. Dass ich von den neuen „Lehrern" erzähle, die uns ihre Ideologie eintrichtern wollen. Dass sie uns alle folterten, wenn wir unsere eigene Meinung behalten wollten. Und dass sie auch vor unseren Verwandten nicht halt machten. _

_Sie sind wohl etwas überrascht, dass aus mir quasi der D.A.-Anführer geworden ist, nachdem Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Tja. Sie haben mich wohl unterschätzt. Und ich bin ein wenig stolz auf mich, dass sie mir Bewunderung schenken. Darf ich das? Hoffentlich. _

_Naja. Und als wir dann in Hogwarts ankommen ist der Jubel groß. _

_Überall im Raum der Wünsche ertönen Rufe, wie „Es ist Potter, es ist POTTER!" (S. 585). Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln des Raumes kommen sie, wollen Harry, Ron und Hermine überschwänglich begrüßen, lassen ihnen kaum Luft zum Atmen. Sie sind so glücklich, dass man sie im ersten Moment nicht stoppen kann – und ich sehe dem „Goldenen Trio" auch an, dass sie es zuerst nicht wollen. Ich lasse ihnen ein paar Minuten. Alle diejenigen, die hier versammelt sind, haben sich die wieder aufkeimende Hoffnung wirklich verdient. _

_Nicht, dass wir jemals daran zweifelten, dass Harry wieder zurückkehren würde. Nein! Aber je länger wir alle von den Carrows gefoltert wurden, desto geknickter wurden wir. Das ist jetzt vergangen und vergessen, mit Harrys Erscheinen! _

_Alles wirkt ausgelassen, fröhlich. Alle erklären, dass der Raum der Wünsche ihr zweites zu Hause geworden ist, als sich Harry endlich umsehen kann. Alle erklären – mehr oder weniger laut – ihre Treue zu Harry und zu seinem Widerstand. _

_Bis sich die Menge Teilt. _

_Und wieder verfluche ich uns dafür, dass wir ihn in unserem Widerstand haben. Dass wir ihm – Merlin wisse, weshalb – vertrauen … _

_Ihm. _

_Dessen Anwesenheit, dessen „plötzliches" Erscheinen, alle Reden, allen Jubel erstickt. Und der alle Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry vorher auf alle im Raum versammelten gelenkt hatte, jetzt auf sich zieht. Wie ein Magnet. _

_Luna ist die erste, die sich – lächelnd? – zurückzieht. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Dringend. Sie hat Geheimnisse. Doch wir alle weichen zurück, während auch Harry und Malfoy ein wenig in den Schatten einer Ecke ausweichen. _

_Was sie besprechen? Ich will es ehrlich gesagt – noch – nicht wissen. _


	28. Kapitel 27

****_Hallo meine Lieben. Ich bin endlich zurück mit dem nächsten Kapitel meiner Drarry-Fanfiction. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte mit Zeit-Problemen und Schreibblockaden der übelsten Sorte zu kämpfen .Ich wollte die Story zwischenzeitlich komplett von meinem Laptop löschen und sie aus dem Internet entfernen. Ich hatte, um es kurz zu sagen, einfach keine Lust mehr.  
Aber das ist jetzt zum Glück vorbei und hier ist das nächste Kapitel.  
Danke an **Liona** für die Reviews. Es hat mich echt riesig gefreut :-)  
Auch danke an all die anderen, die meine Geschichte (vielleicht) finden. Ihr seid spitze :-)  
Und jetzt bleibt mir eigentlich nicht mehr allzu viel zu sagen. Ich kann euch nur noch "Viel Spaß" wünschen bei diesem Kapitel ^^ Denn ich habe auch (endlich) wieder Spaß beim Schreiben xD _

**Kapitel 27**

Die ersten Minuten verstrichen schweigend. Der Tumult, der um die beiden ausbrach, scherte sie nicht. Draco versuchte Harrys Blick aufzufangen, der eine seltsame Mischung aus Freude, Anspannung, Erwartung, Angst und Wut beinhaltete. Und er sah und spürte Harrys Augen über seinen ganzen Körper wandern, wie Finger, die ihn eigentlich berühren wollten, es doch nicht wagten.

„Warum?", war das erste, das zwischen ihnen gesprochen wurde. Nur ein Wort aus dem Mund des Gryffindors. Doch Draco wusste genau, was er damit meinte. _Warum bist du hier? _

Er senkte den Kopf. So viel, das ihm auf dem Herzen, auf der Zunge lag, hätte er jetzt in diesem Augenblick aussprechen können, und wagte es doch nicht. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Er hätte alles erklären können, und doch wäre es falsch gewesen. Harry hätte ihm niemals geglaubt, was er zu sagen hätte. So dachte er zumindest.

Das Schweigen hielt an. Das Dröhnen um sie herum, das nach dem Erscheinen von Dean, Ginny, Fred und George Weasley und Lee Jordan ausgebrochen war und das den Erklärungen der Granger und Ronalds folgte, drang zwar an ihre Ohren, jedoch drang nicht bis zu ihrem Bewusstsein vor. Es war wie das Summen einer riesigen Biene, zwar störend aber nicht weiter wichtig.

„Antworte mir, Malfoy", war es wieder Harry, der das Schweigen durchbrach.

_Malfoy … _

Sein Nachname aus Harrys Mund hallte Draco im Kopf nach wie eine Anklage.

_Malfoy … _

„Ich …", es war wirklich schwer auf Harrys Frage zu antworten. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen, da er befürchtete, dass Harry ihn dann sofort wegschicken würde, verstoßen … „Ich möchte mich … an mein Versprechen halten."

Dracos Stimme war so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum hörte.

Harry schnaubte. _Er glaubt mir tatsächlich nichts mehr … ist auch nicht verwunderlich, nach allem, was passierte. _

„Deine Versprechen", kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige ebenso leise. „Meinst du wirklich, die kann man noch ernst nehmen?"

Draco senkte den Kopf. Harry hatte ja recht, aber wollte er das wahr haben? Natürlich nicht. Sein Stolz erwachte in genau diesem Augenblick wieder vollkommen zum Leben. Sein Kampfgeist, um genau zu sein, wollte, dass er sich wieder bewies, dass er es wieder wert war, Harry im Arm zu halten, ihn zu berühren, zu küssen …

„Du weißt, ich wollte das nie", seine Stimme wurde fester mit jedem Atemzug. Jetzt fing er Harrys Blick wieder vollkommen auf, sog ihn in sich ein, diese smaragdgrünen Augen, die er gelernt hatte zu lieben, die er immer lieben würde, egal was kam. „Es war immer meine Absicht, dass _ich_ in unsere Villa eindringe, ohne euch, heimlich, um etwas über die … Du-weißt-schon-was in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich wollte euch nicht verraten. Ich …"

„Darum geht es nicht."

„Wie bitte?", Draco verstand nicht. Es ging nicht um Verrat? Um was ging es dann?

„Du bist geflohen", Harrys Stimme wurde noch leiser, sodass sie vom immer noch anhaltenden Dröhnen um sie herum beinahe verschluckt wurde. „Du bist einfach abgehauen, als wir … als ICH dich am meisten gebraucht habe", er schluckte. „Und wir standen da … und die Greifer haben uns gefangen. Trotz deines Versprechens, bei uns zu bleiben. Bei … bei _mir_ zu bleiben."

Draco war erstarrt. Die Worte trafen ihn mehr, als ein handfester Streit um den Verrat, den er begangen hatte. Sie waren so gespickt mit Trauer, Schmerz und auch einer gewissen Anklage, dass sie ihn vollkommen überrumpelten. _Und er hat recht_.

Ja, Harry hatte recht.

„Und dann … in Malfoy Manor", sprach er weiter, erbarmungslos, schonungslos, „hast du wahrscheinlich wirklich alles getan, um Du-weißt-schon-wem zu gefallen, anfangs."

Grüne Augen bohrten sich wie Nadeln in graue. Als versuchten sie, Dracos innerste Gedanken und Gefühle zu lesen. Wäre das möglich, er hätte Harry alles gestattet, alles, nur um diese Anschuldigung loszuwerden. Er wollte dem Dunklen Lord nie gefallen, wollte niemals der ergebene Diener sein. Und doch … Harry glaubte es.

„Vielleicht hast du auch versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden", sprach Harry weiter und Draco atmete auf. „Man weiß ja nie, was im Kopf eines Slytherins so alles abläuft."  
Der Gryffindor senkte den Kopf. „Ich frage dich noch einmal", flüsterte er jetzt kaum vernehmbar in den immer lauter werdenden _Harry_-Rufen um sie herum, „warum bist du hier?"

Draco hätte so viele Dinge sagen können, er hätte sich in bodenlose Erklärungen stürzen können, hätte sich versuchen können zu rechtfertigen … doch er tat es nicht. „Weil ich dich liebe", war alles, was Draco herausbrachte. „Und ich dachte, dass du das weißt."  
Harry erstarrte. Ein Blitzen durchlief seine grünen Augen. Verstehen. Sein Blick wurde weicher – kaum merklich, jedoch für Draco deutlich zu sehen.

„Warum können sie denn nicht helfen?", drang der erste deutlich vernehmbare Satz wieder an ihren Verstand vor _(S. 591)_. Ron bekam nun einen kleinen Hauch der Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes wieder, der trotz seiner immer noch anhaltenden Konzentration auf Draco eine Antwort zustande brachte, die mehr war als nur ein Gestammel.

Er wollte keine Hilfe von Außerhalb. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Unglauben legte sich daher auf sein Gesicht, als Ronald auch noch – unverhofften – Beistand von Granger erhielt. Auch sie war der Meinung, dass ihnen die Hilfe der ehemaligen D.A. durchaus zugute kommen könnte.

„Du musst nicht alles alleine machen, Harry", wies sie ihn leise zurecht und brachte ihn so wieder in die Realität zurück und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Draco auf ihre Aufgabe – die Horkruxe _(s.o.)_. Und dennoch wusste der Slytherin, dass er ihm mit dem ersten Liebesgeständnis, das er ihm direkt gemacht hatte, einen wenn auch nur kleinen Denkanstoß verpasst und ihn vielleicht ein kleines Stück zurückgewonnen hatte. Er hoffte es inständig. Er hoffte, dass Harry nach all dem, was passiert war, nach allen Enttäuschungen, Entbehrungen und Rangeleien sich wieder für sie beide entscheiden würde können.

„Es gibt etwas, das wir finden müssen", hörte er Harry neben sich seine umständliche Erklärung beginnen, um den vorletzten Horkrux zu finden _(S. 592)_. Er umging es, sie durch die Bezeichnung direkt einzuweihen … er umging es, direkt nach Hilfe zu fragen. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr in die Sache hineinziehen, wollte sie nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, als sie dieser verdammte Krieg sowieso schon gefährdete. Doch Draco wusste, dass jemand helfen könnte. Er wusste, dass all die seltsamen, verhaspelten und verwirrten Worte jemanden auf die richtige Spur bringen würden.

„Also, da wäre das verschollene Diadem." _(s.o.)_

Wie er erwartet hatte war es Luna Lovegood, die die alles entscheidenden Informationen hatte. Luna, die auf ihre seltsame, verrückte Art alles direkter, ehrlicher und klarer sah, das Hatte Draco in den wenigen Wochen, die er nun mit ihr und den Anderen verbracht hatte, begriffen. _Bei Merlin, vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich jeden für diese Gedanken ausgelacht … und heute … ich habe mich verändert. Wir alle haben uns während des Krieges verändert. _

Er bemerkte Harrys nicken. Er glaubte, den Horkrux vielleicht finden zu können, er glaubte – wie Draco – dass Luna den Nagel mal wieder auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Und auch Luna nickte. Sie nickte, als Cho sich anbot, Harry in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum zu führen und als Ginny Weasley schnippisch forderte, dass Luna selbst mit Harry gehen würde.

Und dann, wider allen Erwartungen, streckte sie eine Hand nach Draco aus.

„Komm mit", sagte sie. „Du könntest helfen. Wie wir es besprochen haben. Wir wir es geplant haben."

Zunächst noch zögernd, doch als er merkte, dass alle Blicke auf ihm lagen hoch erhobenen Hauptes, ging Draco auf Luna zu und nahm ihre Hand in festem Griff in die seine.

Ja, er würde kämpfen. Er würde seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen. Er würde nicht wieder aufgeben, sondern für Harry weitermachen. Und für sich selbst.

Und auch Harry hatte begriffen, dass Draco nicht aufgeben würde. Der Slytherin spürte ganz deutlich seine Blicke im Nacken, als sie von Neville Longbottom den Weg nach draußen gezeigt bekamen. Nach draußen in die Hölle des alten Gemäuers, das so viele Jahre lang ihr Zuhause gewesen war, das jetzt verschwiegen und sich ängstlich duckend in der Wildnis stand, wie vor einem gefährlichen, alles zerstörenden Sturm. Und Draco ahnte, dass der Sturm wirklich die Macht haben könnte, alles zu überrollen. Und das galt es abzuwenden.

Durch den geheimen Ausgang aus dem Raum der Wünsche gingen sie noch gemeinsam und wendeten sich ein letztes Mal einander zu, um sich zu verabschieden und ihre Pläne auszuführen. Sorge lag in Harrys Blick. Sorge, die Draco auf eine seltsame Art hoffen ließ.

„Was planst du?", fragte der Gryffindor. Seine Worte hallten trotz des Flüsterns etwas in dem verlassenen, dunklen Korridor wider. „Was hast du vor?"

Draco lächelte. Es war abwegig, unpassend, doch er lächelte. _Ich habe ihn tatsächlich zurück. _

„Ich werde irgendwie versuchen, die Todesser von dir fern zu halten. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, verlass dich drauf."

Das war der Plan. Simpel. Und doch wohl gefährlicher, als es sich anhörte. Und Luna und Draco teilten die Meinung, dass nur **er** dazu in der Lage wäre. Sie teilten die Hoffnung, dass noch nicht jeder von seiner Flucht aus Malfoy Manor erfahren hatte, dass sie alle annahmen, er suche noch immer nach Harry Potter, um ihm seinem Meister auszuliefern. Und Luna vertraute ihm. Voll und ganz, wie sie ihm versichert hatte. Und er war froh darum. Er brauchte das Vertrauen, das sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

Die Angst, die Harry nach seinen Worten ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, hätte ihn beinahe wieder zum Rückzug veranlasst, nur um Harry zu beruhigen. Doch nein. _Ich werde das durchziehen. Für dich. Nur für dich, Harry._

Draco schloss die Augen und spürte sofort eine zaghafte Hand, die sich auf seine blasse Wange legte, einen Daumen, der sie sanft streichelte. Der Slytherin genoss die Berührung, den vertrauten, so geliebten Geruch des Anderen in vollen Zügen, atmete dessen so vertrauten Atem ein, der sich ihm immer weiter näherte, bis Harry so nah und leise an Dracos Ohr sprach, dass nur er ihn hören konnte. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Ein Hauch. Nur der Hauch eines Kusses an seinem Ohr. Doch Draco war glücklich damit. Es war mehr, als er sich zu hoffen gewagt hatte; mehr, als er jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Ihnen war beiden bewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass sie sich sehen, sich berühren konnten. Und Harry hatte ihm in diesem Augenblick vergeben. Das war alles, was er gewollt hatte.

Draco wendete sich ab, bevor er sich doch noch anders entscheiden könnte. Strammen Schrittes ging er den langen, kalten Korridor entlang, dessen Wände ihn zu beobachten schienen, auch wenn er ohne jegliches Portrait geschmückt war.

„Wir sind im fünften Stock", hörte er Harry gerade noch leise hinter sich sagen, bevor er sich zu weit von ihm und Luna um die nächste Ecke entfernte _(S. 594)_. Dann war es still und sie gingen beide ihrem Schicksal entgegen. Einem Schicksal, ohne jegliche Vorhersehung. Voller Ungewissheit. Voller Angst.


	29. Kapitel 28

_Und hier bin ich auch schon wieder mit Kapitel 28 von Kabale und Liebe - Laut meinen Post-IT Zettelchen sind wir auf dem Endspurt angelangt! Es folgen vielleicht noch drei oder vier weitere Kapitel, dann ist es vorbei ... _**  
**

_Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass ich meine Schreibblockade überwunden habe und dass es schneller geht. _

_Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen. _

_Liebe Grüße _

_GlowDraconis ^^_

**Kapitel 28 **

Draco wusste erst nicht, was er tun, wohin er sich wenden sollte. In diesem riesigen Schloss, das ihm noch vor einem Jahr – das ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam – so vertraut gewesen war, in dem er sich so geborgen, so … **zuhause **gefühlt hatte, hier fühlte sich plötzlich alles … fremd, falsch, beengend an. Jeden Schritt, den er zwischen den Mauern umherirrte, jedes Geräusch, das sein Atem erzeugte, hörte er überdeutlich von den kahlen, kalten Wänden widerhallen. Zwischen diesen Mauern, an denen so viele gute wie schlechte Erinnerungen hafteten.

Und alle Erinnerungen liefen in einem Punkt zusammen.

Seiner Entscheidung an Dumbledores Grab. Seinem Schicksal, das er heute vollenden würde. Getrennt von Harry durch die selben Mauern. So weit entfernt …

Er würde versuchen, zunächst ihre ehemaligen Klassenkameraden auszuschalten … um Harry eine freie Bahn zu ermöglichen. Um auch ihn seine Aufgabe erfüllen zu lassen. Um vielleicht getrennt von ihm … zu sterben …

_Nein. Ihr werdet leben, ihr werdet beide leben! _

Doch es half nichts. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder darum, dass sie hier und heute vielleicht ihr Ende finden würden. Getrennt voneinander.

Draco hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war. Und er wusste auch nicht, **weshalb** er stehen geblieben war. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, es war beinahe totenstill in den Fluren von Hogwarts, die während seiner Schulzeit immer belebt waren, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Doch heute traf man nicht einmal die Geister von Hogwarts. Sie alle waren gegangen.

_Wo soll ich hin?_, fragte Draco sich nun schon zum zigsten mal. Und nie konnte er sich selbst eine Antwort geben. Nie wusste er, wo er mit seinem Auftrag anfangen sollte. Ob er zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollte, oder ob er in der Großen Halle beginnen sollte. Würden sie ihm vertrauen? Würden sie sich aufhalten lassen? Wertvolle Minuten verstrichen, während denen er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, untätig zu sein, während Harry vielleicht schon in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Unsicheren Schrittes machte er sich wieder daran, durch die dunklen Korridore des Schlosses zu wandern. Draußen heulte der Wind um die Türme der Schule. Draco schien es, als wolle er ihn verhöhnen, auslachen wegen seiner Unentschlossenheit.

Das Gebäude bebte, von ersten Angriffen erschüttert, als sein Dunkles Mal anfing zu brennen. Er hoffte, wünschte sich, dass es nicht Voldemort selbst war, der ihn rief. Er verfiel in einen Laufschritt, der ihn immer schneller den beweglichen Treppen entgegenbrachte, als einige vereinzelte Todesser an ihm vorbei eilten.

„Halt!", rief Draco in seiner Verzweiflung. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. „Er ist draußen, er ist im Schulhof!"

Und tatsächlich. Niemals hätte der Blonde gedacht, dass es funktionieren würde. Dass sie tatsächlich innehalten würden und ihn – etwas perplex – ansahen.

„Was?", fragte einer der Todesser, ungläubig, außer Atem.

„Er ist im Schulhof. Er kämpft. Der Dunkle Lord braucht euch dort."

Der Sprecher nickte nur und die Gruppe eilte – _Merlin sei Dank! _- die Große Treppe nach unten in Richtung Ländereien! _Sieh an, ich habe Glück!_

Aber wie lange noch? Er musste sich entscheiden, wohin er sich wenden wollte. Noch einmal würden sie ihm sicher nicht auf seine falsche Fährte hereinfallen. Unschlüssig stand der Slytherin im Treppenhaus. Wieder verstrichen wertvolle Minuten, die Draco nur dastand. Ihm schien es beinahe, als habe der Marmor, aus dem die beweglichen Treppen gehauen waren, eine Anziehungskraft auf ihn, die ihn festhielt wie Hände, die ihn niemals gehen lassen würden. Minutenlang. Minuten, die sich dehnten und wie Stunden anfühlten, während sein Dunkles Mal immer mehr, immer heftiger brannte, zog und zerrte. Das Gefühl, von innen zerrissen zu werden war so stark, dass er am liebsten nachgegeben hätte. Dem Drang nachgegeben, der von innen gegen seinen Schädel drückte, Einlass begehrte in seine Gedanken. Der Dunkle Lord wollte sehen, was vor sich ging, wie lange er noch zögern konnte, zu kommen.

Doch Draco ließ es nicht zu. Er kämpfte dagegen an, was zwar nur noch zu seiner Bewegungsunfähigkeit beitrug, doch er empfand es in diesem Moment als wichtiger, den Dunklen Lord etwas aufzuhalten, während Harry vielleicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Und immer noch bebte das alte Gemäuer von Hogwarts, in dem Generation um Generation gelernt hatte, sich zu verteidigen; gelernt hatte, mit Freunden und Feinden auszukommen; gelernt hatte, was gut und böse, richtig und falsch war; gelernt hatte, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und genau auf dieses Erlernte kam es jetzt an.

Draco fasste endlich seinen Entschluss. Er wusste, was zu tun war, bei wem er vielleicht eine reale Chance haben könnte, sie aufzuhalten. Er wendete sich den Stufen zu, immer zwei auf einmal nehmend eilte er nach unten. Er musste darauf achten, unter den ständigen Erschütterungen nicht zu stürzen und somit nicht wertvolle Zeit zu vergeuden. Und dann … erklang der Schrei.

„Feigling! FEIGLING!" _(S. 606)_

Professor McGonagalls Stimme drang so laut an Dracos Ohr, dass er erst glaubte, sie meinte ihn. Doch er irrte. Sie war etliche Stockwerke über ihm. Ob jemand mit ihr sprach, konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. _Ich hoffe, es ist Harry, der mit ihr spricht_.

Doch er konnte sich mit diesen Gedanken nicht aufhalten. Er durfte nicht!

_Feigling._

Er war kein Feigling.

_Feigling. _

Er würde kämpfen. Auf seine Art.

Draco eilte weiter die Treppen nach unten und die Korridore entlang. An jeder Ecke kurz stehen bleibend, ob er auch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ob er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Und das Schloss bebte weiter.

Überall hörte er Fußgetrappel. Die Schüler wurden in die Große Halle gerufen. Doch er blieb auf seinem Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Seinem Ziel. Vorerst. Während alle zu einer Besprechung oder ähnlichem gerufen wurden, würden mit Sicherheit einige fortbleiben, um für den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Draco war sich sicher. Sie wollten ein wenig vom Ruhm ab haben, Hogwarts besiegen, Schlammblüter töten.

Während seine Gedanken immer weiter um den ausgebrochenen Krieg kreisten, um seine Aufgabe, um Harry, kamen Draco die Gänge von Hogwarts länger vor als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Sie hatten jede Freude verloren, jedes Licht. Als wäre die Farbe aus der Welt gewichen.

Ein weiteres Beben erschütterte das Schloss.

Kreischen drang aus der Großen Halle. Die Angst hatte um sich gegriffen.

Und doch eilte er weiter.

Und dann ertönte die Stimme.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr euch bereitmacht zum Kampf", Eiseskälte durchfuhr den Slytherin _(S. 617)_. Lord Voldemorts Stimme schien direkt in seinem Kopf zu erklingen. Doch die Schreie von oben sagten ihm, dass jeder sie hören konnte. Dass jeder den Schmerz spürte, den er verspürte. Als fahre ein Messer in seine Seele hinein. Ein Messer, das seinen Kampfgeist aus seinem Leib zu schneiden drohte. Und dennoch eilte er weiter die Gänge entlang und die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker.

„Ich will kein magisches Blut vergießen." _(s.o.) _

Versprechen, die durchaus plausibel klangen. Versprechen, die so schön friedlich klangen, die eine Zukunft voraussagen hätten können.

„Gebt mir Harry Potter und ihr sollt belohnt werden. - Ihr habt Zeit bis Mitternacht." _(s.o.) _

Versprechen, die viele der Schüler und Lehrer vielleicht verführen könnten. Die sie vielleicht dazu bringen könnten, sich zu ergeben und unter Voldemorts Joch zu überleben. Versprechen, die in der nachfolgenden, erdrückenden Stille noch gewichtiger wurden.

Und Draco meinte sogar, die Schreie vereinzelter Schüler zu _hören_. Und hoffte doch, dass es anders war. Sie konnten, sie _durften_ Harry Potter nicht ausliefern. Aus so vielen Gründen. Nur er konnte sie retten. _Nur er ist es wert, Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt zu retten_.

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Nicht jetzt, da er vor seinem ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum ankam. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte für einen Moment ruhig zu werden, lauschte dem erneuten Getrappel der Füße in den Korridoren über sich. Sie würden die Schüler in Sicherheit wissen, wenn der Krieg richtig begann, wenn es wirklich um Leben und Tod gehen würde, mehr als jemals zuvor.

Und dann … stand er vor dem nächsten Problem.

_Das Passwort … ich kenne es nicht! _

Er hatte vergessen, dass er nicht so einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen konnte. _Wie dumm!_

Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, so konzentriert auf das Geschehen, so eingenommen von den Gedanken um Harry und um sein Überleben, dass er es völlig verdrängt hatte.

Er zermarterte sich den Kopf über ein mögliches Passwort, probierte einige aus, doch nichts funktionierte.

_Was könnte es sein? _

Immer weiter kreisten seine Gedanken darum, in den Raum hinter der kalten Mauer zu gelangen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob überhaupt jemand zurückgeblieben war. Doch er hoffte es so sehr.

Und das Schloss bebte weiterhin.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Draco das Krachen von eingeschlagenen Fenstern, zersplittertem Stein und gesprengten Mauern. Mauern, die das Erbe so vieler Generationen waren, die ihre Erinnerungen trugen, alles gesehen hatten.

_Moment... _

„Erbe", sprach Draco das nächstbeste Wort aus, dass ihm in den Sinn kam.

Und die Mauern öffneten sich schabend.

Der Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war frei.

Mit geschlossenen Augen trat Draco wie so viele unzählige Male davor in sein ehemaliges Zuhause ein. Er wagte kaum, die Luft dieses Raumes einzuatmen, wagte kaum, den Geruch wahrzunehmen, der so unverkennbar war. Er wagte nicht, das grünliche Licht, das durch den See vor den Fenstern erzeugt wurde, an seine Augen dringen zu lassen.

Immer noch stand er dort, am Ende der letzten Treppe nach unten in den Raum, stand vor den schwarzen Ledersofas, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Atmete. Atmete.

„D-Draco?"

Eine Stimme.

Sie waren tatsächlich geblieben.

Und er musste sie nach draußen führen.

In den Kampf an vorderster Front, um den Hinterhalt frei zu halten.

„Was willst du hier?"

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Es waren nicht viele geblieben.

Nur Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini und Astoria Greengrass. Eine kleine Gruppe, die Harry im Hinterhalt gefährlich werden könnte.

„Der Dunkle Lord braucht euch", der Blonde war selbst überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang. „In Gruppen, an den Fronten."

Ungläubige Augen sahen ihn an. Augen, in denen auch gleichzeitig ein solcher Stolz lag, dass es Draco anwiderte, auf sie zugegangen zu sein. Doch es war nötig.

„Wir teilen uns auf?"

Es war Astoria, die diese unnötige Frage stellte.

Das Schloss bebte. Irgendwo über ihren Köpfen lösten sich Steine aus einer schon zersplitterten Mauer.

„Du gehst mit Blaise. Ihr übernehmt die Hauptpforte."

Blaise Zabini war der einzige, der ihn skeptisch ansah. Vielleicht ahnte er etwas. Doch er sagte nichts.

„Crabbe und Goyle. Ihr kommt mit mir. Wir kämpfen in den Korridoren."

Und sie schlossen sich ihm an. _Sie vertrauen mir? Tatsächlich? Unglaublich! _

Sie trennten sich in der Eingangshalle. Letzte Nachzügler der Schüler flüchteten um sie herum aus der Großen Halle in Richtung siebtem Stock. Sie würden wohl aus dem Raum der Wünsche nach Hogsmeade fliehen. Astoria und Blaise wandten sich ab und gingen sofort in den Kampf am Eingangstor. Flüche schwirrten in allen Richtungen, es lagen schon etliche Verwundete auf dem Steinboden des Schlosses. Es bebte.

Gespenster ohne Kopf waren zwischen den Lebenden, waren in den Kampf um Hogwarts – das auch ihr zu Hause war – gezogen, die Jagd der Kopflosen als Helfer.

Draco hatte erst nicht bemerkt, dass Crabbe und Goyle die Marmortreppe schon nach oben rannten.

„Draco!"

Erst dieser Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er eilte ihnen nach.

Immer weiter die Stufen nach oben, die er vor wenigen Minuten nach unten gerannt war, um die Ablenkung zu organisieren. Sie kämpften bald hier bald dort. Crabbe und Goyle schleuderten Flüche auf die Verteidiger von Hogwarts, während Draco in dem Getümmel seine Flüche gegen die Männer Voldemorts richtete. Es interessierte niemanden. Es bemerkte niemand.

Immer höher kämpften sie sich. Immer mehr bebte das Schloss unter den Flüchen, die die Mauern sprengten.

Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, wie hoch sie schon gekommen waren. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie viele Treppen sie genommen hatten, wie gefährlich es geworden war, weiterzugehen.

„Und es wurde ihm nie bewusst, dass _jeder_ hier reinkommen kann?", hörte er dann eine altbekannte Stimme, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ _(S. 635)_.

Doch er konnte nicht sicher sein. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt. Doch nein.

„Er glaubte, er wäre der Einzige", sagte Harry _(s.o.)_.

_Nein!_

„Hey!", auch Crabbe und Goyle hatten es gehört. „War das nicht Potter?"

_Nein, bitte nicht! _

„Wir haben ihn!"

Schneller als Draco es begriff, eilten die beiden den letzten Gang entlang, den Stimmen entgegen, die aus der Richtung kamen, die den Raum der Wünsche kennzeichnete.

_Schon wieder! Nicht schon wieder! _

Crabbe hielt die Tür mit einem seiner riesigen Füße davor auf, ins Schloss zu fallen. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie wieder einen Spalt breit, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn nicht bemerkten, die in der Stille des riesigen Raumes, in denen Generationen von Schülern Sachen versteckt hatten, standen und sich umsahen.

_Ich habe schon wieder falsch entschieden!_, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Er hatte genau das getan, was er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen.

Er hatte die Gegner zu Harry geführt.


	30. Kapitel 29

****Tjaja. Da bin auch ich endlich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Es ist ja echt verdammt ruhig geworden um mich. Naja. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich es bis zu meinem endgültigen Umzug hinbekomme, die Geschichte abzuschließen. Wenn ich so nachrechne sind das noch gute drei Wochen. Und da wir auf der Zielgeraden sind, habe ich doch ganz gute Karten, oder ^^  
Naja.  
Was uns erwartet?  
Wir machen einen Ausflug in Gregory Goyles Gedankenwelt. Ja. ich hatte irgendwie den Drang dazu ^^  
Deshalb ist das Kapitel auch eher Kurz und ich musste aus meinem ursprünglich geplanten Kapitel 29 zwei Stück machen.  
Auch gut.  
Doch, das bekomme ich hin.  
Danke möchte ich noch sagen für den lieben Review! Vielen herzlichen Dank!  
Über weitere Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen!  
Und jetzt sage ich mal auf bald und viel Spaß ^^  
GlowDraconis ;-)

**Kapitel 29 **

_Tja, hier stehen wir jetzt. Crabbe, Draco und ich. Dem Gryffindor-Trio gegenüber. _

„_Das ist mein Zauberstab, den du da in der Hand hast, Potter", höre ich Draco sagen. (S. 636)_

_Aber... _

_ich sollte vielleicht von vorne beginnen. _

_Crabbe war unser Anführer. _

_Das ganze letzte Schuljahr. Er hat uns sozusagen zu einer eigenen Todesser-Gruppe innerhalb der Schule gemacht. Er hat die Erlaubnis eingeholt, unsere Mitschüler zu foltern. Und er war immer vorne mit dabei. _

_Ja. _

_Vince war klasse. _

_Vince war sicher kurz davor wirklich die Ehre zu erhalten, das dunkle Mal zu bekommen. _

_Bloß er. _

_Er hatte es sich verdient. _

_Und dann kam unser Schnöselchen wieder. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

_Aus heiterem Himmel ist er wieder aufgetaucht, einfach so. Hat gleich wieder die ganze „Gewalt" an sich gerissen, hat uns dazu gebracht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und der Aufgabe, die uns der Dunkle Lord zugeteilt hatte nachzugehen und so. Er wusste ja angeblich, was wir zu tun hatten. Dachten wir zumindest. Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass er es eben auch nicht weiß. _

_Naja. _

_Zurück zum Thema. _

_Er hat uns erst in den Kampf geführt, mal hier mal da ein paar Angriffe abgewehrt aber hat uns eben weitergeführt...immer weiter an eine andere Front. Tja. _

_Und dann sind wir hier gelandet. _

_Im siebten Stock ein, zwei Gänge vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Von dem weder Crabbe noch ich wussten, wie man da reinkommen sollte. _

_Aber wir haben sie gehört. _

_Wir haben die drei Goldjungs gehört. Potter, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Überdeutlich sogar. Die waren gar nicht vorsichtig. Hätten sie wohl besser mal sein sollen. Weil Crabbe, der reagierte schnell. Ich hab ihn noch nie so schnell rennen sehen wie in diesem Augenblick. Gerade noch so hat er die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufgehalten. Gerade noch so. Da stand ich noch bisschen weiter hinten als er die Tür aufgehalten hat. Und von Draco sprech ich erst mal gar nicht. Der war irgendwie total erstarrt. Stand da rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. _

_Naja. _

_Und dann sind wir in den Raum rein. _

_Das war ein Chaos. Schlimmer als in Vince's Zimmer, sag ich euch, und da war ich oft drin letztes Jahr – wollte immer wissen, was es so neues gibt und so, was so geplant ist, wenn Potter auftaucht. _

_Tja. _

_Und jetzt stehen wir wirklich hier. _

_Gegenüber von Potter und den anderen. _

_Ich glaubs immer noch nicht so richtig, dass wirs wirklich geschafft haben. Malfoy glotzt wie ein besoffener Pudel aber das ist mir eigentlich egal. Vince hat uns hierher geführt. Vince hat unseren Plan fast vollendet. Der wird noch ein großer Todesser werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Das kurze geplänkel zwischen Draco und Potter höre ich fast nicht. _

_Nur Vince leise Stimme. _

„_Wir kriegen 'ne Belohnung", sagt er (S. 637). Oh ja. Die hat er sich verdient. Vielleicht bekomm ich auch ein bisschen was ab. Das wäre super. _

_Und die Unterhaltung geht immer noch weiter. Ich halte mich einfach mal raus. Wüsste eh nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Crabbe macht das schon. _

_Weist Draco auch ganz schön in die Schranken. Zeigt ihm, dass er nichts mehr zu melden hat, auch wenn er der einzige echte Todesser unter uns hier ist. Finde ich gut. War auch mal Zeit, dass dem mal geholfen wird! So wie der Potter nach der _Demütigung_ durch Vince anschaut könnte man meinen, es tut ihm leid. Aber das ist Schwachsinn. _

_Crabbe ist es auch, der Potter aufhält sich das Dier-dem (vgl. S. 638) zu schnappen. Auch wenn Malfoy meint, dass Potter für den Dunklen Lord leben soll – Crabbe macht das schon richtig. Und er liefert sich auch ein klasse Duell mit dem Potter-Jungen und seinen komischen Freunden. Ja. Crabbe ist wirklich der geborene Todesser. _

_Mehr als Malfoy es jemals war. _

_Er schlägt sich echt gut, Vince. Weicht geschickt den Flüchen von Potter aus. Hätte ich ihm erst mal gar nicht zugetraut. _

_Ich höre außerdem wie Malfoy immer wieder beinahe flehend ruft: „Tötet ihn nicht!" (S. 639) _

_Glaubt man gar nicht, dass der Blonie so ein Interesse an Potters Leben hat. Glaubt man echt nicht. Aber ist eben so. will seinen Kopf wohl nicht verlieren, hat ja schon zu oft versagt, der Blondie. _

_Tja. _

_Und dann passiert, was nie hätte passieren dürfen. Was wir nie hätten anwenden dürfen. Crabbe versucht sich am Dämonen-Feuer. _

_Ja. _

_Wir haben das beigebracht bekommen, sind aber davor gewarnt worden. _

_Zurecht. _

_Wie man jetzt ja sieht. _

_Ich will Crabbe noch warnen, doch der ist irgendwie weggetreten. Also nicht körperlich sondern ist irgendwie … hat sich irgendwie wo rein gesteigert. _

„_Mögt ihr's heiß, Kotzbrocken?", höre ich ihn noch abfällig rufen, während er schon den Zauber ausführt (s.o.). Flammen brechen aus seinem Zauberstab raus, das hab ich noch nie vorher gesehen. Unglaublich ist das. Und genauso unglaublich, dass Crabbe wirklich die Kontrolle verliert. Ich habs geahnt, der Fluch ist zu stark. Sind ja nicht umsonst vor gewarnt worden. Ich stehe wie angewurzelt da. Glaub es irgendwie nicht ganz. _

_Bis mich Malfoy mitzieht. _

_Von den Flammen weg. _

_Dann renne ich. Renne Crabbe hinterher, so schnell ich kann. _

_Potter, Weasley und das Schlammblut sind vergessen. _

_Ich muss hier raus. _

_Ich muss raus hier raus hier! _

_So Schiss hatte ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben. Noch nie, ich schwörs! _

_Und es ist wirklich scheiße schlimm hier, scheiße heiß. Überall Feuer. Überall um uns herum. Und wir. Wir klettern auf einen der Türme von vergessenen Sachen. Was bleibt uns sonst? Wir steigen zu dritt auf ein blödes wackliges Pult. _

_Scheiße. _

_Hätten wir nicht tun sollen. _

_Es hält uns nicht zu dritt. _

_Und die Flammen kommen immer näher. Mit Hitze, mit Rauch. Mir wird übel, speiübel. _

_Und Crabbe..._

…

_Crabbe wird vom Pult nicht getragen. _

_Da kann ich mit meinen von der schlechten Luft so schwachen Händen nichts mehr ausrichten. _

_Er fällt. _

_Crabbe fällt. _

_Und wird von seinem eigenen Feuer erfasst. _

_Crabbe. _

_Ich bin schockiert, huste, bekomme keine Luft. _

_Und dann wird es dunkel … * _

_Mit Husten und Prusten komme ich wieder zu mir. Die Luft ist im Gang so sauber, das glaub ich gar nicht! Ich höre wie Malfoy neben mir irgendwas jammert, wie er aufsteht und zu Potter geht, der irgendwo im Schatten an der Wand steht. _

_Ich bleibe liegen. _

„_Crabbe", flüstere ich. _

_Der einzige, der wirklich das Zeug zum Todesser gehabt hätte von uns … _

… _im Feuer gestorben. _

„_Crabbe." _

_Ich stehe auf. _

_Und fliehe den Gang entlang an eine andere Front. _

_Ja. _

_Ich werde für mich und für Vince weiterkämpfen bis zum Schluss. _

_Mal sehen, wie lange ichs mache. _


	31. Kapitel 30

****Sooooooo. Hier ist endlich eure Glow wieder mit einem neuen "Kabale und Liebe"-Kapitel. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert :-( Warum? darauf komme ich später noch.  
Ist euch genauso bewusst, wie weit wir jetzt eigentlich schon sind? Wir sind beim 3. runden Geburtstag! WOOOOOW *freufreufreu* stellt euch mal vor..ich wollte ursprünglich nur halb so viele Kapitel schreiben. Und jetzt oO  
Naja gut ^^  
Genug des Lobes *den Applaus aus der Lachmaschine wieder einstellt*  
Warum ich so lange gebraucht habe.  
1. Ich bin (wie vielleicht schonmal erwähnt) Anfang des Monats umgezogen und hatte die ersten drei Tage, die ich in meiner neuen Bude verbracht habe, meinen Laptop nicht dabei. Da dachte sich die Glow dann: Gut, schreibst eben auf Papier (ja, ich kann auch per Hand schreiben mit einem Stift in der Hand *FreudeFreude*). Und da ich ja nochmal in die "alte Heimat" zurückkehren wollte, kein Problem, hätte ich das eben abgetippt.  
Pustekuchen. Da kommt schon der 2. Haken.  
Die Glow vergisst ihre Zettel in der neuen Wohnung *buh-Rufe* (oder, was heißt hier "Zettel"..es waren 6 A4-Seiten) ...  
Und (lange Rede kurzer Sinn) die Glow ist erst jetzt seit Sonntag wieder in der neuen Wohnung, tippt schön fleißig, versucht ins Internet zu kommen...nichts geht. Jetzt geht es zwar, aber jetzt habe ich auch schon so viel wieder geschrieben *hach* ,,,,  
Ich will auch gar nichts weiter sagen, eigentlich.  
Doch, eines noch... das hier...ist das letzte reguläre Kapitel, das eine Nummer bekommt. Das nächste Kapitel nennt sich schon "Epilog" ... wow ... so schnell kanns gehen. Es folgt (wie gesagt) nur noch der Epilog und ein, vielleicht zwei Outtake-Kapitel :-D Was das sein soll, werdet ihr dann erfahren ^^  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews, vielen Dank für die "Favoriteneinträge", vielen Dank für die Klicks und alles, was ihr dieser Geschichte tut. DANKE!  
DANKE auch, dass ihr so lange mit mir durch die Geschichte gegangen seit. DANKE!  
Und bevor ich weiter-sülze, sage ich tschüss, bis zum nächsten Mal, viel Spaß  
Eure  
GlowDraconis  
P.S.: Falls sich jemand wundern sollte, dass hier gänzliche Zitate nicht nachgewiesen sind (sollten es denn welche sein): Ich habe gerade LEIDER kein HP-Buch zur Hand. Wenn ich eines habe, reiche ich die nötigen Stellen noch nach, keine Sorge. Wir wollen ja keine Plagiataffaire :-

**Kapitel 30 **

_Hier sitze ich nun, habe ein weiteres Mal überlebt, bin ein weiteres Mal gerettet worden. Noch bin ich zu erschöpft, als dass ich mich rühren, mich bei Harry bedanken könnte. Sitze nur hier bei Gregory Goyle und sehe die letzten Augenblicke im Raum der Wünsche noch einmal, das vor Angst und Entsetzen verzerrte Gesicht Vincent Crabbes, kurz bevor er von den von ihm selbst erzeugten Flammen verschluckt wurde. _

„_Crabbe", flüstert Goyle neben mir, Unglauben liegt in seiner Stimme. Und auch wenn ich selbst schockiert bin, bin ich heilfroh, dass ich, Harry und die Anderen überlebt haben. _

_Mein Blick wandert zu ihm, wie er mit Ronald und … Hermine ein wenig im Schatten der nahen Schlossmauer steht. Sie sprechen leise miteinander, zu leise, als dass ich etwas hätte verstehen können. Doch als ihre Blicke auf das nun seltsam blass erscheinende Diadem von Ravenclaw um Harrys Arm fallen, weiß ich, dass sie … dass WIR Erfolg hatten. Der Horkrux ist zerstört. Vielleicht von Crabbes Dämonen-Feuer. Dann hatte es doch etwas Gutes. _

_Langsam erhebe ich mich und gehe zu den dreien. Wieder klingen meine Schritte in den Gängen von Hogwarts wider und erneut klingen sie lauter als jemals während der gesamten sechs Schuljahre, die ich hier verbracht habe._

_Quälend lange erscheinen mir die wenigen Schritte zu Harry, der sich – ebenso quälend – langsam dem Geräusch meiner Schritte zuwendet. Kurz erstarre ich, als ich die Kälte in seinen grünen Augen aufblitzen sehe. Doch es ist zu spät, um umzukehren. Ich stehe schon im nächsten Moment zu dicht vor ihm, als dass ich so tun könnte, als hätte ich nicht nach ihm sehen wollen. Wieso muss ich eigentlich immer alles falsch machen? _

_Und auch wenn mich die Kälte aus Harrys Augen beinahe wie Pfeile trifft, fixiere ich mich darauf, sauge seinen Blick auf … um die tötenden Blicke der beiden Anderen nicht zu sehen. Fast scheint es mir, als wollte Ronald Harry von mir weg ziehen. Doch er lässt es. _

„_Wir …", setze ich an, doch Harry unterbricht mich. _Verdammt …

„_... müssen reden?", ergänzt er – wider Erwarten – meinen Satz richtig. Wäre die Kälte aus seinen Augen gewichen, hätte ich Hoffnung geschöpft. Doch so … _

_Ich nicke nur, plötzlich unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen; unfähig sogar, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Wie ich mir die Wärme und Liebe in ihnen zurückwünsche! _

„_Ich habe dir schon wieder vertraut, Draco", beginnt Harry und ich weiß genau, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen wird. Ich wusste es von dem Moment an, als ich die drei Gryffindors vor dem Raum der Wünsche sprechen hörte, als ich mit Crabbe und Goyle durch die Korridore geeilt bin. Und doch würde ich in diesem Moment alles daran setzen, das Ende abzuwenden, zu verändern. _

_Ich hoffe so sehr darauf, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis ist, dass ich nur schlecht Träume und gleich aufwachen werde, Arm in Arm mit Harry, dass ich seine Worte zwar höre, zwar sehe, dass er die Lippen bewegt, doch der Sinn dahinter enthüllt sich mir nicht. Während ich nur so dastehe und Harry ansehe, an seinen Lippen hänge und gleichzeitig versuche in seinen Augen zu lesen, arbeitet mein Hirn unablässig. Das Unvermeidbare möchte ich abwenden. Ich möchte ein letztes Mal das Vertrauen zurückgewinnen, das mir schon lange nicht mehr zusteht. Und doch will mir keine Lösung einfallen. Ich weiß, dass es vorbei ist, noch bevor Harrys Worte wieder an mein Ohr und in mein Gehirn gelangen. Worte, die ich wohl nie wieder vergessen werde. _

„_Geh, _Malfoy_", sagt er, mit einer Eiseskälte, die ihm noch nicht einmal während unserer Schulzeit zu Eigen gewesen war. Er kotzt meinen Nachnamen förmlich aus und betont so, dass ich recht hatte. Und doch zieht es mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg und ich habe das Gefühl zu fallen, bin jedoch auch unfähig mich zu bewegen und sehe Harry nur an … _

„_Es ist aus", Harry tritt bei diesen Worten ein, zwei Schritte von mir zurück. Verdeutlicht mir so, dass er es vollkommen ernst meint und ich keine Chance mehr habe. „Endgültig." _

_Und er wendet sich ab und geht den Korridor entlang. Seine Schritte verhallen nach der ersten Biegung, so scheint es mir. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich leer an, verbraucht. Ich hatte Schmerzen erwartet, doch sie waren nicht eingetreten. Alles in und an mir ist taub, leblos. Wie in Trance wende ich mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab, gehe staksend den Gang entlang, ohne ein Ziel und ohne zu wissen, wohin ich gehen könnte. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich gehe, werde ich müder und leerer. Ich fühle mich, als sei ich in eine Parallelwelt geraten, aus der ich das Geschehen hier zwar beobachten, aber nicht darin eingreifen, nichts verändern kann. Ich bin abwesend. Den lauten Knall hinter mir aus dem anderen Ende des Stockwerkes, höre ich schon gar nicht mehr. Mir ist alles gleich. Wenn sie mich holen, sollen sie kommen, sollen sie mich foltern oder töten – es wäre mir gleich. _

_Die Kämpfe um mich herum flauen immer noch nicht ab, doch sie treffen mich nicht. Und mitten in all dem Chaos trete ich in einen Korridor, der vollkommen verlassen, vollkommen dunkel, vollkommen zerstört ist. Überall liegen Scherben und Steinsplitter, die Decke ist weggebrochen, die Kerzen brennen nicht in ihren Haltern. Und hier, in der Stille, verlassenen mich all meine Kräfte, all mein Wille, weiterzugehen. Ich lehne mich an eine der Steinmauern, suche Halt und sinke an ihr herunter. Ich spüre die Kälte in meinem Rücken als etwas Wohltuendes, als etwas, das mein Innerstes widerzuspiegeln scheint. _

_Und ich sinke hinab in den Schlaf. Bevor ich vollkommen wegdämmere, höre ich, dass der Kampflärm, der vorher das Schloss ausgefüllt hatte, plötzlich abbricht. Ich höre noch, dass eine Kalte Stimme versucht, in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Und dann schlafe ich ein, unberührt von allem, teilnahmslos. _

_Als ich aufwache, weiß ich nicht, was mich geweckt hat. Um mich herum ist immer noch alles Still, nichts hat sich verändert. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, aus meinem Alptraum aufzuwachen. Doch mein Schicksal spielt wohl wirklich dieses wahnsinnige Spiel mit mir. Und ich bin nur eine Schachfigur, die dem Schicksal gehorchen muss, so kommt es mir vor. _

_Langsam richte ich mich auf, versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen, von Harry und der Trennung abzuwenden. Doch es will nicht funktionieren. Immer wieder driften meine Gedanken zu ihm … zu uns. Zu dem „Uns", das es nie wieder geben wird. _

_Ich schüttle den Kopf, um wenigstens etwas klarer sehen zu können, um meine Gedanken ordnen zu können und gehe den Korridor entlang, in dem ich geschlafen habe. Irgendwann beginne ich beinahe zu rennen. Ich möchte wissen, was geschehen ist, _wenn_ etwas geschehen ist. Ich bin schneller an der Großen Treppe, als ich selbst gedacht hatte. Voller Vorahnungen und Erwartungen sehe ich aus einem der Hohen Fenster … _

… _und erstarre. _

_Die ganze Schule scheint sich draußen auf dem Innenhof versammelt zu haben, während der Dunkle Lord und seine Schergen gerade über die Brücke auf sie zukommen. _

_Ich eile nach unten, habe das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen wird. Ich renne. Renne schneller, als ich jemals in meinem Leben gerannt bin, ich möchte wissen, was vor sich geht. Ich möchte mich ablenken. _

_Und wenn ich sterben sollte … _

… _stürbe ich eben. _

_Kurz nach den Todessern komme ich auf dem Platz an, auf dem ich schon so oft gelaufen bin, den ich schon so oft unter meinen Sohlen gespürt hatte, dass es mir jetzt vorkommt, als wäre ein Teil von mir zerstört. Die Trümmer an den Rändern, die die Arkaden einst waren versetzen mir einen Stich in die Magengegend. _

_Doch die Zerstörung, die Wut darüber und sogar der Krieg verblassen beim Anblick der Todesser, allen voran … Lord Voldemort, der bestialisch und irr lacht, während er sich seiner Schar zuwendet. Seiner Schar und Hagrid, der einen leblosen Körper in den Armen hält. _

_Mir stockt der Atem. Ich will nicht wahr haben, was ich dort sehe … _wen_ ich dort sehe. _

_Harry. Es ist Harry. _

_Ich kann nicht klar denken, bin wie erstarrt, als die Information in meinem Gehirn verarbeitet wird. Es kann nicht sein, dass Harry nach all den Kämpfen, nach all den _Siegen_ doch … _

_Und ich möchte nicht wahr haben, dass wir uns nun wirklich nie wieder sehen werden, dass wir getrennt wurden durch … den Tod. _

_Ich hätte heulen können. Doch Er, der für all meine Alpträume verantwortlich ist, entdeckte mich. Ich weiß, dass mein Gesicht einer Fratze glich, dass ich nichts mehr mit dem öligen, schmierigen Vatersöhnchen von einst gemeinsam habe. Doch es interessiert mich nicht. Und Voldemort lässt es sichtlich kalt. _

_Er ruft mich zu sich. Und ich bin die Marionette, die ich immer sein musste. Meine Beine staksen von selbst zu Ihm, dem ich aus Angst die Treue geschworen habe. Doch beim Anblick von Harrys totem Körper ist etwas in mir in tausende Scherben zerbrochen und ich kann, ich _will_ mich nicht mehr wehren. Hatte ich bei unserer Trennung im Schloss schon gedacht, alle Hoffnung verloren zu haben, bekam ich auf diesem Platz die Bestätigung. _

_Ich spreche nicht, als ich zu Voldemort taumle. Und ich stehe steif vor ihm, als er die Arme um meinen Körper legt, wie ein unheimlicher Vater. Nichts regt sich in mir, nicht einmal die Furcht, die sonst immer mein Begleiter gewesen ist. Von seiner Seite aus scheint alles vergeben und vergessen zu sein. Und es ist mir gleich. Ich sehe die Todesser nun direkt vor mir stehen und irgendwo in der neutralen Masse die blonden Haare meines Vaters aufblitzen. Und auch das ist mir gleich. _

_Mir ist egal, dass Voldemort mich wieder in seine Reihen aufnimmt. _

_Mir ist egal, dass meine Beine auch jetzt nicht mir sondern viel mehr Voldemort gehorchen, als er mir befielt, mit der Masse der Todesser zu verschmelzen. _

_All meine Gedanken kreisen um Harry, was hätte anders werden können, wenn ich nicht so feige gewesen wäre, damals im Zelt. Wenn ich Crabbe und Goyle in eine andere Richtung geschickt hätte. Meine Augen fixieren seinen toten Körper, saugen seinen Anblick ein letztes Mal in sich auf. _

_Und ich erstarre. Nur kurz, aber ein aufmerksame Beobachter hätte gesehen, dass meine Beine kurz stillstanden, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck von der teilnahmslosen Fratze zu Unglauben abgedriftet ist. Harrys Glieder zucken kaum merklich. Und mir scheint, als schlage er ein Auge auf. Nur kurz. Und sieht mich an. Nur kurz. Und ich gehe weiter. Weniger schwankend. Weniger abhängig von Voldemort. Weil _ich_ weitergehen will, um die Farce aufrecht zu erhalten. _

_Die Abwesenheit, die mich jetzt erfüllt, ist von gänzlich anderem Charakter, als die, die mich vorhin durch das Schloss getrieben hat. Ich höre nicht, was Voldemort den Verteidigern von Hogwarts entgegen ruft. Ich höre Neville Longbottoms mutige Rede nur mit halbem Ohr. Ich werde von meinen Eltern empfangen, die die Hände auf meine Schultern legen und spüre die Berührung kaum. Ich sehe nur meine Mutter an, die … lächelt? Und kaum merklich nickt. Ich schöpfe Hoffnung. Hoffnung, die ich schon verloren geglaubt hatte. _

_Und dann passiert alles auf einmal. _

_Der tot geglaubte Körper rollt sich aus Hagrids Armen und fällt zu Boden. Die Todesser erstarren vor Unglauben, während die Verteidiger vor Freude zu jubeln beginnen. Irgendwo höre ich jemanden rufen: „Ich habe es doch gewusst, ich habs GEWUSST!" _

_Und ich weiß, dass es vorbei ist. Dass der Sieg gegen Voldemort nahe ist. _

_Und dass es für mich und meine Familie hier nichts mehr zu tun gibt. _

_Ich sehe es ein, noch bevor meine Mutter mich sanft mitzieht, noch bevor sich mein Vater über die Brücke von der Schar abwendet. Ich weiß, dass Harry gewinnen wird und das reicht mir aus, um für die nächsten Jahre hoffen zu können. Hoffen, auf ein neues Leben. _

_Und deshalb wende ich mich vom neu entstandenen Kampfgeschehen hab und gehe mit meiner Familie über die Brücke, lasse alles hinter mir außer die Erinnerungen. _


	32. Epilog

****So, hallo Freunde, die ihr diese Geschichte bis hierhin verfolgt habt.  
Danke, dass ihr so lange ausharrt.  
Entschuldigung, dass es nun beinahe drei Wochen her ist, seit ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Ich hatte einige Probleme damit, die Geschichte abzuschließen. Ich wollte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht abschließen. Wieso? Naja ... sie hat mich jetzt seit Februar begleitet und war eben ... immer da. Und es ist mein Erstwerk. Da ist es nochmals schwerer :-) Ich bitte also um Nachsicht.  
"Abschließen".  
Ja. Ihr lest schon richtig. Manche werden sich am Ende vielleicht einige Fragen stellen, wieso ich beschlossen habe, hier einen Punkt zu machen und die Geschichte von "in Arbeit" auf "abgeschlossen" stelle. Das werde ich danach erklären. Ja, es wird ein Nachwort geben xD  
Vielleicht ist "Abschließen" auch nicht ganz das richtige Wort, denn ich hatte ja "Outtake-Kapitel" angekündigt. Und die Kommen! Ich habe auch schon ein bisschen Material, aber ich muss meine eigene Geschichte nochmals lesen, dass ich weiß, wo ich was einordnen wollte. Muss ja alles seine Richtigkeit haben :-)  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, die Klicks, die Favoriteneinträge, die mich seit Anfang an hier so freundlich empfangen haben. IHR SEID DER HAMMER! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass so viele Leute eine Geschichte von einem Schreiberling lesen, die sich gleich so weit aus dem Fenster lehnt und den ganzen 7. HP-Band umschreibt xD DANKE!  
So.  
Und damit sage ich erst einmal viel Spaß beim Epilog, der anders geworden ist, als ich es selbst gedacht hatte, aber ... naja .. wie gesagt, die Erklärung kommt danach ;-)  
Viel Spaß nochmals und auch nochmal vielen lieben Dank!  
Eure GlowDraconis

**Epilog: zwei Jahre später **

_Der Krieg zwischen Voldemort und Hogwarts, zwischen „Gut und Böse", ist seit zwei Jahren vergangen. Kaum einer möchte noch an diese Zeit zurückerinnert werden, kaum einer erinnert sich noch tatsächlich an die Qualen, die durchlebt wurden. Alle haben sie verdrängt, die Erinnerungen in die hintersten Winkel ihrer Köpfe verbannt. _

_Alle. _

_Außer ich. So kommt es mir zumindest manchmal vor. _

_Ich wurde zwar von Harry Potter aus dem schlimmsten heraus gehauen, doch mein Vater sitzt jetzt in Askaban. Zurecht zwar, wie ich finde, doch das macht die Taten der Todesser nicht ungeschehen. Das macht die Vergangenheit nicht minder schlimm. _

_Und dass gerade Harry mich vor dem Gefängnis bewahrte, macht es nicht wirklich besser. _

_Jeden Tag werde ich daran erinnert. Jeden Tag denke ich an ihn. Denn ich bin allein. Allein in Malfoy Manor. Dem Haus, das vor zwei Jahren zum Hauptquartier von Voldemort und den Todessern umfunktioniert wurde. Dem Haus, in dem ich seit meinen Kindertagen wohne und an dem so viele Erinnerungen hängen. Gute wie schlechte, wobei letztere überwiegen. Ich habe keine Hauselfen mehr, die mir bei meinem Haushalt helfen könnten. Ich habe sie fortgeschickt. Ich will ihre Gesellschaft nicht. Ich habe kaum Freunde. Nur Blaise Zabini ist nach dem Krieg zu mir zurückgekehrt. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Und er ist bei mir in meinen schlimmsten Zeiten, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß. Selbst, wenn ich nachts aufwache und mich die Alpträume quälen, kann ich ihn rufen und er kommt – wenn nötig im Schlafanzug. _

_Ja. ich habe ihm sogar von Harry und mir erzählt und er hat es akzeptiert. _

_Er akzeptiert alles, das mir gut tut, sagt er. Und er holt mich heraus, wenn mich die Wände in meinem Haus zu erdrücken drohen. Er lenkt mich ab, wenn meine Gedanken zu sehr an Harry hängen … an Harry und … seiner … Freundin. _

_Ja. Er ist wieder mit dieser Weaslette zusammen gekommen, nach dem Krieg. Woher ich das weiß? Sie hat ihn zu dem Gerichtstermin begleitet, bei dem ich frei gesprochen und mein Vater verurteilt wurde. Und jedes mal, wenn ich sie danach gesehen habe, wie sie sich küssten, wie es eigentlich nur mir zustehen sollte, Harry zu küssen … _nicht daran denken, Draco_. _

_Ich atme tief durch, wie Blaise es mir geraten hat, in solchen Momenten. Manchmal hilft es … manchmal auch nicht. _

_Ich muss hier raus. Raus aus diesen Wänden, die mir immer und immer wieder meine Geschichte entgegen schreien. Raus aus diesem Gebäude, das zu viel in sich birgt, das ich nicht mehr ertragen kann, nicht mehr ertragen _will_. _

_Ich fühle mich an die letzte Zeit in Hogwarts erinnert, im sechsten Schuljahr, als ich eigentlich weglaufen wollte und doch nicht konnte, nicht _durfte_. Doch jetzt darf ich. _

_Ich renne, renne durch mein „Zuhause", das es schon lange nicht mehr für mich darstellt. Ich renne durch die langen Gänge und nehme sie doch nicht wahr. Ich nehme nichts wahr. Ich weiß, dass ich nur noch raus will …_

… _und renne durch das große Eingangstor, weiter über die weit ausladenden Ländereien, sehe nur am Rande meines Blickwinkels die weißen Pfauen, die trotzdem noch hier bleiben obwohl mein Vater nicht mehr hier ist. Obwohl niemand mehr hier ist, außer ich, der ich diese _Viecher_ immer gehasst habe. Vielleicht verhöhnen mich selbst die Pfauen? _

Schwachsinn, Draco, einfach nur Schwachsinn_, versuche ich mir einzureden. Doch es will mir nicht recht gelingen. Nichts will mir mehr gelingen. Wo nur ist der stolze blonde Junge von einst geblieben? _

_Bevor ich mich weiter in Selbstmitleid ergießen kann, eile ich weiter … _

… _und sobald ich die magische Barriere, die sich trotz Ende des Krieges noch um mein Haus schließt, durchschritten habe, disappariere ich. _

_Wie geplant, komme ich in einem der entlegeneren Fleckchen der Winkelgasse an. Die einst so blühende Handelsstraße für Hexen und Zauberer ist nach dem Krieg immer noch nicht vollständig wieder aufgebaut worden, immer noch liegen überall Trümmer der alten Läden herum. Der Anblick ruft in mir Erinnerungen hervor. _

_Erinnerungen an meinen ersten Einkauf bei Madame Malkin's. _

_Erinnerungen an meinen ersten maßgeschneiderten Zaubererumhang. _

_Erinnerungen an mein erstes Treffen … mit Harry Potter. _

_Der Stich, der mir daraufhin ins Herz dringt, bringt mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich muss ich irgendwie ablenken, irgendetwas tun, das mich von … ihm … wegbringt, meine Gedanken einnebelt. _

_Ich gehe in den Tropfenden Kessel, dem einzigen Ort, an dem ich nicht wie ein Aussätziger betrachtet werde. Ist hier auch gar nicht möglich. Das Licht ist so schummrig, dass man mich gar nicht richtig erkennt, mit meiner tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze und dem langen Mantel. Ich setze mich auch in die hinterste Ecke, an die kaum ein Licht dringt und bestelle mir ein Butterbier für den Anfang. Sollte genügen. Ich will ja schon bei Sinnen bleiben.  
Die Menschen hier im Pub zu beobachten lenkt mich sogar manchmal ab von meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Ich habe noch immer die Hoffnung, dass das heute auch so sein wird.  
Doch eben jene Hoffnung wird jäh zerstört, als die Vordertür des Pubs mit einem Schwung aufgedrückt wird und lautes, fröhliches Lachen hereinschwappt, das so gar nicht an diesen zwielichtigen Ort passen will. Ein Lachen, das mir sofort das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Denn ich weiß, wessen Lachen es ist … _

_Sie sehen mich nicht, doch ich sehe sie, erkenne jeden einzelnen der „glorreichen Gryffindors", die sich an einen großen Tisch mitten im Schankraum setzen, wie um mich zu verhöhnen. _

_Da sind Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, Hand in Hand mit leuchtenden Augen, bis hinter beide Ohren strahlend. Da ist Neville Longbottom mit Luna Lovegood, nicht weniger glücklich. _

_Und da ist er. _

_Hält Ronalds Schwester mit einem Arm eng um ihre Taille geschlungen an sich, wie um jedem zu zeigen „_seht her, wie glücklich ich bin, was ich geschafft habe_". Wie um _mir_ zu zeigen, wie glücklich er ist …  
Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das natürlich Schwachsinn ist, dass er nicht _wissen_ kann, dass ich ihn in diesem Augenblick beobachte, wie er seiner Freundin die Jacke von den Schultern nimmt, ihr den Stuhl wie ein echter Gentleman ein Stück vom Tisch wegrückt, damit sie sich setzen kann …  
Ich schließe die Augen. War ich nicht eigentlich hierher gekommen, um genau DEM zu entfliehen? Das Schicksal, der Zufall, oder wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, meint es nicht gut mit mir. Doch jetzt zu gehen, wäre doch zu auffällig, denke ich. _

_Ich bleibe sitzen. _

_Und beobachte im Stillen, auch wenn ich innerlich schreie. _

_Ich könnte ihre Gespräche beinahe ohne Probleme verfolgen, wenn ich das wollte. Doch mir reichen die Fetzen, die mein Bewusstsein ohne mein Zutun aufnimmt; mir reicht das allzu fröhlich klingende Gelächter, die heiteren Blicke. _

_Ich bestelle mir noch ein Butterbier, genau wie die Gryffindors. Manchmal glaube ich, einen ihrer Blicke über mich wandern zu fühlen, wie ich für mich allein im Schatten verharre. _

_So nah und doch so weit von meinem Ziel, meinem Begehren entfernt, allem entzogen, was ich mir immer noch wünsche, trotz dass schon zwei Jahre vergangen sind … _

_Wieder ein Blick. Diesmal bin ich sicher, dass sie mich bemerkt haben, denn es wird plötzlich ruhig an ihrem Tisch. Ich wage nicht, den Blick zu heben und so den schützenden Schatten auch nur eine Sekunde von meinem Gesicht zu lösen. Nicht einmal, als ich Schritte höre, die auf dem hölzernen Boden knirschende Geräusche verursachen … die sich mir nähern. Und vor mir innehalten. Ich hätte auch ohne Ginny Weasleys Stimme gewusst, wer vor mir steht. Sie will ihn zurückrufen, doch selbst aufstehen und ihn holen, möchte sie auch nicht. _

_Ihn. _

_Der jetzt auf einem Stuhl direkt neben mir Platz nimmt. Schweigt. Und mich mustert. _

_Ich weiß, dass er mich erkennt. _

_Doch auch ich schweige. Ich möchte nicht den ersten Schritt tun. _

_Und auch er bricht das Schwiegen erst nicht. _

_Nur die Geräusche des Pubs um uns herum stören die Stille. Geräusche, in die auch die wieder aufgenommenen Gespräche der Gryffindors an ihrem Tisch mit einfließen. Es scheint mir so unwirklich, so weit entfernt. _

_Ein leise geflüstertes „Draco", ist das erste, das er spricht. Es ist keine Frage. Natürlich hat er mich erkannt. Doch ich nicke und zeige ihm so einen kleinen Teil meines Gesichtes, auch um ihn anzusehen, um ihn endlich wieder ansehen zu können. _

_Zwei Jahre. _

_Doch anders, als ich erwartet, als ich vielleicht _erhofft_ hatte, regt sich nichts in Harry Potters Gesicht. Kein Lächeln. Keine Wut. Nichts. Er sitzt nur da und sieht mich an. _

_Ich schlucke, bin zum Zerreißen gespannt und warte auf die nächste Aktion, um reagieren zu können. Ich bin auf alles gefasst … so glaube ich. _

„_Was willst du hier?", fragt er mich, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Ich sehe ihn an und erwarte eine Anklage in seinen Augen. _

_Doch nichts dergleichen. _

_Keine brennenden Pfeile schießen mir aus den grünen Seen entgegen. Keine Kälte, die mir noch allzu nah ist, die uns damals im Krieg getrennt hatte. _

_Er sieht mich nur an, ehrlich verwundert, fragend. _

_Ich muss mich räuspern, meine Kehle scheint mir trocken wie eine Wüste zu sein. _

„_Z-Zufall", stottere ich; erbärmlich wie ein Schuljunge komme ich mir vor. „Wollte nur ein, zwei Butterbier trinken und wieder verschwinden." _

_Nur kurz wage ich, Blickkontakt zu Harry aufzunehmen. Er lächelt, nur leicht. Doch das Lächeln überträgt sich auf seine Augen, so wie ich es immer geliebt habe, so wie ich es _immer noch_ liebe. _

_Und ich hatte geglaubt, darüber hinweg zu sein... _

_Und er schweigt. _

_So viel Zeit ist vergangen, in der wir uns nicht gesehen, nicht gesprochen haben. Und uns fällt trotzdem nichts ein, was man hätte erzählen können. _

Falsch_, flüstert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Und ich weiß, dass sie recht hat. _

_Ich wollte, ich könnte aussprechen, was ich denke. Ich wollte, ich könnte Harry alles sagen, was mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf geht. Doch ich wage es nicht. _

_Und so hält unser schweigen an. _

_Die Gryffindors werden unruhig, das merke ich. Sie scharren mit den Füßen, wollen wohl gehen, die „Location" wechseln, wie man jetzt sagt. Fort von mir, die ich _ihren_ Harry aufhalte, der doch nur da sitzt. _

_Und es schert _ihren_ Harry anscheinend gar nicht, dass sie immer wieder fordernde, genervte, hetzende Blicke zu uns werfen. Er bleibt sitzen. Seelenruhig. _

_Und die Minuten rinnen dahin. _

_Irgendwann beginnen wir dann doch zu reden. Wir bestellen uns jeder noch ein Butterbier und Harry erzählt mir, dass er letztes Jahr angefangen hat, als Auror zu arbeiten, trotz seiner nicht vollendeten Ausbildung auf Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm seine Sorglosigkeit abkaufen kann. Es scheint mir fast so, als wollte er so tun, als sei nichts gewesen, als seien wir nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen … als hätte ich ihn nicht ein ums andere mal verraten – ob unbeabsichtigt oder nicht war niemals die Frage. Als wollte er vergessen. _

_Doch ich kann nicht vergessen. _

_Trotz der heiteren Mine, die ich für ihn aufsetze, arbeitet es in meinem Kopf. Wie kann ich mit ihm gemeinsam unsere Vergangenheit aufarbeiten, wie Erklärungen für mein Handeln abgeben … wie mich entschuldigen, ein ums andere Mal. _

_Ich wüsste auch nicht, wie ich das Thema ansprechen sollte. _

_Und so lasse ich es. _

_Höre ihm mehr zu, als dass ich selbst spreche, will ihm eigentlich nicht erzählen, dass ich die letzten zwei Jahre verletzlich, allein … einsam in Malfoy Manor gelebt habe. Will nicht, dass er __sich vielleicht die Schuld daran geben könnte. _

_Und die Zeit vergeht. _

_Und die Gryffindors werden unruhig. _

_Und Harry bemerkt es. Verlegen sieht er mich an und kratzt sich am Nacken. _Wie er es früher auch schon immer getan hat_. Er hat wohl ebenso wie ich nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist; wie lange er mit _mir_ seinem „Erzfeind" hier gesessen hat und über Belanglosigkeiten geplaudert hat. Wie er die anderen vergessen hat. _

_Wie er seine _Freundin _vergessen hat. _

_Und ich weiß, was nun folgen wird. _

_Ein simples „Tschüss", vielleicht ein Händedruck und er wird verschwinden. Aus meinem Leben verschwinden, wie er nach dem Prozess aus meinem Leben verschwunden ist. Und ich werde ihn wieder nicht sehen. Ich werde ihm immer nur per Zufall begegnen. Und ich weiß in diesem Augenblick, dass ich das nicht mehr möchte. Dass nicht mehr der Zufall, sondern ich _selbst_ meine Wege zu Harry leiten sollte. _

_Ich räuspere mich, als mein Gegenüber schon aufsteht, um sich die Jacke anzuziehen. _

„_Wir ...", wie soll ich das nur sagen. „Wir könnten uns … doch nochmals treffen, meinst du nicht?" _

_Jetzt ist es raus. Und ich warte gespannt. _

_Harry, den einen Arm noch nur halbe im Ärmel, sieht mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, mustert mich von oben bis unten. Ich schlucke. Jetzt ist es mir doch peinlich, dass ich es gesagt habe. Am liebsten würde ich flüchten. Doch seine Blicke halten mich fest, während er langsam die Jacke vollständig anzieht, langsam zuknöpft und sie um die Hüften herum zurechtrückt. _

_Er zögert die Antwort heraus. _

_Er wartet. _

_Und ich muss hart schlucken, denn mein Kehlkopf hat sich vor Aufregung in einen Quaffle verwandelt. _

„_Könnten wir", antwortet mir Harry endlich, woraufhin mein Herz in die Hose rutscht. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. _

_Ein Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ein ehrliches, fröhliches Grinsen, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr vermocht hatte. Was Harry noch zu mir sagt, höre ich schon gar nicht mehr. _

_Erst als er mir die Hand zum Abschied reicht, löst sich die Watte um mich auf. _

_Ein fester Händedruck, lange, intensiv. _

_Er schenkt mir noch ein warmes Lächeln, als er sich umwendet und mit den anderen Gryffindors den Pub verlässt. Dass er mich nicht umarmt ist mir in diesem Augenblick gleich. Ich bin glücklich, das erste Mal seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts bin ich wirklich glücklich. _

_Auch ich zahle und gehe – pfeifend – nach draußen. _

_Jetzt geht es wieder bergauf. _

_Das sollte ich Blaise sagen._

__So, und hier ist tatsächlich das "Nachwort" ^^  
Ich höre schon die Schimpftiraden, die auf mich niederprasseln werden. "Wie kannst du es wagen, Harry und Draco getrennt zu lassen"?  
"Wolltest du nicht dem Epilog von JKR entgegenwirken?"  
"Bist du noch bei Sinnen, Harry mit Ginny zusammen zu lassen?"

Und so weiter.  
Aber! Ich hatte ja gesagt, ich habe meine Gründe das so zu machen.  
1. Ich fand, die Geschichte war mit dem letzten Satz einfach schön rund. Mehr hätte es zerstört.  
2. Ich wollte ZUERST mehrere "Epilog-Kapitel" schreiben, weil ich dann auch hier hätte einen Punkt setzen können und weil ich dann auch mal die Sichtweise hätte wechseln können, habe mich aber dagegen entschieden.  
3. Was meine Entscheidung angeht, sie sieht folgendermaßen aus:  
Ich werde, was eigentlich alles hätte im Epilog landen müssen, wenn ich meine Ideen alle hier im Epilog verarbeitet HÄTTE (scheiß Satz, egal, ich kann nicht schreiben xD), in einer Extrageschichte verarbeiten. Oh je, ich höre auch hier schon die Schimpftiraden.  
"Du willst doch nur deine Statistik aufbessern"  
"Du willst uns doch nur hinhalten und machst es dann doch nicht."  
"Als ob ich eine zweite Geschichte lesen würde."

Wenn ihr diese zweite Geschichte nicht lesen WOLLT, müsst ihr es nicht tun. "Kabale und Liebe" ist hiermit abgeschlossen und rund und jeder kann für sich entscheiden. So. Das mal das erste.  
Zum Zweiten konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass "Epilog-Kapitel" so ... attraktiv gewesen wären. Das Wort Epilog verbindet man ja eiiigentlich mit "Ende-Schluss-Vorbei" und man erwartet eigentlich keinen zweiten Epilog etc.  
Ich danke für euer Verständnis xD Und sage nun Tschüss, bis zu den Outtake-Kapitel und vielleicht bei der Fortsetzung, wenn ihr wollt.  
Vielen Dank nochmals für eure Begleitung auf dem Weg durch "Kabale und Liebe"  
Ganz viele liebe Grüße!  
Eure GlowDraconis


	33. Outtake I

Und Hallo sage ich schon wieder. Dieses Mal ganz ungezwungen und kurz und schmerzlos. Das erste "Outtake Kapitel" von Kabale und Liebe, weil man auch mit Witz und Juck an eine ernste Geschichte herangehen kann und weil mein Gehirn mir manchmal Dinge liefert, die so einfach nicht in die Geschichte gepasst hätten.  
Viele werden es nicht werden.  
Aber immerhin habe ich noch etwas. Kleine Rausschmeißer für euch und für mich.  
Dieses Kapitel ist uuungefähr bei Kapitel 20 anzusiedeln. Ja, so spät. Aber wisst ihr, würde ich euch jeden Outtake liefern, den ich während meiner Schreibzeit angesammelt habe, wäre ich noch nächstes Jahr beschäftigt und irgendwann ist auch mal gut ^^  
Was mir als Vorlage diente waren Gespräche, die ich mit Freundinnen geführt hatte und dieses Bild: .  
Ja, ich weiß, es ist etwas geschmacklos, aber ich hatte beim Schreiben Spaß und darauf kommt es an ^^ Ihr müsst es nicht lesen, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Es ist NICHT relevant für die Geschichte und auch nicht für die geplante Fortsetzung. :-)  
Trotzdem viel Spaß und viele Grüße  
GlowDraconis :-)

** Outtake I: You're a Jedi **

_Wir sind in unserem eigenen kleinen Zelt verschwunden, Draco und ich. Der Plan ist folgender: Hermine sollte davon abgehalten werden, uns dauernd auseinander halten zu wollen. Und das mit allen Mitteln. _

_Ron unterstützt uns wo er kann. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne tut, glaub ich. Ich meine, er ist Ron. Ich glaube nur, dass er froh um die Ohropax ist. Verdammt froh sogar. _

_Meine Gedanken stoppen, als mich der blonde Slytherin von hinten mit seinen starken Armen umschlingt und meinen Nacken küsst. Sofort stellen sich die feinen Härchen zu einer Gänsehaut auf und ich bin wie gelähmt unter seinen Berührungen. _

_Seine Finger streichen meine nackten Unterarme hinauf und hinunter, immer wieder, ich spüre sie wie Funken auf meiner Haut, brenne, doch es ist ein wohliges Brennen. _

„_Ich möchte etwas versuchen", flüstert Draco lüstern in mein Ohr, während er gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen unter mein T-Shirt fährt. Wie er sie so schnell von meinen Armen dorthin bekommen hat ist mir ein Rätsel. Seine Hände spielen mit meinen Bauchmuskeln und mit den Haaren, die sich als Luststreifen von meinem Genitalbereich hinauf zu meinem Bauchnabel schlängelt. Es zwickt etwas, als er daran zieht, doch es heizt mich nur weiter auf. _

„_Draco", entfährt es mir, während er mein T-Shirt – endlich – dem Boden entgegenschickt. Seine fordernde Zunge fährt über meinen nun nackten Rücken, seine Hände verschwinden unter meinem Hosenbund. Doch er tritt noch immer nicht vor mich. Ich kann ihn – noch immer nicht – küssen wie er mich küsst, kann mein Verlangen noch nicht stillen. Denn er hält mich fest, ist zu stark. _

_Ich spüre die heißen Flüsse, die seine Finger unter meiner Hose nach vorn ziehen. Und ich spüre, wie seine Hände sich um meinen schon erhärteten Schaft schließen – ohne mir die Freiheit aus der Hose zu gewähren. _

_Erste Lusttropfen ergießen sich aus meinem Penis in meine Boxershort, ohne dass Draco seine Hände viel bewegt hätte. _

_Ich stöhne jetzt schon leise auf. Ich will mehr. MEHR! _

_Und Draco gibt mir mehr. _

_Er kneift mich leicht in mein Ohrläppchen, was mich weiter lüstern aufstöhnen lässt. Eine seiner Hände, lässt von meinem Glied ab, öffnet endlich den Knopf meiner Jeans, die sofort über meine dünn gewordene Hüfte nach unten gleitet. Und meine Boxershort folgt sogleich. _

_Jetzt endlich dreht er mich zu sich herum und küsst mich auf meinen ausgetrockneten Mund. Nur vorsichtig, zärtlich. Und ebenso zärtlich streicht seine Zunge über meine Lippen, fordert Einlass, den ich gerne gewähre. _

_Und dann stoppt er, als ich in den Kuss zu stöhnen beginne. _

_Er sieht mich an mit seinen eisgrauen Augen, die für den außenstehenden Betrachter kalt wirken konnten – die für mich jedoch eine Wärme ausstrahlen, die kein zweites Augenpaar jemals in sich hatte. _

„_Ich möchte einmal Sex mit Kondom, Harry", sagt er und sieht mich so ernst dabei an, dass ich seinem Blick doch ausweichen muss. Hat er plötzlich Angst? _

_Seine Finger legen sich behutsam unter mein Kinn und zwingen mich, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Nur um zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt." _

_Ich schlucke. Und nicke. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Doch … ? _

„_Hattest du vor mir … noch nie Sex?", frage ich meinen Freund ungläubig. Sein schiefes Lächeln ist mir jedoch Antwort genug. Natürlich hatte er Sex. Doch Pansy war ja auch nicht … ganz dumm. _

„_Ich möchte es nur wissen", sagt er nochmals, doch ich bringe ihn mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen zum schweigen, während auch meine zweite Hand endlich den Weg unter sein T-Shirt findet und es nach oben hebt. _

„_Gut", sage ich nur und verschließe seine Lippen, unterbreche den Kuss nur um seinen Oberkörper zu entblößen. Blind wandern meine Finger zu seiner Jeans und entledigen seinem Körper nach und nach aller Kleidung. _

_Und dann stocke ich. _

„_Hast du denn welche?" _

_Er nickt … und seine Gesichtsfarbe wandelt sich von dem blassen Ton in ein glühendes Rot! Welch seltener Anblick! Er merkt es wohl selbst, wendet sich ab und geht zu unserem Nachttisch. Einige Sekunden vergehen und er kommt mit einer quadratischen Plastikpackung zurück zu mir. _

_Tatsächlich. _

_Ich erkenne es aus den Muggel-Geschäften wieder, in welchen Kondome ja offen zwischen Rasierapparaten und Zahnbürsten, bei Gesichtsmasken und Putzmittel hängen. Manchmal einzeln. Manchmal im Zwanzigerpack. _

„_Es ist …", er stottert. Draco Malfoy beginnt beim Thema _Kondom_ zu stottern. Ich kann es kaum fassen. „Es ist … ein besonderes …", beginnt er nochmal, bevor er seufzend die Packung aufreißt und das Kondom über seinen steifen Penis streift. „Lumos", murmelt er, was mich zunächst verwirrt. Doch dann sehe ich, welche Wirkung der Zauber hatte. _

_Ich staune, als das Kondom in seinem Schritt von selbst zu leuchten beginnt! Phosphoreszierendes Licht geht von ihm aus, das sogar etwas Leuchtkraft besitzt, nicht wie die Phosphor-Lichter an „Im-Dunkeln-Leuchtende"-Deckensterne, wie sie Kinder zu gerne hatten, sondern richtig LEUCHTEND._

_Ich staune noch immer. _

_Und dann urplötzlich muss ich an einen Film denken, den Dudley mit Onkel Vernon einmal angesehen hat, als Petunia schon geschlafen hatte. „Star Wars". _

_Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, versuche den letzten Rest Erotik jedoch noch zu retten. Doch es misslingt mir wohl eindeutig, was auch an dem Härtegrad meines Penisses zu sehen ist, der wieder schlaff zwischen meinen nackten Beinen baumelt. Der Fragende Blick, den mir Draco zuwirft, macht es auch nicht wirklich besser. _

_Ich kann nicht mehr an mich halten und beginne zu lachen. _

„_YOU'RE A JEDI!", brülle ich heraus und deute auf das leuchtende Kondom, dessen Inhalt ich gerade zum Lazerschwert auserkoren habe. _

_Natürlich hat Draco keine Ahnung, von was ich spreche. _

_Doch ich kann ihn jetzt nicht aufklären. Und an Sex ist auch nicht mehr zu denken. Den ganzen Abend über lache ich immer wieder plötzlich los, rufe meinen Satz oder versuche über ein „Piew, Piew" die Geräusche eines Lazerschwertes nachzumachen. _

_Irgendwann werde ich ihm sagen, was es damit auf sich hat. Irgendwann müssen wir uns gemeinsam „Star Wars" ansehen. Und nie wieder will Draco wohl mit seinen Kondomen Sex mit mir haben. _


	34. Outtake II

_So, und hier bin ich SCHON WIEDER. Die Outtakes gehen doch schneller als ich gedacht hatte ... Irgendwie wundert es mich nicht, sie sind ja da, ich muss sie nur richtig aufschreiben._  
_Dieses ist kürzer als das letzte Outtake-Kapitel und hat außerdem keinen wirklichen Namen. Ich hätte es zwar noch länger ziehen können, aber es ist - wie gesagt - ein Outtake ... also ein UNVOLLENDETES Kapitel. Und es wird auch nie vollendet werden, da ich es verworfen hatte zugunsten des hier hochgeladenen Kapitel 23. Und ich bin ganz froh darüber xD_  
_Was folgt noch?_  
_Einen hab ich noch und dann ist Schluss. Diesmal wirklich xD Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die Ausflüge in meinen Kopf neben der Hauptstory xD wenn nicht, ich kann es nur nochmals betonen, es ist NICHT relevant für die Geschichte :-)_  
_In diesem Sinne: Liebe Grüße und trotzdem viel Spaß_  
_Eure GlowDraconis_

**Outtakes II**

„Du … glaubst mir nicht, oder Harry?", brachte Draco unter aufkommender Atemnot heraus. Atemnot, wie die eines Schiffbrüchigen, der sich an einem schwachen Treibholz festzuhalten versucht, um nicht zu ertrinken. Ein Schiffbrüchiger, der versucht dem gerade am Horizont auftauchenden Rettungsschiff entgegen zu schwimmen.

Die beiden sahen sich nicht an, Harry stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Draco über die Mauer gelehnt und dachte über eine Antwort nach.

Schweigen, immer dieses Schweigen. Es würde den Slytherin noch verrückt machen. Doch er war nicht derjenige, der es brechen würde. Er durfte nicht. Harry brauchte Zeit.

„Ich glaube dir schon", begann der Schwarzhaarige endlich und Draco wagte es, aufzuatmen. _Ich habe ihn zurück_. „Aber … Ron und Hermine …", er brach ab. Doch er musste nicht weitersprechen. Draco verstand. Und hatte sich schon für diese Situation eine Antwort zurecht gelegt gehabt, _unglaublich aber wahr. Ich dachte doch einmal mit._

„Wir werden sie überzeugen", begann er. „Luna traut mir. Das weiß ich. Ich habe ihre Blicke am Grab gesehen. Und Ron und Hermine trauen Luna. Und dir. Also … werden sie mich billigen, wenn du das möchtest."

Und endlich wandte sich Harry – langsam – vom Mond ab, der immer noch über ihnen seine Bahn zog und alles in ein geheimnisvolles Licht tauchte. Harrys schimmernde Augen musterten Dracos Gesicht, suchten darin nach einer Lüge, nach Verrat. Und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich nach einer Weile auf seine Lippen, das dem Blonden anzeigte, dass er nichts dergleichen gefunden hatte, dass er beruhigt war.

Und dass er das Angebot annahm.

Wie um seine Entscheidung zu bestätigen, ergriff Harry Dracos Hand und drückte sie fest. Als wollte er seinen … Freund nie wieder loslassen, als wollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er an einen Verrat geglaubt hatte, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Draco lächelte. Er verstand, dass Harry so denken hatte müssen. Er hatte ja selbst so gedacht!

Vom Mond beschienen, fügte sich wieder zusammen, was immer schon zusammen gehört hatte.

Und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu Shell Cottage, beobachtet nur von Luna, die oben im Schein einer Lampe am Fenster stand, die allein alles sah. Doch weder Harry noch Draco sahen sie. Und Luna lächelte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die beiden wieder zusammen finden würden. Alles hatte seine Richtigkeit. Und sie vertraute Draco.


	35. Outtake III

****_... Und das ist der Dritte Streich, und ein weiterer folgt (leider) nicht. Das dritte und letzte Outtake-Kapitel liegt jetzt vor. Ich glaube es nicht, dass es jetzt wirklich vorbei ist. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, die Outtakes ein wenig in die Länge ziehen zu können, aber so ist es nun mal nicht.  
Dieses Kapitel ist nicht wirklich in die Geschichte einzuordnen. Der Gedanke daran kam mir, als ich Kapitel 29 tippte und zwar bei folgendem Abschnitt: _  
Und dann sind wir in den Raum rein.  
Das war ein Chaos. Schlimmer als in Vince's Zimmer, sag ich euch, und da war ich oft drin letztes Jahr – wollte immer wissen, was es so neues gibt und so, was so geplant ist, wenn Potter auftaucht._ (Kapitel 29, Z. 29ff) _  
_Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, mein Kopf veräppelt mich xD Crabbe x Goyle oder was? Ja. Und das sollte es jetzt auch werden. Kurz nenne ich es Croyle .. weil es einfach ein Gräuel war, es zu schreiben. Versteht ihr den Wortwitz? :-) Bestimmt.  
So.  
Und jetzt sage ich ein letztes mal DANKE! an alle, die mich die ganze Zeit über begleitet haben, die Reviewer, die Klicker, die Favoriteneinträger und die Kwickies, die ich als erstes mit meiner Geschichte nerven durfte. DANKE! Vor fast exakt neun Monaten habe ich die Geschichte begonnen mit einem einfachen Satz. "Draco Malfoy saß auf der Trauerfeier in der hintersten Reihe..."  
Und niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass die Geschichte wirklich 35 Kapitel umfassen würde (mit Prolog, Epilog und den Outtakes) ... ich hatte 15 Kapitel geplant.  
DANKE nochmal! DANKE!  
Und ein letztes mal ... sage ich Tschüss an dieser Stelle.  
Fortsetzung folgt (wenn ihr wollt).  
Viele Liebe Grüße  
Eure GlowDraconis _

**Outtake III: Croyle **

„Goyle … GOYLE!", drangen die Rufe laut an Gregorys Ohr. Scheiße. Er war schon wieder im Unterricht eingepennt. Und auch noch in so einem wichtigen Fach wie Zaubertränke. Das passierte viel zu häufig in letzter Zeit. Lag wohl an den durchwachten Nächten.

Und jetzt stach ihm Crabbe mit dem Stiel seines Kessellöffels hart in die Seite. Super. Das würde wieder einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen. Doch er konnte es Crabbe nicht verübeln. Der wollte ja nur das beste für ihn …

„Greg, du musst aufpassen", flüsterte Vince nach einer Weile, nachdem Professor Slughorn seinen Unterricht wieder aufgenommen hatte. Natürlich nicht ohne eine Rede über die Unaufmerksamkeit mancher Schüler zu reden. Super, echt klasse. „Du willst doch, wenn es drauf ankommt, nicht an 'nem bescheuerten Trank vergiftet werden und drauf gehen, oder?"

Wie recht er hatte. Greg wollte tatsächlich nicht draufgehen. Dafür hatte er nicht das ganze Jahr über geübt und sich in den Flüchen so verbessert, wie kaum einer. Außer Vince selbst. Der war spitze geworden! Der hatte das Zeug zum Todesser! Und Vince tat ja auch viel, um Greg zu puschen. Ihm lag wirklich viel daran, dass Greg den kommenden Krieg, der ja offensichtlich unausweichlich war, überleben würde. Vince hatte ihm sogar eröffnet, dass er hoffte, dass sie _beide_ in den engsten Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden würden. Mensch, das wäre doch was!

Deshalb gab Vince Greg ja auch regelmäßig Nachhilfe in Flüche und Gegenflüche, Dunkle Künste und Zaubertränke. Nur in Kräuterkunde _da_ war Greg super! Da musste er Vince noch manchmal helfen. Das tat ihm auch gut!

Und schon wieder war alles ruhig geworden im Klassenraum! Und alle sahen sie ihn schon wieder an. Scheiße, er musste endlich lernen bei der Sache zu bleiben. Dann hätte Vince auch nicht so viel zu tun mit ihm. Slughorn war sichtlich sauer und der Mann war wirklich schwer zu verärgern. Und Greg schaffte es trotzdem immer wieder – so wie jetzt – aus dem Unterricht zu fliegen. _Scheiße! _Vince würde wieder enttäuscht sein, das stand fest. Gregory hatte ihn den Kopf schütteln sehen, als er seine Sachen eben gepackt hatte und mit hängenden Schultern das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. Mist. Wieder verkack.

Geknickt wanderte Goyle durch die Korridore des Schlosses, in dem er seit sieben Jahren zu Hause war. Sieben Jahre! Und all die sieben Jahre hatte ihn Vince als bester Freund begleitet. Unglaublich, wie lange sie sich schon kannten … wie gut sie sich kannten …

Greg seufzte und war endlich vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen. Er sprach das Passwort, schritt durch die kalte Steinwand und ließ sich auf eines der schwarzen Ledersofas fallen, die Schultasche pfefferte er in eine Ecke. _So kann das nich' weitergehen. _

Wieder entwich ein Seufzen Gregs schon völlig geschundener Kehle. Ein Zeichen, dass sich wirklich was ändern musste. Dringend. Bald!

„Ach, Greg", kam eine Stimme von hinten an ihn heran. Vince. „Was hast dir denn dabei schon wieder gedacht, hm?"

Tröstende Hände legten sich auf Goyles Schultern, sodass er den Kopf gegen einen der starken Arme legen konnte.

„Weißt du, Greg, ich kann dir auch nich' immer helfen."

Das wusste Greg ja. Aber er wünschte es sich so sehr, dass Vince immer bei ihm sein könnte. Denn aus besten Freunden war mehr geworden. Viel mehr.

Beinahe täglich ging Greg zu Vince ins Schlafzimmer. Für die anderen „um Pläne zu schmieden", wie sie vorgehen sollten, wenn Potter tatsächlich wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen sollte. Was sie auch taten. Manchmal.

Doch wenn er zu Vince ging, dann meistens aus einem anderen, viel einfacheren, banaleren Grund. Für Sex. Crabbe war da die treibende Kraft gewesen. _Er_ hatte gemerkt, dass es zwischen ihnen doch gefunkt hatte. Immer war Crabbe die treibende Kraft. Immer. Und Greg genoss es in vollen Zügen.

„Du musst mich auf andre Gedanken bringen, Vince, ich schaff's heute nich' mehr. Ich bin total neben mir", flehte Goyle schon beinahe. Und es stimmte. Den ganzen lieben langen Tag war er total seltsam gewesen. Nicht nur, weil er in Zaubertränke eingeschlafen war. Nein. Auch schon in den Schulstunden davor war er nicht bei der Sache gewesen. Immer wieder hatte er an den kommenden Krieg gedacht.

Verdammt, um ehrlich zu sein hatte er verdammten Bammel vor dem Krieg. Er wusste ja nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde, er konnte es nicht wissen. Niemand konnte den Krieg berechnen, das sagten ihnen die Todesser immer und immer wieder, auch wenn sie sie noch so gut darauf vorbereiten sollten.

Nur Crabbe konnte ihn manchmal ablenken.

Und er tat es gerne. Und er würde es heute auch wieder tun. Und Greg war ihm verdammt dankbar, dass er ihm die wenigen Stunden schenkte, in denen er vollkommen unbesorgt bei ihm sein konnte. Greg wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass endlich alles vorbei war, dass der Dunkle Lord gewonnen hätte und endlich eine Welt entstünde, in der Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle gemeinsam vielleicht eine Stadt oder einen Bezirk verwalten könnten. Ja.

Das wäre Gregs Traum.


End file.
